Ocarina of Time Rebirth
by Bios13
Summary: My novelization of Ocarina of Time. This is definately not a walkthrough. It is a powerful retelling of the game with a few of my own twists to it. INDEFINITELY SUSPENDED...Sorry.
1. Hero's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Because you are NOT the brilliant Myamoto surfing I only wrote this and added things to it because I was disgusted with the official Zelda novel. The only character I own is Garen Sheikan who will appear much later on.

Author's Note: Okay this is NOT a general retelling of the greatest game ever made. I add alot more to it such as more battles, more characters, and Link isn't alone in this telling. But nothing will truly alter the story enough to make you other fans pissed.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter One: The Hero's Awakening

In the beginning when the universe was very young three golden goddesses from heaven descended upon the chaos the was the Planet Hyrule: Din the goddess of Power, Nayru the goddess of Wisdom and Farore the goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms cultivated the land and created the red earth and lush green valleys. Nayru the goddess created all legends and laws for the land to follow. Farore the leader created all races that would uphold the law. With their task completed they vanished back into the sky leaving the divided treasure of the sacred realm The Triforce that would be entrusted to the Triforce Guardians sometime in the future. But there is a great evil that will soon descend upon the land and there are only three people that can stop it who will start their journey. The Triforce will soon reawaken and one of the greatest legends in Hyrulian history will be written. That journey starts now.

The Kokiri Forest: The mystical and sacred forest of youth where the race of the Kokiri lives and thrives. Each Kokiri remains a child for all their life never age, most remain in the forest due to the history of wars in the land of Hyrule which has convinced them leaving results in death. Therefore each child of the forest is entrusted with a guardian fairy that will be their partner for the rest of their lives. However, there is one child who has yet to receive a fairy of his own, therefore he is one with few friends. But unknown to him he is the smartest, strongest and most powerful of the children and has been feeling a very terrible feeling in the air. And he is positive that there is something wrong as he is continually plagued by nightmares involving himself, another young man, a young blond girl, a large castle and a very fearful and powerful man. This is a sign of the journey he will soon be made to face.

The Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the kokiri forest is one of the few who has felt the uncomfortable felling in the air and has taken noticed that the boy has also been feeling this. Due to this he has called a fairy called Navi to be his partner. As the fairy appeared from the fairy fountain before the Deku Tree the great one spoke "Oh Navi. Something terrible is happening to the forest, along with the rest of Hyrule. I am sure that it is time for the boy without a fairy to awaken to take up his quest." the great one spoke through the fairy's mind.

The fairy known as Navi knew all the legends of Hyrule and knew this day would come. The Deku Tree spoke the final orders "Time is short Navi. You must find him, and guide him to me. Fly Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, no the whole world depends upon him." the small blue fairy without a second thought took off into the village. Unfortunately she didn't take the time to notice the stranger in black armor approaching behind the Deku Tree, a man with an agenda of his own. This is where the whole legend starts.

Navi flew through the forest going down the long trail to the Kokiri forest eventually running across the informative Know-It-All Brothers. Navi quickly asked where she could find a guy with no fairy. They said they didn't really know where he lived and Navi shrugged and continued her search. She eventually got the information from one of the Deku Tree's most loved children, Saria who knew Link quite well. Navi flew up a ladder finding a home carved into a large tree, this had to be Link Master's House.

The glowing blue dot known as Navi flew through the doorway that was covered by thick sheets to find a rather unexpected sight. Most the Kokiri could be childish with dolls and toys but this place was completely barren of those kinds of things. There was some farming equipment and a records chart but that seemed to be it. Then she spotted him sleeping on a home made bed that rested under an open window. The bed was bare though. No pillows, no blanket and no sheets. Weird but this was evidence enough that he could take more than the other Kokiri.

Navi flew up to the sleeping child who seemed to look different from the other Kokiri children. Most of them seemed to stop aging at the age of ten but this boy seemed to be the Hylian age of twelve. He had dirty blond hair that seemed to reflect in the sun, he wore the same as a Kokiri child though. A standard green kokiri tunic with matching shorts and hat, and a pair of brown leather boots that seemed to be made for alot of walking but they seemed to be new. Navi nodded as he would be needing them.

Navi flew down to his ear and spoke "Hey Link. The Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on, so nice to meet you. The Deku Tree also wants to see you right away, so get up." Link slightly rolled over to see the fairy. But instead of jumping up he rolled back over to sleep. Navi didn't take this in a positive way "Hey come on. Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy!" Link rolled back over sitting up wondering what her crack about Hyrule's destiny ment.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at the fairy "Sorry, thought you were Mido's fairy. Sent to annoy me. Sorry for being cranky, but it isn't every day I manage to run across a good dream. At least not as of late." Navi flew down landing on the nightstand and brushed herself off "Well the Deku Tree wants to talk to you about that. It isn't in your mind, it is actually very important. So lets get going!" Navi ordered.

Link nodded standing up easily recognizable from the other Kokiri. For example he had the most perfect dark blue eyes that no other kokiri seemed to have and he seemed to be built up, in fact the Kokiri had mostly green eyes. Then she remembered a rumor about an anti-social child in the village that was intrested in foreign combat arts as well as basic fighting and exercised often. He was without a doubt the one the Deku Tree was talking about.

Link decided to gather up some stuff just in case he ran into some of the monsters running around the forest. He grabbed a utility belt as well as his fairy slingshot and a supply of deku nuts and sticks. The utility belts compartments were useful for storing things such as Deku Nuts and Deku Seeds for quick access, but something like bombs and explosives couldn't be helped without a special pouch. Link well prepared left the building he called his home.

Link stepped out to find that it was a beautiful day and noticed somebody running toward his house. It was his next door neighbor and best friend, Saria who was about a month older than he was, in Hyrulian years. Saria had noticed that she looked a little older than other Kokiri too. She wore a long sleeved shirt under a green tunic along with green boots. She also had strange emerald green hair that rivaled the leaves of the trees.

Saria ran up to the house waved "Yahoo! Hi Link!" Link smiled and descended down the ladder to meet his friend. She seemed overjoyed "Wow! You finally have a fairy of your own. Your a real Kokiri now!" Link scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

Link told her about how the Deku Tree was waiting to see him she was surprised by this "That's great! You'd better be on your way then." she pointed down the dirt street "Go right down this street past the item shop, and then up the forest trail. You can't miss it." Link nodded and they clasp hands. Link then ran down the trail but he would run into even more delays that he could stomach.

The village bully scoffed as he saw Link approaching and held up his hand forcing Link to stop "Hey where do you think your going Mr. No Fairy? Your house is that way." Link groaned at Mido's words. The thought that this little prick had actually been voted the boss of the Kokiri made Link struggle to decide to laugh or vomit, for the guy was both a joke and a desease. Link tried to push past Mido glaring daggers at him "I've been called to see the Deku Tree. Get out of my way." Mido laughed at Link's words pointing at him as his ribs ached.

Mido spoke again to Link who was getting more annoyed every second "Without a fairy your not even a real man. Hahahahaha!" Navi made her presence known by kicking Mido in the forehead and announcing she was Link's fairy. Mido had another good excuse only it was more authentic and true and had nothing to do with his personal grudge against Link "Also. The forest has been changing alot lately, so I can't let you through unless you have a sword and shield." Mido announced.

Link gasped at this grabbing Mido by the collar "Get out you idiot. You know damn well there hasn't been any weapons around here for the past ten years." Link shouted. Mido held up his hands in defense "Hey, I'm just following orders. And for your information Masters. Some guy came the other day and found both a sword and shield. And another was here earlier this morning. If you can find at least a shield and any kind of blade you can, it can be a knife for all I care. I'll let you through." Link released Mido and headed back to his house hoping Saria had a better idea.

"What? Mido won't let you past!" Saria gasped as Link told her the news. Saria brought her hands to her hips groaning "Oh that bum. I don't know why he has to be such a jerk to everyone." Link nodded as he leaned against a fence. "But what he says is true. The forest has gotten dangerous with the local moblins and monsters. One has to be on his guard. The shop sells Deku Shields but I don't know where you can get a sword. There is a strange cave near the training center, that I saw somebody inspecting earlier. Try that." Saria suggested, Link nodded and headed off, not really knowing why he was so important.

It didn't take long for Link to find around a hundred rupees laying around his home, but that was all he could hold with his standard wallet. But Link wouldn't gripe, as this was more than enough to buy a Deku Shield with but still he wanted to check out this cave Saria spoke of. Navi meanwhile was secretly watching his skills in solving these problems, she was assuring herself of his worth.

Link found the small cave and crawled through to find a cave crawling with deku babas and rolling boulders. Link found it easy to dodge the weak minded plant monsters and the rolling rocks until he found a large chamber. He saw a pair of switches on the ground and decided to step on it, he noticed when he stepped off that it would lock back in place. He quickly rolled a large rock on the switch in his place and hit the other one.

Suddenly with a rumble a strange podium emerged from the ground. It contained just what he was looking for. A single shimmering shield that was green in color was before him, it was the classic shield shape with the Kokiri emblem engraved in gold. He took it and the platform swiftly dropped back into the ground. He noticed that the other two existing Kokiri shields were missing as well. He looked down to see fresh tracks that weren't his own "These must have been the one Mido spoke of from this morning." Navi stated. Link nodded and headed out of the cave.

Link looked up as he climbed out of the cave to see one of the workers at the training center. He quickly interrogated him "Hey Trev. Did you by chance see another come out of that cave today." he nodded saying a Hylian girl left with a shield like his only it was blue. Link sighed and decided to forget it, at least he had a shield made of steel instead of a wooden one. He decided to search for the blades.

He asked around the village eventually learning that somebody from outside the forest entered the abandoned rupee mine near the edge of the lost woods. Link knew the dangers of the lost woods but had no time to be scared and headed for the lost woods ready to take on the monsters lurking around there. After about an hour of searching Link Masters found the old cave that was cleaned out long ago. Not listening to Navi's warnings he entered with his shield ready.

Link Masters found tracks of hylian boots upon entry, he knew they were a few days old. Mido said the guy left with one of the Kokiri blades he knew if he followed the tracks he would find what he was looking for. Link explored the old mine finding quite a few skeletons of dead Hyrulians. But that didn't catch Link's attention but something in the middle of the room did.

He found a combat knife against another strange podium, it was one of the legendary Deku Daggers used by the trio Deku Knights who helped defend the forest from intruders during the war about ten years ago. They were hidden away in the forest after the war ended much like the sheilds. He took it off the podium and suddenly it began to sink and he knew he did something wrong.

Then there was a noise like the rattling of bones. He turned slipping the knife into his belt and brought up his shield and the dagger. He couldn't believe his eyes the remains of the Hylians were rising to their feet and picking up their swords. Navi buzzed to life "Their the Stalfos. Anybody who dies in the lost woods becomes one. These guys seem to be common explorers. Watch out!" Link looked up to block one of the skeleton's rusty swords. Link quickly grabbed the dagger and plunged it into the monster's head killing it instantly.

He then grabbed the heavy sword as the other approached him, he dropped the shield as he picked up the sword. The monster swung and the two rusty swords broke on one another sending shrapnel flying. The Stalfos was struck in the head and killed instantly. Link raised his arm in victory as the room began to shake suddenly.

Once again another platform rose from the earth only this one was made of pure crystal. Link couldn't believe what he saw nor could he believe his luck. Before him were two of the legendary kokiri blades. One with a green crystal in the hilt and one with a blue crystal in the hilt. They were the kokiri sword and kokiri calibur.

The sword was a basic double sided sword while the calibur had a thinner blade for quicker cuts. Both were made from a special metal and were unbreakable. Link slipped the Kokiri Sword onto his back and placed the other one on his belt giving him access to both of them. With these weapons he headed back to the Deku Tree's trail to get past Mido and get to the Deku Tree.

Mido was at a loss for words when he saw Link approaching him "Wait is that one of the Kokiri Shields? And is THAT the Kokiri Sword and Kokiri Calibur. Good grief! Well, even with all that stuff your still a wimp." Link groaned "I will never accept you as one of us..." as if Link cared "And your not going through, unless it's through me." Mido stuck his chin up and that was it for Link's patience as he delivered a strong push to Mido's chest dropping him to the ground. Link walked over him and then broke into a run down the trail.

This was only the beginning of the young boy's adventure. For rather he knew it or not that sword would not be returning to it's pedestal anytime soon as he would soon find out who he truly was and the meaning of his existence.  
-  
Next Chapter: The Great Deku Tree

Link meets the Deku Tree and learns that he has been cursed. He enters the tree to fight off this curse but ends up wishing he had just stayed in bed. Also somebody appears to help him, who is this. And Link goes into the battle with the monster known as Queen Gohma. 


	2. The Great Deku Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Nuff said.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I'm changing the dungons and storyline somewhat but no enough to alter the whole story. Please give me reviews, they are what keep me alive!  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Two: The Great Deku Tree  
  
Link Masters ran down the long trail to the Great Deku Tree kicking up fresh morning dew from the ground as he ran. He felt like he was being held down by the weight of the extra sword but decided he should just suck it up, he could leave it at home when he got out of this meeting. Little did he know, he would not be taking many breaks in the days ahead as all of Hyrule was on his shoulders.  
  
Navi followed by her new partner soon arrived before the Great Deku Tree, Link was just plain amazed by it's sheer size that he let his jaw drop. Navi however noticed that the Deku Tree looked like it wasn't feeling well but shook it off. "Deku Tree I'm back." she shouted getting the old guardian's attention. The Great Deku Tree knew they were there but already had a mission for Link.  
  
It looked down at them "Oh Navi. Thank you for bringing the bold one before me. Link I'm sure you have felt it. The dark feeling in the air, the feeling of helplessness. The dark dreams involving the castle." Link gasped at this and bowed before the Deku Tree ready to beg for his knowledge of this.  
  
The Deku Tree cut him off before he could start "This is in no way a coincidence for I and the other chosen ones have also felt this. It is time for you to start your adventure young Link. I have been cursed and I need you to help break that curse but it will require your courage and strength. Are you up to the challenge?" Link was silent as he lowered his head thinking if he was bold enough.  
  
Even with his doubts Link looked up crossing his sword across his chest and nodding. The Deku Tree suddenly opened it's large mouth "Then enter brave Link and you to Navi and rid me of this horrible curse. When ye are finished I shall tell you more." Link drew his sword and shield and headed into the body of the Great Deku Tree oblivious to what he would be going through in just a moment.  
  
Link Masters emerged in the Deku Tree finding a very large chamber that seemed to go straight up to the top of the tree. Navi however felt the presence of evil in the area and flashed orange at this telling Link to be on his guard as she didn't trust this place. Link looked up at the top seeing a slight shimmer of something, he decided to head for that.  
  
Link looked to his right finding a tall ladder that lead up to the spiral like walkway that went all the way to the top of the tree. Wiping the sweat from his brow Link quickly climbed the ladder holding his sword at ready. The second he got to the top he was hit from behind by something, light and round. He turned to see a rather aggressive Deku Scrub spitting Deku Nuts.  
  
Link brought up his sword and shattered the next one that came but the Deku Scrub seemed to have a large supply. Link groaned as he dropped to the ground holding up his shield. Strangely this was a good idea as the next nut bounced off and struck the Deku Scrub so hard he was knocked out of the hole. Link quickly rushed over and grabbed him by his leafy scalp pulling sharply to show he ment buisness.  
  
Bringing the lightweight creature to his face he spoke "Hey why are you attacking me I thought we had some sort of a truce." Link said refering to the treaty between the Kokiri and the Deku. The small scrub struggled as it spoke "Queen Gohma ordered me to. I'm sorry." before Link could ask who Queen Gohma was the Scrub kicked him in the chest and ran off completely bald from Link's grasp. Link threw the handful of leaves away silently cursing to himself, he decided to skip it and continue his climb.  
  
He ran the walk way finding several medium sized spiders call Skullwaltulas and a few more deku scrubs. He managed to dodge all of these pest by using deku seeds in his slingshot which seemed to slay them quite effectively. As Link was about to continue the ramp Navi pointed out that the thick spider web made a shortcut to the top. Link disturbed climbed the sticky web to the top level of the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Link slowly climbed over the edge as he reached the top finding safe ground. Link gasped for air as he looked to Navi "Okay I've had my share of physical activity for the day." he muttered as he took a short break. A strange scratching sound banished this as he looked up to see a very large spider that seemed to have a skull over it's body. It lowered to Link's position trying to take a bite out of him.  
  
Link quickly backflipped as the spider bit into the wood getting caught, Link caught an eyeful of the monster's soft under belly and swiftly stabbed his sword into the monster. It screeched outload as it exploded into evil flames, that was the effects of the Kokiri Sword on anything evil. Link managed to dispatched two others with his sword after finding his slingshot useless.  
As he finished off the last spider he noticed a large chest appear before him. Link didn't want another surprise so instead of opening it with his hands he preyed it open with one of his deku sticks. As he opened it a golden light appeared. Without warning a green energy flew into his slingshot knocking him back lightly.  
  
Both Navi and Link watched as this happened "Okay that was too weird." they both said in unison. Link scoffed as he looked at his slingshot, it had changed somehow into being a slingshot made of a very tough stained wood and there seemed to be a new power to it. Link pulled out a deku seed and fired it across the room. The seed then shined like the sun and exploded as it hit the wall needless to say this new slingshot was alot stronger. Navi spoke up "Its made of wood. The Deku Tree just lent you his power to make it more powerful. Looks like you can take them on from a distance now." she informed him. He nodded and looked around as he asked himself what to do next.  
  
Navi thought it over and pointed down at the hole that was blocked off "We have to get to the bottom of the Deku Tree. But that large web is blocking our way. You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. Link turned quickly to her "No! No way am I jumping." he protested knowing there had to be another way. But in reality there wasn't. And they would soon discover the source of these webs.  
  
Suddenly there was another scratching sound only it was alot louder and stronger, it was coming from just over their heads. Link thought he would wake up from a nightmare when he saw this. A gigantic stripped spider easily the size of his house. Navi buzzed to life as she shouted at Link "It's Tarantulas! A monster from the Kokiri-Deku War long ago. Watch out for him he shoots poison but is very weak after all these years." Link nodded glaring at the spider ready for anything.  
  
The large spider then opened it's multiple eyes glaring at Link as it slowly untangled itself from it's large web in the ceiling. As it untangled from the web it attempted to swing into the ledge Link was standing. Link noticed this and quickly took a dive off the edge holding his sword. He removed the Kokiri Calibur that was slipped in his belt and was gonna try and work with two swords. He narrowed his eyes as part of the walkway was punctured by the fangs of Tarantulas. He had planned on a lower platform but the large arachnide had something else in mind.  
  
Tarantulus noticed this and slapped the free falling Link with one of it's many legs sending him onto one of the nearby ledges. Link groaned but quickly got to his feet as the spider suddenly dropped from the ceiling to the ground. Link was just twenty feet over the spider and was pretty much trapped. Link removed the scabbard to the Kokiri Calibur and threw it with the sword to the ground as it was just weighing him down.  
  
Link brought up the Kokiri sword as the monster slowly approached him climbing up the ledge. Link took cuts at the monster's face as it opened it's fangs to shoot a deadly blast of poison which Link managed to dodge. Link wiped the sweat from his brow as he he watched the wood soak in the acid before petrifying and cracking up. He gulped as it felt like it was the end and he never got to really beat down Mido. But suddenly something unexpected happened the monster started screaming in pain.  
  
Link looked over the edge to see a stranger in a black cloak no taller than him had slashed the back of the spider with one of the Kokiri Daggers, Link also noticed the blue Kokiri Shield on them. Tarantulas turned his attention to the intruder roaring. Link quickly picked up the Kokiri Calibur and hurled it to the stranger "Heads up!" he yelled. The stanger caught the scabbard and sword with ease and brought it out going into stance.  
  
As the stranger held off the spider Link could see that it was a Hylian girl with blond hair but couldn't see her face due to the cloak. Knowing this was the one from this morning Mido spoke of Link had to help out. Link took a running jump from the ledge and landed on the spider's back. He brought the sword down and ran down the length of it's body eventually ending up along side the girl.  
  
Link kept his eyes on the monster telling her by signal to get out. She crept up to him and whispered a delicate thank you into his ear then vanished. Link didn't have time to wonder about her as he didn't need a second sword. The monster was bleeding heavily and the ground was soaked the green gore. But the monster had failed to notice something that Navi had pointed out.  
  
The web in the center of the floor suddenly gave way and the oversized arachnid fell through falling at least fifty feet into a shallow pool of water. Link got to the edge seeing it had been badly hurt and couldn't get up. Link looked down "Ouch and I thought the fall from my treehouse hurt." Link gave a devilish grin as he suddenly jumped off the edge his sword held down. "Here I come!" he shouted with glee as he flew blade first toward the monster spider.  
  
Link touched down hard stabbing the blade with all his weight into the monster's chest then quickly jumped away as the wound caused a gruesome spray of green blood and gore. The monster slowly died, falling victim to Link Masters. Link quickly jumped off as the spider evaporated into blue flames. Navi congratulated him "That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that stuff?" Link looked up to her and thought up an honest answer "Well I used to practice alot with a wooden sword and I have alot of guts. I figured that if this thing was anything like the Skulltulas it's belly would act as a pillow." he chuckled.  
  
Navi groaned at Link's words "Great. I thought I teamed up with a brilliant strategist but instead your just a fortunate fool." she muttered. Link just rolled his eyes ignoring his new guardian fairy. He then noticed that there was another hole across from him on a platform. Link took a small leap making it over to find that it was another hole. Navi spoke up "This leads to the bottom of the Deku Tree." Link nodded and taking a breath jumped off.  
  
Link fell for at least half a minute before landing hard in a small pond filled with freezing cold water. Link quickly swam the shore to catch his breath not to mention his body temperature. Link rested for about five minutes before he spoke again "I can feel it. I can feel the evil presence through that door." he pointed to a large door with a skull on it. He got to his feet brushing himself off "Come on we haven't got all day." Link growled at her as he passed through the rather large door.  
  
Link slowly walked through the large door with his sword and shield ready, he also made sure he could get to his knife and slingshot easily. Navi flew around Link's head lighting the way "I don't know I've got a bad feeling about this." Link muttered as he stepped down from the doorway. The second he stepped out a large stone wall dropped down covering the exit.  
  
Link whirled around as he saw this cursing randomly as he began to hear more scratching sounds. Link looked up to see a large yellow bulb that appeared the be an eye. Link quickly grabbed a deku nut and hurled it at a pile of branches igniting a small fire. Link watched as the monster with the glowing eye dropped from the ceiling. Link looked it over remembering a book he had read a while back on ancient Hyrulian Monsters. This was the Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Queen Gohma!  
  
Link gasped as he realized this and grasped his sword and shield as he prepared to defend or attack. The monster roared and charged him. Link dodged to the side and struck a blow against the monster but for some reason found it useless. The thing's armored shell was too much for the Kokiri Sword. Link decided to try something else and armed his slingshot, the deku seed in the sling glowing as he waited for his target.  
  
Gohma turned around roaring as her eye was in clear view "Gotcha!" Link exclaimed as he fired. The seed exploded in a flash against Gohma's eye causing her to go into shock. The monster stumbled to the ground and Link could see his point of entry. He took up his sword and gave a few quick slashes at the monster's soft face. The monster jumped up and backed away from Link eventually heading for the ceiling.  
  
Link had read about how it reproduced it's kind and wouldn't allow her to get her chance "Navi light up the monster!" he ordered. Navi flew up to Gohma's face showing where Link needed to hit. Link fired again dropping Gohma to the ground. Gohma broke one of it's legs as it fell and was obviously pissed at Link. It roared and rushed him stumbling. It quickly laid two eggs before returning to the ceiling. The eggs hatched and two baby gohmas screached at him.  
  
As one leaped Link cut it down, an easy target. The other jumped onto his back and bit his shoulder but didn't get a chance to poison him before Link stabbed his knife into it's skull dropping it. He then came around with his slingshot aiming at Gohma's eye "I'm in the zone!" he shouted firing. It made contact and Gohma dropped again, it got up and glared at Link in complete rage. It swung at him it's eye turning red as it hit air, Link dodged rolling and reached into his belt.  
  
Link quickly countered and hurled one of the deku nuts into the monster's eye, it exploded covering the yellow eye in a sheet of pain. Link had his chance he rushed up with his sword striking up then down making an X mark then stabbed hard into the monster's eye. Link glared into the monster's only bleeding eye "Your wasted." he muttered then brought the sword up going through Gohma's brain.  
  
The monster arachnid screamed in agony as it slumped over onto the ground. Link stepped back as she erupted into evil flames and slowly disintegrated destroying all proof of his victory. Link smiled to himself as he saw a strange blue light appear from the corpse of the monster "Step into the light." Navi instructed and without a second thought Link did so and found himself floating on air and slowly reappearing outside.  
-  
Next Chapter: Secrets Revealed  
  
Link is told by the dying Deku Tree of his past and of his destiny. Link teams up with Saria and they head out into the world known as Hyrule. Little does Link know he is destined to free this land and will soon find himself doing so. 


	3. Destiny and Secrets: Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. You won't get a thing by sueing me because I don't have anything of value to anybody with a slight bit of sanity.

Author's Note: Okay I'm a lover of A Link to the Past so Link has the title of Legendary Hero while my original character later in the story is called the Hero of Time. Also I am a Link/Zelda supporter but Malon won't be left all alone.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Three: Secrets and Destiny: Revealed

Link Masters looked around once again finding himself outside and before the Deku Tree who seemed to not be getting any better but still Link stood in attention awaiting the words of the Great Deku Tree. The great one spoke "Well done Link. You are courageous and valiant just as I thought you were you are truly the hero I have envisioned you would be." Link nodded in thanks for the kind words.

The tree didn't seem to be getting better and Link could see it but he knew better than to interrupt "Now that you have saved me I will tell you more of what happened and more of why this curse fell upon me." Link stood in attention and bowed "Please tell me." he said as if he was a noble or something.

The tree began to speak the words that would send Link on his mission and change his life forever "A dreadful man in black armor from the desert cast this death curse upon me. He was after one of the seven keys to the sacred realm. Which I possess. The Sacred Realm is the resting place of the Triforce a mighty relic from heaven. Which was left after the creation of Hyrule." the tree continued telling Link of Hyrule's origins and of the goddesses and of the Triforce's awesome power.

Link was astounded at all of the Deku Tree's wisdom and how this whole scenario was so serious "Thou must never suffer that man or his evil. You must not allow him to enter the sacred realm. I hereby grant you with a useful gift you should find quite powerful." once again a golden light appeared before the Deku Tree and a beam of emerald light struck his slingshot. It was layed with a glaze of sorts and he felt even more power emerging from it, the Deku Tree had made the weapon even stronger than before. Earlier that morning it had been cheaply bought from the store and now it was easily worth a good amount of rupees.

As he was about to ask the great one spoke "It is the only kind of power I can give you to fight your enemies Link, in your search for the other two. The two that you must find to complete this task. Link I need you to go to Hyrule Castle and find the Princess of Destiny. She will aid you further." the Deku Tree said.

Link protested though "But if the Kokiri leave the forest they will surly die. That is what I've heard all my life." he said strongly. The Deku Tree chuckled "Those are all false. If a Kokiri leaves they lose their life long youth thats all there is. Saria has been outside the forest before and knows this. When Kokiri see the outside world they often never return as they find out that maturity has it's advantages." suddenly their was silence as Link looked to the ground and spoke suddenly.

He looked up his eyes growing unshed tears "Your going to die aren't you?" he said as he looked down seeing the roots of the Deku Tree turning gray slowly. The Deku Tree sighed "Link I was doomed before you started, but do not grieve for me I have been able to tell these important details to you. But I have one left. But you have probably already guessed it. You wonder about it day and night." the Deku Tree faded out.

Link spoke suddenly very silently "I...I'm not a Kokiri, am I? That would explain my unnatural growth." the Deku Tree didn't speak right off but digested the intelligent guess "Indeed Link. You are a Hylian, a pure blooded Hylian. You were born in Hyrule during the great war and ended up in the forest. And as a Hylian the entire world is now your responsibility." Link nodded boldly holding up his sword "I swear to avenge you." he said great seriousness and promise in his eyes.

The Deku Tree was turning darker by the minute as he uttered more of his final words "Now Link go to Hyrule Castle Town. There you will surely meet the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time. These two will be your partners in your adventures and they will know what to do next. And take this gem. The stone the man wanted so badly he cast this death curse upon me." there was a brilliant flash of light and Link found himself holding a large emerald with a gold outline in the shape of the Kokiri's emblem.

The Deku Tree spoke in a commanding voice next "Now go Link and don't look back. I entreat ye...Navi...Goodbye." Link slowly stood in attention and saluted the dying guardian wishing him peace in the after life.

Link started walking not looking back as he knew the Deku Tree was dying right behind him. The sound of withering wood and death was heard in the air but Link didn't look back as he spoke "Goodbye. Great Deku Tree." Navi said the same thing and they took off as fast as they could back to the village, they were responsible for the safety of the world now they had to make haste and get to Hyrule Castle Town.

Link Masters marched down the trail to the village not knowing what awaited him, but instead of a monster it was Mido still looking sore at Link. He stood in front of Link as he spoke suddenly in an accusing voice "Link what happened to the Great Deku Tree? I can't feel his presence anymore." Link looked to the ground giving the answer to Mido in his expression "Did he die?" Mido asked. Link slowly nodded "Yeah. It couldn't be helped." he said. Mido lowered his head "That's terrible. Your terrible." Link looked at Mido "Huh?" he wondered before Mido was in his face.

Suddenly Mido was enraged at Link "How could you do such a thing! He is the father of us all? Now he's gone and it's all your fault!" Link's face shot up as he heard this shouting he didn't do anything. Mido didn't believe him "If it wasn't for the fact you would die if you left the forest I would order you to get out right now!" Mido yelled.

Link suddenly grabbed him by the collar holding him to his face "Well why don't you! Or are you not the big boss of the Kokiri!" he shouted mockingly.

Mido pushed Link away "Fine. Get out of this forest and never return!" he yelled pointing away. Mido then crossed his arms over his chest looking all smug but his words didn't catch the reaction he desired.

Link smiled as he drew back his arm "Gladly!" he yelled back and punched Mido hard across his snooty face dropping him into the nearby spring with a splash. Link then took off toward his house. Jumping the stepping stones leaving Mido confused. He looked up to one of the other Kokiri "What are you looking at!" he snapped.

Link went around in his drawers of his house removing every rupee he had saved up. He also grabbed a waist level backpack and tightly folded a few extra tunics and shorts in knowing he would need them. Seeing as how Mido never bothered to try and protect the village from outsiders, he would return when he pleased to grab more of his stuff. There was suddenly a banging on the outside of his house. Link turned asking who it was.

Mido walked in still soggy but as boss of the Kokiri was concerned, if he allowed Link to leave they would have his reputation torn apart "Link your not serious about leaving are you? Nice attempt at forgiveness for killing the Deku Tree, but nobody seriously believes that lie man." Link suddenly tossed a bag over his shoulder "Who's lying. I'm not." he said smugly before pushing Mido out of his way.

Mido was taken by this. The no fairy kid was committing suicide. Mido tried to stop him "You can't be serious!" he yelled blocking the doorway. Navi suddenly flew up to Mido's ear saying Link was dead serious. Mido thought and grabbed Link by the shoulders "You'll die by the time you reach the fields." he argued. But Link had had enough of Mido trying to control what everybody did and he was gonna make sure Mido didn't have that way with him.

Link suddenly grabbed Mido and pushed him out of his house, he fell off the ladder and landed on the soft grass. Link jumped from the platform landing next to Mido and finally responded to his last statement "Then I'll see you in Hell!" he shouted and ran for the exit pushing Mido's guard Nito out of the way.

Link started across the bridge that left the Kokiri Forest and had completely forgotten about Saria. That is until a sweet, familiar voice spoke to him "So your leaving without saying goodbye." it said. Saria was standing behind Link not looking to happy that he had almost ditched her. He turned around to face her "Saria. I'm sorry but I didn't want you to worry. The Deku Tree has charged me with this task. Please don't try to stop me." he admitted trying to sound official.

Saria wasn't surprised as she had been told by the Deku Tree through telepathy just a few minutes before his death "I know Link. I always knew you would leave this forest someday. As no Kokiri is ever born a child. We all thought you were some sort of new breed or something. Mido and his stupid theories." she said with a chuckle. Link smiled slightly.

Link walked toward her placing his hand on her shoulder "Saria I know what you are thinking and I don't want you to go with me. It will be very dangerous. But I will come back if I need advice." he said. Saria gave a slight smile to Link "I know Link. I didn't think you would let me. But please, I want you to take this from me. It should give you luck, at least thats what I've been praying it to do." she handed him something wrapped in a cloth.

Navi watched from Link's cap as he slowly unwrapped the cloth revealing a small tan Fairy Ocarina. Link looked up at Saria surprised "An Ocarina. But why?" Saria turned to face the Kokiri forest "They say that the Ocarina is an instrument of both nobles and knights. And I believe it is fitting for you to have. Please take it. And I hope it will remind you to come back and visit." Saria and Link gave one another a hug out of friendship.

Link stepped away from Saria picking his bag back up and slipping it over his back "You had better get going, Link. Everybody will be counting on you." Link nodded and quickly ran out of the Kokiri Forest leaving Saria wishing that there was a way to keep him out of trouble. She knew he had a temper and a burning desire for adventure at times but she didn't want his attitude to get ahead of him.

The Forest of Youth was now behind him. Link Masters had the knowledge that would change his life, he was not a Kokiri but a Hylian from the outside. But this didn't matter to him he was actually more relieved with the fact he could come and go as he pleased as he would sooner or later grow into adulthood. That he could grow into a more powerful warrior and possibly make something of himself, more than just a random forest child.

But he already had a mission and the fact that he had grown up alone and could easily take care of himself set him apart from other Hylians his age and possibly older. Link knew he would be considered a little kid but, due to the fact he had often studied combat and fighting it would give him an element of unlimited surprise for those who may under estimate him. Little did he know he would need this greatly for the rest of his childhood.

Link Masters looked out across the large plane known as Hyrule Field which Saria had often told him about. He could see for a few miles over the field and he was exited to start exploring so without a second thought he headed for the north, where this Princess of Destiny would be waiting for him. But something stopped this train of thought.

Suddenly a voice came down from above him. Link looked up to see an owl over twice the size of himself land on a branch above him. The creature spoke to Link "Hoo hoo. Hey Link. Your already starting on your adventure aren't you. You may have heard of me from Saria, I'm Kaepora Gaebora." Link remembered this guy he was another guardian spirit like the Deku Tree. He must have been sent to help him at least Link could hope for that.

The owl's long feathery eye brows stuck out at least two feet showing he was something special. Kaepora spoke once more to Link "Head north to find Hyrule Castle where the princess is. But I must tell you to look out for another hero your own age who also seems to be on a quest. I suggest you make as many friends as possible you never know in a land like this, they may just be of use in some way. I'll keep an eye on you and good luck." with a few windy flaps he was airborne and vanishing from sight.

Navi slightly flashed as she spoke "Well that was strange. What is he of all the guardians doing this far out." Link looked to his fairy with a puzzled look "Navi I know each race has their own guardian spirit. To which does he belong?" Navi slowly dimmed and admitted that she had absolutely no idea. She knew it belonged to a race nick named the Shadow Folk though but that was all.

Link groaned at the blue fairy's confession. But she soon spoke "Well we should start heading north like Kaepora said. Once we get there we get a room at an inn and try to find out more about the princess." Link nodded in agreement and they started north. Little did Link know that there was a penalty for traveling at night. Navi noted this to Link just as five o'clock came around.

Link glared at Navi as he had finally taken sight of the town "Gee you could have told me sooner you know!" he shouted and took off running. Even with his bag still slung over his shoulder he ran faster than he ever had before. He didn't want to be stuck in a field full of Stalchildren. Navi flew under Link's cap as Link slowly neared the large exterior wall of Hyrule Castle Town.

The guards were at this time preparing to raise the drawbridge as they stayed on duty. One watched the clock on the wall reach 18:00 that was six o'clock in military time. "Okay take it up!" one of them yelled to the drawbridge manager. The very strong man nodded and started turning the wheel raising the drawbridge up. As this happened one of them noticed a faint sparkle in the distance and noticed it was a traveler with a fairy.

He yelled up to the manager "Hey we have incoming drop the bridge!" but the man couldn't hear the guard but stopped turning to ask what he said. Link didn't have time to hang around and made his move as the drawbridge slowly stopped. Link jumped up grabbing it's edge and propelled himself over it. He slid down the polished wood rolling out on the ground. He stood up brushing himself off and looked to the guards on duty. One of them clapped with a slight laugh. Link smiled at his agility.

The guard then welcomed Link "Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town. This is a peaceful, prosperous town. We have everything you could think of just look around. The Inn if your looking for one is down the street to the left." Link thanked the guard who seemed to work for the Hyrulian Army and quickly inquired about a place to stay. After being told he headed down the street and to the left. He found himself at a place called Hyrule's First Inn.

This place seemed to be pretty clean which was a luxury for Link seeing as how he has lived as a Kokiri for most of his life. The Inn would have any race as their guest. Link checked in for twenty rupees saying he needed to stay two nights and took a room key to the third floor of the building. But once again due to the fact he had stayed in a forest all his life he believed ten rupees a night was a terrific deal if any. There were several different races around the building which Link had never seen or heard of before.

There was a strange boulder in the hall outside his room which struck his interest. But upon getting up close to it, it jumped up unrolling into a human shaped creature. He looked at Link and smiled "Hey their Kokiri boy. How goes everything?" he noticed how Link was looking at him a little shocked by the last sudden action, the rock man decided to talk "Oh sorry. I'm Grant one of the Goron race. Want to buy some bombs?" he asked showing he was a bomb salesman.

Link knew what bombs were a decided what the heck and said yes "Your in luck. I'm selling this bomb bag here that will hold ten bombs. As you may already know. These kinds of bags can hold alot more than it looks because they shrink on entry. This will make your bombs smaller when they come out but the explosion will be alot more concentrated. So how about fifty rupees." Navi flashed telling Link it was a great deal and Link passed the Goron his only purple rupee.

Link took the bomb bag that was no bigger than his wallet and strapped it to his belt, it was a large rectangle shaped side pack so it was more like a pocket than a bag on his belt. Link removed one of the five bombs he got with it, it was about the size of a baseball but heavy with gun powder. Link didn't know much about bombs but something told him that this could do some damage if he wanted it to.

Link ran into a member of another race that night but it seemed to be a tanned woman with red hair that seemed a little aggressive. She didn't respond to Link when he spoke to her and just seemed to stand in attention. When she finally did respond to Link she seemed to be a little aggressive toward him. Link didn't know what to make of her and decided to leave her alone. Seemed she was sent as a guard for somebody important a representative from their race.

Link eventually just got to his room unequiping himself and going to sleep. He had never really slept with a blanket before but it seemed nice to him. He didn't really know why. But then again all he had ever slept on was a large mattress made of leaves and tall grass. Little did Link know. He would not be sleeping much that night as something that would make him pretty well known would soon happen.  
-  
Chapter 4: Link's Battle By Moonlight

Link is awakened by alot of commotion going on outside. He hits the streets for an hour or so before noticing a large group in the square. The Princess he is looking for has just come home with her family from an outgoing. But something happens that forces Link into a battle like he hasn't experienced yet. This time it's not just his life on the line.

Author's Note: Okay I made Link find out sooner for part of the comedy relief later on. Plus it makes it easier for him to get around if he knows that he is a Hylian. Kokiri are kind of untrusted due to the fact they hate outsiders. 


	4. Link's Battle By Moonlight pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Need I say more?  
  
Author's Note: Okay here we go. This is one of the completely new scenes that basically gives Link a bit of a reputation. Anyway Link is the Legendary Hero of Hyrule, not the Hero of Time. But then again they are basically the same thing if you know your Zelda.   
  
Also in responce to reviews, we never clearly see a fairy because of their glow. But the original fairys in Zelda were pixies so Navi does have limbs in this. Also please tell me what you think of this chapter.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Four: Link's Battle By Moonlight (Part 1)  
  
Link had another dream that night while he slept. Almost at the instant he was asleep he found himself in another haunting dream, in the dream he saw all of Hyrule but something was strange about it. A blue aura shined around a river to the east and a green one was around the forest. A third red aura was around the mountain near Hyrule Castle Town. A purple one was around the village near the foot of the mountain, an orange one around the desert to the west. A silver one around the strange mesa in the middle of the field and a golden aura around Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Link then found himself floating in a space of blue light, there was a sword before them unlike any he had ever seen or read about. It was much longer than the Kokiri Sword and had a fine blue handle and hilt, the blade had a strange triangle on it and was finished off with a golden diamond in the hilt. Then a voice spoke "The Sword of evil's bane is calling you, Link. And I hope your listening." there was a sudden flash of white light.  
  
Link found himself standing on that same strange triangle with two other people that were cloaked in shadow. He could make out from the shapes of the shadows that one was a girl and the other was a boy no older than him. Coming toward them was a large army of monsters lead by a dark man in black armor who rode a smoke black stallion. The man looked to them and let out a bone chilling laugh that send Link into fright but he saw himself and the other two draw their weapons ready to fight.  
  
Link jumped up suddenly covered in sweat. He looked to find himself all right but in all honesty he wasn't. This was the nightmares that had been plaguing him for the last month, just like the Deku Tree said those destined to be part of this journey would be sensitive to the dark forces around them. Link knew he couldn't bare to sleep anymore and jumped up from the bed, Navi had gone back to the forest to the fairy council and would be back later that night, most likely in the morning.  
  
Link Masters looked at the clock on the wall finding that it was only eleven o'clock. Seeing as how he had already slept till noon today it wouldn't hurt to go out and check out the place. He needed to know his surroundings in case he had to get somewhere fast. He armed himself with his sword, shield and slingshot but only took a few of the Deku seeds and deku nuts. He also took the bombs and his room key and walked out of the Inn.  
  
Link walked around the town winning a few contest, one of which being a shooting gallery. Link found it easy to shoot down ten targets and was rewarded with a Deku Seed Bullet Bag which would hold forty of the useful forest grown ammo. Feeling lucky Link checked out a few more places but the Bowling Gallery wasn't open at night along with a few other games that he could win stuff off of.  
  
After alot of walking around Link found a guy standing around in the back alley just loitering. Link walked up to him "Hey what's up?" he asked trying not to sound rude "Oh hey kid. I'm selling Adult Wallets right now for only two hundred rupees. But since you have a wallet I'll let you trade it in along with twenty rupees." Link decided it was a good deal and did so getting an Adult's Wallet. Now he could carry up to two hundred and fifty rupees, more than twice he was able to before.  
  
Masters took a rest around midnight near the local church. He just laid back on a bench and looked at the stars. It was so hard to do it while under an umbrella of branches. He sighed, his breath fogging up in the air. He felt as if he wouldn't be able to ever get back to sleep with his nightmares and he was bored out of his mind. But at least he didn't have his guardian fairy badgering him about not getting to bed on time, that was what they were trained to do, watch their partner's every move and make sure they don't go out of line.  
  
Suddenly Link heard a great amount of commotion coming from the square of the town, Link smiled as he jumped up as it must have been something of interest. Link followed the sounds to a large crowd that were just outside the draw bridge that had lowered for a special reason. Link asked what was going on to another Goron that was there "Shhh. Quiet Kokiri boy. The Royal Family is coming in. They went to check out things in Catalina recently." The Goron stepped out of the way so Link could get a look.  
  
Link jumped up on a crate and watched as a few horses entered, they were all royal guards that were armed to the teeth and followed by a troop of common soldiers. A large white coach came in next pulled by four beautiful white horses. On board was five people that caught Link's attention, they were obviously royalty or high ranks.  
  
One was a knight dressed in silver gray armor, he didn't wear a helmet but did carry a very large sword. He was young, no older than twenty-one. Link was informed it was the captain of the knights, Darien Lightner. He had long shoulder length blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was very intimidating and was obviously very skilled with that weapon. He looked over at Link noticing he also carried a weapon and nodded before returning to attention. (Think Seigfried from Soul Calibur)  
  
Another intimidating figure was a woman with face paint on. She was in her later years around the age of thrity-two and had her gray hair tied behind her head. She wore custom armor that had a large eye with a tear on it, Link had seen this symbol in one of his dreams. She was well built as she was she looked pretty nimble, she must have been a personal protector or something because she didn't look like any kind of a public knight or soldier. She also carried a short katana on her belt obviously she was one of the shadow folk, whoever they were.  
  
Link, at first glance knew that one man was the king of Hyrule. He wore a velvet robe with wolfos furs along with a golden crown on his head, he was around six feet tall and seemed like an average man around his early to late forties. He had graying black hair and a nicely trimmed beard. He wore jewels and was obviously the king due to the fact that he wore the crown and had the guards watching out for him. This was the man that stopped the war that was along the time of his birth, and brought peace to Hyrule. He was called the father of Hyrule but Link sighed at the title as he had never known his father or mother.  
  
There was also a woman in the carriage that was obviously the queen as she wore a slightly smaller crown on her head. She had beautiful brown eyes and black hair and seemed to be in her early forties, but still had a fram that most people half her age would envy. She wore a beautiful light purple dress that seemed fitting for a woman of her importance and elegance. Like the king she also wore the furs of wolfos only they were trimings and not a stoll. But one person in particular struck Link's interest.  
  
This creature sitting in front of the King and Queen reminded him of what Saria had called an angel. She was a beautiful young girl no older than himself. She stood upright and basically showed that she was important. She wore a dress much like her mother's only it had some white in it, she also wore large necklace around her neck. Upon closer inspection it was a princess's crown that went over her forehead, but it was a bit too large for her, so it would work as a necklace until she was older. She had golden blond hair that was almost hidden under a headdress that bore the same triangle on it from his dreams.  
  
While looking at her Link felt as if he had seen her before. Then it happened her eyes traced across the crowd landing on his, seeing those in his opinion perfect eyes, there was no doubt she had to be the princess of destiny. The one he had been sent by the Great Deku Tree to speak with about this destiny of his. But he didn't dare try anything now with those two in armor standing there. The man and the woman who were obviously well trained and could probobly defeat him without a second thought or one broken sweat.  
  
The King stood up raising his hands "Thank you for this welcome fellow Hylians! I'm happy to say that all peace negotiations with Catalina went very well. And our allegiance with the Gerudos is getting stronger. Soon all of Hyrule will be at peace as allys." the crowd applause. Link just stood back watching this, something didn't feel right about this situation and he felt an urge to keep his sword ready. He didn't know what was telling him this and it really annoyed him not knowing.   
  
Suddenly the Princess stood up and the crowd grew silent including Link who gazed at her face as if under a spell "Thank you again. I am happy to answer any questions on behalf of my family." somebody raised their hand it was a Goron "What do you plan to do about the problem in Goron City? The dodongo problem is getting worse." everyone looked back to this girl whos voice was music to Link.  
  
She spoke again with assurance in her voice "We plan to send you supplies for the time being. By next week we will have the monsters removed. And the mines near your city will be reopened." the Gorons in the crowd cheered and Link took this little problem into account. Another question was about to come up but suddenly somebody decided to start some trouble.   
  
A strange and haggard voice yelled out suddenly "Yeah lets here it for the royal deceivers!" the crowd was shocked to hear this along with the woman in armor who went for a short blade on her belt. The King stood up as another voice spoke "Yeah. We know how you Hylians operate. Make all these promises then next thing you know a war is going on. You guys should be taken off the throne!" the haggard voice said.  
  
Darien suddenly stood up "Watch your tongue whoever you are! Or I'll have you placed under arrest!" he shouted. The king shook his head toward Darien telling him to calm down "Everyone is entitled to their opinions. No matter how wrong they are." he said. The guards and the crowd left but Link didn't as he slipped away from the crowd and over to a nearby ladder knowing there was going to be serious trouble very soon.  
  
The two voices laughed out a haggard laugh that seemed to belong to a Stalfos, Link knew this laugh, he had heard it enough trying to get the Deku Dagger. They spoke "Oh yeah. Lets just see what happens when we take your precious name sake away. Get her Strack!" Darien picked up his sword as did the woman but they weren't quick enough. In a suddenly blur a deku nut was thrown and when the smoke cleared the princess was missing. A stranger meanwhile no older than Link sneered as this happened getting the blade at his belt ready.  
  
The crowd tracked the evil laughs to the walkway over the shops where a rather large Moblin held the princess over the crowd. This must have been Strack. Suddenly it hit Darien Lightner. If this was Strack the Moblin than his partner, Shackle the Stalfos couldn't be far off. Shackle emerged from the walkway carrying his traditional wavy sword which was suddenly pressed up against the girl's neck as he joined Strack. The princess growled at this as she couldn't move.   
  
The guards who had drawn their weapons were advancing when a new more human voice spoke out "I wouldn't provoke them. They are very unstable. Of course most of my associates are." a man dressed in a black cloak stood on the roof above the two monster assassins. Darien and the woman recognized him right off, this man was Darago a rouge Sheikan warrior who had taken up assassination. Darago had shoulder lenth gray hair and wore nothing but black. Pants, boots, gloves, and overcoat only his face showed, he also carried a rather large sword.  
  
Darago spoke to the crowd "So what have a bid for the safety of the Princess your highness? After all the only thing more valuable to me than blood is money. Beat my employer's payment and I'll let her go." he said. The King ordered him to name his price and Shackle jumped from the walkway to the ground pointing his sword at the King "Five hundred thousand rupees! In cash not credit!" he laughed. The King growled at this and ordered men to the castle but they were stopped by something else.  
  
Strack laughed as he listened to the princess struggle in his meaty grip when suddenly a voice spoke out "You guys really are pathetic." the voice said echoing through the streets "Taking a girl as a shield when you claim to be so damned skilled. I live miles from here and even I've heard of you. You guys have done it all apparently but I never thought you were this low. By threatening a family with their own child." Strack wasn't amused by this as he was taking his focus off the princess.   
  
Strack yelled out in response "Who the hell are you?!" he asked looking around. The young voice spoke "Kind of hard to get a fix on me with all these high buildings. So nothing is really preventing me from doing something." suddenly there was a tap on Strack's shoulder. He whirled swinging high but missed completely "Like this!" the figure launched forward and Strack received a strong kick to his stomach. His grip was loosened. The princess went for something at her waist and slammed a small dagger into the moblin's arm breaking the blade off.   
  
Link Masters felt like he had just signed his own death warrant as he pulled the princess away from the moblin and to himself. He then jumped forward and kicked the moblin again dropping him from the walkway and onto the streets. Link took the princess's hand looking into those blue eyes "Run to your parents, while the butt heads are still out." she nodded and ran down the stairs and quickly to her parents which was then surrounded by guards and soldiers.  
  
The knight stepped out of the carriage with his sword drawn, fire in his eyes he was pissed as he approached Shackle "For that five hundred grand you wanted I'm gonna give you five hundred scars across you worthless fleshless hide!" Darien charged and attacked Shackle. Meanwhile Strake ran back up the stairs to charge Link.  
  
He took his long metal spear and rushed at Link as angry as a hornet "You little punk I'm gonna tear you apart and eat you myself!" Link feeling the adrenaline rushing took hold of his sword "Come on!" he challenged as the pig monster rushed him. Link in the blink of an eye dodged the side and took a slash at the monster's ankle causing him to lose control and smash into a wall. Link smiled at his "Hey does that make your ears ring?" he mocked with a grin.  
  
The moblin pulled out of the wall finding his spear broken, he threw it to the ground "I'll kill you!" he screamed rushing Link with his bare hands. He swung hitting a building with his fist making a crater in the wall. Link gulped "Uh. Don't suppose you'd just wanna surrender?" he said. The moblin swung again missing. Link brought his foot back "Didn't think so." he said kicking the moblin in the face. Strack looked up "Oh please." he said. Link retaliating kicked hard breaking off both his exposed fangs. The blood sprayed across his face as Strack screamed in agony grabbing his face as he rose up.  
  
He glared at Link with rage "I'll.....kill.....you! You little piece of.....Gggaaahhhh*choke*" Link lowered his blade and looked to see that he had been stabbed through the neck by that Sheikan woman. He fell to the ground dead as a door nail. Link was shocked by this and looked to her strangely. She spoke seriously demanding respect "General punishment for this kind of thing. All assassins are executed." Link just shrugged not having a problem as Moblins were only animals after all.   
  
He looked down seeing that Darien was having the upper hand on Shackle who was missing several bones and other stuff thanks to his swordsmanship. Link decided to end this and jumped from the walkway landing behind Shackle. The Stalfos turned quickly swiping at Link's head but he blocked with the Kokiri shield. Then in a swift motion decapitated the skeleton knight, causing his body vanished in evil flames. Darien smiled and looked at the head destroying it with his blade. He turned and ran back to the carriage knowing there could be more monsters about.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Chapter: Link's Battle By Moonlight (Part 2)  
  
Link goes up against Darago himself. Link proves himself and earns the respect of the king of Hyrule. Little does he know the princess knows alot more about this attempt on her life than she plans to say. And who is this mysterious young man who has been watching Link for the last day? 


	5. Link's Battle By Moonlight pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. PERIOD!  
  
Author's Note: Um. I have nothing new to say.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Five: Link's Battle By Moonlight (Part 2)  
  
Link turned to glare at Darago who was still up on the roof of the Bazaar Shop, he didn't seem to be pleased with the fact that Strack and Shackle had both been defeated because of a common hylian child. He suddenly removed a large sword from his cloak as he threw it off, it was a long single edged sword Link recognized it as a rather large saber. In Hyrule a saber was basically a sword that could cut on only one side but the blade was still straight, not like a Sheiken's katana style blade.   
  
The rouge sheiken's red eyes narrowed as he was obviously not at all happy, he was dressed in black Sheikan armor and also used a diamond shaped shield. It seemed to be an Ikana style sword but nobody in Hyrule knew where that land was, but it was rumored that he got these weapons from the twisted king of an ancient and far away kingdom who used the same kind of sword and shield. (So basically its the same weapons that Ikana uses in Majora's Mask)  
  
He jumped from the roof of the Bazaar landing around twenty feet from the young warrior. He glared at Link raising his sword to point at the boy "You have spurned an enemy you cannot hope to defeat boy. Defend yourself!" he shouted. He started toward Link throwing down his cloak and body armor thinking the boy was obviously an amateur with the blade. Suddenly guards were moving in on his threatening to attack, Darago wasn't worried as he brought up the sword to them.  
  
Suddenly the King looked to Darien Lightner who had commanded this "Cancel that order. As you know, this man has defeated whole squads of soldiers before. Just protect the crowd. We must put our trust in this child who has shown grand courage." Darien reluctantly called back the guards as well as the Sheikan woman who had just killed Strack. The Princess watching this brought her hands to her chest and began praying for the boy's safety.  
  
Link armed himself with his sword and shield and placed a determined look on his face "Well are you gonna stand there. Or are we gonna go?" he asked insulting the assassin before him that had quite the bloody history. Link was in truth scared out of his mind but could only try and keep his courage and guts up as the man moved toward him with the very large razor sword.  
  
Suddenly he took off in a suddenly burst of speed and slashed at Link. Reacting quickly Link took the impact on his shield and quickly took a thrust at the man who blocked with his own shield. Link placed his shield on his back knowing it wouldn't do him much good as the man was at least six foot five inches compared to his five foot six inch frame. The man took another swing but Link reacted jumping to the side and lunging at the man. Darago quickly brought up his shield but underestimated the power of the Kokiri Sword as it's powerful blade penetrated the shield.  
  
Link quickly pulled to the left the flat side of his blade flinging the shield off the man's arm and into the crowd. Darago was surprised and quickly brought his sword back up and took another large swing at Link. Suddenly there was a call from the crowd "Heads up, boy!" Darien yelled throwing up a Hylian short sword the size of the Kokiri Sword. Link caught it with his right hand and blocked the swing from the much broader sword. Link at this point knew he had the upper hand as he forced the man back with equal use of both swords.  
  
He could only thank the goddesses that he had the gift of being amnidextrus, meaning he could use both hands equally and he had trained himself to do this with weapons as well. Link jumped into the air suddenly scissor kicking the man across the face releasing a battle cry. The man fell to the ground from the force of the kick. Link let his guard down "Do you wanna give up yet?" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
Darago wasn't going to give an answer and swung his broad sword at Link's head. Surprised Link quickly brought up the Hylian sword which shattered under the blow sending a piece of shrapnel to scratch the side of Link's face. Link fell back grabbing his cheek as Darago took another swipe sending the Kokiri sword into the air to stab hard into the wooden walkway where Link had rescued Zelda.  
  
Link went for the Deku knife and as the assasin attacked he ran by him and quickly slashed a long cut in Darago's mid-section and took off toward the ladder. Darago stumbled back to his feet holding the wound but ignored it and gave chase on Link. Link was already on one of the ladders when Darago took a swipe at him, the unseen force obliterating the wooden ladder. Link made a leap just as he did this to grab the edge of the walkway. Darago using his training as a Sheikan warrior jumped into the air going at least twenty feet and landed in front of Link on the walkway.   
  
He gave a hard swipe at Link's head. Master's quickly ducked and rolled under the man's legs, the sword went into a large wooden beam. Link took this opportunity to get the man away from his blade with a few powerful kicks. As Darago fell back from the kicks Link gave him to the gut as he caught sight of the Kokiri Sword and quickly picked it up. Meanwhile Link pulled the heavy sword free and stood in defense.  
  
Link and Darago exchanged a few glares and there was a long period of silence and they were both motionless. Suddenly without warning they both hurled the swords toward one another and rolled forward catching their original blades. They each chopped hard into one another's blades sending out a shower of sparks. They began fighting their way up the stairs as they were now at the Inn. The crowd followed including the princess who had taken off with Darien behind her.  
  
Link was suddenly thrown through a window slamming onto somebody else's bed, the room must have been unoccupied at the time. Darago jumped through the window chopping at Link who was on the bed. Feathers exploded out of the window as the mattress was destroyed. "Why don't you give up and make it easy on yourself?!" Darago yelled so loud those on the streets could hear it. He swung seening a wave of unseen energy completely blowing out a section of wall. Link was sent through the wall just after it was blasted out. He looked up "Sorry but I'm a gluten for pain!" he yelled back.  
  
Link picked up his blade ignoring the pair in the bed across the room who tried to cover themselves and attacked Darago. Who stood ready with his large broad sword "Bring it on boy!" he shouted.  
  
Eventually they fought to a large part of the walkway that was suspended above the streets like a kind of balcony. Link was clearly getting the upper hand as he send blow after blow into the struggling blade of Darago. Link's eyes were flaring with adrenaline as he grunted chopping against the powerful broad sword. Suddenly the Kokiri Sword glowed with power before Link send an amazing cut into Darago's sword shattering it like glass.  
  
Darago went for a dagger at his belt as Link prepared to put away his sword and slashed his across the chest ripping his tunic. Link grasped his wound as Darago then kicked him back sending him to the wooden floor. Members of the crowd had climbed to the walkway lead by the princess and the captain of the knights who had to get closer to this. The princess had her hands over her mouth as Darago began kicking Link around.  
  
Link felt something pull loose as he was kicked for the third time and he cried out in agony. Darago suddenly stepped away from Link "Now you die!" he snarled as he raised his leg preparing to crush Link's head. Link could here this and tried to get up when something happened. Link quickly rolled as the boot smashed the boards it hit, going for the deku dagger he stabbed it into Darago's other foot. Darago screamed as he picked Link up and threw him down pulling out his own dagger.  
  
Link seeing this tried to stand quickly. As he tried to get up his energy began going through the Kokiri sword he knew exactly what to do. Link jumped up suddenly shocking the enraged Darago "What?!" Link suddenly jumped into the air with his blade glowing. He then spun suddenly his sword's movements followed by a strange rainbow aura, the dagger was knocked away and Darago suffered multiple slashed by the powerful Kokiri Sword and fell to the ground not moving. Everybody was shocked by the power of Link's newest skill, the spin attack.  
  
Link fell back to earth with a smooth landing. He crouched as soon as he hit the wooden balcony again as he felt drained and he was still in pain from that slash across his chest but this guy wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Link dropped the Kokiri sword to the ground and stood up holding his side, checking himself out he found nothing was broken or damaged. Just a few bruised ribs and such, he would be fine after a while.   
  
Suddenly Link felt a feeling of darkness wash over him as the man known as Darago suddenly rose to his feet bleeding from multiple parts of his body. Link looked to him as he stood up straight "You should give up. Your in no condition to fight. If your a Sheikan warrior you can probably escape without being seen." the man spit at Link "Never. But still my mission is as easy as done right now." he said looking at the princess that was now right behind Link.  
  
He pulled the Deku Dagger from his foot and suddenly rushed her hoping to get past Link. Master's gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes "Get down!" he yelled to the princess who quickly jumped back. Link jumped into the air suddenly and kicked Darago with all his strength. He could here it happen as he kicked Darago in the chest, the feeling and sound of shattering ribs. Screaming in pain and shock Darago flew away from Link through the air and over the side of the balcony. Link shocked ran to the edge and hoped over scooping up his Kokiri Sword.  
  
Link landed softly on the ground and looked to the man who was gasping for air due to the fact he had lost one of his lungs to his ribs. Link looked down at the pitiful man he had just been forced to defeat and nearly kill, he removed the deku dagger still in his grasp and slipped it into his sheath. Darago watched as everybody came down from the walkway full of commotion including the Princess and Sir Darien.   
  
Suddenly Darago spoke as he looked up to Link with an evil grin on his face, if he couldn't kill Link he would make Link kill him. He spoke "Go ahead boy. Kill me. I welcome it. I am not afraid of death and wouldn't care if you killed me." he said trying to bluff the boy "Go ahead do it!" he said wanting to hear that innocent 'I can't kill you' talk.  
  
Link Masters suddenly surprised everybody by smiling evilly and bringing his sword up and placeing both hands on the hilt "Alrighty then!" he screamed as he prepared to bring the blade down. The crowd all yelled for him not to do it but this feel upon deaf ears as he brought the blade down. "Die now!" Link snarled as the blade came down over Darago's head extreamly fast.  
  
The crowd turned away as the sound of stone against metal was heard, afraid to look they listened for somebody else to announce he was dead. But this thought was shattered by the assumed dead man voice. "What the hell?!" Darago yelled as he saw that Link's blade had done nothing more than scratch his face on it's way down. Link laughed as he saw the obvious confusion of the crowd and assasin.  
  
Link picked up his sword and slammed it into the blue scabbard glaring down at Darago "I don't want to kill you, I never did. I just didn't want you to kill me or anybody else. I'd rather watch you rot in some dungeon for the rest of you natural life than commit such a sin." Link grabbed Darago by his ivory white hair forcing his head up "Because thats just what you want. Sorry to disappoint you." Link let his head fall to the ground.  
  
Link turned to walk away as Darago yelled out some more "Set death upon me you little fool!" he screamed. Link was still holding his side and sick of Darago's voice turned quickly snapping his foot across the man's head sending him into unconsciousness. Link then turned to the guards motioning for them to take him away. The crowd erupted in applause as the boy had followed a code of honor like a true knight and warrior of Hyrule. Link was a little bit modest about it naturally.  
  
Suddenly one of the soldiers approached him with a bottle of crimson red liquid ordering him to drink it. Link took it and downed it knowing that he had to have earned their trust through both saving the princess and going through such pain. Suddenly Link felt his ribs heal over as the liquid somehow penetrated his body healing all of his wounds. He felt his chest stop bleeding and he felt it scab over slowly, his face did the same and Link was completely healed but still felt wasted.  
  
Link looked around and suddenly he noticed the that the Royal Family was motioning him over. Link wasn't one to disappoint and made his way over to them placing his sword back in his scabbard. As he came before the king who stood upright in the carriage he dropped to one knee placing his right hand over his still aching chest. His sweat soaked hair fell over his eyes as he bowed before the supreme ruler of Hyrule and he could only wonder what this man thought of his almost suicidal deeds he had just taken upon himself.  
  
The king spoke to Link in a wise voice which Link expected "Rise young one. You have no need to bow to me as a ruler only out of respect. I don't know how to thank you for what you have just done for my family as well as the rest of Hyrule." Link slowly stood up sighing remembering he hadn't done much for the Deku Tree besides prolong his death. A death to a spider. PATHETIC!  
  
Link was of course modest as he was continually thanked by the King and Queen although the Sheikan woman stood firm keeping watch on the crowd. Darien meanwhile was dragging off Darago's near lifeless body to the nearest jail. Link smiled as he received this thanks but told them he seemed to have a habit of doing pretty stupid stuff.   
  
Suddenly the young princess who he had never even met before in his life spoke to him in her melody voice that was pretty much expected from her "You have all of our thanks. But I didn't think that a somebody from the south would come this far." Link decided he wouldn't explain he wasn't a Kokiri just yet he had to speak with her in private. Suddenly the princess noticed the design of Link's sword "Interesting blade you carry. Would it be rude of me to take a closer look at it?" she requested.   
  
Her father looked at her, Link could just make out his words "Zelda, behave yourself." Link told him it was okay as he decided it couldn't hurt and removed it from his scabbard. Handing it to one of the royal guards they carried it to her, she seemed to be surprised "Interesting. This is the Kokiri Sword is it not. I thought it was lost with the others years ago." she said looking into the gem on it's hilt.  
  
Link crossed his arms as he remembered what Mido had told him "Well there were three. But recently two others entered the forest and searched for the shields and swords. I found the green shield. The red and blue ones were gone. I found that sword and the Kokiri calibur and I hear a guy wearing a red tunic took the saber." he explained.  
  
Zelda suddenly had suspicion in her eyes and interrogated Link further "And where is the Kokiri Calibur now. Or is it just not your type of blade?" her father looked at her as it was rude of her to ask such information. Link shrugged "During a battle with a very large spider just earlier today. I tossed it to a girl in a blue tunic and cloak who seemed to help me. But she vanished." Link suddenly saw surprise in the young girls eyes but she quickly covered it up as she looked to the forest then to Link.  
  
The crowd eventually thinned out as the elegant princess walked down from the carriage holding the blade out to Link. Masters took the sword from the princess and bowed once again. Suddenly she leaned forward to speak to him "I hope you will stay in Hyrule a little while. I wouldn't mind seeing you later." she said the second part almost insisting upon it. She then gave a small kiss to his wounded cheek and returned to the carriage. They were out of sight before Link snapped out of it.   
  
He found himself standing in the middle of the empty streets as most of the crowd had left. Link looked up at the clock tower "Two-thirty?! Oh my goddesses! No wonder I'm so damn tired." he then sighed as he remembered a certain partner of his "If Navi hears of this stunt she will have a ball nagging me." he suddenly felt a strange presence and looked to the rooftops finding nothing. There was nothing. Link headed back to the Inn  
  
As Link Masters disappeared through the inn's front door a shadow appeared on one of the rooftops. It appeared to be that of a person who wore attire similar to Link but one could not make out anything else. Suddenly lightning struck and a red tunic and leather boots could be seen. There was a blue scabbard on his back that belonged to a saber, there was a red gem in the bronze hilt. Brown hair was seen on his face that appeared to have battle paint on it, or possibly tattoos. He narrowed his reddish brown eyes "So. This is the warrior from the eastern forest. Tomorrow my friend." there was another flash of lightning and he was gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Chapter: Enter Garen Shiekan  
  
Link awakens and heres that he had been invited to the palace. There is only one problem, a number of young men claimed to be him and security has been tightened. Link is confronted by another young warrior who claims to be a destined ally. And by good fortune a young and beautiful red head decides to lead them to the castle as she is a good friend of the Princess. 


	6. Enter Garen Sheikan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. PERIOD!  
  
Author's Note: Okay here is my original character. I own him so don't steal him (like anybody would want to). Also the 'saber' he carries is basically a katana with a straight blade on it. And one more thing. Remember to review.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Six: Enter Garen Shiekan  
  
Dreams flooded what was left of that night, ones that seemed to be a bit more peaceful than the ones he had been haveing. In this one he found himself looking out over a brand new land unlike Hyrule, there was a large town in the center of it from the ice covered mountain he was on and a large clock tower was in the center. Nothing more was of that dream just a vision of a place he had never seen but these visions seemed almost like a window into the future. Little did he know that it would feel like eternity before he finally set eyes on this land.  
  
Link woke up as the bright sun hit him in the face, but as his eyes got used to the light it turned out to be Navi and she was absolutely piss. She jumped on Link's face glaring at him "What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled at him as he sat up rubbing his still sore side "I have no idea what your talking about Navi." he said lying through his teeth as it was obvious what she was talking about.  
  
She flew into his face "I heard all about it when I was flying back through town. A young Kokiri boy in a green tunic saved the princess from assassins and nearly got killed. You could have gotten killed, then what would the Deku Tree think?!" Navi nagged him.  
  
Link shot up angry that Navi hadn't registered another obvious fact "And what would have happened if the princess we're supposed to see would have gotten killed. I saved her because of the mission and its the way I am." Navi flashed yellow with embarrassment mentally kicking herself, as he was completely right.  
  
Link stood up and picked up his sword and shield and the rest of his equipment, he felt his face finding that the scratch on his face was gone "Navi does it look like I have a scar?" she shook her head. Link decided he would have to get some more of that red potion stuff if he was gonna have to go any further in this quest.  
  
He made sure to take most of his equipment but was sure to leave the deku sticks and bomb bag behind, he wouldn't really need them in public anyway. He stepped out the door slamming it on Navi. Navi was insulted "Link what the hell is wrong with you? Open this door!" Link opened it chuckling and left the inn. He had dressed differently in a darker green tunic with matching shorts and had removed his hat which wasn't exactly smelling fresh after all the sweating he did last night.   
  
As Link left the building he found a note posted on the door he was surprised to find a drawing of his face on it. Link took it off the door as Navi spoke "They must have only known your were staying at the Inn." Link meanwhile was reading it.  
  
=============================================================  
Would the young man who defeated Darago please report to Hyrule Castle.   
  
I'm sorry for the rude asking of this but the princess would like to have a word with you.  
  
Also we need you to accept the bounty on Darago's head. I expect to see you after while.  
  
And please for those of you who are not the boy. Don't try anything. We're not fools.  
  
Darien Lightner-Captain of the Knights  
=============================================================  
  
Link smiled as the folded the note and placed it in his pocket "Well this should make it alot easier. Beats risking arrest and punishment. Guess I was wrong Link. Great thinking last night." Navi said to him. Link decided that he would head straight for the castle and did so. Unfortunately along the way he heard news that shattered any hopes of getting in the castle easily.  
  
He saw a man in a red tunic laughing at another guy in a blue tunic, they looked like twins but they didn't seem to be getting along very well. Link looked to the man in the red tunic "What a crazy guy. Can you believe this guy was crazy enough to try to sneak in to see the Princess. He actually thought the guards would buy it when he said he was that guy from last night." Link looked to the other guy his confussion slowly turning to hinted annoyance.  
  
The guy looked at Link and slapped his face "All right! Yes I tried to get in to see the Princess thinking I could get an autograph and some benefits. But little kids had already tried. Their parents wanted to gain favor with the royal family. When I tried they said 'Thats it! Tighten security. Even if that kid wants to get in he'll have to sneak in.' I feel like a fool." he looked to see Link wasn't happy.  
  
Link walked away containing his anger and punched the tree to his left "Darn it! Nothing is easy anymore." he muttered before continuing his walk down the streets. Link walked into the back ally on the market just strolling and not really thinking about what would happen next. Suddenly he caught sight of something unwelcome to his eyes. A bunch of punks were picking on a young girl around his age. She had green hair and wore green cloths and......wait a minute.  
  
Link looked closer as Navi perked to life "Link! It's Saria!" Link couldn't believe she was actually in Hyrule Castle Town. He didn't know what was up but snuck closer as to listen better. He was right behind them and could easily hear what was going down.  
  
Some guy around the age of fifteen spoke to her "What is a Kokiri like yourself doing in these parts? You could get hurt you know." Saria pushed him back glaring "Back off. I'm just looking for a friend. And trust me he will hurt you if you try anything." they didn't care if she was bluffing or not and one slapped her across the face. Link tightened his fist as the three of them were over her, Link didn't know what they planned on doing but wasn't going to let it happen.  
  
One of them held her head to the ground "Shut up! You little freaks have no right to live much less talk to us in such a way." suddenly a voice came from behind them "I don't know what I hate more. The fact that you guys are racist or complete fools. Let her go and I won't blow my anger off on you." Link said with narrowed eyes.  
  
Saria saw him and erupted in relief "Link!" she looked up and suddenly elbowed one of the teens in the groin. He grunted and fell over sobbing in pain as she got to her feet and ran to Link grabbing him embracing him out of fear. Link looked at her a little disappointed in her for coming all the way out here "You shouldn't be here. Don't worry so much about me." he told her she backed away as the three boys moved toward Link.  
  
One of them picked up a large wooden pole as they approached him "Who are you? Get lost, we have business with her." Link glared at them as he brought up his fist going into stance. Navi flew back to watch Saria as this happened.   
  
Link went into a warning for them "Alright you guys. We can do this the easy way and you just walk away, the hard way where you fight me and you lose, or my way where I run you through several times with my little friend." he said hinting to his sword. They laughed at him and approached Link. One poked him hard in the head telling him that he didn't have the guts to do something like that.  
  
Link decided not to pay him any mind and sent his fist into his gut causing him to fall forward. Link grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the stone wall and glared to the others. They were ready to fight "Hey you little brat! Take this!" the others ran at Link but he was more than ready as the dodged a flying elbow and slammed his knee into the first ones chest and followed up by grabbing the thin wooden plank. Link in anger, kicked the wielder away from the wooden weapon and broke it over his knee without much effort.   
  
They all regrouped as Link straightened up "If I don't have the guts to do some damage, why is Darago in the condition he is? I'm sure you've heard by now. By the way this is all basic street fighting. Easy stuff to make up." they were all surprised as they noticed that he matched the description. They started to run "Oh man this is that dude from last night. Lets get outta here!" they took off into the main streets.  
  
Link turned to Saria standing just about three inches over her she was very sad that she got him into trouble "I didn't mean to get in trouble. They just confronted me while I was looking for the Inn." Navi flared up turning a glow of crimson red "Well what ever they were planning couldn't have been very good. Children of war veterans seem to be racist of the Kokiri and the Deku." Saria nodded but showed that she had brought a dagger with her in case anything happened.  
  
Link placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her "Saria. You shouldn't be here. It's not safe around here." Saria stepped forward getting closer to him "But I was worried you wouldn't find your way. And with the way the world has changed since the war twelve years ago. I didn't know how they would react to a Kokiri being out this far." she was honestly worried. The Kokiri had been invaded by a Hylian Army Unit and lost several villagers, so they attacked anybody that would come near the forest for the rest of the war and earned the title of being very violent.  
  
Masters placed his other hand on her other shoulder looking at her seriously but gently "Saria, I want you to get one of those carriages to take you back to the forest. I don't want to lose you. Your too much, of a friend to me." Saria was a little disappointed by his last statement. She took twenty-five rupees from Link called a carriage "See you later." she said with hinted sadness and left the market. Link smiled as he watched her leave.   
  
Suddenly a light chuckle came from behind him, Link turned pulling out his Kokiri sword but saw nobody. He looked around "Who's there?" he asked into the darkness but didn't noticed those same three creeping up behind him. Link could hear somebody on the roofs of the houses that closed in the back alley and was growing nervous. Suddenly he heard somebody lunge at him from behind with a grunt.  
  
He turned to see one of the teenage punks jumping at him but something different happened. Suddenly somebody jumped from the roof and landed on the guy when he was in mid air. Link saw that he wore a red tunic and a brown under shirt that covered the skin on his arms. He turned to the punks and drew his weapon, a katana style saber threatening them, Link noticed that it was none other than the Kokiri Saber. They took off fearing that this guy was serious. He spoke to Link who his back was turned to "Back alley low lifes." he then turned to Link.  
  
Link didn't exactly trust this guy as he carried both the Kokiri Saber and the red Kokiri Shield, he was one of the outsiders Mido spoke of. He had hair in the same style as Link only it was a dark brown and a little shorter, he also had reddish brown eyes that seemed to be adorned with red battle paint. He looked alot like Link, had it not been for the sharper eyes. This guy of his own age was one of the shadow folk, one of the Shiekah. Link raised his sword as he didn't know if this guy was his friend or his foe.  
  
The other young man smiled as he motioned for Link to lower his blade as he put his own back in the sheath on his back, he then stepped forward to Link spying the Kokiri Sword "The first blade from the forest. You are the boy from the forest who has the Kokiri Emerald, correct?" he guess obviously knowing he was right. This made Link suspicious as he placed one hand on his sword "So what if I am? And who do I have the honor of answering to?" Link wasn't going to answer anything until he knew who this other guy was and what he wanted from him.  
  
The other young man decided Link deserved an explanation "My name is Garen Shiekan. Descendent of the Sheikah's founder. I have been getting the same dreams I'm sure you have. And I am on the same mission as you, sent by my race's guardian to speak with the princess of destiny." Link noticed that he was a Shiekan which was obvious with the battle paint and obvious training. Each step this guy made was very silent, as if he had practiced so much it was a natural reaction.  
  
Link dropped his guard as he noted the Kokiri Saber "And these weapons? You and I both have one of the three. What's up with that?" Garen chuckled as he held out the Kokiri Saber, the katana style handle stood out, the small hilt also did, but the straight blade made it look a little strange "Each of those destined to be on this quest will be called by some unknown force to these blades. The third sword is somewhere in this area. You have probably met the guardian spirit of the Shiekah, that large owl. He pointed me out for you, correct." Link nodded.  
  
Link knew each race had it's own guardian. The Kokiri had the Deku Tree, the Hylians had the Great Fairys who occupied the five corners of Hyrule. And now he learned the Sheikah had that owl. Garen started to pace around Link it turned out he was just as old as Link give or take a month or two. Garen spoke "The bird told me to meet up with the warrior from the forest he said that in whatever mission I am destined to follow I will be joined by him. Guess were partners." he extended his hand "Pleased to meet you. Do you have a name?" he asked chuckling.  
  
Link scoffed noticing how he didn't get to speak much so far "My name is Link Masters. The first Hylian from the forest." Garen explained he was half Hylian and had spent the last seven years in Kakariko Village, before that he lived just beyond Death Mountain with his departed mother and father. Together they walked out of the back alley. Navi sighed as now she felt she had two foolish youngsters to look after. She fluttered after then wondering how this seemingly brash young man was going to be able to help him.  
  
Garen spoke with Link as they got out of the back alley asking him how they plan on getting into the castle he also comented on his fighting the night before. Link narrowed his eyes "Thanks to a bunch of random idiots claiming to be me. The security has been tightened. But I'm pretty sure if we can make up a plan we can get in fairly easy." Link said suggesting they should try and sneak in.  
  
Suddenly the sound of singing caught Garen's attention as they walked into the streets, and he knew who it was "I may have a better idea. Come on." Link followed Garen not sure what he ment that is until they came across a young hylian girl their age with beautiful reddish orange hair. She was dressed in a one piece white dress that went from her neck to her feet. She wore a bandana around her neck held at her collar by a amulet of some sort. She also had large blue eyes that seemed to match Link's in a way. But then again all Hylians had either blue eyes or brown eyes pretty much.  
  
Garen seemed to know her as she stopped singing to herself and waved for him to come over "Garen. Nice to see you again. How have you been?" she asked him making a cute face toward him. Garen half blushed at this "I'm been fine Malon. How have things been going at the ranch?" he asked. This girl revealed as Malon shrugged "Could be better, but then again it could be worse. It's going okay so to speak." she said.  
  
Garen decided to just go ahead and ask "Alright. Listen I need a favor." Malon smiled as she tried to think up a price that he would have to pay for whatever it was. She couldn't think of what it would be and decided to just ask "Shoot." she said swiftly.  
  
Garen motioned to Link "This guy is Link Masters, an aquaintence of mine. He is also the guy the whole town is talking about." Malon looked at Link commenting that he was very brave, This made Garen a little envious. Link thanked her before he took Garen of to the side "How can she help us?" Garen looked at him with a perfectly straight face "My friend Malon Moonstar is a close personal friend of the Princess. She can most likely get us in with ease." Link nodded agreeing it sounded like a good plan.  
  
They turned back to her and Link spoke as he reached for the letter he had brought "Uh. I need to get myself into the castle to see the Princess. I already have the invitation but it was posted on the door and the guards have been fooled a few times so this won't work. Now Garen says you can get us in. Can you?" Malon played with their hopes as she pretended to think it over eventually saying it was very possible. Link breathed in releaf glad that he wouldn't have to be doing anything stupid for a change.  
  
Malon spoke again "But I need to go up there anyway to find my Dad. He probably fell asleep again, funny thing for a grown up to do, don't you think." Link crossed his arms claiming that he wouldn't know. Malon dismissed this "So I can get you in saying that your with me to get him to come home." Link and Garen both nodded in agreement and they were soon making their way to the palace. Link didn't know who they were looking for but he decided to leave that up to Garen. Seeing as how him and Malon seemed to have a pretty cool relationship, he should know her father.  
  
Along the way Garen explained that he and Malon used to hang out at Kakariko when ever she and her Dad would make deliveries to the town. They were pretty good friends and she had often witnessed Garen's shiekah training under some of his teachers, but he didn't know if he would become a protector of the royal family or a freelance bounty hunter for the Hyrulian Army. Upon Link's asking about their relationship, Garen smirked claiming that it was their buisness. Link could accept that.  
  
When Link Masters reached the Castle he just had to stop to look in awe, he had never seen anything like it, he had read alot of old books about them but never expected to see one. It was made mostly of white stone and blue tiled roofs but towered over any building he had ever seen including the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods. Beautiful gardens were all along the entrance and ivory seemed to grow around the edges of the hills. But there was one problem in their way, the guards and the check points that they would have to pass through. But Malon had the ability to walk through them at her own accord.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice came down from above "Hoo Hoo. Hey boys. Great to see you've met. Your not so hopeless after all." Malon looked up to see the large owl and jumped grabbing onto Garen. Link would have guessed that a large talking owl would scare anybody that didn't know of him and listened. The owl looked at the scared girl "Do not fear young Malon. I'm with these two." he then motioned toward the castle "In the castle is the Princess. She is waiting for you to arrive. Don't let your guard down. Not everybody in this area is as they seem. Good luck." with that he flew off.  
  
Malon suddenly looked to Garen with suspicion in her eyes "What are you guys really here for?" Garen didn't answer as he simply motioned for them to come on. Malon watched them walk "Gareeeennnn." she whined sadly dragging out his name. Garen couldn't stand that and looked at her "Just doing what we have been told to do. Its not even clear to us right now." Malon could accept that and managed to get them through the first few gates until they reacted the main gate that led into the castle. Where they hit a bit of a snag.  
  
Malon stomped the ground "What do you mean I can't let them enter?!" she yelled. The guard held up his spear showing he had authority "Calm down. We have had several people claiming to be him but haven't been. We can't allow them to enter without some sort of proof." Link stepped forward and recognized the guard. He came out with the cheap bottle that had just a little red potion left in it "I believe you dropped this last night. Or maybe this morning. Which ever." Link said holding it out.  
  
The guard let his jaw drop as he took it back "Well I'll be damned. Hold on I'll go see the Captain and Princess about this." he rushed through the gate leaving a few other guards to cover for him. Link crossed his arms and leaned against the gate.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Chapter: The Princess of Destiny  
  
Link Masters and his new ally Garen Sheikan meet the mysterious Princess Zelda. They are introduced to a few new faces such as the Captain's, her protector Impa and even a prince who is currently visiting. But not all of them are positive faces as Link and his friends shutter under the presence of a certain man in black armor.  
  
(please review. they are required to keep this story going) 


	7. The Princess of Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. (insert legal stuff here)  
  
Author's Note: Just to say I use Gannondorf's costume from Super Smash Bros Melee as far as his armor goes. The one with all the spikes is just too rediculous. Plus the cape and the big ass sword are cool either way. Also if any pairings take place it will be Link/Zelda.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Seven: The Princess of Destiny  
  
Link smiled to himself he was glad he remembered the guard's face it proved useful. Then again its probobly polite to remember a man who in a way saves your life. Malon leaned against the gate "I'm sorry about the wait guys." Garen was meanwhile looking down the way to see a large man with a black shabby beard walking from the corner of the castle. He spotted Malon and ducked behind a guard who ignored him and just stood in attention. He was also dressed in suspenders and farming cloths.  
  
Link began talking to Malon as he saw what Garen was looking at. Turning Malon's attention away Garen quickly motioned for Talon to run. Talon Moonstar who was Malon's father quickly jumped the fence and slowly walked down the trail. When he was a good distance away he called up to them "Hey Malon!" he called up. Malon turned to see him "Where have you been father?!" she yelled down to him very annoyed.  
  
Talon shrugged his shoulders telling her that the soldiers wouldn't leave him alone and he told her to get back at the ranch before night fall. Of course we all know that he was really sleeping on the other side of the castle next to the milk crates. Malon groaned knowing he had fallen asleep but decided to give him some peace and let him go. After about half an hour of waiting the guard finally returned.  
  
He was out of breath, poor guy must have been pointed a million directions in the large castle but he seemed to have the answer, the trio just hoped it was positive. The guard breathed "Okay. You have clearance. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to come with you. Malon are you coming?" she shook her head no and looked down the road "I found my Dad so I'll be heading home now. Tell Zelda I said hi." the guard nodded and Malon walked back down the road into the town.  
  
Both of the young warriors were impressed greatly as they walked through the palace, there was a large collection of battle armor through the entrance of the castle including a rather large dormant suit of armor otherwise known as an Iron Knuckle that was in the center of the room. Garen looked at this "Man that is one ugly dude." he said. The guard explained this was once the great Titanos who terrorized Hyrule in the war twelve years ago. He also had an apprentice named Titania who was never found, but they were both Gerudos and extremely skilled. Titanos was a Gerudo male from Catalina and was the commander of the armies at that time.  
  
After passing through there they passed through a few more luxurious chambers until reaching a very large main hall that would lead to the thrown room, the royal chambers, and other important parts of the castle. The guard told them to wait there and left the room guarding the door they had came in from on the other side. There was the sound of closing double doors behind them.  
  
Both of them quickly whirled around both of them learning to continually stay on their toes. Then they saw her slowly walking down the case of marble stairs that lead to the throne room, the sound on small shoes down the staircase. She wore a white dress with a cloth over it bearing the same design Link had noticed on the knight's shields, a red eagle guarding that same Triangle from his dreams. Her silky hair came down her back laying softly between her shoulder blades. Purple cloth covered her chest and she wore a rather large pendent around her neck and the princess's crown which was decorated with a red stone on her forehead.  
  
Link and Garen dropped to the floor in a bow on one knee crossing their right arms over their chest. The princess, who really didn't care for this resisted the urge to roll her eyes back as she came to the bottom of the stairs. She looked over to Link recognizing him at once and smiled to herself, she had never seen a Kokiri act so brave and bold. She knew that since he had brought this other guy they were the ones from her dreams.  
  
Link and Garen rose to their feet and looked at the princess "Welcome. It's very good to see you again. Thank you for your assistance last night. Sorry to invite you so early in the morning, but I need to have a word with you in private." they couldn't believe this "Thats what we came here for." Garen announced as the princess motioned for the guards at the other doors to wait outside. They nodded and left the three in private.  
  
She walked toward Link gazing into his eyes noticing his eyes were perfect hylian blue just like hers, that settled it he was the Hylian from the forest. She watched Navi fly above his head "That is a fairy isn't it. That would mean your from the forest. Then you must have the spiritual stone of the forest. Do you have it?" it took a few seconds for Link to register that she ment to Kokiri Emerald and nodded as he reached behind his back removing it from the backpack under his shield. Garen gasped at this, seeing the glowing stone passed between the two.  
  
Zelda smiled as she took it with calm hands "Just as I thought. You two were both sent here under your guardian's orders, correct." Link and Garen both gasped "How the heck did you know that?" Garen gasped. Navi kicked his ear "Mind yourself. She's royalty!" Navi barked in his ear. Zelda looked at Garen "And your the Sheikah from beyond Death Mountain." Garen slowly nodded surprised even more by this turn of events.  
  
This girl couldn't be any older than Link maybe even younger give or take a few weeks, yet she knew all of this. The princess smiled "A Hylian from the forest who would have thought." as Link didn't get it until she pointed out that all Hylians have blue or brown eyes while Kokiri all had green eyes. Link couldn't believe how he hadn't noticed this after twelve years of living with them. Garen suddenly asked the important question "How do you know all this?" he asked still shocked. This also explained why Garen's eyes were brownish-red while all Sheikah either had purple or red eyes.  
  
The princess took a few steps back and looked to a large window that depicted that same strange triangle Link had been seeing everywhere. She spoke "I had a dream. In the dream dark clouds were billowing over Hyrule when suddenly a green light shined out of the forest and a boy walked forward holding a green and shinning stone followed by a fairy. Any a red light made his way from beyond the mountain where he headed here." she opened her eyes as she looked at them as they were surprised by all of this.  
  
The princess giggled at their confusion "Don't be surprised. I have the ability to receive images of the future in my dreams. So I knew this was a prophecy." she suddenly realized the rudness she had given them "Oh I'm sorry. I got so caught up in my story I didn't even give my name after all this. I am Zelda. The crown princess of Hyrule." Link raised an eyebrow it seemed familiar to him, but how could it he had never met her personally before?  
  
Zelda gave a slight bow to them "Now please tell me your names." Garen pointed to himself with a single thumb "Garen Sheikan. Pleased to meet you." Zelda nodded toward him then looked at Link. He snapped out of his thoughts "Link Masters." he said. Zelda nodded in return "Pleased to finally know your name. Thank you for last night it showed you are just who I thought you were." Link didn't even want to consider the possibility that she could have gotten out without his help.  
  
Zelda suddenly got back to her prophecy "Now back to my dream. In my dream those black clouds I believe they represent a certain individual. I can't be completely positive. But I am pretty sure of it." Link interrupted by raising his hand, Zelda looked at him "Princess. Didn't you tell your father about your predictions? I mean wouldn't that be the first logical move?" Zelda shook her head as she turned away from them and looked toward the throne room.  
  
There was a short silence before Zelda spoke "I...I can't, he might tell Gannondorf. My father may tell him, thinking I was just being childish but Gannondorf would be able to tell. He has such terrible, terrifying power. If he found out I wouldn't be able to say this to you." she noted. Garen looked to her with his reddish brown eyes "Pardon my language but just who in the blue hell is Gannondorf? Is he a bad relative or something?" before Zelda could get sickened and demand him to take that back the doors to the main entrance opened.  
  
The doors burst open as they were forcefully pushed open as if a moblin was charging into the room. Zelda simply looked up while Garen and Link spun around shocked by such force being used in the palace. They watched as a very large man walked into the room. He had dusty orange hair that connected to his eyebrows and brownish hazel eyes that were strange for a member of his race to have. His nose was pretty big and hung two or three inches off of his face, but this was a common trait for these people. A creepy smile was across his face as he walked forward.  
  
He wore very impressive leather armor which was solid around his legs and he wore a chest plate. He also wore a large necklace adorned with fiery orange gems with matching earrings and a large gem that was in his forehead. He had strange symbols obviously of the his people on his hands, knees, chest plate and elbows. He also wore a white cape with multiple diamonds on it pieced together into a seal of some sort with a picture of a dragon in the center. And lastly he also had a very large broad sword on his back that made Link and Garen's look like toothpicks.  
  
He was followed by a pair of very beautiful women both of which dressed in baggy pants and what looked like bikini tops. The had yellow eyes and red hair pulled back into pony tails, and finally they each carried different weapons. One carried a pair of very large curved scimitars while the other carried a large battle ax. They seemed to be the man's body guards but as far as Link and Garen were concerned he didn't need them. This guy had to be at the least seven and a half feet tall. More than Link or Garen could ever hope for.  
  
He stopped in front of the princess looking down to her not yet noticing Link and Garen who stood off to the side. He spoke the smile never leaving his face "Princess Zelda. I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you. Would your father be around anywhere, I would like to speak with him." Zelda crossed her arms. She looked up to the much taller man narrowing her eyes "No we haven't met but you must have something to you as my father talks more about you than he does Darunia." the man shrugged.  
  
He then chuckled almost in humor "I guess I can take that as a complement. And yes I do have permission to be here." he suddenly noticed Link and Garen who were standing off to the side "And who might these two be?" he asked walking toward them. While he did this Zelda quickly took the Kokiri Emerald and it vanished behind her back without a trace. The bodyguards didn't notice this as they drank from a pitcher of water that was set out for visitors. Link looking over recognized that one of them was from the Inn.  
  
Link Masters was speechless as this guy that looked like he worked out 24/7 stood over him and his new friend and ally. Link placed his cap on his head as Gannondorf spoke "Are these new friends of yours, Princess?" he asked almost sarcastically. Zelda crossed her arms narrowing her eyes "For your information that boy dressed in green was the one who saved me last night. He is here on permission from my father." Zelda said. Link groaned as he couldn't stand this popularity.  
  
The man looked down at the boy "Well to take on a man such as Darago you must be very gifted. Seems he is trying to eliminate all leaders of all races. He attacked me just the other day. But a promising student of mine, Nabooru defeated him." he suddenly looked to Link letting a smile cross his face "You two would probably get along great together." Link chuckled at this compliment. Not really haveing the slightest idea what he was talking about.  
  
Zelda then walked in between them as she saw that Garen was about to ask again who this guy was "And this gigantic fellow is Gannondorf Dragmire. Leader of the Gerudos they hail from the desert to the west. They are currently making peace with our kingdom. I hope it goes well." she said. Gannondorf smiled "Oh it will go very well I'm sure Princess. But I must take my leave. And if either of you boys want to come by Gerudo Valley when your older I'm sure they will fight over you." he said with a chuckle and left. Zelda groaned at this, knowing of how most Gerudos thought of men outside their race.  
  
Zelda shut the door and locked it. Garen crossed his arms trying to figure out why he got the chills from that guy. But Link meanwhile could feel the raw darkness coming from the man. Zelda spoke "That man is who I believe represents those dark clouds in the dream. They must represent that man. He has such terrible magic power and now he is getting political power. But I know that he is not sincere in his meetings with my father." Link asked why he would come all this way to lie.  
  
Zelda suddenly looked to them with tears in her eyes "Because he wants something and it can be nothing less than the Triforce itself." Garen stopped her there. She did asking what was wrong "We've both heard the Triforce is great Princess. But what the heck is it?" Link asked, Navi groaned at his language although Zelda wasn't the least bit bothered by it. Zelda decided that she had to tell them if they were going to take this mission seriously.  
  
Zelda spoke as she sat on the stairs "It is one of the greatest treasures in all the world. A relic from heaven left on Hyrule. It contains the essence of the goddesses and can give a man ultimate power. If a person with a righteous heart places his hands on the Triforce the entire world will fall into a golden age. But if a man such as Gannondorf does all of Hyrule will fall into a Dark Age." she clasped her hands together almost pledingly "You are the two heros from my dreams I'm sure of it. Please you must help me stop him!" both of them agreed.  
  
Zelda continued with the details "The Triforce is hidden within the Sacred Realm that one can only enter through the Temple of Time. The seven spiritual stones are seven of the nine keys along with a special song and the Royal Family's Treasure: The Ocarina of Time." Link and Garen were well impressed.  
  
The Princess decided that she would teach them an interesting skill while they were in her presence. A technique taught only to the most privileged Sheikahs but she decided that because they had pure hearts they deserved it. She raised her hands and clapped twice calling her attendant into the room. She was the Sheikah woman from last night who had taken down that moblin for Link. She looked at Link and nodded.  
  
Zelda spoke "She has two things to teach to you. Don't be afraid to talk to her." they walked forward and she looked down at them "So you two are the ones from Zelda's dream. Your heading out to protect Hyrule." surpriseingly she wasn't at all being sarcastic. She spoke again "I will teach you a technique that will allow you to carry many items without being weighed down." Link and Garen listen closely each knowing to take this girl and the Sheikah seriously.  
  
It didn't take long for the princess as one of the royal family members to bless them with this ability and after this the Sheiken woman went about showing them just how to open and close it. It was a gift. A personal link to the sacred realm in their bodies. Both of them felt some sort of surge of energy from inside their bodies and listened to Impa's instructions "All you have to do is invision and believe. You have your own small area in space to store what you need." Link tried it sliding his shield behind his back and it vanished. He then imagined it returning and reaching behind his back found it come from out of thin air. Each of them were very thankful and gave slight bows.  
  
The woman revealed as Impa acknolaged them as worthy of the sacred realms powers "You can only store items that have a certain surface area to it and it must be solid or in one piece unless confined in a bag. Rupees will be destroyed upon entry so sorry I haven't perfected that yet." Link and Garen accepted this, it wasn't like they would be needing such a thing for money anyway.  
  
Impa then brought a small unseen wind instrument to her lips "My other role in the princess's dream that would show connection to the royal family of Hyrule. This is a song that I have played for Zelda as a lullaby since she was a baby." she smirked as she saw Zelda place a hand on her forhead from embarrassment. Link took out his fairy ocarina and Garen came out with a small metal flute with the Sheikah eye on it. They took some time to learn the song. It was a short and quietly played piece that brought peace to the heart and almost pulled on ones eyelids.  
  
As Link slowly tucked his ocarina back in his backpack and Garen dropped his into his portion of the Sacred Realm. Link looked back to Zelda. He started walking toward her a serious look in his eyes, he may have only been twelve but this glare of mixed anger and hatred made him look alot bigger. "Zelda." he said addressing her "If that man is from the desert tell me does he have the ability to caste deadly magic upon living things, causing a slow suffering death." Zelda nodded saying it was most likely.  
  
Link suddenly turned as he dropped to his knees and punched his right hand into the ground "Murderer." he grunted as he accessed his sword and shield and went rushing for the doorway. Zelda had heard the news on the Deku Tree and knew it was Gannondorf but raised her hand to Impa anyway. Impa nodded as she looked to Link who came rushing past her full of anger toward the Gerudo King.  
  
Impa suddenly moved, it was as if like lightning appeared before Link as she extended her arm. Link was taken by total surprise as he felt his legs kicked out from under him. As he went in a front flip in the air Impa's other arm came down hard on his back slamming him into the floor of the castle. Link had the breath completely knocked out of his as Impa had easily pinned him down with her foot. Garen was surprised, he may have gone through basic Sheikah training had never seen such ability, he was glad she was on their side.  
  
As she released him all Link could do was free his hands of his weapons and grab his head which had been badly rattled. Impa stood up "Me and Zelda both know of the Deku Tree but you shouldn't go up against him so soon. He will fall eventually. But if you fight him as you are now he will crush you." Link looked up at her with confused eyes "How do you two know about the Great Deku Tree?" Impa explained that both she and Zelda witnessed it but Link refused to believe it.  
  
Princess Zelda was suddenly standing over Link but he was still on the ground and could only see the foot of her dress. There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed, he quickly looked up to see a familiar blade in the princess's hands. It was much like the Kokiri Sword only the blade was thinner but still as indestructible as the sword. It was the Kokiri Caliber, which Link had handed over to another in the forest. It was her of all people!  
  
Garen helped the amazed Link to his feet with one of his free hands "You....you helped me at the Deku Tree. And because you have that sword you must be the third member of this group." Link hypothesized.  
  
Garen was taken by surprise "A princess....a warrior? Link are you sure you didn't get hit in the head to many times last night?" suddenly Garen was grabbed by his right arm. He looked up to see Zelda who smiled at him. Then in one swift motion he was flung over her shoulder and into the floor much like Link had been. He just looked at the ceiling surprised then looked to Zelda "What....Where did you learn that?" she motioned back to Impa.  
  
Impa smiled as she looked at the recovering Garen "She volunteered to take up self defense sessions with me. To tell the truth I didn't think she could take it either but she has alot of determination so she should be useful in your search for the stones." Link and Garen both gasped at this shocked that Zelda was actually planning on coming with them.  
  
Garen got to his feet looking at the young girl who had just taken him down because of his habit of underestimating people "Thats okay but don't you think shes a little, well too important. I mean it's going to be extreamly dangerous. If you come, you'll have to stay out of trouble." Zelda nodded knowing when she was in over her head.  
  
They were soon escorted outside the palace and Impa pointed them toward Death Mountain the place Garen had lived for the past few years "You see that mountain. That is the home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. The princess and myself will meet you at Kakariko Village tomorrow night. Use the sacred realm carefully and tell nobody of it. We're counting on you." Garen turned to thank her but there was a sudden cracking sound followed by a blast of light blinding both of them. They looked back and they were both gone. Garen shrugged it was a standard Sheikah tactic.  
  
Link Masters turned to his new friend and extended his hand "Well Garen. Guess we're partners. Good to be working with you." he said trying to sound unnerved about what they were about to do. Garen took Link's hand "Hey man. I know your worried I am too. Don't be afraid to show it because I would rather be back home than doing this. But if the goddesses command it." Link nodded in agreement as they both looked over Hyrule Field ready to defend this land they had taken so much from.  
-  
Next Chapter: Saria's Song of Friendship  
  
Link returns to Kokiri Village to tell Saria of the news. Mido has put together a campaign against Link and it is safe to say that he and Garen don't get along at all. Saria also teaches them a special song to help them in their quest. 


	8. Saria’s Song of Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Duh.  
  
Author's Note: Tell me if I am taking any of the other characters OOC. Not counting Link and Zelda I like the way I have portrayed them. However do inform me if I'm making Mido a little too much of a prick.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Eight: Saria's Song of Friendship  
  
Gannondorf, the king of the Gerudos watched with sharp eyes as Link and Garen left the perimeter of Hyrule Castle. He wasn't sure what to think of a pair of children who happened to be talking to the princess, he was sure it wasn't a social call. He had already had trouble with that fool Darago who had just been sentenced to death and would soon be dead. But then again at least he had put the kingdom on it's toes, which was pretty funny to Gannodorf Dragmire.  
  
His body guards stood with him, they were in reality his personal assistants in more ways than one. The one in blue was Kasumi and the one in the red was Akami, both were very skilled with their weapons and some of his better soldiers. He was worried however about that child with blond hair, those eyes and that face looked familiar in some way as if he had been a face worth remembering. Something worth being wary of, something, from the past. Gannon would have to keep an eye on him.  
  
But Gannondorf's mission would soon be completed, all he had to do was wait for the right moment and to seize the seven spiritual stones of the seven races of Hyrule. Then he could finally quench his infinite thirst for power and authority. And he already knew where they were and how to get them.  
  
The Gorons would soon have to offer any price for the extermination of those monsters in their caverns. Then he simply had to retrieve the next stones from the princess and her attendant. The Gerudo's stone was as good as his, all he had to do was defeat his best student, Nabooru in an official match. The Emerald was sure to be with that little fool of the Kokiri, Mido. He wasn't however sure how to get the Deku Moonstone which had been entrusted to somebody in Hyrule. The Saphire however would be difficult to get though.  
  
But Gannondorf already had the trust of the king and his advisors, all he really needed was the trust of the queen who already respected him. He looked once again to the children as they walked out of Hyrule Castle Town and wondered "Kasumi! Ayami! I want both of you to keep your eye on them. I don't trust they are just friends." both of the female guards saluted, which was bringing a fist across their chests. Gannondorf nodded to them "Do it however you see fit. I have a date to attend in Zora's Domain." he said with a smirk before whistling out into the air. Then without warning he suddenly jumped from one of Hyrule Castle's many balconies landing on the back of a large and powerful black stallion that was plated with gerudo armor. He kicked it causing it to burst forward with amazing speed "Hiya! Go Endbringer!" he yelled as he took off away from the castle.  
  
Link and Garen soon found themselves running through the field on their way back to Kokiri Forest. They had been lucky enough to catch a ride with a traveling merchant and were dropped off near the forest. This cut the trip in half. Link needed to tell Saria about all this, she was the favorite of the Great Deku Tree so she would have a good amount of knowledge on the spiritual stones. And Garen probably needed to stock up on supplies so he decided to go on with Link and meet this Saria girl. As the wise old bird said, he had to make many friends and allys to be successful in this quest. With this in his mind they headed into the forest.  
  
Garen, of course had most of the weapons Link had, the only real difference is he lacked a slingshot and made up for it with throwing needles. Despite the fact it was supposed to be a toy, Garen said nothing as the new and improved Fairy Slingshot had a powerful charge function on it, the longer you held the seed the more powerful it would hit. He had already seen Link blow several Stalchildren into dust in the field.  
  
Link slowly crossed the old wooden bridge leading back into Kokiri Forest wondering if he would ever have to return after this. Garen followed Link directly behind him rubbing a small cloth over his saber that he had retrieved from this very forest only a few days ago. Link turned to his friend "Okay. Your gonna stick out Garen so just keep your cool. And if you run into a Kokiri named Mido feel free to blow off any stress you have, he is just the local ass." Garen nodded he had grown up around his fair share of wannabe tough guys and bullies, that couldn't lift a finger to try and hurt him.  
  
They walked into the forest, to Garen it was all dejavue as his red tunic that he had received from Goron City clashed with those of the Kokiri like an island in a sea of fire and flame. Or in this case a fire to a forest. Garen stayed close to Link knowing it wouldn't take long for everybody to notice he was from the outside. Suddenly somebody noticed Link, it was Terra one of the younger Kokiri "Everybody! Link's back!" she yelled. Everybody looked up from what they were doing and started over.  
  
Garen brought his hand up to his sword now in it's scabard but Link grabbed his arm telling him he thought it was okay. Garen narrowed his eyes and lowered his hand but gripped a Deku Nut in his palm just in case. Navi flew under Link's cap not knowing what to expect "Link be careful. Mido may have been serious about his threats." Link's eyes shot open remembering just how starved for attention he could be and got ready for trouble.  
  
Mido was suddenly ahead of the crowd and that settled it there was gonna be trouble, he pointed at him "There he is! The guy that killed the Deku Tree! Get him!" he yelled. Some of the Mido fans raised deku sticks and others held slingshots. Garen jumped out infront of Link ripping out his saber glareing at the group, he demanded that they stand back and they could tell he ment business as he aimed the sun's reflection of the blade over Mido's head which made him shiver.  
  
Navi suddenly flew up glowing crimson red showing she was completely pissed "MIDO! What the hell is your problem. I already told you we helped the Deku Tree. But he was doomed before we even started." some of the Kokiri started to talk among one another until Terra stepped forward.  
  
Meekly she spoke "Uh Mido. What real evidence do you have that Link did anything to the Great Deku Tree? Because the way the forest has become we can't be to sure." Mido was taken aback by this and started yelling at the small child "Shut up! Your not supposed to talk back to me!" he yelled causing her to become scared as she backed up. Link nodded to Garen who wanted to take a piece out of this little brat.  
  
As Mido laughed at his crappy bullying he failed to notice Garen Sheikan approaching from behind with his sword drawn. Suddenly Mido was picked up by the back of his shirt causing him to choke, Garen threw him to the ground. Link walked over and helped Terra up while glaring at Mido. "What are you idiots waiting for?! I'm getting assaulted here!" the Kokiri however were beginning to disbelieve Mido and were busy questioning his leadership.  
  
Link suddenly looked back and picked Mido up by his collar glaring into his eyes "You can believe whatever you want. But you know that if I planned to kill the Deku Tree he would have foreseen it and killed me. Your the leader of the Kokiri you know this as you often spoke with him." Garen nodded at this "The guardians can always see the intentions of their children and respective race." Mido was caught in a corner that he couldn't weasel out of to Link it was hilarious.  
  
Garen groaned as he slammed his saber back in it's scabbard "We don't have time to play your pathetic little games. Now tell use where can we find Saria?" he asked this more as if he was demanding to know. Mido realizing what race he was spoke back "Okay she's in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link should know the way by now." Link scoffed as he threw Mido back to the ground.  
  
They both made their way up the hill to the north of the village and found the entrance to the ancient Lost Woods. Garen was a little skeptical about entering as he had heard of many travelers getting lost within the seemingly endless forest. Link told him not to worry as they started walking, careful to avoid the wrong turns that would lead into the Deku's patches. As they walked a strange song caused Garen's elven ears to perk up as it grew stronger. He put a hand on Link's shoulder to grab his attention. "You hear that. I think that's an ocarina." he said as he tried to identify the tune but came up short. Link smiled at this "Saria. She always plays in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Follow that song and it will lead us through the Lost Woods." Garen smiled and noted this.  
  
Suddenly a voice came down from above "Very good boys. You're getting smarter and stronger as the days go by." they both looked up to see that same owl that had met them at Hyrule Castle. The owl turned slightly to the north "Yes that song will lead you to Saria just follow your ears and make your way there." with that he flew off in that direction. Link looked to Garen but noticed that he had already taken off.  
  
The two young warriors followed the sounds of the unseen ocarina through the twist and turns of the ever changing Lost Woods. Suddenly they found themselves appear in the well hidden Sacred Forest Meadow, Garen was personally impressed. The meadow was very large and crawling with Deku Scrubs, but these were the friendly civilized ones. They even greeted Link and Garen offering them several items as this was better known as the Hyrulian Black Market.  
  
Suddenly it hit Garen as he remembered what Impa had told them on the way out "She said that every civilized race of Hyrule has a spiritual stone, right? Deku Scrubs seem pretty civilized to me." Link asked what his point is anxious to know what he was going to do to find out.  
  
Garen shrugged "Use your brain Link. Maybe one of these guys knows where it is." he looked across the valley filled with Deku Scrubs "I'm gonna speak with these guys. You speak with your friend, Saria. I'll be down here." Link nodded and started for the edge of the valley where there was a large fleet of steps leading up to a very large temple that Link had always wanted to enter but due to the fact the stairs were missing his chances of getting in were non-existant.  
  
This was the Forest Temple where one of the ancient sages of Hyrule once lived, but that was over a millennium ago and it was empty and closed off, yet it remained a favorite location of many Kokiri. Then he spotted Saria looking radiant as ever with the forest spirits flying around her (those little lights that just float around the forest). She was playing the ocarina all right and she did it very professionally.  
  
Link walked over to her calmly not wanting to disturb her concentration as she played the beautiful melody with her ocarina. She finished soon and looked up to see Link "I was expecting to see you here. Because somehow I knew you would return to see me after your visit to the castle." Link smiled as she finished speaking "Beautiful song Saria. What is it? I would like to know as it continually leads me to this place." he said slyly.  
  
Saria blushed slightly as Link complemented her "It's the first song I wrote for the ocarina. I only teach it to my dearest friends but I guess you never had an instrument to learn it on. Want to play it with me, Link?" Link answered by pulling out the ivory ocarina that she had given to him. She smiled bringing her own light green ocarina to her lips "Try to follow this song." she said and played. Link copied her as if he knew the song already and they played the song together, this was a symbol of Saria's Friendship....Saria's Song.  
  
Link put his ocarina away then heard clapping from behind him, he turned to see several forest monkeys who quickly disappeared. Link playfully bowed and turned back to Saria who stood up "Thanks. For helping me back in the market. So what exactly did the princess tell you about this quest your supposed to be on?" Link sighed and told her to sit down. He proceeded to tell her everything: The seven spiritual stones, Gannondorf Dragmire, the Deku Tree, the Triforce, his new friend Garen Sheikan, the Princess Zelda......everything there was to be told.  
  
Saria couldn't believe what Link had been destined to do and sighed at this "Link Masters for once your into something you can't get out of. Don't let this guy get away with what he did." Link nodded and turned to leave "Be sure to play my song often. You can talk to me through the ocarina anytime you want." Link was impressed as Saria told him more such as the fact that it seems to have different effects on different races. Walking up to him she placed her hands on his shoulders "Please be careful." she then leaned forward kissing him sweetly on the cheek. They then hugged and they bid each other farewell.  
  
Link Masters left his good friend that he had known forever and headed back down the long stairway with the song fresh in his mind. He could only wonder if Garen had found any useful information on the spiritual stones. Link found Garen leaning up against the wall with a hand placed over his face as he talked to a Deku Scrub. Garen asked again "Are you sure this girl had red hair and was from a ranch." he asked fearing who the scrub maybe talking about.  
  
The deku scrub didn't like being interrogated and yelled back jumping out of his hole in the ground "Yes I'm sure. Basically she helped us find this area and we gave her the stone as a sign of respect but this woman had to be in her mid-forties and it was many years ago. I would believe her daughter would have it by now. Now are you gonna block me all day or are we gonna do business?" Garen sighed and walked away as he saw Link coming, ignoring the yell of 'rupee-pincher' from behind him.  
  
Link asked his if he found anything out but Garen himself wasn't sure as he just looked at the ground "Lets go Link. We gotta pay a visit to Lon Lon Ranch. I think Malon may be connected in a way." Link remembered Malon from the market and knew that they had to thank her for getting them into the castle. Garen also noted that she could also fix them up with a place to stay if they ever needed to in an emergency.  
  
Link looked at the sun seeing that it was getting dark but he had to scratch his plan for spending the night at Kokiri Village as Mido would sooner or later get a gang together to attack Link. Mido's strongest weakness is he could never admit that he was wrong. So Link decided that they would have to count on Malon's hospitality or they could always head back to Hyrule Castle Town but that was too far away.  
  
Link and Garen returned to Link's House to clear it of all useful items, tools and money. They came up with a pair of grappeling hooks, some repelling equipment, a few books of matches, some extra blankets and a few Link had saved up and split it between one another. Garen found that it was all in prime condition and shoved most of it in the Sacred Realm.  
  
Link grabbed a few of his tunics out of his dresser throwing a new one on and six others into the Sacred Realm. He managed to come across a red one and allowed Garen to wear that as he would need to change into something later on. With all of this done the two of them descended down the ladder and headed out of the forest.  
  
A voice suddenly stopped them and they saw a small group of ten or more Kokiri standing there "Although some of the others won't like it we believe you. We're gonna investigate the Deku Tree and see if we can find any remains of a battle." said one of the know-it-all brothers. Garen shook his hand saying that he was honored to know the truth about the Kokiri. Link spoke "Look for any signs of burn marks and a blue light it will lead you out." he stated before the two left heading to Lon Lon Ranch.  
-  
Next Chapter: Dropping in on Malon  
  
Link and Garen make their way to Lon Lon Ranch to find a group of the Gerudos there. After settling the argument they are introduced to a pair of horses who she is considering to give away to respectful riders. But to earn the Spiritual Stone of Lightning Garen may just have to risk loseing a good friend. 


	9. Dropping in on Malon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. You were expecting Sony?

Author's Note: Don't point out that Nabooru is not the age I give her as I think it will be more interesting. I know Lon Lon Ranch isn't much of a shopping place but I decided to change that. It will prove to be useful later in the story, namely to Link and Garen. Also all the spiritual stones are about the size of a grown man's fist.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Nine: Dropping in on Malon

Just as they expected night fell upon Hyrule Field before Link or Garen could even get close to Hyrule Castle or Lon Lon Ranch. Garen drew his saber "Get on your toes Masters." he advised. Link looked around and honestly didn't know what to think as several skeletons began to emerge from the ground. As they sniffed around mindlessly Garen explained that they are the bodies of the souls lost in the war years ago and that those who fought for something, as stupid as the race's pride are forced to wait in the field. And due to the anger they attack anything that moves or breaths, but putting them down was actually helping the soul.

Link frowned at this a little depressed at the news as his father could be out here somewhere "Well, it does say in most legends that having great pride for oneself or their race, is a sign of great foolishness, as it will be broken eventually." Garen nodded as they were spotted. "Hit and run Link. Don't look back!" Navi shouted. They both ran for Lon Lon Ranch slashing as they ran. Both ready to do some damage if they had to.

Link kept count as he ran slashing randomly at them as the almost harmless creatures took swings at him. His slingshot also proved useful in this, now that it had the ability to charge energy. Each shot fired was like a medium level explosive. Garen meanwhile, ran fast taking swipes at their mid-sections ignoring the shrieks of the walking dead. Link shouted as he cut another one as they approuched Lon Lon Ranch's gates getting closer with every kill they made. Garen looked back "We can't keep this up!" he shouted as he blocked another swipe with his shield then struck.

Navi looked up "Move for the ranch!" she shouted. After a few more kills, they arrived at the ranch and quickly jumped over the gates outside the main entrance and rushed inside to safety. Both of them breathed heavily as they finally reached safety after over two hours of running. Link looked up at the Stalchildren crowding around the main gates and went for another Deku Seed but found that he had already used the thirty his belt would hold. Link sheathed his sword as they began retreating.

Garen smiled to his partner "Nice work Link. It's obviously you have some natural skill. I hope that your princess is just as skilled with weapons." Garen stated as he withdrew his saber after wiping the rotting bone marrow from the blade. Navi groaned at Garen's words as she didn't think he should be mocking Zelda after she pinned him no problem earlier that day.

Link just smirked back "You do a pretty good job of taking care of yourself as well. But what else should I expect from a trained Sheikah?" he withdrew his own sword and walked into the ranch. He had never seen anything like it, a large ring was in the center and a few towers were along the wall. But the owner's house seemed to be completely shut down as there were no lamps lit, but there was a light snoring sound was coming through the front door. The house had two levels to it. Downstairs where the crew would have dinner and upstairs where Malon slept. Talon slept downstairs due to the fact he slept so loud, so to speak.

Garen sighed as he checked the moon from where he stood, he sighed as he calculated the time "We have about six hours to wait. Everybody wakes up around eight o'clock, then they get to work." Link sighed as he was checking out the barn. He hoped up ontop of a pile of crates and climbed onto the roof, they could probably keep out of watch of the Stalchildren and any other threats such as one of the ranch hands waking up and looking around. Garen suddenly spoke up "Actually there is a small hole in that tower over there. It is out of sight and in my visits and stays here I have managed to set up a few things." Link didn't listen as he layed back exhausted from everything.

The two of them spent a few hours talking about their lives. They found they both had alot in common, they both loved studying combat, they both wanted to see the world and both wanted to grow up as soon as possible. Garen found this hilarious as Link until only a day or so ago didn't even know he was Hylian. It was a good thing they could easily get along as they would probably go through alot together before they were finally able to finish this quest they had been sent on. They had better get used to it because as long as they were still in their younger years adventure would burn in their blood.

They woke up the next morning to the loud crow of a rooster that woke them both with a shook, Link nearly fell off the roof of the barn, but managed to catch himself. Garen looked around to see several of the ranch's horses and cows were out in the field, some of the horses were running laps and some of them were just grazing around. Garen also saw a few ponies in the field "What do you say we drop in?" Link said before sliding off the roof rolling as he hit the ground. Link not at all hurt, stood up stretching.

Garen followed him landing with a soft thump on the ground. Suddenly the barn door opened and somebody stepped out that didn't seem very happy. He was very slender with a very menacing mustache. He had a sinister gaze and he didn't exactly look friendly.

This was obviously fitting, as he noticed the pair in his way and began yelling "Whats up with you two? I don't have time to waste on you, I have things to do." "Who the..." Link started but was cut off almost instantly "I am the hardest damn worker around here!" Link took a step back. Navi glowed red slightly not likeing this guy at all. The man continued him rantings reminded Link of Mido in a way "That bum, Talon just lays around all day while I break my back for a pathetic fifty rupees a day." he sucked in a breath as he looked to the sky "It's hard to be a working man." he then shoved past them.

The two looked back at this guy who was obviously not a very pleasant man, either he wasn't respected or he just wasn't noticed for his hard work, but he could lighten up a little bit as far as Navi was concerned. Link looked to Garen "Who the hell was that?" he asked simply.

Garen looked back with him "That would be Hyrule's biggest hemroid, Ingo Long. And you don't wanna be around when he really gets mad. We'd better find Malon." Link nodded chuckling slightly at his partner's joke and they walked into the pasture where Garen expected her to be.

Malon stood in the field tending to a pair of horses that seemed to be pretty young, but they were both of champion blood and were both fit for knights, at least. Malon however, had other plans for these two in particular. But while this all went on she was being annoyed by a small group of Gerudos who seemed to be making offers for the two promising horses. But Malon wasn't at all interested in handing them over for any price, especially not to a race that made vicious animals made for war out of them.

One of the Gerudo women spoke "Fine how about 1500 rupees for both of them?" one asked. Malon simply turned and shook her head saying it was chicken feed as far as she was concerned. They made another offer "1500 for each of them. That's three thousand rupees, girl." Malon shook her head again, violently, as one of them, a light brown horse snorted at them. The Gerudo eyed this.

Malon watched this "And that would be a no." the horse did it again and again. Malon looked up "Could be hell no. I can't be sure with her." Malon giggled.

The Gerudo women were getting agitated and one of them dropped to her knee "Why won't you sell us these two? Our king is looking for a horse that will grow to be a champion. His horse already is, but you never know these days." Malon stood up from the silver gray pony's leg which she was taking bandages off and looked at the Gerudos with her deep blue eyes almost threateningly.

Malon spoke putting a hand on her hip "I'm sorry but they are too young to undergo your training and besides that the one you want is a female." the Gerudos looked to the horse Malon was just tending to "What about him?" they asked crossing their arms. They decided to forget about the brown horse for now, females didn't really work well with the Gerudo for some reason. Epona was clearly not suited for Gerudo training yet but this silver gray one looked pretty promising with it's threatening reddish-brown eyes.

Malon crossed her arms smiling slyly "That would be Diablo's son, Shen. Because Mr. Ingo delivered him we call him Shenlong. But predictably even if you did wait until it was full grown to give it to your king. He would want Shen out of his sight soon, as not even I can tame him at this point." the Gerudos were taken aback by this. Malon was a renowned horse trainer and if she couldn't ride this horse yet, it would be a waste to give it to Gannondorf as he wasn't much of a tamer. But Endbringer was easy for him to tame as both of them were tough on each other during the training.

A younger Gerudo around the age of thirteen suddenly stepped forward, she wore different cloths than the Gerudos. Instead of red or blue she wore, black with red and blue patterns on them, this showed she was a high ranking student. Her ruby red hair was pulled back and helding a ponytail by a large red gem. She spoke with command in her voice "Girls, forget it. Obviously they can't do business with any horses as this is the breeding season." she then looked to Malon "I'm sorry. We'll be sure to come back in a few months." the young Gerudo turned to follow the others but found herself running into something.

Both the Gerudo girl and Garen fell over as they crashed into one another. Garen never wanting to offend spoke "I'm sorry about that." he said as he got to his feet and offered his hand. The Gerudo girl looked up at him then to his hand as if it was an unnatural object, and narrowed her yellow Gerudian eyes that all of them seemed to have. She got up completely ignoring him and started off "I don't need any help from men. Even boys are worthless." she then walked off glaring back at Garen.

Sheikan was freaked out by this and turned to Malon "What in the world was her problem, what did I do?" Malon was a little shocked that Garen didn't know but then remembered he hadn't lived outside Catalina for very long. Malon smiled as she spoke "Don't you and Fairy boy know?" Link made a face a little uncomfortable with Malon's sudden nick name for him. He shook it off and listened as Malon spoke.

She started to explain about the Gerudos "They are a group of women. Only one male is born every fifty years or so and he is to become the king of the Gerudo Thieves. They don't hold much respect for men and basically only use them as a means of increasing their number." Garen looked back at the beautiful young woman who had just denied his help. Malon noticed this "That girl, Nabooru is the best swordswoman of them all. Even though she is still under training. She has great respect for herself, but absolutely zero for anybody who can't match her. If somebody were to defeat her. Who knows how much she would respect them." Garen smirked thinking that he could take her.

Link broke in forgetting his manners "So she is a first class tomboy, right?" Malon let out a slight laugh "Not really she just isn't very misunderstood. She however is against Gannondorf's leadership even if she is his best student. He is a very respected swordsman himself, as well as a wizard. Even those who don't care for him like myself can't deny that he and his horse make a good team." this caused the two young warriors to gulp, this only made the guy only more dangerous.

Suddenly Malon remembered what Zelda had suggested to her "Oh yeah. I was hoping you would come because I thought you would be interested in something. Do you like these two horses." she asked motioning to Epona and Shen. Link looked at Epona who seemed to like him in the same way. Link stroked Epona's neck and in return she seemed to rub up against his chest. Link smiled as he let out a light laugh. Malon was a little taken that Epona liked him, maybe it had to do with him always have been living in the forest.

Shen and Garen seemed to look at each other in the same way. Shen was normally the rebellious type, but seemed to like Garen as he seemed to drop his defenses around him. Garen reached out and rubbed his hand down Shen's neck, the horse seemed to flex it's neck in liking. Malon blinked not believing as it seemed that both Shen and Garen had the exact same eyes, and from what she had seen the same attitude. They would get along perfectly I she had to make a bet on it. Garen had already noticed this.

Malon noticed how they seemed to like them enough and couldn't really believe that Shen actually took a liking to Garen. Malon smiled as she made her decision "Would you guys like to use these two horses?" she asked. They turned to see that she was serious, Garen mouthed out 'What?' at this.

Malon giggled "I know you guys will be needing them for your mission. Just don't let them get hurt." she said with a sly smirk. She got the exact reaction that she wanted, surprise. Garen gulped as she said this and stepped back from Shen knowing that he had somehow been caught by his friend "Malon I have no idea what your talking about? What mission?" he asked lying through his teeth.

Malon got right in his face smiling causing Garen to become nervous, Navi giggled as she saw this making Link feel out of place "You know Garen." she said as she winked at him "Your really cute when you play dumb. Zelda told me that your collecting the Spiritual Stones, so the Gerudo King doesn't get them." she looked around to make sure the Gerudos had left.

She continued showing her lack of knowledge "To what ends, I don't know. But I do not trust those people or their king. Garen I know that you will need help and I know that you are trustworth, so I'm going to let you guys take Epona and Shen with you as far as you need to use them. They will be of great aid and you will be able to send them back when you need to leave them behind." she then looked at the two and crossed her arms "And just considering, your going to need all the help you can get." Garen now could only thank Din that Malon didn't believe in oweing favors.

She stepped away from Garen and stood up strait bringing her hands to her chest "Listen. I know there is more to this than Zelda says but, it is probably for the best I don't know." she looked to the horses. She spoke as Garen approached Shen "It is strange that he never seems happy unless you around. And I've never seen them so pleased with others besides myself." Garen could understand with some of the characters running around the ranch. Malon eyed Link as Epona rubbed her nose against him "She seems to like you. While she isn't as aggressive as Shen can get she is often stand offish." Navi flew over the stand on Malon's shoulder and watch. She then spoke "Must be that minty forest scent." Link rolled his head running his hand over Epona's head.

Garen brushed some of Shen's over grown bangs that fell before his eyes before speaking "And what song did you train these two under, Malon?" he questioned and Malon breathed out lightly. She then looked up at him "Do you remember my mother's song Garen?" Garen nodded his head "Yeah. You used to sing it all the time." he said. Link was now beginning to understand just how close these two were.

She sighed looking at them as if haunted by a sad memory "I have taught both of them to trust one who is privilaged to this song. They will come to anybody who has learned this song and knows the trick to it. Shen knows Garen, but Epona could be a problem as Link has never riden her before. Do you have an instrument or something Link?" she asked. Link looked at her blinking a little surprised she'd ask that "Actually yeah." he said removing the small fairy ocarina from his pocket.

She stepped up to Link examining it and nodding her head claiming that it was acceptable and then stepped back "Epona is my baby, Fairy boy. She won't listen to anybody else unless they know this song and she herself trusts them. Think of it as needing my approval before playing with strangers. Try to follow along with me." Malon closed her eyes and sang a few beautiful perfect notes that seemed to make Epona nay in joy.

Link raised his ocarina to his lips and played out the notes following the sound of Malon's voice as a guide until he managed to iron himself out, it was a lovely song that seemed to spill with the essense of nature. It echoed in his minds and felt like it has been inscribed upon his soul. As he lowered the ocarina, Epona nayed before forcing her head under Link's arm rubbing against him. Link having had no experiance lightly stepped back, Malon laughed "Looks like Epona has grown fond of you Fairy boy." Link grimaced at this name, but he said nothing.

Malon giggled at this and then spoke "I want you to take them with you, they should allow you to get around easier than walking." she smiled stroking Shen "Because you have been taught and played that song they know that I trust you, so they trust you. Please don't let their loyalty go to waste." Garen nodded his head before hugging Malon lightly, Navi took notice that she virtually melted into his arms. Link asked one very important question having to do with their health "Oh don't worry. If they get hurt or tired just order them back to Lon Lon Ranch and they will return." Link smiled at this and put his ocarina away and stroked Epona's neck.

Suddenly Malon held out her hand to Link passing him some sort of book "Here Fairy boy. You haven't any experience riding a horse yet, so you may need this. Unlike others it speaks in Hylian you can understand." Link took the book and stuffed it in the Sacred Realm making sure it was out of sight. Malon then approached both of them looking them in the eyes "But if they do get hurt, don't think I won't take it out of your hides!" Link nodded a little scared.

Suddenly Garen walked up to Malon and spoke as he remembered what the Deku had told him, he really didn't want to ask anymore of her but had no choice. He looked at her "Malon, do you know if your mother, while she was still around ever got anything from the Deku? A silvery stone of some sort?" Malon stepped back and reached for her pendent that was attached to her bandanna she wore around her neck. It was in the shape of a strange monster's head, she had once told Garen that she heard it was a monsterous turtle from legends. The artist of the pendent called it the Bowser or something.

She opened it to reveal a small gray stone that sparkled in silver, it also had the Deku's racial emblem on it "My mother gave it to me for my seventh birthday saying it would bring me good luck. She died the next day." Garen breathed in slowly as he saw saddness start to appear "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. But I'm afraid I have to." Garen said taking her hands in his own. Link stood off to the side knowing this was something personal.

Malon looked down at his hands that held hers "Garen. It's okay she is in a better place now. I can feel it." Garen shook his head as he looked into her perfect blue eyes with his intense red-brown ones "No. That stone is one of the spiritual stones, if I'm correct. The spiritual stone of lightning. Me and Link need it. I'm sorry. But we'll go to any means to possess it." Malon slowly brought her free hand up to the stone and removed it from her pendant where it expanded in size becoming larger, around the size of a fist. Just like the Kokiri Emerald.

She didn't know what to do. Her mother had told her to use it as something special, another holder of a spiritual stone, a royal zora was going to use a spiritual stone in her possession for something very serious, Malon didn't know though. She looked at the stone, it truly was the spiritual stone of lightning because deku scrubs came from the earth from the rain that poured into the craters made by lightning and to inherit such a thing was unheard of. But she wasn't gonna hand it over to that rat bastard, Gannondorf. Her mother would never allow that if she still lived.

Malon suddenly placed it in his hand "Take it Garen. Just promise me one thing. That you will visit more frequently, your one of my best friends and I hope you will consider telling me what all of this is about after your done." she suddenly brought her hands around his neck "Just don't do anything crazy. I don't wanna lose you." she then pecked him on the cheek and Garen suddenly felt feelings for his beloved friend he never felt before. Link closed his eyes and smiled at this knowing that Garen was probably feeling pretty red right now.

Garen turned his head to Link and tossed the stone to him, it flashed in a silvery gray over Link's head as he held it. This was the only stone in Hyrule that Zelda didn't know about and most likely the same went for Gannondorf. Malon spoke still holding Garen around his neck spoke "I'm hoping that when we get older, maybe I'll be less busy. And we can be more than friends. What about you?" Garen smiled at this telling her that he would like that. Link felt as if he was going to bust as he saw just how truly red Garen's face was.

Garen after being turned loose, walked back over to Link and looked at their newest Spiritual Stone. It was the Deku Moonstone and was most likely the greatest symbol of Malon's friendship. Garen took the stone placing it in his utility belt. Link chuckled pointing at his friend "Look Navi I think he's blushing." Garen glared at him with a smile "Watch yourself, Fairy boy." he said.

Link calmed down and stopped laughing "Sorry. But seriously, your face is matching your tunic right about now." he pointed out. Garen gave a smirk "I guess all my good karma is finally paying off." Link chuckled at this.

Malon walked over to them "Be sure to come back soon. If you get injured be sure to come back. One of the other ranch girls knows all about first aid. Take good care of Epona and Shen." she handed Garen a piece of paper "This is a list of people who will hold the horses in the local areas. And if anything happens to them. You'd better hope you can run faster than Diablo. Our prized horse." Link glanced at her "Why is that?" he asked. Malon suddenly walked up to Link, winking at Garen.

She put a hand on the tip of his hat "Because, my dear fairy boy if anything happens to them. You'll end up fearing me alot more than you could ever fear Dragmire." she said before sharply pulling his hat down and walking back to Garen. Link straightened his hat "I see your point. Tough girl." Garen nodded saying Link didn't know the half of it. As Malon set Epona and Shen up with some reigns Link and Garen decided to check out the building that was just outside the house. It was very large and still under construction. Behind the counter was none other than Malon's father, Talon who Garen had helped escape Malon's wrath just the day before.

Garen rolled his eyes at Talon sleeping. He then noticed one of his Crucos, the ranch's nickname for the land's unique hens and chickens. He looked to his friends "Cover your ears." he said. Link did so as Navi flew under his hat. Garen pulled sharply and the Hylian hen released a sound splitting call that sent Talon up. He looked up all around on his toes.

But upon seeing them and was overjoyed "Oh there you are, Garen. Thanks for distracting Malon yesterday. It's pretty hard to get her out of a bad mood." Garen chuckled. Talon then looked at him "But listen sonny. I wish you'd learn how to shake a sleeping person, it's alot easier." Garen simply smirked. Link meanwhile was looking around when Talon spoke up "Kind of big for the simple business shop I have going here but I'm getting there." he explained that a few local friends were going to set up buisness here soon. Talon chuckled "The ranch will have several shops set up right here. A weapons shop, supply shot, milk bar and other stuff." Garen figured that was a good idea.

He looked around not really finding anything of use as all Talon had of the supply shop right now was basic stuff which they either didn't need or had no use for. They didn't have bows to fire arrows, they didn't have any intrest in the heavy Hylian Shield, and they didn't really feel up to buying any animals. Garen thought this was going nowhere until he spotted a bottle on the upper shelf. When Garen asked about it Talon told him that those were unbreakable bottles able to hold just about anything, unfortunatly only a few of them around now and they are very hard to make.

Garen shrugged "Oh well. With our luck we'll come across one or two." Link took some time to buy full ammunition for his slingshot and then walked out to join Malon. He also bought a first aid kit from Talon which contained bandages, disinfectant, ointment, and other useful items. But still it wasn't the same as that Red Potion stuff he had gotten earlier from the guards.

As Garen left Talon called him over "Hey Garen. Your getting pretty close to my girl and your a pretty tough cowboy. Let me just ask: You wanna marry Malon?" Garen smiled and nodded knowing he was obviously joking. Talon chuckled "Just kidding, just kidding. I think your a little young." he then leaned forward. Garen noticed he was serious "But come back in a few years and I'll see." Garen smiled bidding the friendly man farewell and left.

They left the shop and ran right into Malon who stood with Epona and Shen "Well I guess this is goodbye for now guys. I was sure to fix you guys up with some fruit and milk. But be sure to reuse the bottles as they are the very strong kind. The kind Dad had on sale earlier." Garen gasped as he checked the bottle the milk was in. It seemed durable enough and was made out of the purest glass around. Link nodded as he took the large sack of fruit and bowed to Malon. She kissed Garen once again on the cheek as he mounted Shen holding the reigns. Link bid farewell while Garen looked at her "Farewell, M'lady." he said kicking Shen and left. Malon waved as the two partners took off into the distance heading for Death Mountain.  
-  
Next Chapter: Staying at Kakariko

After meeting up with Zelda, the trio goes to Kakariko where Impa offers her hospitality. They also recieve an new intresting weapon along with another Spiritual Stone. More is explained about Garen's character and they get further along. About why he is called by his peers the "Shiekah of Solitude". Fans of Majora's Mask will know what I mean in parts of this. But it isn't required to know it. 


	10. Staying at Kakariko

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.  
  
Author's Note: Okay this is mostly pointing out why Garen took up warriors training. This is a key point of much later chapters so I suggest you don't skip this. Link has basic training from books and such, but is not as battle hardened as Garen.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Ten: Staying at Kakariko  
  
The crown princess of Hyrule, Zelda looked out over Hyrule Field from her bedroom. She was dressed way differently that nobody would recognize her, he long golden hair was carefully done in a perfect braid behind her head and she had some special drops placed in her eyes to darken the blue of them temporarily. She also wore a blue tunic that she was to use during a time of war as not to be noticed. She also wore white cloth over her legs and arms as not to show off her well kept skin as it was considered trampish to her parents.  
  
She had the Kokiri Calibur on her back held by a leather shoulder strap along with the blue Kokiri Shield. Impa had cleared it with the King and Queen telling them that they were going to go check on the Gorons and find out just what the full story was. Zelda placed a hand on the rear of her belt where the third Deku Dagger was, Impa had trained her is self protection and it had paid off as the lightweight Kokiri Caliber was nothing to her. She may have been a princess but in no way helpless unless over numbered.  
  
Zelda looked across the field seeing a pair of ponies leaving Lon Lon Ranch, she closed her eyes as she spoke through telepathy "Thank you Malon." she said simply as she turned to her door. Impa was preparing her horse and they were to leave in just a few minutes for Kakariko. Kasumi had been watching her and she knew that Gannondorf was planning something. He had been all over Hyrule recently and he was obviously planning something that involved all the races of Hyrule. Zelda turned and left her room hoping that she could catch Link and Garen before night fell.  
-  
Speaking of Gannondorf.....he was just entering back into Hyrule Field from a small stream in the east. This was the road to Zora's Domain where he was trying to get the Spiritual Stone of Water. He was, however spurned by the great Zora King and was even talked down to by his young daughter. This was a large insult to Gannondorf who rubbed the bruise on his face where he had been hit by some stupid Zora guard, that probably had suffered many broken bones after being thrown off the waterfall.  
  
Gannondorf had been foolish enough to enter the resting place of their guardian spirit, the great fish, Lord Jabu-Jabu. He demanded the Spiritual Stone but the guardian god of the Zoras didn't respond, he simply flared his nostrils and sent Gannondorf falling back into the water, it was obvious that he wouldn't be getting it. Then the Zoras viciously beat him down as they found him in the fountain, ruler of the Gerudos or not, outsiders were not permitted to enter Zora's Fountain. Gannondorf just escaped not showing his face which had been hit with a blast of salt stun powder. But the punishment for the crime of entering was alot worse than a little eye irritation.  
  
Gannondorf looked back down the river and flashed a toothy smirk that could scare a crying baby into silence. He crossed his arms "If those foolish fish-people think they can talk down to me as if they can solve any problem lets see what they do with a messed up deity. As long as that pathetic race dies that will make my job easier." he then continued to onto his horse Endbringer that waited by the river with patience.  
  
Gannondorf with a mighty jumped sattled the mighty, ruthless stallion and headed north back to Hyrule Castle where he was to attend yet another meeting with the king. Gannondorf grunted as he squinted his eyes he could barley make out what was in front of him because of the Zora's salt powder. The worst thing was that if somebody was in front of him he wouldn't see, and the king respected him for being a great horseman. Such a mistake would turn him into a laughing stock and that would result in him getting pissed off. And nobody who knew him wanted that.  
  
Suddenly Endbringer came to a hasty stop as Gannondorf spotted a large spot of white in front of him. It turned out to be a white horse ridden by a girl with braided hair. She rode the young horse barebacked and the horse only seemed to have the reigns on, no bit, no stirrups. Whoever this girl was she was either really talented, very trusting of her ability with the snow white horse or very gutsy.  
  
The disguised Princess Zelda gulped as Gannondorf dismounted and approached her not at all to pleased with her not seeing him, but then again he didn't see her. He stopped as he got closer to her and narrowed his eyes as if he tried to focus. He shook his head 'Blast those Zoras and that damned salt powder. I don't think I'll ever see straight again. I'll head to Lake Hylia right after I'm done with that meeting.' he thought as he pretended to focus on the rider.  
  
Zelda decided to act natural and more like the attitude she had observed from Malon and some of her other friend who weren't royalty. Gannondorf spoke to her but suddenly didn't seem angry "Young lady, you should watch where you make your way. The fields can be dangerous at night." Zelda simply nodded her unbrushed bangs falling over her eyes. Gannondorf suddenly felt a strange feeling as if he had met her before "Where are you headed, girl? And what is your name?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Princess Zelda thought knowing that Gannondorf wouldn't give a rat's ass where she was going but her name could give her trouble "I'm heading back to Kakariko Village." she said still trying to think up a name. Gannondorf walked back to his horse and once again requested her name, Zelda suddenly remembered the name of Impa's grandfather who was a great warrior to the Sheikah almost a century ago. Zelda looked over to Gannondorf "I'm going back home, and my name is Sheik if its any buisness or yours. Now if you would please move along." she said in a deeper voice straining her vocal cords, but putting forward the same pride of the Sheikah.  
  
Gannondorf Dragmire cursed silently as he knew he couldn't see well enough to look for reddish-brown eyes especially in this weather. He decided he didn't need to know if she was a Sheikah or not and headed back to the north, hoping that he had made a good impression. As much as it disgusted him, he needed as much trust among the Hylians that he could get.  
  
Zelda watched as Gannondorf bid her farewell using her name that had hit her. She felt like the goddesses were watching over her, Impa getting the idea to send her ahead to Kakariko and the cloak that she had decided to put on that covered her face. She knew that he would suspect something with Impa being with her. Noticing another white horse appearing from the drawbridge as Gannondorf entered, she decided to go on ahead to Kakariko and meet Link and Garen.  
  
She patted her horse that she and Malon had raised together. This horse was the original bond that made the two of them friends "Come on Shimmer. We gotta keep moving." the horse nayed and at her command continued on to Kakariko Village. Though it was just a swift cover up, Zelda for some reason couldn't help but tell herself to hold on to that alias. Zelda smiled as she rode her horse "Sheik of the Sheikah. I had better remember that." she said as she felt a strange feeling about that name. She suddenly heard the clanging of swords, shocked she kicked Shimmer in the side causing her to speed up.  
-  
Link Masters and Garen Sheikan were at the entrance of Kakariko Village, just at the bottom of the large stairs that were carved into the side of the mountain that would lead up to the village. Epona and Shen were more loyal than Malon had told them they would be, they refused to be tied up when their riders disembarked, but they didn't run off they simply grazed on some of the taller grass across the river that lead down to the eastern river. Meanwhile Link and Garen had decided to test one anothers skill with the blade with a practice art used by combat partners for ages: The art of sparring.  
  
Garen jumped into the air swinging the Kokiri Saber with his right hand screaming in a battle cry. Link brought up his sword followed by his left which moved to have the flat end of the tip against his palm. Garen's blade was forced off and he stumbled back. Link then swung hard at his opponent's head which was blocked by the Deku Dagger Garen held in his left hand. Garen's style was different from Link's, he rarely went about using his shield and seemed to use the dagger more often as a sort of secondary weapon. Garen could manuever very well with both hands which showed in his two blade style.  
  
Link pulled his blade back and swung his foot at Garen's head, Link missed his target as he backflipped and came at Link again. Link swung hard with the Kokiri Sword and in an impact of metal against metal both blades flew away stabbing into the ground. Garen went into a defensive stance that was of the Sheikah martial arts. Link just brought up his fist, on up at his chest the other down at his abdomen. They were ready to get the real sparring on now.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a slingshot was heard and both of the young warriors turned to see a large flash erupt at their feet sending them back, somebody was using Deku Nuts as ammunition. They both looked up to see a rider on a white horse who wore a cloak. Link could see the blond ponytail over her shoulder and he could also tell that a sword and shield was on her back just like Link and Garen wore them. Link got out of stance as did Garen as the rider jumped from her white horse and approached them.  
  
Link Masters put a hand on his hip as she walked closer. She drew a staff from behind her back that glowed azure before expanding to a six foot bo staff. It wasn't something that either of them had seen before, but it looked very impressive. On one end was a crystal head in the shape of an ovel and on the other end was a spear head outlineing another crystal. Link smiled as he saw the perfect blue eyes under the hair darkened just a little bit "It's about time Zelda. We were beginning to get worried." Link said.  
  
Garen scoffed as he resheathed his dagger on his belt "Speak for yourself Link. She can obviously take care of herself." he grunted. Zelda threw off her hood and looked to Garen as she placed her right hand on her upper left arm and smiled "You would know Sheikan. I'm the one that put you on your back just over a day ago." Garen lightly chuckled at this as he looked to the sky seeing heavy clouds gathering around the field. He looked back to his friends motioning to the dark sky "Looks like rain. We'd better get back to the village from there we can at least keep dry." he lead them up the stairs into the village. The horses trailing behind them.  
  
The young princess of Hyrule looked around as they entered the village wanting to know just how much the carpenters had progressed in enlarging the village. Garen turned to her as she asked that and cracked a grin "Don't be surprised to be disappointed. Everybody working for Enrico (The Head Carpenter) are amateurs and don't know what work really is." Zelda looked around seeing that only two buildings had been completed and one was still under construction. Impa was not going to be very happy with this when she caught up with the trio.  
  
Garen lead them to a small cabin about the size of Link's House that was built on the same hill that the Windmill had been erected into. This gave him privacy as the city's founder would allow Sheikah to set up residence anywhere in the village and basically he had owned this land since his parents passed away. He didn't know what had happened to them but knew that something pretty bad must have happened as none of the villagers who knew them ever wanted to talk about it, although they knew he was pretty much over it and just lived there.  
  
Garen entered the house followed by Zelda and Link. It wasn't all too shabby, it was actually quite nice. Two beds, a small place for cooking, a dresser, a treasure chest with a combination lock and a ladder leading to the second floor. Garen pointed up saying that Zelda could spend the night there as it was alot more private that down stairs. Zelda smiled "You don't have to go to any trouble for me. I didn't know you lived here and Impa said she would prepare the guest rooms at her house. Impa lives in that house up on that small hill. She is the founder of this town you know." Garen knew this and shrugged. He knew just about everything the public knew about Impa, their relationship was alot closer than he enjoyed letting out.  
  
Garen Sheikan just chuckled as he started going through the dresser, Zelda eyed this as she saw that all he really had were several red tunics and a few dark purple tunics which was the color of the Sheikah race. But from what Zelda had learned from Impa, Garen's mother had been Hyrulian. So he was in fact half Hyrulian and half Sheikah meaning that he legally had all the rights of the Hyrulians and didn't have forced alliance to the Royal Family, but still he had already declared his allegiance to them.  
  
After stuffing a weeks worth of cloths in to a case and then into the Sacred Realm, Garen walked over to his treasure chest where he basically kept his savings. He turned the dial a few times then simply kicked it under the lock and the top popped up. Garen went into the treasure chest digging out several rupees of green, blue and red. Once they were all over the floor Garen counted them up coming up with over five thousand rupees.  
  
Garen sighed as he remembered he could only carry two hundred-fifty and started shoveling them back in the treasure chest. He allowed Link to fill his wallet back up to the max and then invited Zelda to do so. She removed a different kind of wallet that had a rare golden gem on it and it looked like it could hold much more than theirs could. Garen suddenly stopped her "Zelda. How much can that thing hold?" he asked.  
  
Zelda looked up to him as she held up "It's a rare Giants Wallet. It can hold up to five hundred rupees. The capacity of its magic is much more powerful than your own. I can have Impa grab you some when we get to her house. They are pretty much standard for servants of the Royal Family. " she then proceeded to take three hundred rupees from the stash. Link looked at his apparent partner as he just looked off to the side as they filled their wallets to the brim "Are you sure that you want to give us all this?" Link questioned him. Garen breathed out lightly "Zelda's father isn't about to give us anything for this. Besides it was just left here and I did nothing to earn it. I have no regrets about using it for a cause. Besides once this is over we'll probably be rewarded for revealing the Gerudo's treachery." Zelda looked up and nodded. Garen requested a minute and the other two left the house.  
  
While Garen took a few minutes in his house Link looked to Zelda's staff asking where she got such a weapon. She took it out "This is one of the three trinity staffs. I have identified the three who would collect the spiritual stones as the Trinity. These weapons were used long ago and have a number of ties to the land of Hyrule. They can make magic active in even those who have yet to study it, so they should aid us well." Link nodded and looked at Zelda who looked back at him "Princess. Doesn't it worry you that you may not be walking back from this?" he asked out of concern.  
  
Zelda looked to him with her beautiful sapphire eyes "Doesn't it concern you that you, yourself, may not walk from this?" Link was silent with confussion "Link. Your doing this because you know you must. And so must I. Either way everything is lost." Link nodded. He looked as the rain fell pelting them "I guess thats true. Heros are remembered but legends never die." Zelda nodded placing a hand on his shoulder telling him that she trusted him. He nodded. Garen stepped out of his house and caught their attention suggesting they head to Impa's house.  
  
The group soon found themselves at Impa's House where she waited with fresh bread and fruit that was ready on the table. After putting the horses in a small pen that was provided, Zelda told her of the favor that they needed and it only took the Sheikah guardian five minutes to go into the back room and present Link and Garen with a pair of Giants Wallets. Garen smiled to himself as he transferred all his money from his Adult Wallet to his new wallet, Link did the same. It was strange to see so many green gems expand from one and shrink as they entered the next but then again those in Hyrule were used to this kind of magic.  
  
Link and Garen then traded over their old wallets to Impa who just threw them into the back room and closed the door, obviously she couldn't afford to give them away and it was illegal for people to carry multiple wallets. Impa then sat at the table as the three young ones ate, Zelda ate with natural manners that had become a reflex over the years but Link and Garen were a different story. Both of them weren't as bad as some of the Gerudos and some Kokiri, but she could tell that they were trying to watch themselves around her obviously fearing embarrassment.  
  
Suddenly a man with gray hair who looked younger than Impa walked into the dinning room. He wore a dark purple tunic with long blue slacks, he had the Sheikah paint under his eyes much like Garen had before he washed it off to hide his affiliation with Kakariko. He wasn't old enough yet to get the perminate deal like Impa had. The man had dark red eyes and seemed to be more of a hardened warrior that their generous hostess. He gave a light bow "Good evening. I am Aiden, Impa's brother." he introduced himself as he stepped around the table.  
  
He looked over them with his piercing eyes until he spoke "Are these the ones, sister?" he asked, Impa simply nodded as she sipped from a small cup of green tea. Link looked at Aiden as he noticed that he had a scar across his forehead, this intimidated him from the man as it was a sign he had seen more battle than Link could have imagined. He spoke to then in a stern voice "So your going to save the world. What do you say to something like that?" he ask. None of them could tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.  
  
Impa broke the silence as she stood up motioning to her brother "Don't mind his doubting nature. We both believe in you. We have experienced these dreams that are generated from the building darkness as well." she held a hand lightly to her older brother "You should be prepared to work with him. Aiden is the commander of the Sheikah secret army that will counter Gannondorf if he trys anything against our kingdom." Aiden bowed and left the room, but turned his head as he walked away looking directly at Garen and then left recognizing the boy from somewhere.  
  
As Impa prepared to talk some more Garen stood up and started to follow Aiden out of curiosity, but Impa grabbed his arm and looked directly at him "Don't worry about my brother, Garen. He is a social disaster when it comes to counting on other people. Don't worry about anything he does or says." she then released him. Garen remained standing as Impa walked once again into the back room at Zelda's request. Garen looked to Link "I don't know if I trust that guy." he said referring to Aiden. Zelda shrugged and told him to calm down as she took a bite out of an apple.  
  
Impa returned to the room within moments carrying the other two staffs which appeared to be no more than two feet in lenth. Zelda took them from Impa reading off the ancient Hyrulian engraved on the side, essentially this was a short reading of the legend that they were connected to. Satisfied with her find, she tossed one to Garen who caught it and inspected it. It was just like Zelda's right down to every last detail. They were all black and had a spear head on the lower part of it and at the head of the spear it contained a strange oval shapped head that looked as if it would react in someway. He still didn't under stand how it could become a six foot weapon as Zelda's was.  
  
Zelda then inspected the other one with was just like Garen's. They all had the spear heads on the lower side and the magical gem in the head at the upper part of the staff. The shafts were all black with azure runes, while both heads were made from a powerful mix gold and silver that would not bend. While the shaft of the weapon was clearly very durable it wasn't the only thing that caught eyes. Each of them bore a pair of glowing blue sapphires on the spear heads and the head that appeared to be the staff of a spell binder, neither would know until more information was given.  
  
Link inspected it and looked at Zelda after a few moments "Alright. I understand that you somehow can make this expand. How?" he asked. Garen butted in "And what would be the limit of the stretch?" Zelda smiled bringing out her staff and holding it in one hand. She gripped it in the center explaining that it was quite simple for anybody who understood their own energy. She examined her own staff which had been hanging at her side at around two feet "You simply channel your energy through it by gripping here. After you have taken hold of it simply will it and it will expand to six feet, that is the limit I'm afraid." they were both impressed and gave it a try. At their simple will the magic that compacted it would expand and the staff would snap outwards into a solid six foot spear staff. They both thanked, Impa but she just explained that it only got better.  
  
She looked the room over again even scanning the rafters as she brought out something that was wrapped in a hand-made silk cloth. She placed it on the table and started to speak "I know that most the laws say that this must be given under some sort of a price as it can't be easy to obtain entry to the Sacred Realm. But in these critical times I must go against this." she looked to the disguised Princess Zelda asking her to do the honors. Link watched from his seat watched as did Garen from his place in the corner but he was a little more edgy about something else.  
  
Zelda slowly unwrapped the cloth from the object slowly uncovering the edges of a golden oval until eventually only one piece of cloth covered the center. As Zelda removed that there was a rather large flash of purple light that changed the color of the entire room. It was the Spiritual Stone of Shadow, passed down by the Sheikah. It was called the Sheikah Amethyst as it was basically a golden eye with a large purple gem where the pupil would be. This was the seal of the shadow folk, the Sheikah.  
  
Link Masters jumped up from his seat raising his arm "Haha! Yes! Thats three out of seven. This is too sweet!" he laughed looking behind him. But he found that Garen was missing "Huh. Garen?" he asked into thin air. Zelda figured he had probably just slipped out and gone home. She picked up the stone and looked at it with wide amazed eyes. Only now did she notice that Impa was also gone from the large living room.  
  
Zelda in her confusion looked up to Link and was thankful that he was still there "I guess the shadow folk are getting a little to good for the likes of us, eh princess." Link said with a chuckle. She laughed in that delightful giggle she had as she looked at the Spiritual Stone and spoke "Don't use my title, it could cause trouble. By the way what did you mean by three out of seven, Link? Did you already get one of the others." she asked.  
  
Link went into the sacred realm removing the Deku Moonstone and placing it into Zelda's soft hands. Link scratched the back of his head "To be honest I had nothing to do with it. Garen had such a good connection with Malon that she just handed it over. Just asking that he didn't lose it." Zelda wasn't exactly expecting this as she placed the two spiritual stones on the table "Garen Sheikan knows Malon Moonstar? Well that explains how you managed to get into the castle through her so easily." Link nodded.  
  
Zelda handed Link the two spiritual stones which he placed in his backpack "I don't think I should put these in the sacred realm. For all we know somebody could tap into it and you did say that rupees couldn't be stored so I'm just gonna keep them with me." Zelda nodded thinking it was a good idea and watched as Link placed the Kokiri Emerald in with them. Zelda stood up and started away from the dinner table stretching as she went.  
  
Link stood up placing a hand on his hip "Good night, beautiful." he said as he got up alot of guts. Zelda stopped dead in her tracks looking back at Link "Excuse me? Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked turning a deep shade of crimson. Link mentally kicked himself as he looked for a way out of what he had just said. He closed his eyes smirking slightly "Well you told me not to use your title. So what else am I supposed to call you?" he said hoping she would buy it.  
  
Zelda smiled back as she started back over to him placing a hand on his shoulder "Just call me Zelda. After all you obviously have favor with the Royal Family after saving me. And I am pretty sick of people throwing respect at me like I would kill anybody who didn't." Link smiled as she walked away. Link spoke again as she was about to close the door "But then I would be lying to say that you were anything slightly less." Zelda giggled as she continued through the door. -  
Garen had been watching through the window from the outside on another roof, knowing that they had another spiritual stone in their possession he felt proud of this. He had also seen Link flirting with Zelda which would give him plenty of revenge if he ever laughed about him and Malon again. He couldn't believe his luck. He had seen something from the window and had to leave. He looked down on the motionless body at his feet, a Gerudo soldier had been spying on Impa and was armed. Upon checking her body he found that she was send to eliminate Impa and steal the spiritual stone. This was figured from a piece of rolled leather that had the words 'Impa' and 'Sheikah Amethyst' on it. It was hard and to the point, but gave no proof against Gannondorf.  
  
She was only unconscious sent into it by a stiff smack to her head by Garen's newest weapon. Its primary use was as a non-lethal weapon. Garen looked to her as he held the orders, he breathed before tossing them off into a nearby torch to burn. He looked to the beautiful yet deadly woman again and smiled "If you weren't going to wake up thinking it was last month you would thank me for saving your life. Impa is not one to take prisoners." he left her on the roof and headed back to his house ready for the long hike up Death Mountain tomorrow morning.  
  
As Garen Sheikan reached his house he didn't exactly feel alone, as he unlocked the door and prepared to walk through he heard steps on the ladder that went to the top of the hill on which he lived. He turned to see Impa standing there not exactly looking pleased about his leaving "Garen Sheikan. Why do you avoid everybody in this village?" Garen narrowed his eyes as he continued to the door not answering. Impa wouldn't take this for an answer as she suddenly dashed over and pulled him from the door.  
  
Garen backflipped as he was thrown from the door and rubbed his shoulder that had just been pulled rather sharply and looked back at her "I'm not going to ask again Garen. Why do you avoid everybody in this village instead of trusting them?" Garen narrowed his eyes again as he put his hands on his hips "I've noticed this for some time. Does it by chance have something to do with your parent's tragic disappearance?" Garen looked up at her as this was mentioned, complete surprise in his eyes. But this soon turned to annoyance and then anger.  
  
Garen glared at her as he placed his hand on his saber "Yes! Everybody keeps it from me! I want to know what really happened! I know they know and I don't trust anybody that doesn't trust me to take it!" Impa sighed as she looked at him and crossed her arms listening to him further "I know that they were targeted and killed! It was in their diary I found a year ago, there had been many attemps on their lives and they were prepared! Why won't you people tell me who did it!" he yelled at her.  
  
Impa shook her head as she knew how he felt "And just what will you do if you find out who was responsible if anybody was? Try to make them pay? What if you were outmatched? Do you think they would spare you? Your not as invincible as you think you are Garen. No Sheikah is." Garen narrowed his eyes as he lowered his head thinking this over, hating that he had to face the facts. Impa walked over slowly placing a hand on his shoulder "The people of this village don't want you to do anything stupid. One should never waste his life on revenge, unless he knows that he can achieve it and not be taken by the desire to destroy again." Garen looked up to her "I would never." he breathed.  
  
Impa spoke more to the young Sheikah boy "All I can tell you is that if you were to fight him now you would be greatly out of your league. If the goddesses intend for you the reach your refreshing revenge, it will come in time. In the meantime, trust your elders. We don't like keeping some truth from you but it is necessary sometimes, discipline and patience is the way of our people Garen. And fate rewards the devoted." she walked away telling him to remember that and vanished in a flash of light.  
  
Garen fell back against the stone walls of the Kakariko Windmill and placed his hands on his face. What in the name of Din was he to do? All he knew was that the murderer was one of the three shadow knights that terrorized the Sheikah for many years. One was a mad man who fancied himself as the grim reaper of the Sheikah, another was a dark knight who terrorized the Sheikah with awsome power, and the third was a dark seductress that apparently lead all men to their doom. They were supposed to have been killed in the great war, but Garen wanted to know just one thing. Which one? Which one? Which one?!  
  
This was the life of Garen Sheikan: Avenging the loved ones of days long past.  
-  
Next Chapter: Problems The World Over  
  
Gannondorf as well as the representatives of the other races attend a meeting. The subject? The strange disasters that are occuring the world over. Gannondorf also finds a target that may convince another race to give up the stone for their life. Also Link, Garen and Zelda leave Kakariko and head up the mountain.  
  
(For an idea about what the staffs look like that are recieved in this chapter think the one Fox uses in STARFOX ADVENTURES. So it has an end used for attacking and a spear end. And also if you didn't catch it, Gomess is a Grim Reaper style sub-boss in Majora's Mask. It will develope later.) 


	11. Problems the World Over

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. So lawyers! Lawyers everywhere. I don't own Zelda so get out of my hair. Because if I did, don't dispair Link wouldn't be a toon, so there!  
  
Author's Note: More of the back story in this chapter.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Eleven: Problems the World Over  
  
Late that night, it seemed that confusion had hit home for Zelda's poor father who had reports of continued disasters and bad turn of events happening. He sat at the far end of a table in the magnificent meeting room he had redecorated himself, it was obviously very nice as he had received complements from both King Zora and the infamous Gannondorf Dragmire. But only Gannondorf was before him at this point, he was the only leader that had actually taken time to see him. Only representatives were there at this time in place of the official rulers, who were too busy with their own problems to make their way to Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Gannondorf was dressed in his dress armor now which included a cape and large sword, which had been taken by the guards as usual. He was indeed tired as the representative of the Kokiri had finally arrived, Davin the forth know-it-all-brother from the forest. And although he knew the secret of the Kokiri and that they aged when they left the forest, he kept a cloak of magic around himself to make himself appear as a child when he was in the forest. Otherwise he was around twenty years old and not at all fond of the Kokiri's offical boss, Mido.  
  
Also there was Daramu. The commander of the Grand Goron Army, his older brother was the king of the Gorons, but was commonly referred to as Big Brother Darunia. This Goron was a mussel bound monster that could break most anything with his bare hands. He had the stone plated shell on his back like all Gorons did as well as the round, friendly eyes that all the race possesed. He carried a powerful Biggoron Sword which was said to be second only to the powerful blades that rest within the Temple of Time. He unlike his brother shaved his facial hair, which was surprisingly hard for Gorons as they had to use fire to burn it off because it was so thick. He was a grand warrior and very respected across the land.  
  
The representatives of the Zora were two people not exactly welcome to Gannondorf's eyes. Ronto Silverfin, the young captain of the Zora army who was a decorated warrior at the age of fifteen, taken in only because of his father's career, which he had long ago surpassed. He wore a blue cape over his back which was adorned at the shoulders by the Zora seal. He was dark blue and was a rare alpha Zora, meaning that his head was sharp on the back and not like a giant fish tail. He like all Zoras had fins on his arms and legs as well as hardly visible gills on the side of his neck.  
  
The other representative was none other than the princess of the Zoras who was a beta Zora, the difference was her head was a little stretched on the back and made her look slightly human. She sore a blue cloak over herself but kept the hood off as she was finally indoors. She, like Ronto possessed a more human appearance among the Zoras, but was often called feisty and spoiled. Gannondorf couldn't agree more as she had the nerve to talk down to him less that six hours ago. She just sent looks at him through her annoying purple eyes as if to say "Fancy meeting you here. Are your eyes feeling better?" Gannondorf grumbled as he thought this, rubbing his eyes that were still annoyed from that salt powder.  
  
The meeting finally came to order much to the relief of Gannondorf who was really annoyed that Davin had taken so long "Are there any matters that need my attention? They must be presented before the meeting starts." Daramu stood up first banging his fist on the table, the king knew what he was going to bring up and sat back down in his chair placing a hand on his forehead. Gannondorf who sat just a seat from his leaned towards him "I know how you feel your majesty." he muttered with an annoyed look.  
  
Daramu started to speak "I need to call to attention the Dodongo problem we have been experiencing. The supplies you send us aren't enough! We need help to exterminate the creatures that have invaded our caverns." he said as he placed his hands on the table. Gannondorf was chuckling at this slightly. Daramu turned to him "What do you find so funny Gannon?!" he yelled. Gannondorf was his full name, but Drag-man Gannon had been his war name during the war tweleve years ago, it was often used as an insult towards him that denied him as a leader and confirmed him as a bloodsoaked lunatic.  
  
Gannondorf looked up to him as he was addressed in his war name "Oh nothing. Just that it could have been done several days ago if you pay us Gerudos the price we ask! And that large boulder blocking the way, why don't you blast it out? You have the proper equipment." Daramu slapped the table causing it to shake. He countered Gannon's words "The Spiritual Stone of Fire? No way! And the boulder is a precaution. In case any of our people become foolish enough to try to sneak in." Daramu sighed and sat down grumbling about the Gerudo King.  
  
The King of Hyrule sighed as he spoke up "Next order of business? Any recent events I should know of?" he asked sighing as he spoke not really wanting to be in another meeting that will get nothing done. The King sighed. His wife was very busy with the town, his daughter was visiting Kakariko, Impa was with her, the Gorons were having problems, there were constant civil problems with the local kingdom of Altea, the Kokiri's guardian spirit had just died, and Keabora Geabora was nowhere to be found. All he could ask himself was "Why me? By Nayru, why me?" he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Daramu spoke with a smirk "Oh yeah. Gannondorf. The scientist down at Lake Hylian sent a line he wants his old face back." Gannondorf just looked out the corner of his eye at the high ranked Goron "Watch your tongue, rock eater. Or I'll turn you into gravel." he said with a countering smirk. The Zora Princess just watched and giggled under her breath as the two battle hardened warriors fought it out in words.  
  
"Sand dwelling dumbass!" Daramu yelled in defense. Gannondorf smirked remaining calm "Mountain hermit!" he said calmly. Getting more annoyed Daramu continued "Desert swine!" he yelled. Gannondorf wasn't impressed as he relaxed as he continued. Ronto shrugged as he turned to the Zora Princess and Davin "Wow. Look at these two. Great looks and sparkling wit." Ronto pretended to think "No wait, thats me." the three younger representatives laughed unheard by everybody else.  
  
Eventually it was Gannondorf that won the childish argument that Daramu had started, they both sat down and the King sighed knowing it was gonna be a long night. Nabooru sighed from the corner with Akami, Gannondorf's other bodyguard. Kasumi had been given the night off as she was allowed to stop watching the two boys as they seemed to be just checking around and left shortly before they went to Lon Lon Ranch. She then dispatched Impa's would be assassin that Garen had defeated but she hadn't learned of this and it was probably a good thing too, considering the current condition of their leader.  
  
Nabooru, dressed in a very small red shirt and those Gerudo baggy pants they wore, sighed as she leaned against the wall "Why am I here again, Akami?" she asked. She wasn't trained as a Gerudo bodyguard, but was excelling under Gannondorf's teachings. As much as she disliked Gannondorf she had to admit that he was a good teacher as far a combat went, as she could defeat some of the veteran soldiers in the fortress without breaking a sweat.  
  
Akami smiled as she looked down to the thirteen year old Nabooru "He will probably want to show you off to some of Darian's better students. Just to show that he is a superior teacher." Nabooru scoffed at this as she placed her hands on her hips. She wore a small side pack there although it was used to hold only one thing. It was the Spiritual Stone of Spirit, better known as the Gerudo Topez. A beautiful orange gem in the shape of the Gerudo's seal. A crescent moon with a large twelve pointed star in the center. Nabooru had gotten it from her mother and the only person she would give it to was somebody that could defeat her. But she said that if an outsider could beat her she would give up the stone, and most likely her heart.  
  
Darien Lightner yawned from his place two seats down from Gannondorf as he placed his chin in his hand bored out of his mind. Davin was half asleep from all this as he watched Gannondorf and Daramu finished. Davin sighed "Goddesses and they call me the immature one. But seriously is their anything that needs to be brought to the King's attention?" the Princess of the Zoras stood up sighing. Gannondorf looked to her as she spoke "It may be nothing, but our guardian has become very ill and is not looking too good. He has also been acting strangely." this was all music to the Gerudo King's ears as he pretended to be a little freaked by this.  
  
Gannondorf stood up as he finished thinking up an explanation "That's why I was there earlier. I heard something about moans coming from Zora's Domain and remembered hearing about the Deku Tree." Ronto gritted his teeth over this, his azure eyes catching the princess's attention. He stood up "I'm sorry for our rough treatment Gannondorf. But the fountain is not generally for outsiders. Now we will let you pass this once as punishing you in such a way would really dent any possibility for peace. Is there anything useful you can tell us that may help Lord Jabu-Jabu?" Gannondorf brought a hand to his chin thinking up something that may help him get their Spiritual Stone.  
  
He suddenly remembered and spoke up "Well, each of the spiritual stones have attributes. Maybe the stone in your mother's possession would help the deity, princess." Ronto sighed as his princess lowered her head at this. He looked directly at Gannondorf with narrowed eyes "Queen Xora is gone. She has been for a year!" Gannondorf was taken aback by this, but in no way unnerved as he couldn't give a rat's ass about the Zora's queen. Ronto meanwhile tried to comfort the Princess over this.  
  
Nabooru spoke up suddenly "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what I believe he is suggesting is using the stone on Jabu-Jabu. It may help. The Gerudo Topez being our races Spiritual Stone has been know to have the ability to heal mortal wounds to a limited degree. I believe yours would work on a water dwelling creature." Darien looked to Nabooru saying it was an excellent idea. Nabooru did a small bow before getting back with Akami.  
  
The king watched as the clock on the wall reached ten o'clock he stood up "Well to answer all of this. Daramu, Impa is going to Goron City tomorrow and will bring plenty of help. But I suggest you stop displaying the spiritual stone of fire before a Goron eats it." Daramu nodded saying his brother had already taken care of this. A Goron wouldn't be able to digest it, but they would have to hack him open if one did eat it.  
  
He turned to Davin who looked back up at him "Tell the Kokiri that if a situation occurs you have our support, but we will not enter the Lost Woods. The Stalfos Knights from years long past are easily more skilled than our men." he turned to the two Zoras "I suggest you continue to watch Jabu-Jabu. Most likely it is just a seasonal sickness. To those who have nothing to do with this meeting I'm sorry for bothering you. Meeting dismissed." he said banging a gavel. Everybody started to leave but Gannondorf stood up approaching the king.  
  
Gannondorf bowed before the king "The Gerudos have decided to present you with a little gift as a sign of our friendship." he snapped his fingers and a pair of Gerudo guards pushed past Nabooru and Akami with a large box. Gannondorf with one mighty pull ripped the side of the crate off. The inside was lined with wrapped meat, rare Gerudo fruit and a very special brand of Gerudo Vodka. He got up from his bow "Feel free to give these out to the guards on the eve of the peace carnival. Ten years of continued peace and running. It is a shame that our fathers couldn't see such a thing." Gannondorf bowed again and left.  
The princess of the Zoras stood outside the room waiting for Nabooru to walk by, they had been distant friends who usually met at these meetings. Gannondorf crossed by snickering "When that little brat takes the spiritual stone to Jabu-Jabu it will be easy to retrieve it. Those ancient demons won't be hard to deal with, I just need to let those rock eaters starve a little longer." he shook as he remembered what Nabooru had told him. The Zora Princess, would only give the stone away on one condition "And I thought I was willing to pay any price. This way is much easier and I don't have to disgrace myself." he left the castle yelling back that he would see Nabooru back at the fortress. He left on Endbringer followed by Akami and the two Gerudo guards.  
  
Nabooru was stopped by the princess who grabbed her arm "Nabooru long time. So have you given away the Gerudo Topez yet?" she asked hopingly, it would make for juicy gossip. Nabooru blew a strand of hair from her face "I told you Ruto. The right guy for me will be the outsider who can defeat me in a duel. But by my mother's wishes I have to give up the stone anyway. What about you?" she asked.  
  
The Zora Princess just shook her oddly shaped head saying that it may be a while before she just found the right guy. The only one who knew what they were talking about was Ronto who had learned of this although most others thought it was given as a sign of love, but in fact it was something more perminate. He walked over to Nabooru and clasped hands with her. They had been friends since she had defeated him in a training match, but he had came close. Nabooru would make friends with all that could come close but Ronto and her otherwise had very little in common. Race issues or otherwise.  
  
Daramu looked over the field at the dust trail Gannondorf left behind and noticed Nabooru standing near him "Tell me Nabooru, was it? Are all Gerudo males that way. Over confident and annoying." he asked. Nabooru sighed "Regretfully he is the best warrior in the western Hyrule. If I respected him you would be on the ground by now." she chuckled.  
  
Ronto sighed as they walked over the drawbridge leading into the field "Really? Well. Still, I wouldn't mind crushing his throat." he said nearing the water. Nabooru scoffed as she looked to the men "You and me both." she said. Ronto took the Zora princess's hand "Come on M'lady. We need to get going." the princess nodded and they both dived into the moat that lead to the river. Daramu curled up and headed to Death Mountain by rolling like a ball such was the best way of transportation for the Gorons.  
  
Nabooru watched as they all left sighing as she started back to the castle's horse stables. She unlike the other Gerudos she didn't wanna love'em and leave'em just to extend the Gerudo's population. She wanted to find somebody she could share her life with no matter what the other Gerudos thought she was going to be sent to the Spirit Temple across the desert soon to practice special arts and she wouldn't have time for men. As she saddled up on her horse, Daybreaker she looked around the stable.  
  
Her eyes fell on a small candle that was lit with blue fire which matched just how depressed she was "My life is flickering away like a candle. Going from light to darkness. And in this is the ultimate end. A man I shall never have." she sighed as she mounted up reflecting upon what she saw in her future, a lonely and hopeless life. Though life was a very long process, she had absolutely no idea. -  
The crown princess of Hyrule woke up the next morning to the rays of the sun, she hadn't gotten any visions that night and that made her feel a little better as she was sick of trying to figure them out. She stood up, her hair still in it's braid and clad in a small pink nightgown that could almost be seen through. She stepped out of it and quickly began putting the long undergarments on that covered her arms and legs.  
  
The long undergarments were reinforced with magic and she had to remember to give Link and Garen some. They would protect them at least half way from magic that involved elements such as fire, ice and lightning. Dropping the blue tunic she had brought over her under garments she felt more comfortable, she also pulled on the blue shorts that came with the tunic followed by leather boots. She wasn't used to this sort of clothing but she would need to have free movement to fight whatever was making the Goron's suffer.  
  
She stepped out of her room that she had spent the night in and looked around finding that Garen had already arrived and was standing in the middle of the room dressed in a red tunic as always. Only he had in his hands a Gerudo style spear. Zelda narrowed her eyes in pretend anger "Where did you get that?" she asked surprised. He brought it up and with one quick movement broke it over his knee and threw it to the floor "It seems that Gannondorf wanted Impa out of the way for some reason. The gerudo will wake up in the middle of Hyrule Field. Most likely with memory loss." Zelda smiled at this.  
  
Zelda remembered and reached behind her back pulling more of the undergarments from her back, the only difference were that these were brown to match Garen's cloths. She tossed the bundle to him which he caught "Its a mythril mail Garen. It will act as a lightweight armor and defend against magic as well as blades. You can never be to careful. Put them on under your cloths, they should expand to fit any size." she then made her way to Link's room where he had stayed the night.  
  
She heard small grunts coming from inside the room and stepped back remembering that he was also having these strange dreams. She opened the door to find him on the floor doing push ups, this seemed to have become his morning routine as he started studying combat and fighting. He was out of his tunic but still wore his leggings that he had brought from Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
He pushed again hoisting himself up on his left arm "Ugh. Thirty-seven. Ugh thirty-eight. Ugh thirty-nine. Ugh forty...' it continued as his hair seemed to be dripping slightly. He was at forty five when he suddenly realized that she was in the room. He blushed as he got to his feet brushing stay hairs out of his vision. He smiled as he looked at her "Kind of like to work out before starting the day." he confessed. She just picked his tunic up of a close by chair and threw it at him.  
  
Princess Zelda smiled at Link as he let the tunic hit him dead in the face "Whatever Link. Don't worry you'll get plenty of exercise going up that goddess forsaken mountain. Here put these on under you cloths." she tossed him the white protective under garments which he caught. Zelda explained that they would keep fire and ice from burning or freezing him if something were to happen. Link had heard of the Keese bats that resided in the caves of the mountain, along with their ability to use fire, ice and electricity against their pray.  
  
She shut the door and walked outside as they got ready, but she found it hard to hide her blushing. She found Impa standing there with the three horses standing there. She had taken the liberty of saddled them with lightweight saddles and bitless reigns as the ponies seemed to hate bits in their mouths. Garen meanwhile was doing something with the spiritual stone of lightning which Link had returned to him. It seemed that the staff had five unique powers that could be unlocked using the natural element of Hyrule, but they had to find them themselves.  
  
Impa explained that all three of the staffs already possessed the ability to generate electricity at the tip of the spear which would be useful for striking down various foes, she also explained that all the powers were of Hyrule's five elements. Fire and flame. Water and ice. Thunder and lightning. The solid earth. The passing wind. Apparently the stronger their own knowledge of magic was the more powerful the staff's powers would bend to their will, but she also sharred that they were all connected by the same energy. If one of their users proved to have a much more powerful knowledge in magic, the others would fail to work and their power would go to the most powerful of them.  
  
Impa promised she would look up where each of these powers could be found and supplied to the staffs. Aiden brought them out another gift which turned out to be a trio of dark cloaks that would shield them from the sun and the weather, he also supplied each of them with a bottle filled with drinking water. A note on the basket read that they could be reused, the small bottle was the same as Malon had given to them. Feeling prepared with all their new equipment they mounted up and headed into the mountain.  
-  
Next Chapter: Gorons- The Mountain Folk  
  
While Impa organizes the supplies to the Gorons the trio trys to make negotiations with their leader, Darunia. Saria's Song is revealed to have a power over the Gorons. Zelda goes into a plan to retake Dodongo Cavern while Link and Garen are taught a few interesting tricks by Darunia's Brother, Daramu. 


	12. Gorons The Mountain Folk

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Author's Note: More of the back story in this chapter.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twelve: Gorons- The Mountain Folk  
  
As the eye of Din slowly rose up over Death Mountain, while the rest of Hyrule was asleep and while all of the land was silent. Three young warriors on horseback slowly trotted up the Death Mountain Trail, they had learned that they had to see the apparent leader of the Gorons. They had to be careful of the red spider like creatures that were native to this terrain, although the rock eating Gorons were immune to their venom it could heavily weaken a Hylian to the point of collapse, so they had to be careful. Impa couldn't come with them as she was busy getting supplies ready back in the village, so they would have to try and get the stone themselves for now.  
  
Link Masters followed Zelda who was on her horse, Shimmer, closely as they made their way up the trail. Garen meanwhile was trailing behind, if either of his friends woke one of the monsters he could nail it with his slingshot from back here. It was a good thing he did as he saw one crawling up from behind a rock, he quickly readied his slingshot the seed blazing with energy as it left the sling. Going through the air it made contact blowing the oversized insect apart. Neither Link or Zelda took notice as they had found something.  
  
Kicking Shen, Garen rushed up to meet his friends who had come across something interesting. A very large boulder was blocking the way, and I mean it was huge. Link suddenly noticed a Goron was rolled up in a ball at the entrance, he dismounted Epona moving closer tapping the Goron on the back. It suddenly unrolled into the familiar form of Grant, he looked at Link and frowned "Oh it's the Kokiri boy. This is terrible look at this. We finally managed to move the boulder that was blocking the way. But we turn our backs and this thing is here, it taste horrible we can't eat through this without getting very sick." he explained it was fossilized manure.  
  
Link turned to Zelda who still wasn't recognizable "Whats going on?" he asked simply. Zelda dismounted and walked up to the boulder "The Gorons put a large rock here to keep them from entering, you know incase any of them decide to go against common sense and enter. I'm not sure what the problem is but this is at least five times the size of the original rock. This is no accident." Link nodded as he looked at the massive boulder and angrily kicked it.  
  
Link turned to Grant once again "Grant. We're looking for the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Who should we speak to?" he asked. Grant sighed and pointed further one up the trail "It's on display in the middle of Goron City. You should be able to get to it, this is if somebody hasn't eaten it yet." Link couldn't believe this and quickly mounted his horse kicking for her to move it. Navi jumped to life and flew ahead of them lighting the way. Zelda and Garen quickly followed for fear of the spiritual stone being devoured.  
  
It didn't take them long to find the gigantic cavern that was Goron City, they were quick to tie up their horses and enter the city. The city was pretty big a large cavern that was chewed into the mountain several centuries ago. It had a rather large castle at the north end of the city but suspended in the very center of the city was a platform, that was where the Spiritual Stone was displayed. Link then saw a Goron on the platform and felt his heart sink, the thought of it being eaten. Quickly noticing that there were small bridges that led out there here quickly ran across without noticing that there were no ropes to stop falls.  
  
Link made it none the less leaving Garen and Zelda to breath in relief that he didn't fall. Link could see the imprint of a three toed claw in the display, and saw that there was no stone. He had noticed the same mark on the Goron's arms showing their loyalty to the race so the stone was likely to be the same shape. Suddenly the Goron spoke "Oh did you come out here to eat the delicious looking red stone? Well your too late, it's gone already." Link angrily grabbed the Goron by the arms and threatened to throw him off the edge. The Goron scared spoke "No. It wasn't me. Big Brother Darunia already took it. He lives in the big tower over there. He is after all the mayor of the Gorons. He took it so nobody would eat it." Link released him and apologized.  
  
Garen and Zelda watched as Link carefully crossed the bridge coming back with an annoyed look on his face. Zelda grabbed his arms "What happened? Don't tell me it's been eaten!" she half shouted. Link carefully backed out of her grasp and shook his head "No some guy named, I believe it was Darunia took it. Apparently he knows that it can be used as a snack. But who is Darunia anyway?" Garen crossed his arms showing that he obviously didn't know. Zelda however did.  
  
The princess brushed her hands off on her blue tunic before speaking "Darunia is the basic king of the Gorons. Called by them Big Brother. He is responsible for this kind of stuff, he is also a great warrior as is his brother who is commander of the Goron Army." Zelda pointed to the small castle on the second level that looked like a giant Goron's head. She spoke "He should live there as that is the City Hall and his residence. If we want the stone we should speak with him." Link thought it was a good idea.  
  
Garen headed toward a set of stairs that lead down to the second level as they were on the forth level now "Yeah and we can probably find out just what the hell is going on around here. Like, what is up with all the moans." a Goron near him spoke up as he said this. He barely had the energy to explain "Oh so hungry. If only Dodongo's Cavern was open. We're all starving and fear extinction, because we've become such grommets we can't eat from anywhere else we need help but everybody is too hungry and depressed to do anything." Garen growled as he crossed his arms "Weaklings." he muttered.  
  
Zelda glared at Garen "Depression can be a very powerful thing, Sheikan. And then again this has been going on for the last few weeks." Garen brought a hand to his chin as he heard this "Point taken. But still they should have acted when they still could." Zelda groaned at his opinions, but knew he was right. They soon arrived at the entrance to the tower on the north side of the city, they walked in being stopped by a large stone door that read Darunia's Room. A Goron stood to the side, Garen asked about the spiritual stone. The guard spoke "He took it into his room and said that he would wait for the royal family's messenger." he said as he walked off.  
  
Garen kicked the door cursing under his breath. Zelda suddenly looked at them both with a annoyed look when suddenly Link took out his ocarina. Navi suddenly popped out of Link's hat "Don't you remember. The song Impa taught you is only taught to members of the royal family or their trusted personnel." Garen understood and removed his flute as Zelda stepped back. He played Zelda's Lullaby perfectly hesitating between notes but apparently it was enough for the guy behind the door as it slowly opened.  
  
As they were about to enter Link suddenly called out to them "Hey check it out!" he called. Garen walked over "Now what?" it turned out Link had found an ancient picture on the wall depicting the three staffs and the essense of fire. It seemed that the spear had to be bathed in lava for it to gain this power. It also turned out that the Dodongo's Cavern had many, many lava pools that boiled up from the planet's core. They decided they would take this into account later and turned back to the room and entered.  
  
Link, Garen and the disguised Zelda walked into the room finding a very well built Goron standing before them. This guy was just plain huge and looked like he could easily crush any Hylian with just his hand, this guy had to be Darunia. The office was pretty quaint, a large desk to the right a few empty shelves, but this guy stood in front of a large statue of a Goron and on a carpet that seemed to be pretty worn as if he stood there all day long.  
  
But whoever this guy was he wasn't to pleased to see a trio of pre-teens before him "What the heck? Who are you? When I heard the song of the royal family I expected their messenger, but instead I get a pair of boys and a girl. Have I really lost so much status to be treated like this by my sworn brother, the king?" he bellowed. Link held up his hands in defense as Garen and Zelda wisely stepped back. The Goron looked down at Link "You wanna know why I'm so upset? Ancient creatures have invaded the Dodongo's Cavern. We've had a poor crop of bomb flowers and we are facing extinction. But thats a Goron problem. We don't need help from outsiders." he turned his back on them waving a hand to request them off.  
  
Zelda getting annoyed threw off her cloak revealing her face to the Goron "Listen Darunia. We know your in trouble and have supplies but we can't do this forever. If the trade is to be saved you have to go in and wipe them out." Darunia sighed as he walked from the room shaking his head "You don't understand. My troops are hungry, exhausted and depression has sunk in. We have a plan, but it can't be pulled off without an army. I'm sorry." Darunia leaned back against the wall shaking his head "We have no energy either, twelve years ago my father would have played a song from the forest that brought us all energy, but strangly we do not know it." something suddenly over took Link's senses as he pulled out his ocarina strangly remembering Saria's Song. Navi flew to Link's shoulder nodding her head.  
  
He slowly brought it to his lips and started to play the song which filled Darunia's ears, he felt something melt away in him. His fear and depression as he suddenly began to do something that Zelda never expected to ever see of her father's sworn brother...dance, random dancing, crazy dancing throwing himself all over the place much to the confusion of Garen and Zelda. Darunia hollered as he danced eventually ending with a surprising backflip, the resulting impact shook the whole room. He looked at himself not believing this "What is with that song? Just like that my depression is gone and I'm ready to do this thing."  
  
Link lowered the ocarina speaking "It is a song that a friend taught to me. She hails from Kokiri Forest and this song often fills the Lost Woods." Darunia looked up and snatched the young boy by the arm "Come you must play that again!" Garen and Zelda looked to their friend "Link...." they asked in confusion. But he had already followed the Big Brother of the Gorons.  
  
Darunia was suddenly running out of the tower ringing a large bell that would call all Gorons to the square of the city. As they arrived he spoke "My fellow Gorons, salvation has been sent to us. The Royal Family has brought us a cure to depression and fear. Open your ears and your hearts and listen." he allowed Link to step forward and he sighed bringing the ocarina to his lips hoping his hunch was right. Garen scracted his head "She brought us?" he conplained to himself. Zelda moved toward Garen "What is going on? I've never heard of a song that can soothe depression." Garen looked back at her "That makes two of us." he responded.  
  
Link began to play Saria's Song which echoed through the large cavern that was Goron City. Garen and Zelda watched as the depressed and hungry Gorons began to raise their heads with pride and strength. A green aura began to surround the ocarina eventually traveling up Link's arms covering his entire body. The energy seemed to disipate from the Ocarina and into the air and the Gorons began to react to this strange aura.  
  
The beams began striking the Gorons causing their hunger and fatigue to disappear and they stood proud. Link finished the song as he opened his eyes and gave a small bow. Cheers erupted from the large number of Gorons and Darunia stepped forward looking as several calls came from the crowd "Come on!" one yelled. "War! We need to take down the Dodongos!" another shouted "Yeah what he said!" Grant suddenly yelled something "We shouldn't give into those Gerudos price! Lets go!" Garen suddenly walked to the edge of the platform looking down at the crowd.  
  
Feeling bold, he raised his hands for silence which they did "Gorons. People of Death Mountain. The Royal Family of Hyrule has sent supplies and food to you that are coming as we speak. I know it isn't what your used to but it is the best they could come up with. But to get back to your normal diets you must be brave and take the fight to those monsters!" the crowd cheered in their deep Goron voices. Garen blushed slightly as he normally cracked up with speaches.  
  
Suddenly there was the clapping of Hylian hands and shouts from Hylian lips. They all looked to the entrance to see Impa standing at the entrance followed by at least a dozen carts filled with rocks and boulders. The Gorons all cheered as they were dumped into a large pile. The Gorons began rushing up to the main entrance to get their strength up meanwhile Darunia turned to the trio who had just helped them make a gigantic step toward victory over the Dodongos.  
  
He nodded his head to look at the ground "I don't know how our race can thank you. By playing the legendary song of Saria you have saved us all." Link was shocked explaining to Darunia who taught him the song. Darunia laughed at his confusion "Is that so? Well the name Saria essentially means eternal, in my races old tongue. This song brings sense of justice and survival to the Goron race. As far as legend goes it is an ancient Kokiri song which the Deku Tree sent to my people a generation ago. To this day it gives great courage and strength." Link crossed his arms as he breathed. "The Deku Tree must have placed the song in Saria's mind to write." Darunia nodded "I snuck in and spoke to the tree once in a while, so it really shouldn't come as a surprise. Now I must start planing the battle. Thank you for all your help." he turned from them.  
  
Darunia started to walk away when Link spoke up "Actually you can repay us. We only have one request. But we only need it for a little while." Darunia turned toward them "I am almost ready to give you anything just say it." little did he know that they were asking for the one thing he couldn't possibly give away even after the help they had given them.  
  
"WHAT?!" Darunia threw his head back in surprise "You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire too?!" Darunia bellowed as he was asked, the trio obviously knew this was a big, hell no. Darunia composed himself sorry for yelling "The Spiritual Stone of Fire or the Goron Ruby is our race's hidden treasure. I can't just let you have it." Darunia announced. Link stepped up to the great Goron taking a step toward him showing he was serious "You don't understand, we need that stone. Just for a little while. We'll do anything to posses it." Link pretty much begged.  
  
Darunia sighed as he decided to tell them "You must prove yourselves all allies by going into that cavern with us. You've obviously seen battle and your obviously faster on your feet, you'll be able to take on those lizard knights. But before anything else, we need a plan." Zelda gave Darunia a slight bow as she walked over to him "Show me the maps of the entire mountain and I'm sure we can come up with something. Trust me, as much as my father and Darian have allowed look into ancient battle skimatics I can come up with something better than just charging in." Darunia nodded as he called his attendant telling him to take Zelda to the war room.  
  
Darunia turned back to Link and Garen who stood ready for orders "Okay you help us and I'll allow you to hold the spiritual stone. Go to the General of the army, Daramu. He'll teach you a few useful skills that may help." they nodded and followed a few of the soldiers. "I hope we know what we're doing." he muttered "So do I." Impa muttered as she approuched. Impa looked at him "Why not take your great-grandfather's hammer. It should come in handy." Darunia shook his head saying he didn't think it should be wielded by those not trained for it, plus it was somewhere in the temple in the mountain's crater. Placed away so its powers could not be abused by today's fools.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Link Masters and Garen Shiekan quickly ran to the Goron Training Ground that was located on the west side of the city. They found another Goron there that bore a resemblance to Darunia that had to be his brother Daramu. As they approached the burly Goron turned to them, they noticed he was holding something in his hand. He looked at them "You two are the Hylian and the Shiekah correct?" they nodded.  
  
Daramu extended his hand and opened it revealing a trio of golden bracelets each with it's own Goron seal. Daramu spoke "These are the Goron Bracelets, they give the wearer great strength. Eventually the power will sink in to the user if they are worn enough." Link took one while Garen took another. They would give the last one to Zelda later on if she was still willing to fight.  
  
Daramu pointed to a small boulder of about his size across from him "Those things not only increase the strength of your fist and arms, but will allow your bones to become as strong as steel. Try it out." Garen looked to the boulder then looked back as he snapped the bracelet on "I can't lift that." he then noticed that Link was missing, Garen turned and watched as he picked up a boulder about his size and threw it against the wall where it shattered into gravel and dust.  
  
Daramu spoke with a laugh "I know what your thinking but don't. Your bones are stronger, but that doesn't mean that you can punch down walls. You'll break your hand. They are stronger so your arms don't break under the weight. There should be other relics such as these in Hyrule, but I'm not sure where they are. You are given the strength of an average Goron right now, but these other relics give a mortal the power to move mountains." Link stretched out smiling "Well that's good enough for me. I'm ready to bust some of these Dodongo things." Garen agreed. They spent the rest of the day sparing and fencing with the Goron soldiers, learning a few intresting skills and moves from them, tomarrow would really pay off for experiance.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the war room where the Gorons would plan their attacks while in the midst of a battle or war, Princess Zelda looked over the map of Death Mountain and it didn't take her too long to come up with a strategy. She pointed to the thin layer of rock wall that separated Goron City from Dodongo's Cavern.  
  
She addressed the others "Okay everybody look at these walls. They are weak enough to at least be destroyed by standard bombs. Around these walls we need you to pile up rocks and anything else that will block the Dodongo's advance. You can have your archers and bombers take out them from the high points of the city." the Goron elders and higher ups were impressed with this, they had been planing to break down the walls for the city's next project anyway.  
  
Zelda looked up "And the best thing is when this action is done you can clear these walls and expand the city into the cavern as you planed to before the war a few years ago. That way if this ever happened again, you would be able to stop it before it gets worse." Zelda got an applause for her brilliant plans. After studying the battles of Hyrule's history so much she had a nack for making them work better.  
  
It was true that they wanted to expand the city into the cavern so they could continue to live and not be so crowded like they were now. Zelda pointed to another Goron "Grant, the local bomb shop dealer has agreed to go down to Kakariko and construct a large bomb. We can then place it at the boulder that blocks the way and give an all out attack. This is the best we can do I'm afraid but this isn't the time to not take risk." everybody agreed and the plan was set in motion. Tomorrow would decide the rise or fall of the Goron race.  
-  
Next Chapter: The Dodongos Cavern  
  
The army of Goron City attacks the cavern straight forward. While this happens Gannondorf puts his plan in motion to collect the Triforce, but is obviously pissed when he hears the news of the Gorons and the attack. 


	13. The Dodongos Cavern

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Always has always will.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know I mostly change Dodongo's Cavern but I'm writing a novel not a guide. And for any of those who don't know by now. Amnidextrus is the ability to use both hands just as good as the other. I'm just doing this to please all those anti-lefty Zelda fans. What's the big deal? I don't know but people continually argue about it.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Dodongos Cavern  
  
It was now in the early morning at Kakariko Village, one could just see the first beams of light coming from the eye of Din as it tried to lift up over the ominous Death Mountain. While most the villagers were just trying to go on with their normal lives many had noticed the Goron's constructing a very large bomb at the base of the mountain for purposes they couldn't begin to comprehend. Impa meanwhile still had no idea what was going on, but knew that whatever it was the Gorons would be alright. They had got their fighting spirit back after so long. Much to her own dismay, she had been called back to the palace to represent the Shiekah in the next meeting, but she couldn't let the King know of Zelda's bold move. She'd have to make up an excuse along the way.  
  
On the mountain a series of grunts and straining breaths could be heard as the numbers of the Grand Goron Army move up behind the custom made Super Bomb, which was being pushed up the mountain by Darunia, Link, Garen, Daramu and Grant while Zelda walked out in front directing them. They had left the horses in the care of the village inn which had agreed to give them food and stables. Link had just met Malon and Garen knew she would kill him if anything happened to her favorate two horses, as she had so gently told Link.  
  
Garen had recieved his own bomb bag and the maximum of ten bombs which had been tied around his belt. As Link gave another heavy push on the large explosive he spoke "Man. Couldn't we maybe have built it outside the city." Darunia gave more pressure on it "It would have taken longer to bring it down." Darunia replied. Garen grunted "Ahh. Shut up and push!" he urged to his friends as they came near the boulder. They rolled it right up next to the large boulder.  
  
Grant had already had a large hole drilled into the boulder so they could make sure the bomb would only destroy it. Several other Goron's took over pulling it up and pushing it into the hole then quickly forcing a peg in to hold it. Grant took his torch and ordered everybody to step way back as he lit the oil soaked rope that acted as the fuse. As soon as he did this all the Gorons grabbed their weapons and hit the dirt, their naturally sheilded backs would block the shrapnel. Garen took cover behind Darunia.  
  
Zelda suddenly found that she was open to any kind of danger and couldn't find anything to hide behind. Just as the mammoth bomb went off somebody pulled her into a large crack in the side of the mountain. Pieces of the boulder went flying by one of them slamming into a Goron shattering across his back. She looked up to see Link who was pretty much outlined in the shadows. He spoke "Zelda. Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean I don't want you getting hurt or anything. I mean, your parents wouldn't find it easy to forgive me." he stuttered between sentences.  
  
Zelda held back a blush. His concern for her own well being and her safety was very cute, she just hoped that he wasn't falling for her. She gasped mentally "I think it might be the other way around." her sub-conscious told her. She nodded as she smiled and told him she would be just fine, she had been secretly taught by both Impa and Aiden and her skill would come in handy. The rubble had already stopped falling and it looked safe.  
  
They stepped out of the crack to see that the boulder had been blown to kingdom come and the Gorons were all unhurt. A few had bumps on their heads, but that was about it. Darunia saw this and raised a mammoth broad sword as they charged in. Zelda brought out her shield making sure that it was secured on her left arm. Link and Garen also took the time to check their equipment before they charged into the cavern to find it was very empty. The cavern had always been in the shape of a semi circle going around Goron City but something had happened. Everybody noticed there were now pools of lava and a large Dodongo Skull was there in the center of the room. When Link asked Darunia spoke "That is the statue of our guardian. The Great Dead Dodongo who sent the monsters into the depths of the earth. He protects us now." he then turned to his forces "Everybody separate, we need to wipe them out." he ordered.  
  
Link and the others decided to go together while Darunia and his brother would cover the main chamber. Other Goron soldiers ran off to the next rooms. As the young warriors headed off Darunia noticed a strange plaque had been put up. Darunia read this "When the great Guardian sees read the true path will open." he noticed a bridge and knew what to do. Their father had spoken of a great beast that lived in the depths of Hyrule's core. Somebody must have woken him up and sent him to attack the Gorons.  
  
It didn't take Link and the gang very long to find their first Dodongo. This thing was a real monster unlike they had seen outside the forest. It only had two legs but they were strong, like all Dodongo's it had a massive under bite with two large teeth poking out along with others. From the legs it's body melted into a serrated tail that was perfect for pounding at an enemy. Navi spoke up with her seemingly infinite wisdom on monsters "Thats a Dodongo. It's weakness are it's underside and it's tail. You have to be aggressive to beat this thing, but watch yourselves!" she yipped as it came toward them.  
  
Zelda charged first running past it and slashing down it's tail, it roared with anger and suddenly began to deeply inhale. Garen raised an eyebrow "What the...?" suddenly it lowered it's head and a powerful blast of flame and fire. Link quickly pulled Zelda out of the way as it scorched his back. He fell to the ground in pain but quickly got up as his withdrawn shield had blocked most of it. He narrowed his eyes deciding to watch that, Zelda got ready as she smiled "Arn't you going to excuse yourself? Rude creature."  
  
It suddenly came charging at them but Garen was ready. Removing the Sheikah Staff from the Sacred Realm he got it ready and quickly batted the monster in an uppercut fashion, badly injuring it's underjaw. Garen then quickly charged forth the Goron Bracelet on his left wrist glowing as he grabbed the monster's jaw and flipped it over. He then moved forward jumping up and stabbing it in the heart with the spear tip.  
  
Garen jumped back keeping the staff stationary. Suddenly the monster began to glow and suddenly flames started breaking through it's scales. Garen quickly ducked down with his friends as the monster was obliterated by his own defense system. Link and Zelda quickly got up and left the chamber, Zelda trying to fight the urge to vomit at the sight of such gore. As they ran through the next chamber, Link removed one of his bombs as he sighted another Dodongo. Every bomb fuse was soaked in oil and tiny rocks were on the edge of each, grinding them between one's fingers lit off a spark lighting it. Link performed this action as the Dodongo began inhaling. He rushed up, slamming it down the monster's throat and as they left that room only heard a muffled groan from the monster as it died, its stomach obliterated by the explosion.  
  
In the next chamber they found a large circular pillar in the middle of a lake of lava. But at the base of the pillar was a platform as well as a large cage built into it's side. To their surprise, several Gorons were being held prisoner. Garen quickly ran across the bridge with his sword when he noticed just how loose his grip had been, the grip of the sword wasn't woven and his hands were sweating in this chamber and he couldn't use his sword effectively. But how were these Gorons taken prisoner, Dodongos couldn't have done this. Something wasn't right...  
  
Suddenly strange voiced came from behind them, they turned to see three lizard like warriors, carrying swords and shields. Looking at them it didn't take Zelda long to figure it out "These are the Lizalfos! Some of the warrior monsters from the war ten years ago! I knew Gannondorf was behind this!" she shouted in anger. One of them spoke with a rasping voice "If you want those filthy Goron's your gonna have to deal with us first." the lizardmen drew their weapons and leapt at the young warriors. There were only three of them, obviously allied with that wretch Gannondorf. One jumped at Garen while the other jumped at Zelda.  
  
As one flew through the air it's sword drawn at Zelda, the end of one of the staff slammed into the monster's head. Link had withdrawn his sword and had decided to fight with his secondary weapon his staff of the trinity. Zelda drew her own staff. Link spoke "How about not messing with the girl. I've been waiting all day!" Link yelled as he swung at the monster. It blocked with it's sword and struck the staff but found it impossible to break. Link then jammed it into the monster's gut. He then sprung up and kicked it across the face. The monster roared and struck out again swatting the staff from Link's hands, this sent it into the lava pool. Link looked back at the monster "Well that suck." he cursed as the monster struck "Crap!" he yelped swiftly dodging with a backflip landing on his knees.  
  
Zelda meanwhile lit a bomb and hurled it at Link telling him to get out of the way. Link got to the side as the bomb rolled to the monster's feet. Reacting quickly the lizardman kicked the bomb into the lava where it exploded against the rock wall. Water from and underground fissure came rushing in creating a blinding blanket of steam which made the room seem hotter. The Lizardmen's hands moved around their weapons trying to reinforce their grasp. Something else happened then, without warning Link's staff, which had been thrown into the lava flew through the air and the spear head stabbed into the rock wall. He remembered, to capture the essense of flame, bath the staff in lava. He dashed to retrieve his weapon.  
  
Garen meanwhile knew how to use the staff more effectively and was going face to scaly face with the monster. He was scratched across the arm but quickly retaliated by slamming the rod into the monster's gut. The monster then kicked Garen hard in the gut causing him to double over in pain holding the rod in a vertical position. The monster laughed at this and raised his sword. Garen quickly caught his second wind springing up on the staff high into the air then bringing it down as hard as he could breaking the monster's neck and dropping it into the lava which was slowly drying up because of the water.  
  
Link rushed up jumping over the drying lava to another platform to pull his staff from the wall turning just in time to catch another sword stroke. Both warriors were growing hotter in the steam soaked room, but the monster was just ignoring it and continued to swing. After Link's defense proved well put up, monster grew angry and took a full powered swing at Link. The steam that had caused moisture around the hilt as well as the smoothness of it's scales was it's undoing as his own blade was flung from his grip flying into the lava where it burned. Link looked up at the confused lizardman "Steam with scales. I guess they make the blade slip." he then jumped up stabbed the spear head into the monster's gut, this time being leathal. And just to test he concentrated on fire in the same way he would the lightning element. The oval head on the top of the staff snapped open, he drew out his blade and turned it forward and a blast of fire errupted from the spell crystal blowing the monster into the lava "Oh yeah." Link droned.  
  
With the monster defreated Zelda grabbed her sword, running over and broke the lock on the Goron's cell. They recognized her instantly "Princess? What are you...? Oh who cares?! Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?" Zelda looked to the young Goron who asked "None of you tell my father I was here. I'm vacationing in Kaakariko." they didn't understand but agree none the less. They moved to leave but Link stopped them telling them he needed a favor. He took Garen and Zelda's staff and handed it to a Goron that seemed to be a soldier "Another favor. Dunk these into the lava if you will."  
  
Without questioned, the Goron did this dropping them into what remained of fresh lava and just as before after absorbing the lava, the staffs burst from the pit stabbing into the ground glowing red for a few seconds before cooling. Link explained and Garen nodded "Not bad Link." he chuckled. The Gorons all nodded and headed out of the cavern. Zelda and Garen could feel the power in the staffs now, the element of fire was at their disposal, but still raw power was with the blades, which canneled their own energy.  
  
Link and Garen quickly headed through the next door finding that they were on the second level of the central area. They gasped as they saw the entire Goron Army surrounded by Gorons in an all out free for all. Zelda knew that it was time she placed her hands on her head, concentrating hard on her abilities. In moments she was sending out a telepathic message to Grant who was now back inside the city. GRANT! Do it now!  
  
As soon as she sent this the walls all over the cavern were blown open and Goron City was revealed. Dodongos broke off from the melee and headed into the city where they were smited by a hail of flaming arrow, fired by the expert archers perched on the city. As the Dodongo's found themselves blocked by a barrier, the naturally strong Gorons came down with devestating blows from behind spraying blood. Darunia laughed as he slashed one down the side jumping away before it exploded "We've got em on the run now!" he hollared. He looked to Zelda to was trying to get into "Princess! Bomb the statues eyes! It must see red!" Link looked to her and removed his bomb bag tossing it to her. He and Garen then jumped and slid down the statue's face to join in the melee.  
  
Link and Garen joined in the fight with their swords slashing at the Dodongos and drawing heavy blood. Garen even got a chance to stab his staff down one's throat and set off a burst of fire killing it instantly. Explosions and blood could be seen all over as they learned the Gorons and the young warriors began shreading through the monsters. Darunia stopped to look around. The walls that separated the caverns from the city were gone and they were obviously going to win. Soon the Dodongo's Cavern would be the next part of Goron City. He couldn't help but laugh as he regrouped with his brother in the battle.  
  
Meanwhile back in Gerudo Valley the King of the Gerudo Thieves, Gannondorf Dragmire was at the training range in a fight against several other Gerudo. He was bare chested just to add to the challenge as they all wore armor, he swung his mammoth sword with ease proving just how strong he was playing defensive. He always found this fun, it was all training for the strike on the Kingdom of Hyrule.  
  
Suddenly he was interrupted by the call of a messenger on horseback. He lowered his sword as he turned his head suddenly noticing that one of the Gerudo's had not heard and swung her scimitar. He quickly raised his hand catching the blade between his thumb and fingers, the Gerudo trying to stop helped as well. They all stepped back as Gannondorf threw on a shirt that was laying to the side. He smiled to the messenger "Ah. News on the Gorons? Are they willing to pay my price for the extermination?" the messenger shook her head handing him the report from Death Mountain. Gannondorf looked over the report and then dropped it looking up with hatred in his eyes "How did they get over such depression and suffering? I can understand a few getting over it, but the entire army?!" the messenger stepped back confessing she didn't know.  
  
Gannondorf sneered as he dropped the piece of paper and stamped it out "Seems we are forced to change tactics. Tell our forces and our allies to prepare themselves for battle, we're going to strike in four days. We'll take Hyrule and then look for those stupid stones. The Triforce is already mine, a little time is just a barrier. Nothing more." he growled as he returned to the fortress.  
  
He still hadn't managed to get that stone from Nabooru as she couldn't necessarily fight her own King until she was recognized as a master. Even if she was already able to beat half of the Gerudos she was still considered in training. Gannondorf hated this as he would have to wait another year before he could challenge her officially. While someone else could challenge her and beat her from the outside. But she could issue a challenge to anybody, but others could only challenge her after she became a master of the sword. This situation heaved.Gannondorf would have his way somehow. He didn't know how but he would. But in the meantime he would have to go to the outlands and gather his army of monsters. The Triforce, the essence of the goddesses would be his. One way or another.  
  
With a battle cry Darunia struck down the last Dodongo spilling heavy blood then gave a might kick sending it into the air where it exploded. The Goron's cheered as only a few of them had been seriously injured and they were being treated outside the cavern. Zelda shouted out to Daramu to get his attention as she dropped an active bomb in each of the statue's eyes, as they exploded they showered flame and the eyes lit up in red ruby revealed under the several decades of dust and build up. Link and Garen both watched in amazement as the statues giant maw slowly opened revealing a large cave.  
  
The Gorons drew their swords as the scouting patrol came back to the main entrance "Big Brother! The Dodongos have been completely eradicated. That cave is the last place to search." Darunia nodded ordering half of the troops to stay where they were as himself and others would enter the cave and flush out the last of the Dodongos. And so it came to a decision "Brother. First line. Link. Garen. All of you come with me." he said as he entered the cave. Zelda however, slid down the statue's left side and followed none the less.  
  
As they got closer to the entrance the forest raised Hylain's sharp ears picked up heavy breathing from the cave. Link looked around "I've got a bad feeling about this. Stay on your toes." he said whipping the blood from his sword. Zelda came up close to him as they continued inside, but the second they were through the maw of the Great Dead Dodongo, several bars slammed down cutting them off from the cavern. Knowing their military training the Gorons quickly fanned out as the Hylians stood at the doorway. Suddenly there was several pounding foot steps from deeper in the cave.  
  
As a gigantic shadow got closer, an enormous blast of fire erupted from it's mouth blasting open a pool of boiling lava in the center of the chamber. As it finished making this lethal lava lake it stepped forward. It was a Dodongo, but alot bigger. About thirty times the average size, it had four legs instead of two and it's skin seemed to be composed of plated metal. Navi, who had been staying out of trouble under Link's hat sparked up announcing to the heroes that this was big trouble "This is the same monster that dwelled in this place over three hundred years ago. King Dodongo, I thought it was dead." the monster gave out a savage roar and everybody got ready.  
  
The mighty monster stepped forth roaring violently "First the trunk of a spiritual tree, then giant spiders and now an ancient creature the size of a house." Link murmured as he drew his sword and shield. "Uh this could be a little bit of a problem." Garen responded as he gulped. Daramu seeing nothing else to do ordered an attack with a battle cry and the group of Gorons attacked the mammoth king of the Dodongos.  
  
It didn't take long before most the Gorons had been slapped away by the monster's forearms, some of them knocked unconscious. Garen then saw Daramu doing the stupidest move he had ever seen, he had latched onto King Dodongo's back and was trying to drive his sword in but it wasn't doing much good as the monster's scales as far as he saw were completely indestructable. The King Dodongo suddenly bucked like a bull sending Daramu flying off and slamming onto the side of the lava pool.  
  
Garen saw him slipping and quickly dived grabbing the heavy Goron's arm, Link helped as well along with Zelda quickly pulling him to safety. They then saw Darunia who had formulated a plan. He brought back his fist concentrating his strength until his arm was trembling. Giving a loud cry he clasped it into the other and slammed it into the side of a large pillar. It fell from the walls slamming into the King's head and dropping him, the pillar also made a bridge over the pool of lava. Dodongo calmly got up and continued towards the exit, the bars wouldn't do much to cage him. Zelda gasped as she saw this "He's gonna get out. He could get as far as the forest before we can stop him!" these worlds sent a sense of urgency through Link's system and raising his sword he suddenly rushed the monster.  
  
Garen looked up as he saw Link rushing the Dodongo king "Masters! No!" he shouted as he urged Link to stay back. Not listening Link gathered a handful of useful objects he had brought from home putting away his shield. The Dodongo suddenly snapped down at Link who had other ideas, he jumped into the air onto the monster's nose and hurled three Deku Nuts into it's eyes. Each of them shattered on impact sending out a blinding flash, the monster dropped to the ground scrapping at its eye like a dog as Link dropped down to the ground and slash the monster's side.  
  
Darunia ran up the monster's tail from behind and attacked with his much broader sword slashing down King Dodongo's already damaged back. Zelda jumped up and took aim with her slingshot holding another Deku Nut in the sling. She fired it off and it exploded in a powerful burst against King Dodongo's face, hurting it's eyes further. Link was thrown against the wall by a stray leg as Garen jumped on and started stabbing into the monster's back getting nowhere. His hide was so thick it was doing nothing more than pin pricks. The monster roared as it raised it's head back aiming at Zelda and launched another blast of fire.  
  
Zelda froze, she couldn't think as she braced for impact. Link moved quickly up the side of the lava pool and seeing this and gasped in fear. Zelda, this girl who had been so kind to him so far and shown him through this world was about to be killed, and only because she wanted to help. Getting up his guts he dove into the air pushing Zelda out of the way before getting pounded by the flames which sent him flying into the hard rock wall. He felt to the ground landing on hard ground the pebbles and gravel stabbing into his chest knocking the breath out of him. His body was in shock and he felt he couldn't move.  
  
Zelda forgeting about Garen and Darunia quickly ran up to him finding that his shield had taken most of the blow "Link get up." she begged. Link was barly awake as she begged him pulling him into a hug, Link barely felt it he couldn't open his eyes which hurt from the impact. Link felt defeated, but as he was about to pass out he felt something strangly cool and wet against his cheek in this hellish place. Opening his eyes he looked up at Zelda's face, she was sheding drops of water out her eyes. No this was a tear, of a princess. Link breathed as he looked up at her raising a hand to touch her shoulder "Zelda..." he breathed out pathetically.  
  
Darunia was the next to go flying as he attempted to get his sword into the monster's left side, but the snapping tail sent him slamming into the wall next to Link. Only he hit with such force the wall spider webbed with cracks. Zelda screamed as she was still holding the helpless Link.The monster breathed fire in the air in victory, but Zelda saw something strange as the monster put on its dramatic fire show, it looked like two jets of flame came from the back of its throat before igniting into the blast. They were clearly glands of some sort that produced the natural fuel and flame.  
  
Garen saw it too and looked back at Zelda was ready to take her shot, Garen in turn moved forward in another attack, running at the monster head on. Every step a prayer to Nayru that this idiotic plan would work. Link looked from his place on the ground as his friends still fought, pushing his pain and numbnes aside he got up surprising Zelda as he raised his slingshot. King Dodongo gathered up more air to fuel his fiery breath as Garen ran at him. Suddenly without warning a Deku Seed flew through the air slamming hard against the monster's eyes breaking its concentration. Garen dug into his pocket removing a handful of the Deku Nuts Link had supplied him with. He hoped the king would do what he expected and braced himself as he hurled himself into the air. He looked down to see King Dodongo's maw waiting for it's falling prey and he hurled the Deku Nuts as hard as he could.  
  
They slammed into the interior of his mouth sparks going off all around its gapping jaw, as common sense would predict, one of them hitting the gland that produced the natural napalm. The sparks reacted with this and a sudden reaction King Dodongo's mouth erupted like a volcano, it roared in mighty pain as it lacked the ability to breath without extreme agony and fell to the ground screaming. Garen laughed as the mighty Dodongo got up greatly unhappy with this. It roared as it attempted to use it's breath his body trembling from the emmense pain.  
  
It stomped up to Garen who waited bravely, Darunia raised his sword but stopped as he took notice of the object that Garen had placed behind his back. Dodongo raised it's head back preparing to snap at the young hero but as he did this the monster suddenly stopped and glared back at its tail which was breeming with pain. Garen looked up and laughed at seeing that both Link and Zelda had gone around and stabbed their weapons into the sensitive tail of the monster. The monster couldn't move as it was in too much pain flailing its forearms into the ground.  
  
Garen twisted his fingers on the fuse lighting the bomb he was holding "You were careless monster. Yet your dealings with the Gerudo King have proven to be fatal." Link twisted his sword once again and the monster's mouth opened to roar again. Garen in turn hurled the bomb into it's mouth and all of a sudden Darunia who had gotten up quickly, grabbed him and pulled him to safety. Link meanwhile ran with Zelda and hit the dirt next to a heavy rock pillar and cover both their heads with their shields.  
  
The bomb exploded, obliterating the ancient monster's throat and stomach. As it's own flammable breath fueled the explosion it's body was being destroyed from the inside out. It screamed, it pieces of his stomach and blood coming from his throat. It groaned as it fell to it's side and rolled into the very lava pit it had created. It scorched and burned screaming for mercy, but it received none as it was slowly eaten away at by the lava, which dried up to display his head which stuck out, almost serving as a memorial to the Dodongo's defeat. Darunia, Daramu, Link and Zelda all looked up silently as Garen raised his sword high and gave a victory cry. Death Mountain had been saved, as had the Gorons. And most likely most of the kingdom. Link smiled at his new friend as he had to admit he couldn't have asked the goddesses for a better partner.  
-  
Next Chapter: The Princess's Hospitality  
  
Darunia awards the Trio the Goron's Ruby and a small celebration takes place. After being completely thrashed from the fighting Zelda invites them to stay at the castle as it is the least they can do. Gannondorf grows suspicious of the two as he attends another pointless meeting with the king. Garen meanwhile drops in on Malon once again. 


	14. Princess's Hospitality

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does........duh.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. Yes I add more to make it more fun but mainly because most the stuff in the Zelda series revolves around seven. Plus because of the several questions revolving around Garen over review and e-mail I'm going to give him his own part of this guest.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Princess's Hospitality  
  
It was getting into the afternoon when the victorious Goron Army finally stepped out of the cavern as the monsters known as the Dodongos had been completely decimated by the ability of the army, but mostly by the three young warriors. Garen was the one who had taken all the bruises in his insane stunt to destroy King Dodongo. Zelda meanwhile was supporting Link who had moderate burns on his back that would take some treatment to heal, but he had also banged his side up pretty good during his ride on the King's breath.  
  
Darunia stepped forward to the two thrashed heros and the disguised princess looking down with a smile "What a crazy adventure this will make a grand story for generations. But it is very strange. The larger boulder blocking the entrance and the Dodongos appearing in such numbers. This must have been the work of that Gerudo Thief, Gannondorf." Garen narrowed his eyes in surprise "Gannondorf? He was here?!" Link gasped grabbing his side. Zelda scolded him "Don't make sudden movements." she advised.  
  
Darunia nodded as he told the story "Yeah he appeared one day saying 'Give me the Spiritual Stone. Only then will I exterminate the monsters for you.' you however risked your lives without any such guarantee out of your own kindness." Link and Garen felt like telling him to stop building up their egos.  
  
Darunia smiled again "I like you guys. How about we become sworn brothers." Zelda chuckled at this she was already his sworn niece because he was her fathers sworn brother. Link looked at the sun seeing it was getting a little late "Don't worry there is no big ceremony just take this as a symbol of our friendship." he handed out the Spiritual Stone of Fire which glowed in a red blaze as Link took hold of it.  
  
He handed it to Garen who admired it and then pocketed it. Daramu suddenly looked up to see the Gorons all heading back to the city "Heh. Looks like the party is starting, will you join us?" he asked as he mentioned the food. Garen shook his head to Darunia's only blood brother "Sorry but we aren't really fond of rocks. No offense." Darunia laughed "No problem. Just visit us sometime that is all we ask." he then walked off.  
  
Grant stepped up from the corner "Well if the party is too much... hows about a big Goron hug?!" he said moving closer. Garen regretted this as he was nearly crushed, but using the power from his Goron Bracelet hugged right back. Zelda laughed as she went down to the village to fetch the horses and other belongings. She returned and saw that both of them seemed to be staggering a little bit, she decided that she would cut them both a break.  
  
She brought Epona up to Link who nudged Link's shoulder with love "Hey girl. You sleep well?" he asked playfully to his horse. Zelda smiled and spoke "Neither of you guys look very good, maybe you should take a rest. If you wish you can spend the night at the castle I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. As Darunia will be speaking highly of you very soon." Link nodded on instinct as he needed one of their doctors to take a look at his back which hurt like all hell, and some more of that red potion stuff would help his side.  
  
Garen thought this over and shook his head "I'll come by and talk business and stuff with you, but otherwise Malon wants me to come by so she can make sure I'm still alive." Zelda smiled knowing how much Malon must have cared for him as she had heard Malon tell her often of a young sheikah she was friends with. Zelda shrugged and agreed to this "Thats four down. And three to go. After we've gotten you guys checked out we can discuss the location of the other two gems." they nodded and rod off toward the castle.  
  
They took some time to stop at the river on the way back and took no notice of a pair of large rolling Gorons move past them, they headed off later in the afternoon and found that they were just in time to catch the drawbridge going up and quickly moved inside. They found that people were speaking of a battle that took place of Death Mountain and most were very pleased that the trade between the Gorons and Hylians could now continue. Suddenly they noticed a Goron who ran toward them "We heard everything. Uh do guys mind if I call you Big Brother?" Zelda told them it was a sign of great respect among the Gorons.  
  
Suddenly they noticed Daramu standing in the streets, he approached them and held out something, it was a very well decorated sword about three times the size of the Kokiri blades "What is this?" Link questioned. The large Goron spoke up "You left so quickly my brother sent me to catch up to you here. We had out best swordsmith to make this to commemorate your bravery." Link held up a hand speaking "We have our own blades. Give it to Grant. His ability with bombs is what won this battle, besides I think the guy could use some confidence." Daramu nodded and told him he'd make sure to get it to the bomb smith.  
  
Garen looked up at the huge Goron "Is Darunia here too?" he asked as he held his arm which still ached a little. Shen looked up at his rider and yawned. Daramu looked toward the castle "Yeah. He can finally attend meetings and I can finally come here for pleasure and not more arguments." he then moved off towards the drawbridge wanting to get back before they closed it. Garen sheepishly waved as he walked off "Uh bye bro." he said not knowing how to send him off.  
  
The guards, upon seeing Link and Garen once again this time with the princess they respectfully took their horses to the stables and escorted them into the castle. Zelda was greeted by the departing Ronto who seemed to be a little on the edge about something, strangely the princess wasn't with him this time. He walked by and then she saw her father who rushed up checking her, she had taken the time to change into a clean tunic and unbraid her hair so it would look like she just went out.  
  
The King of Hyrule was obviously worried about his daughter "I thought you had caught in the middle of the battle that took place on Death Mountain." She looked up to Darunia who simply winked before standing up straight. The King turned back to Darunia seeing that his sworn brother was hiding something "Alright. Darunia whats going on I can tell when you've skipped something. You have that look in your eye." the King said.  
  
Darunia sighed as he started to speak "Fine. The Princess did get caught in the crossfire, but was perfectly fine. She ended up putting together a plan that saved many of us. Thanks to her wisdom about the battles during that foolish war our fathers waged. These two played a gigantic part in the entire battle, but the princess never got close to the battle field." the King looked up his eyes falling on the thrashed forms of Link and Garen who stood in attention.  
  
The King stood up very happy "Oh its you. Welcome back, I heard you visited but I didn't get a chance to greet you. How have you been? Are you feeling any better?" Link wasn't exactly able to listen as the burns on his back were hurting him greatly. The King noticed that the backside of his tunic was burnt and ordered Darunia to call a doctor. Darunia quickly rushed off and suddenly Garen noticed Gannondorf standing in the doorway.  
  
He stepped out and looked at Princess Zelda who had that hateful glint in her eyes, staring right at him. He spoke in his deep voice "Ah Princess. I missed you in the last meeting, it is a shame you couldn't join us. But then again it is probably better that somebody saw that battle, I don't know how your attendent convinced them to fight but at least things are at peace now." Gannondorf said as upbeat as he could. He couldn't stand much more of this, kissing up to the Royal Family like this made him sick to his stomach.  
  
He told himself to calm down. Once he managed to take over the castle he would just steal the stones one by one, those rock eaters could keep their accursed stone for now. The King had business to discuss with Gannondorf and Impa and they were both cleared to stay at the castle for the night. Gannondorf mentally sneered as he looked at Link and Garen These two are becoming a real throne in my side. First Darago fails then one of these two nimrods destroys King Dodongo. This is beginning to piss me off. he looked down at Garen who was sitting now. He looked right back at him with anger in his eyes Perhaps I should have Vincent take care of them both. Yes, I think I will. he thought with a mental smirk.  
  
Darunia soon arrived with Dr. Ember who quickly checked out Link and the burns on his back "What in the world happened to him?" he asked looking at Garen who he noticed was traveling with him. Garen chuckled "A Dodongo mistaked him for a juicy side of beef and decided that he wasn't done yet." they all laughed including Gannondorf who had been informed that the princess did go into the cavern and was nearly incinerated, she was however saved by somebody who took the blow head on. "This kid has a nack for saveing this little brat." he chuckled mentally. Gannondorf simply wished Link good health and departed taking it back the second he was out of the room. He returned to his room where a Gerudo messenger waited for him, she extended her arm giving him a scroll in ancient Hylian text which only he and a few elders could read. He read it to himself smiling as he did.  
  
STATUS: Zora's Domain is now in confusion, just as planned Jabu-Jabu has forgotten his own strength and the Princess has disappeared. The Spiritual Stone is also missing. Our Armys are ready for action and everything should be ready in the next few days. Vincent  
  
Gannondorf snickered as he held the scroll between his thumb and forefinger and using a small sample of his black magic destroyed it. He looked to the messenger "Return to the fortress I will make sure that the guards receive plenty of our special vintage. One more thing, I want Vincent to be reassigned. Have him keep an eye on the princess's young guests." the messenger nodded and jumped out the window and ran out of the courtyard undetected by the sorely irresponsible guards.  
  
Gannondorf's plan was going perfect. Soon he would rule all of Hyrule with the power of the Triforce and after that he would take over what was beyond Hyrule and become the undisputed emperor of the world. It was a very amusing thought. But he couldn't shake off the thought that those two boys were both involved with the princess in some sort of conspiracy against him. He didn't care, because by next week he would have the authority to crush them without question.  
  
Link was feeling alot better after the resident medical doctor used some of the country's strongest anti-burn ointment on Link which really refreshed him, that red potion was more of a treat than a medicine but left his side feeling good as new. Zelda was pleased with this as was the Queen, they couldn't have him dying of such a wound. Darunia pointed out who Garen was and then told him what he had proclaimed them as, the King shook Garen's hand "Guess were all sworn brothers now." Link looked up "Related to the King? Nice." he chuckled as he stood up. The King gave a smile at this humored by the two boys.  
  
The King couldn't help but invite both Link and Garen to dinner, but as it seemed they both politely refused as they probably wouldn't fit in at the table. The King agreed to just have dinner delivered to their rooms, Link could live with that as the common thing to do in the forest was to eat with one's hands. Link knew how to eat with forks and stuff as he had learned from Saria, Garen said that he wouldn't be staying as he had somewhere to be. Darunia left still worried about what he heard was going on in Zora's Domain.  
  
About an hour later Zelda had arranged for a tray of sandwiches to be brought to the garden where they all ended up meeting. She gave each of them a map of all known Hyrule and they pointed to two different spots. Zelda looked up as she pointed to a eastern river above the forest "This is Zora's Domain where the Spiritual Stone of Water is. It is in the hands of the Zora princess. It might take a little work, but it should be too hard to convince her into lending it to you." Link volunteered for this claiming that he had had all he could stand of going into battle.  
  
Garen chuckled slightly as he leaned on the staff which had been stabbed into the ground "It seems he has a skill for dealing with them." he received a slap over his head from Zelda. She looked at Garen who simply chuckled at this "Well seeing as how you seem so amused how about you retrieve the Spiritual Stone of Spirit from Gerudo Valley. If you don't know it is Gannondorf's home turf and a pretty dangerous place." Garen gulped as he took the map looking at it. It was located to the far west in desert ridden territory.  
  
Garen looked back up with a dry expression on his face "Excuse me Zelda, but maybe you should have your eyes checked. That guy could step on me and be done with it!" he said sharply. Zelda giggled as she pointed out that he would be staying at the castle for the next two or three days and Garen would have plenty of time to get in then quickly get out with the Spiritual Stone. Garen sighed as he stood up walking out of the garden "I need to get back to Lon Lon Ranch before Malon starts to worry about me. See you around guys." he said as he started to leave the garden.  
  
Zelda suddenly called him back announcing that she had an intresting weapon to give both of them. Garen walked back and Zelda picked up a box and placed it on the small table. She opened it revealing a pair of bent objects. Link raised an eyebrow "Boomerangs? Their just toys." Zelda shook her head and she took the one of them from the box showing them the unique aura in the gem that sat in the center of it. She then brought it back and hurled it through the air at a thin trunked tree, the boomerang passed through it and it dropped to the ground.  
  
Zelda reached up and snatched it as it returned and held it out to the doubting Garen. Link took the only other one in the small box. She spoke to them "They are in fact magical weapons. The gem in the center creates an aura that can cut into just about any monsters you'll find on the field. People and larger creatures will be stunned by the aura due to the more complicated life force. They might be a little odd but I suggest you make use of them. They might help in a tight spot." Garen took his and thanking her before he turned and walked exiting the garden.  
  
The Princess of Hyrule turned to Link who just shook his head smiling "A little overconfident isn't he. The Gerudo aren't exactly the most peaceful tribe of Hyrule. With Gannondorf's leadership and all." Link looked deep into Zelda's eyes which kind of made her nervous "Don't worry Zelda. I'm sure he'll be fine. If great skill isn't his cup of tea, dumb luck most defiantly is." they both laughed lightly.  
  
Link stood up looking at the moon "I'd better get going." but as he started walking away Zelda suddenly grabbed part of his tunic. Zelda didn't know why, but she didn't want him to leave and insisted that he tell her more about himself. Link looked at her "What is so interesting about me?" he questioned almost quizingly. Zelda exhaled lightly "So far it has all been business since the three of us met. Impa told me loads about Garen, but I don't know anything about you other than your name. Please Link, tell me more about yourself." Link smiled and sat back down and they continued talking.  
  
Zelda put down the Kokiri Caliber along with her Kokiri Shield, she still found that it was funny that it was Link who had saved her there as well. She listened with interest to the story the Deku Tree had told him, he had been dropped off in the forest. His parents must have been victims of warfare and the Deku Tree was kind enough to take him. Zelda felt sorry for him he had never even known his parents. The only thing they had ever left him was his name and his life. She figured it must have been emotionally hard for him to go from thinking he was a Kokiri to knowing he was a Hylian. In a single day his seemingly carefree life had completely turned around and dropped him into a destiny that he had no hope of avoiding.  
  
Link stopped talking as he finished up with him taking off toward the town right down the detail of him waking up on the bench and moving towards the commotion "Thats when I go here and saw you in trouble. So I jumped in?" Link suddenly looked up remembering the would-be killer he had refused to slay "Where is that guy anyway?" he asked interested. Darago had been a very worth opponet but still he was an assasin. He wanted to know of his punishment.  
  
Zelda sighed lightly "The pitiful man was going to be put in hard labor, but according to Gannondorf he hung himself late last night. The only exit a coward like him could have concieved." Link shrugged saying that with such a crime it would happen sooner or later. Zelda looked at Link again the seriousness in his eyes, he may have only been fighting for the last week but he already had the determination and the expression of a warrior. She found this quite attractive in somebody her own age.  
  
Link Masters was one of the most interesting people she had ever met and she really cared for him, not as a friend but hopefully something more. She couldn't blame herself. She was twelve years old and was growing up. Link could only say that he was born in the winter near Trinity, Hyrule's basic Christmas and New Year. Zelda was born in the spring so this placed her at three months younger than him. A lucky time to be born in.  
  
Zelda noticed that remembering about his parents was causing Link to start falling into sadness, seeing his hand on the ground she covered it up. Link raised his head and looked at her hand on his as if it were some sort of foreign object. Zelda blushed slightly, Link smiled as he brushed a bang of hair out of her vision "I'll be okay, Zelda. I just wish I knew." Link said lowering his voice to a whisper.  
  
Zelda placed an arm around him telling him that she would look up everything she could on the Masters family. Link thanked her. Zelda helped him up and sent him off to his room with a sweet kiss on his cheek. As soon as she walked away Link could only reach up and smile. Navi laughed at him "Well Link hope you feel like swimming. I sure do." she said happily.  
  
Link looked to his fairy. "You can cut off that last part, Navi. Your staying here and watching her." Navi glowed orange with annoyance but Link cut her off "When it comes to bad hunches, I'm usually right." Navi complained but found it completely useless as Link wasn't a Kokiri and he didn't have to follow what Navi told him. Navi eventually decided that she would spy on Gannondorf and give all information to Zelda. Link departed to his room. -  
Meanwhile at Lon Lon Ranch's guest room Garen wasn't exactly as comfortable as Link had been back at the Castle. Malon was at first happy to see him alive, and was very, very happy when he told her that they managed to get the Goron Ruby without much trouble. Then she noticed that he was really beaten up and seeing as she was the only person with any knowledge of first aid in the area she insisted on helping him out.  
  
Garen held back screams of pain as Malon applied a little more alcohol to the large scraps down his back. Malon had known Garen long enough to help him whenever he got caught in fights he couldn't control. As Garen stirred from the sting of the disinfectant Malon playfully hit him in the arm "It's your own fault you know. Now where does this last stone put you and your friend?" Malon asked as she finished applying some special red potion and went for some bandages.  
  
Garen rubbed his arm feeling he was finally clean. He had taken a quick bath before Malon noticed the many scratches and scrapes on his body. He spoke "We have four, five if you include the one Zelda has. Link is gonna head over to Zora's Domain and I have to get the one from Gerudo Valley. Doesn't sound like much......ahhh!" he let out a quick painful gasp as Malon suddenly squeezed a large burn on his shoulder.  
  
Malon got face to face with her fear in her eyes "Are you out of your mind, Garen?" Garen wasn't sure what she was so scared off "Don't worry about me." Malon grabbed Garen's arms "I suppose you don't know much about the Gerudo. Listen to me. They may be a race of nothing but women but they are very ruthless. They are trained fighters and thieves and have something against all males, especially the Shiekah and Hylians." she lowered her head tears welling in her eyes "If you keep being so carefree your going to get yourself killed!" she shouted.  
  
Garen brought her head up where he whipped his hand over her face swiping away a tear "Malon. I promised you that I would come back. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Trust me." Malon looked at Garen for about an minute before throwing his tunic right in his face "These no use trying to argue with you. Your to confident. Not to mention your a stubborn show off. Would it hurt to be careful for a change." Garen smiled.  
  
He stood up stretching "I guess I could give that a try. I don't plan on getting on the King's bad side. Not yet anyway." Malon asked what he ment and he turned his head "Malon. I want you, your father and Ingo......well maybe not Ingo. I want you and your father to stay away from Hyrule Castle Town until I tell you otherwise. It is very important." Malon looked deep into his reddish-brown eyes eventually nodding.  
  
"Thank you Mal." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She stood up trying to hide her blushing "I'd better put Shen in the stable." she left the small tower in the corner of the ranch that acted as a guest room at times for guest but Garen had come to call it a small home after a while. He smiled to himself as the door closed "Good night to you too Malon." he said sarcastically before dropping off.  
-  
Next Chapter: Sheikah and Gerudos  
  
Garen of the Sheikah travels to the west hoping to locate the Spiritual Stone of Spirit. Unfortunately upon arrival he is met with heavy aggression from the Gerudos and finds himself in a melee fight. Link meanwhile bids Zelda farewell as he heads for Zora's Domain. But he is the lucky one as Garen's arrogance finally catches up with him. 


	15. Sheikah and Gerudos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.  
  
Author's Note: Okay here comes a little something with the Gerudos. Note: I have made Nabooru younger to add to the story. It will make the story better I promise. She is about thirteen. Also the Gerudo Village is located where the Archery Range would be.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Sheikah and Gerudos  
  
The next morning was another seemingly normal day in the country of Hyrule as everything went the same. The Gorons were back on with their lives and the trade between them and the rest of Hyrule was finally restored. Lon Lon Ranch was performing business once again, as they had been unable to trade lately. And the Kokiri were going about their normal lives as they still believed that anyone that leaves the forest will die.  
  
Saria sat in her special spot in the Sacred Forest Meadow and knew this was a bad thing, she had tried telling them but due to the fact that the Kokiri had no knowledge of that war ten years ago they disappeared whenever they went out. She already knew that Davin was at the age of twenty but made sure he appeared as a Kokiri in the forest. She knew she was aging and that she had no control over it, she would deal with it when she was noticed of this.  
  
Link had just given her a call telling her about how her song was the latest dance craze in Goron City. When asked why she wasn't hearing noise she explained that it had to be played through Ocarinas and they must have an image of the person in their minds. Saria could only prey for Link and his friend Garen that they would manage to find the next two stones and stop the man in black armor that the Deku Tree spoke off. She sighed as she crossed her legs thinking about when things were still normal.  
  
Meanwhile on the west side of Hyrule a certain young Sheikah was making his way through the rough terrain that leads to the Gerudo Valley then the Fortress. He had never seen it for himself but had heard many stories of it and something about a temple on the desert's horizon. Garen Sheikan was really feeling stupid for actually volunteering to come to a place like this all alone. Malon had wished him luck and had dropped him of via wagon as she didn't need Shen to get hurt or stolen. He agreed "I would feel sorry for them if the Gerudos got on your bad side." were his exact words.  
  
While he had been at the castle Impa had taught both him and Link how to concentrate energy into the boomerange as well as well as how to strike with the staff without doing great damage very useful to him. He had also bought a set of lock picks just in case he got captured as well as several sedated throwing needles that he lined up in his rear collar, which were used by the Sheikah. He had also been given a cloak to match his tunic that was just as red as the setting sun. But still he managed to keep some of the sand out of his face with it that was kicked up by the early morning winds.  
  
Little did he know this would be one of the biggest challenges of his life, he was just thankful that Link still had the Kokiri's Emerald, the Sheikah Amethyst and the Goron Ruby while he was only in charge of the Deku Moonstone. It didn't make much difference as they were all useless without one another. Garen had both of his bottles filled with the Red Potion they had used to help Link after his battle with that assassin. He also had an empty one that contained the Lon Lon Milk from earlier. He was just glad that Malon had more laying around.  
  
Garen soon found himself walking up a hill that went into a rocky canyon, then he found himself in Gerudo Valley where he found the bridge that was the barrier between territories. Garen gulped as he stepped out on the bridge and began walking. It was held tightly across the ravine by a pair of ropes Slipping was a one way fall into the powerful white water falls below. Garen gritted his teeth as he took step by step eventually making it to the other side, but not without a breath of relief. He hated heights.  
  
From his pocket, Garen removed the map he had been given and looked over it, the Gerudo Fortress and it's neighboring village couldn't be too far fromt here. Sneaking in would be one this, but it wasn't like he could just go from house to house and search for the spiritual stone. This was going to be tricky. His thoughts were cut short as suddenly without warning the sound of a bowstring going off caught Garen's ears. He quickly jumped to the side dodging an oncoming arrow with ease. He looked up to see a Gerudo standing up on a rock formation. She couldn't have been over his age, as Malon noted they were taught from an early in their lives to be gifted fighters. He had also been told was that they all dressed as they did as it was normal amoung them, but it also seemed to distract many males. Tearing his eyes away from the revealed flesh he dropped back into stance and glared up at the girl.  
  
She jumped from the large rock formation which shaped an arch landing softly on the ground. She hit on her knee and without a second of recovery raised her bow which had been armed with another barbed arrow. Garen shifted his eyes to the left as two more of the younger Gerudo appeared armed with large spears. They all wore simple colors of white and grey, he was guessing that they were not very high on the totem pole. The one who held the bow spoke to him "What business do you have in the Gerudo Territory? You can tell us or you can tell the others." obviously the others were the older, better trained Gerudo women.  
  
Garen Sheikan narrowed his eyes he could necessarily just say that he was here to ask kindly for the Spiritual Stone and then maybe leave the thwart their ruler from plans that would clearly make them the superior race in Hyrule. The young Gerudo was growing impatient "You had best explain yourself. Don't tell me you came here, going as you please." Garen shrugged lightly at this comment "Why shouldn't I? Its what I always do." he chuckled. The Gerudo smiled "Funny boy, huh?" she murmured before she released the arrow which cut through the air and was deflected off the red kokiri shield which Garen had quickly pulled out. The other two Gerudos got into battle position.  
  
One of them suddenly jumped at Garen the blade of her spear shining in the sun. Garen quickly turned reaching down to his belt snagging something from a loose pouch before snapping his hand out. A Deku Nut was hurled into her face causing her to fall as she was blinded. He then quickly armed himself with his staff and turned towards the Gerudo that rushed him and concentrated on the lightning element of the staff. A weak blast of lighting flowed from the head of the staff in the form of an orb, it made perfect contact which caused her to be flung back in shock from the blow. He wasn't going to use deadly force against them, so he had only given enough energy to stun.  
  
Suddenly another arrow went off and Garen quickly back flipped out of the way and the arrow scratched the arm of the other Gerudo. But there was hardly any blood when her legs suddenly fell out from under her and she fell to the ground unconscious. Garen narrowed his eyes at what he just saw remembering that those blue scorpians lived in the desert "Sedated arrows? Your mocking me aren't you?" he asked her. She smiled "No. Its our standard procedure for captureing intruders." she said arming another arrow. Garen growled as he realized this "Damn it!" he growled.  
  
Garen suddenly reached behind his back "Sorry, but I don't have time to play!" he hollered slinging his newest weapon the boomerang at the girl. Strangely it locked onto her weapon and struck it flinging it from her grasp. Garen caught his weapon as the bow and arrow was sent over the side of the bridge. Suddenly she slammed into Garen trying to push him off. He quickly grabbed her wrist and quickly jumped back and then grabbed her around her arms.  
  
Garen had her dead to rights as he spoke "Don't do that again." with that said he removed one of her own arrows and scratched her back with it causing her to fall unconscious. He placed her down on the ground and turned toward the fortress. Arming himself with his staff which extended to the standard size of six feet and started down the path. Garen was unable to see the fortress from where he was standing but did see a stairway.  
  
He then heard footsteps and quickly raised the arrow he had used on the Gerudo student as they neared, the small throwing needles Malon had supplied were also sedated but he didn't need to use them yet. He suddenly jabbed just the tip into a Gerudo guard's side causing her to fall unconscious. He placed her out of view as he got out three bombs, lighting them and hurling them as far as he could. They exploded and he could hear commotion from up on top. As he saw them start to arrive at the far end of the path he quickly rushed up the stairs and caught his first view of the fortress.  
  
Garen had never seen anything like this, a gigantic stronghold built into the side of a very large rock formation. It had to be at least five floors and it was honeycombed with passages. It was brilliantly made and the proportions were perfect, the Gerudo architects were truly masters at what they did. He was disappointed to see that not all the Gerudos had inspected the explosion. Five had stayed at their post and looked around.  
  
Garen fell back against the wall "Man these women are alot more competent than those guys guarding the castle. Guess I'll have to take another chance. Sorry Malon I may have to make a bit of a seen." he jumped up and hurled another bomb in their direction. He got into sprinting stance and waited. It went off and they all looked. With that signal he took off as fast a he could and dove into the fortress. He waited and heard them yell that it must have been nothing, just some youngsters prank.  
  
Garen whipped the sweat from his brow as he walked further into the fortress muttering just how stupid this entire trip was. As he walked further into the stronghold he found a pair of Gerudos chatting about something, just gossip Garen blew it off and slowly darted past them. They looked towards where he was and waited, Garen breathed slowly and listened as they started talking again.  
  
Relieved that he hadn't been caught yet he rushed down the hall holding his staff firmly in his hands. He was highly against hitting women but he knew that many of them were most likely better than he was at fighting. Suddenly he heard a gasp from behind him, he turned to see somebody in a cage, he found that it was a man who had obviously traveled too far.  
  
He was locked in a cage "You man! Can ya give me some help and get me outta here?" Garen smiled as he broke the lock with a quick strike of his sword. The guy rushed out and shook Garen thanking him. Garen wished he would lower his voice and quickly pushed him away "Listen just take this hall and run as fast as you possibly can." the guy through his hands in the air "Praise Din for you boy!" he shouted.  
  
Garen gritted his teeth as he gripped his sword and swiftly poked him "Get going." he whispered. The man ran down the hall and there was a series of screams from him as he ran out of the fortress. Garen smiled as he heard the Gerudo guards yelling at him to halt. Garen smiled as he turned to continue through the fortress but as he turned he found four Gerudo guards standing there all armed with spears.  
  
The Gerudo women smiled at Garen "What is a young boy like yourself doing in a place like this. I suggest that you come quietly and maybe you'll be released in one piece." Garen smiled right back as he drew his blade "Sorry but I have other plans." he hurled down a Deku Nut which exploded in a flash of blinding light. All the Gerudos looked away as Garen rushed right through them, pushing a few of them over before he ran down the hall seeking the closest exit. One of the Gerudos yelled down to the gate's guard raising the alarm, which came in the sound of a large bell being rang from the roof of the fortress.  
  
Garen could hear the bells and whistles going off as he ran through the fortress using his rod as effectively as he could on the passing Gerudo guards. Garen had no choice he would have to try later, right now all that mattered was survival. He ran up another set of stairs finding himself on the roof with absolutely no way back down. Garen looked around seeing most of the Gerudo soldiers scrambling he also watched as the two gates closed. The one into the western desert slammed shut first, followed only seconds later by the one that would lead back out into the valley. Garen sighed as he slammed the tip of the rod into the ground "Damn!" he shouted into the morning sky. He was trapped and now he had the whole of the race after him, this was not turning out very well.  
  
Elsewhere. In the Gerudo Village the decorated student of Gannondorf Dragmire. Nabooru watched as several trainees were heading for the fortress. She grabbed the arm of her younger sister Arena asking what was going on. Arena spoke up rather exitedly "Somebody broke into the fortress and released our latest prisoner. But I doubt they would send somebody that young on a rescue mission." interested Nabooru ran with her sister.  
  
Garen looked frantically from the roof for an exit he had alerted most of the fortress by now and he only saw one way out, one hell of a jump. He crossed his arms "For the love of Din! Nothing is easy this week!" he looked down to see several of the younger Gerudo coming from the village. He sighed at this as the adult guards began coming from the fortress onto the roof "Oh great now their going to mock me by letting their students and children watch. Well more to show off to." he muttered.  
  
Nabooru and Arena watched with interest as Garen brought out his rod as it would be much easier to fight using the same weapon as they were. Nabooru continued looking at him "He looks familiar for some reason." she stated. Arena chuckled at her big sister "Don't get to taken in by him. He isn't going to last long." Nabooru shot an glare at her sister before returning her eyes to the showdown.  
  
Garen went into defensive stance with his staff ready whenever they were, the Gerudo's tensed up. There was silence until one of them called to him from her position forty feet away "You don't wanna fight us all boy. We can show some mercy and just throw you off the falls. What do you say?" she called. There was a long awkward silence that had everybody on their toes until Garen suddenly slipped out his slingshot.  
  
He charge more than enough energy into it and fires at one of the Gerudo guards, the top of her bladed spear was broken off. Garen tucked it away and brought his rod back up "Yeah right. Well I'm afraid the Sheikah don't back down, and we defiantly don't surrender! Come on!" he shouted getting ready for one of the biggest fights of his life. He already knew that if he was caught, Gannondorf would have him executed as Garen knew that whatever Gannondorf was planning he was in the way of it.  
  
The Gerudo captain smiled under her veil that covered half of her face "Alright we'll do this your way." Garen didn't speak as he put up his guard. Questions pounding in his head asking him what he was thinking. Suddenly a pair of the Gerudo guards rushed him straight forward, Garen wasn't threatened at all. As he studied their formation "Simple rushing. No real style, there mocking me." as one came right at him with the spear he brought the staff up smacking it from her hands.  
  
He reversed the staff to the left doing the same to the other, they saw Garen's obvious skill with the staff and attacked but were quickly taken down with a pair of strikes to the head. Suddenly three rushed him in an instant with their bladed spears, Garen quickly went for his sword and snapped two of the spears in half but not before one slashed him down the back drawing blood. 'Man I just got patched up. Now I'm pissed.' swinging his left arm he smashed his shield across the guard's face sending her unconscious.  
  
The other two were taken down without much effort. This went on until Garen had managed to rack up around ten victories and large bane of fatigue. He didn't feel much pride as he knew that only Gerudo who took up special training had that high rumored skill. But Garen was a Sheikah, he should be doing better than this yet he was exhausted. Another challenger moved up, the apparent captain of the fortress guard. She stepped forward and spoke up to the much younger warrior "I've had enough of this nonsense. I suggest you surrender if you want a chance to live." Garen didn't speak as he simply turned his back to her and started walking away.  
  
The captain taking this as an insult brought out a pair of scimitars which flashed front their sheathed before one was swung at the weakened Garen. Garen hearing the sounds of metal against metal quickly turned raising his staff protecting himself from the great broad swords. Garen swung the spear tip at her cutting part of her leather armor, he then quickly swung hard at the sword knocking it to the side. Garen was so tired from the fighting that he forgot to watch his left.  
  
Suddenly it happened. The piercing pain and following numbness in Garen's left arm, his arm suddenly fell limp from the shock as he felt his own blood streak down his arm. His garments were stained with the fine crimson liquid as he released his staff. The Captain smiled as she pulled the blade out of his arm leaving a very large chunk missing from it. Garen grasped his arm his staff still in his hand. The captain took it from him and hurled it hard at the ground where it stabbed into the rich rocky soil. Garen cursed his luck as the cruel captain drew her leg back and kicked him off the roof of the fortress which shocked a good number of those watching.  
  
Garen Sheikan flew for a good twenty feet going straight over the slightly older Nabooru and her sister Arena before he started decending. He ended up falling and landing on the flat terrain around the fortress, he found himself near his staff which faintly glowed green. The captain let out a sigh as she started to walk back into the fortress when suddenly somebody yelled. She turned quickly with her large sword as everybody was in commotion "He's still alive!" one of the younger Gerudo screamed. One arm had come up to slam his palm against the ground before Garen forced hisself to rise up on his feet, blood running down his face and left arm, his mouth parted and his teeth bared like an enraged wolf. Reaching out and grabbing, his staff was back in his hands as he stood up in defiance of obvious defeat.  
  
The captain was shocked at this he had to have fallen at least forty feet off the fortress only to land on such solid ground. As the Gerudo guards moved closer he secretly dropped his boomerang into the sacred realm before retracting the staff. Garen looked at himself knowing this was hopeless and put his right hand back on his wound "Guess the final hit I'm gonna take is gonna be from gravity." Garen fell limp, letting himself fall down, first his knees fell from under him, then he hit the ground on his side with his staff still in his hands. The Gerudos approached and he felt hands on his arms pulling him up as he fall unconscious feeling that he would probably learn from his obvious mistakes. -  
Link Masters tightened his scabbard around himself as he had managed to take advantage of the Castle's hospitality and take a bath. After being through so much, through an aged tree, splashed with blood, crossing the field on a hot day, breathed on by Dodongos, he felt he deserved it. Zelda had given him back his two bottles that he had, one filled with the healing Red Potion and the other with the stamina giving Green Potion.  
  
Zelda watched as he got ready and stroked Epona's mane. She spoke out to him as she handed him something a scroll of some sort. He looked at it "What is this?" he asked. Zelda smiled lightly "It is the ability list for the staffs. Impa sent gave it to me earlier. I'll be sure to send Malon a copy so she can give it to Garen." Link looked over it as it explained that the staff must be placed into a sort of related location to gain the proper elemental power. Zelda had already upgraded hers and Link would be sure to gain one once he got into the field. And he could get the element of water once he got to Zora's River.  
  
Link suddenly began speaking "Princess, seeing as how your part of the Royal Family is there anything beyond Hyrule, Altea or Catlina?" Zelda sighed at this question saying that she honestly didn't know. Link smiled at this "Good. Because when this is all over I'm gonna go out there and have a few adventures, see if I can give word of Hyrule out. Nothing big." he said.  
  
Zelda smiled "Thats a pretty good idea. Many have already headed that way, I sometimes do wonder Link." the young Hylian in Kokiri clothing smiled "Well. I'd better get moving to this place. I just hope the Zora's let me have it. I don't think I can go through another challenge." Zelda wished him luck giving him a sweet peck on the cheek before turning and returning to the Castle.  
  
Navi of course teased him about this, Link looked at her "You just watch her Navi. I don't need her getting hurt, after all I am on the Royal Family's respect list." he jumped on Epona giving the horse a gentle kick to move it. Zelda watched as he rode away toward Zora's Domain, she closed her eyes bringing her hands in front of her chest saying a silent prayer for Link who was going to do something very difficult. Try to get the Zora Princess to give up the Spiritual Stone of Water.  
-  
Next Chapter: Challenge from Nabooru  
  
Garen awakens trapped in the Gerudo's custody. Gannondorf will be returning the next day and they have possession of his prized Deku Moonstone. Sinceing his inner power the greatest of the graduated Gerudo Students, Nabooru challenges Garen to a one on one match. To win is the prize of freedom, to lose is death at the hands of the Gerudo King. 


	16. Challenge from Nabooru

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Prove it? Okay I am a teenager and wouldn't make Link a toon!  
  
Author's Note: Okay here comes a little something with the Gerudos. Note: I have made Nabooru younger to add to the story. It will make the story better I promise. She is about thirteen. Also the Gerudo Village is located where the Archery Range would be.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Challenge from Nabooru  
  
It was pretty impressive how it had all of a sudden started an then slowly silenced, the clanging of weapons and the battle crys from the Gerudo Fortress. Professor Gray at the Lake Side Laboratory had listened to the entire things as he had seen somebody crossing over the bridge earlier while he was searching for eyeball frogs along the lake side. He didn't know what kind of poor soul had been possessed to walk right into the Gerudo's Territory like that. He sighed as he slowly walked back to his home hoping that the poor soul would at least wash up on the lake alive.  
  
Malon Moonstar meanwhile sat at her window in her bedroom looking toward the west watching as the eye of Din slowly sank behind the rocky hills of Gerudo Valley. She was very worried for Garen who had gone in alone, she had been waiting for him and knew that he wouldn't have a chance if they found him. Suddenly it hit her as she grasped her head "Malon your such a fool." she groaned as she sank down deciding that if he didn't reappear by the following morning she would go in and rescue him herself.  
  
Garen meanwhile just might have been in need of rescuing as he found himself in a cell similar to the one he had rescued that prisoner from, only he was in a closed off room with only one exit. He had just woken up and he found that he had been disarmed of everything he had. The Kokiri saber, the red kokiri shield, his Deku dagger, his staff, his fat wallet, bomb bag, slingshot even his utility belt had been taken. His left arm throbbed in extreme pain as he found he had a very deep cut gorged into his arm. He kept one of his eyes winced in pain.  
  
A pair of Gerudos were talking at the table that was on the other side of the room, one of them was the captain that had taken him down. He shouldn't have wasted so much energy fighting the others. The captain was speaking with one of the decorated teachers of the Gerudos "Captain. Some of my students would like to congratulate you on you victory over the intruder." she said. The captain sighed "Whatever. He is just a child, not to mention a Hylian. I should have allowed one of your students to fight him." they laughed.  
  
Garen narrowed his eyes as he clinched his fist, suddenly the captain placed something on the table, Garen's eyes went wide "Oh no." he muttered. The captain looked at the Deku Moonstone with a gleam in her eyes "I wonder how much this is worth? Not much in price I can assure, but sentimental value must be through the roof." she said as she put a small silver chain through the loop and tied it around her neck. The captain looked to Garen "I wonder if he would be willing to fight for this thing." she said as she thought of an old Gerudo tradition they used to do with prisoners.  
  
The captain looked back to the teacher "I wonder do you think your students should try and test his skill. He is obviously trained in Sheikah arts I say we pit him against our top five students." the teacher said she would think it over and both left the room "I just hope Gannondorf likes my work. We'll find out day after tomorrow." she babbled as they both walked down the halls.  
  
Garen Sheikan pounded his elbow into the stone wall cursing his luck "Great. Now I gotta fight to get Malon's stone back. But if Gannondorf is showing up in two days, I'll never have time to heal. I won't even have a chance." he cursed. Then he remembered something.  
  
He remembered a little something he had stored in the sacred realm, he smiled as he channeled his remaining energy to the sacred realm and removed it with his free hand a bottle of the powerful Red Potion. He popped the cork using his good arm and teeth and quickly drank half of it, using what was left of the liquid on the wound in his arm. He watched in amazement as the ancient magic did it's work. In a brilliant glow of warmth his skin and damaged muscels slowly came back together and his arm was completely healed. He reached once again into the Sacred Realm and removed something else, a small bag of Impa's enhanced Deku Nuts.  
  
Looking around he found a large stack of hay in the corner that was obviously supposed to be a makeshift bed. He smiled at this as he got on his knees and started pulling away at the hay. He removed two more items from the sacred realm, another pair of his leggings and his other boots. He worked on this for about ten minutes stuffing the clothing with the hay, he knew that they would at least feed him and that was it so he had to make this count. He removed his already ruined tunic and placed it over the dummy's body then pulled his hat tightly over the things head.  
  
He stood up and smiled "Perhaps Link is right about this thing being good luck." he muttered as he heard footsteps coming down the hall "Food for the prisoner." the Gerudo complained to herself. Garen moving quickly jumped up on the bars and vanished from sight. The Gerudo walked into the room and over to the cell where she removed a short sword as she slowly moved over to the bars placing the hardly cooked almost raw meat into the cell on a plate.  
  
Garen thought he would throw up at the sight of this but kept it in, the Gerudo suddenly noticed that Garen wasn't moving. She tapped the sword on the bars "Hey kid, you awake." no answer. She became curious and opened the cell. She walked up and tapped the sword against the body having no reaction. She then got carried away and stabbed it revealing this. She stumbled back falling against the bars then looked up the see Garen coming down at her his fist together over his head.  
  
Nabooru walked down the halls of the Fortress wearing her new Gerudo garments, red and black ones that showed that she was finally recognized as a superior graduate. Her sisters Arena and Revel followed her both of them wore blue showing that they were the next class down from her, green being the third high class. Nabooru had talked it over with her sisters and they decided that they had to see this guy for themselves.  
  
Garen took the short sword from the ground and stabbed it into the wall he stepped out of his cell over to the table where his sword, staff and the rest of his equipment rested. He looked back at the unconscious guard he had managed to take down, the only thing left was to try and locate the spiritual stone and escape this crazy place. He picked up his boomerang, slingshot and bomb bag from the table finding that his wallet was compleatly empty. He scoffed as losing fifty rupees was no great loss. He tucked all the items back into the sacred realm and started down the hall.  
  
The young Sheikah ran down the halls eventually finding a large open room that seemed to be abandoned besides one familiar Gerudo siting at one of the tables. The captain. Garen narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Deku Moonstone that was tucked between her breast. Garen cracked his knuckles as his anger grew, this bitch had the nerve to take something obviously precious to him. The normally respectful Garen Sheikan was done being nice to these people.  
  
Garen looked to see that there was a stone platform just over the captain, Garen had the advantage as far as this went he was lighter and would be able to get out of there quickly. Suddenly a yell came down the halls as he prepared to jump down "ALARM! ALARM! The prisoner has escaped! This is not a drill!" another Gerudo's voice screamed as she ran through the halls. The captain looked up to hear this when suddenly she saw a pair of boots slam onto the table, she blankly looked up not believing who they were attached to.  
  
Before the captain could make her move the enraged Garen grabbed her by the arm the power of the Goron Bracelet fueling his strength and threw her across the room. The captain slammed into the stone wall letting out a grunt of pain, she looked up one eye winced in pain "You little brat." she muttered as she went for her scimitar. As she raised it Garen switched his sword to his right hand and slapped the sword out of her grip. She quickly grabbed the sword and swung at Garen.  
  
The young Sheikah clashed with her noticing that her blows were alot softer than before he didn't even need to use much effort to force her back. He gave her a quick kick to the abdomen causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground. Garen raised the sword as if he was ready to kill her but she simply braced herself. This made Garen stop as the Gerudo seemed to be...afraid of him now.  
  
Garen looked at her seeing that her eyes were bloodshot and her shoulders were both sagging, Garen lowered his weapon as hurting her would be cowardly. It was obvious that she had been working and was obviously too tired to fight, Garen still had to display his anger to her. He grabbed her by the neck lifting her up to face level "Now you know what exhaustion and fatigue can do to you in a fight." he then without hesitation reached at her vest and removed the Deku Moonstone from under it. He calmly lifted it over her head and took it back.  
  
The captain looked seeing that he was completely healed as he was not wearing his tunic "How did you heal so fast. It isn't possible. That kind of magic is no longer in existence." she muttered. Garen looked at her tired, worn form and feeling pity for the poor woman took his hand off her windpipe lowering her to the floor. He looked at her and smiled "Your a remarkable fighter but I have quest to finish. Sorry captain." he said as he allowed her to softly pass out.  
  
As he prepared to leave the large kitchen when suddenly the sounds of multiple heels were heard along with the sound of bow strings being drawn back. "Oh Hell." he dragged out as he looked around to see that several Gerudo archers were gathered around the walkways upstairs and four armed Gerudos stood at every entrance to the room, even the window's wooden shutters had been closed. Needless to say Garen was trapped.  
  
Garen's gaze went over the room most of the Gerudo slightly intimidated by his reddish-brown eyes that were those of a Sheikah. Garen saw he was obviously outnumbered and flipped his saber around in his hand before sliding it neatly back into his scabbard. He then showed his hands at his sides "Okay. Who's next?" he dared. In the back of his mind he found himself being mentally kicked 'This is just about the stupidest thing I've ever done' he thought.  
  
Suddenly he noticed that the guards standing at one of the entrances stepped out of the way allowing some other Gerudo to walk through. There were three of them, one dressed in red the other two dressed in blue, the two in blue both wore their hair short but the one in red wore her hair in a long pony tail that was held at the top with a very large red ruby with gold. Garen recognized her right off, the girl that had been at Lon Lon Ranch the other day that in her own way told him he was useless.  
  
She walked into the room as Garen placed his hat over his face causing his unbrushed hair to fall over his eyes and eyebrows. She spoke to him firmly but gently "You have proven yourself a remarkable warrior. What if I told you we would give you a chance to win back your freedom." Garen's expression stayed the same as he spoke "I would ask to know more." he responded.  
  
Nabooru stepped back and pointed to her teacher in the corner of the room "It seems that the captain found you an interesting warrior and thought it would be good entertainment if you were to fight our top graduates. After all you are obviously very well train in Sheikah arts." Garen scoffed with indifference as Nabooru decided to finish up. "You simply have to defeat me in a one on one battle. No tricks or advantages I swear. Do you accept my challenge." she asked.  
  
Garen took a minute and spoke "Fine on one condition. I want it to be tomorrow morning and if I win I want all of my weaponry back." Nabooru nodded in agreement as she then demanded his name, Garen was silent and walked past her. She narrowed her eyes turning to face him shocked at his nerve "How dare you turn your back on me. You will tell me your name or you will forfeit the battle and your freedom." she said harshly and commandingly.  
  
Garen sighed and suddenly turned around removing his hat, his hair was brushed aside revealing his eyes and the rest of his face to her "My name is Garen Sheikan. Unofficial Sheikah trainee and I gladly accept your challenge, Nabooru." he said darkly. He then turned walking out of the room. Nabooru took a few seconds before finally recognizing who he was and in a little anger at being shouted at took off after him.  
  
Garen looked out the window as he walked down the halls to see the large gate at the entrance being closed. He was now wishing that he would have discussed this more with Link and Zelda as it was obvious by now that dispite being a Sheikah silent infiltration was not his specialty. He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked around for the stairs that would lead to the roof he needed a quiet place to think. The Gerudos were obviously not worried with the gates down he had no way out. Garen had already replaced his tunic by reaching into the sacred realm while nobody was looking.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of running footsteps coming down the hall Garen crossed his arms as he stopped in his tracks. Nabooru stopped behind him "You. You were at the ranch the other day. Just what do you think your doing here, spill it!" she shouted. Garen turned around "I was at the ranch on a social call, Malon is my friend. And as for this place I really don't remember why I came here." he said falling silent.  
  
Nabooru looked into his eyes, those deep dark red eyes of the Sheikah "Your lying to me, Garen." he looked at her scoffing in anger "What does it matter? As far as your concerned in a few days I'll be dead as you will surly win the match. Think again Nabooru." he said knowing that he was really pushing it.  
  
Nabooru narrowed her glassy yellow eyes before grabbing Garen by the collar "Well you tell the truth what did you come here for. Searching for a good time or something?" Garen didn't exactly know what the hell she ment by that and pulled away. Nabooru cracked her knuckles at her sides "Fine then. If I beat you tomorrow you tell me just why you came here. And if I lose....I'll give you something that has never been possessed by an outsider." Garen didn't really care what she ment by that and said it was a deal.  
  
They both walked away but all Garen could do was continue kicking himself "Alright I came here to steal your race's treasure so your king can't make you the dominate race of this land." he pulled his hat off whipping the sweat from his brow "Garen you are a born idiot." he muttered as he made it to the roof and started practicing. -  
Next Chapter: Battle With Nabooru  
  
Garen the next morning finds himself fighting Nabooru in the makeshift arena of the archery range. To make matters worse he is surrounded by the other Gerudos. Nabooru is ready, the crowd is ready, he had better be ready. 


	17. The Clash with Nabooru

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.  
  
Author's Note: Okay here comes a little something with the Gerudos. Note: I have made Nabooru younger to add to the story. It will make the story better I promise. She is about thirteen. Also the Gerudo Village is located where the Archery Range would be.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Clash With Nabooru  
  
Garen Sheikah sat on the roof of the Gerudo Fortress the gates of the area were still down and well guarded. He smiled as he thought "Yeah let me have the run of the place as I won't be enjoying freedom if I lose." he knew he was being watched from the towers but since he took that red potion Zelda had given him and Link, he was feeling as if he could take on the entire fortress. The thought of going over and threatening the guards had crossed his mind but he wasn't one to back down.  
  
Plus he had agreed to fight this Nabooru girl and his Sheikah code of honor prevented him from such under handed strategies. He was to and preferred to fight with honor but when one crossed the line even a Sheikah would go off that line called honor. Garen smiled as he felt his body was even stronger after such an experience, nothing was gonna stand in his way, he may not get the stone for now but he would surly leave his mark on the Gerudo races pride.  
  
His shadow fell over the roof of the Gerudo fortress as the sun slowly rose over the Desert Wasteland. Garen could swear he had seen a large temple over the wasteland but couldn't make out anything. He hated not knowing stuff. Suddenly he heard steps from behind him and noticed a pair of Gerudo guards coming up from behind a pair of wrist braces in their hands obviously thinking that he would try to run. "It is time. Let's go." one of them ordered.  
  
Garen smiled as he put his wrist out but as they went to put the cuffs on he reversed his hands and took them. He looked away and hurled them off the roof at least a hundred feet, and turned to have the blade of a spear in his face "Calm down." he demanded "I'm not going to run. I'm no coward like your normal prisoners." he said as he stepped off the roof landing on another level. He was then escorted by the two guards up a hill, a spear point. They told him that the archery range had been set up as a sort of arena for this battle, and that the Gerudos were exited about this. Garen chuckled "At least I'll go out entertaining my fans." he said walking on.  
  
Meanwhile outside Gerudo Valley a single horse entered the area, the rider wore a black cloak over her face. The horse was a silver gray and had reddish-brown eyes just like Garens. The rider looked to the horse "Shen. Stay." she ordered. Although Shen would have rather gone in to find Garen he had to do as his tamer said as she was the one who took such good care of him. He stayed next to the small water hole.  
  
The girl took advantage at the fact that the Gerudos hadn't started guarding the bridge yet and quickly rushed over. She was just a girl keeping a promise she had made. She looked toward the fortress as she took a deep breath "Don't worry Garen. I'm gonna get you outta here." she really didn't know why she was doing this chances were he was gonna get out himself but she wasn't exactly one to wait "Then I'm gonna strangle you for running off!" she shouted mentally.  
  
Meanwhile Garen was just walking up the hill toward the archery range that was being transferred into a battlefield. Garen scoffed crossing his arms "They are really trying to intimidate me. Dream on." he said before entering actually feeling in his element.  
  
He couldn't believe this. Large rows of seats and bleachers had been moved to the sides of this makeshift arena while several Gerudos were even making bets on this. Even the leaders were seated on the far side of the field heavily guarded of course. Garen even had this corner set up for him if he wished to switch weapons or such. He didn't even bother to explain the sacred realm knowing that one of Gannondorf's servants would more than likely hear and inform him. Garen pulled on a pair of leather fingerless gloves hoping that a few tactics he had envisioned wouldn't blow up in his face.  
  
He then noticed Nabooru standing over on the other side of the arena with several weapons in her corner. A pair of those large scimitars, a large gerudo spear and a standard short sword no bigger than the Kokiri Saber. Garen glared at this as he stepped into the arena and they slammed the gate behind him then standing in attention. Garen narrowed his eyes as he stepped into the arena into the center of it and crossed his arms. The Kokiri Saber and Shield clearly on his back, his staff was also with him, other weapons were hidden in his cloths or the sacred realm.  
  
Nabooru saw her opponent across the field and all she had to do was wait for Shrife, the second commander and her aunt to allow them to start. Garen bent down gathering up a handful of sand and cracked his knuckles while keeping it in his palms. After that little ritual of rubbing it in he stood up straight. Nabooru flipped her sword in her hand before stabbing it in the ground at her feet and looking toward the second commander.  
  
This woman wore black clothing that showed she was the most superior level of Gerudo warrior and a commanding officer. She spoke "Today we are witnessing an event that has not been seen in over two years. Where a worthy outsider will fight for his freedom against one of our best." She raised her arm toward Garen's side of the arena "Garen Sheikan of the Sheikah race. And the pride of our younger warriors, Nabooru Kennishire." Nabooru bowed as they applauded to her. Shrife raised her hand "Go to your marks and wait for my signal." Garen crossed his arms and walked.  
  
Garen got in his spot and started to do a few stretches, the last thing he needed was a cramp in the middle of a fight. Nabooru looked at him from her spot "Just for the sake of it all I'm going to give you a chance to back out of this." Garen narrowed his eyes as he cracked his knuckles and spoke in an angry tone "I'm not going to be backing out of this stupid little match of yours Nabooru. I hate it when people ask me to do such cowardly things." he said grabbing his sword and throwing his shield aside. He had selected his saber, staff and a pair of Sheikah Sais the Gerudos had laying around from the ancient war, both in very good condition and if he won this he could keep them for all they cared. They were very fine hyrulian steel coated and shaped in mithril, unbreakable in everyway. He went into stance ready for the signal.  
  
Shrife raised both of her arms "Get Ready!" she called raising a sword, she then smashed it into a suit of armor that laid behind them "Fight!" she shouted sending out the clanging sound of metal against metal. Garen stood his ground as Nabooru did the same. This went on for about a minute as they observed each other. Garen narrowed his eyes 'Oh great she isn't gonna just rush me with that sword of hers. There goes plan A' he decided he would follow her lead. Suddenly both of them took off at the same time the dust being kicked up behind them. Nabooru swung her sword up as Garen did the same.  
  
The two blades met in a shower of sparks which heated the area around them, as soon as this happened Nabooru swung a kick at Garen's side hitting him hard, he buckled under pain. Nabooru then brought up the blade and slammed the hilt into his neck dropping him like a drunk moblin. Nabooru looked down at him thinking he was now unconscious "Is that it?" she asked. Garen suddenly jumped up sweeping her legs out from under her then quickly pinned the sword down before placing his own against her neck.  
  
Before he could make any threats she released her grip on her sword and took a swing with a small dagger, just cutting his tunic as he jumped back. She jumped up and grabbed her sword and swung. The blades clashed, over and over as both of them tried to force the other one away but Garen eventually got the better of her as he struck a kick in her gut sending her back. He lowered his head as she fell back onto her knees, he hated hurting women and girls alike. This entire part of his quest was pissing him off. He reached to his belt taking the sies, one in each hand and got ready.  
  
Nabooru quickly recovered standing up straight Garen stood there with the twin weapons held out the sun shining off his brownish red eyes. Nabooru decided that she was done playing around and brought a small pendent out from her shirt, it was an interesting piece. Made like the Gerudo seal only it sported a topez in the center of it. Nabooru looked at Garen as she suddenly rushed him, he quickly threw up his sword but suddenly she vanished. Garen looked up "What the hell?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly he felt the cold metal of a Gerudo sword cut down his back ripping his tunic. He screamed as he jumped forward turning around. Nabooru stood there a strange aura around her body that seemed to bend light. He felt his back, the cut wasn't all too deep, Nabooru was playing with him. Garen narrowed his eyes on the gem and spoke "Thats a nice little trinket. I'll take it that your of some importance." he said. Nabooru nodded, Garen looked at her ready to go again. She smiled and swung hard, he raised the sais the blade of her sword getting caught between the teeth, he then kicked her back a few feet, she recovered and glared at him.  
  
She rushed him and he blocked as she swung to the side. She vanished again, he quickly turned bringing up his dagger to block her blade. He looked her in the eyes "Interesting technique. Okay I'll deal with that!" Nabooru smiled "Few can detect the shadow step technique. I believe its one of your own!" she yelled as she suddenly released her sword and grabbed his wrist tossing him to the ground. Unfortunately she went down with him as he grabbed her wrist pulling her down beside him. He quickly jumped up grabbing his sword as she did the same and they both clashed again.  
  
Garen Sheikan had had enough and hurled a Deku Nut in to the ground in an attempt to blind her. Nabooru blocked the flash with her sword as she saw him jump over her "This guy is too predictable." she muttered to herself spinning and slashing. Garen was there to block with his sword again. But with another Deku Nut blinded her with a direct hit in the face. Nabooru fell back dropping her sword and taking his chances struck her in the stomach with his palm, being that his right hand wore the Goron Bracelet she flew back at least ten feet before landing on the sand.  
  
Garen flipped the saber in his hand before slipping it back into his scabbard and crossing his arms, whipping his finger over the small cut on his face. Nabooru got up holding her stomach "Okay so maybe he isn't that easy." she groaned. Garen looked at her struggling to get up. Nabooru got up glaring at him "Why are you so serious about this. You should enjoy I'm being so easy on you." she said.  
  
Garen glared at her with very intense eyes causing her to gasp "This isn't a game Nabooru! I have a life that I want to live. You can play all you want, but just because your the best around here doesn't mean a thing. And everytime you try to play with me I'm going to get another hit in on you. Don't expect the world to go easy on you. No matter what your instructer says about others, real opponents fight to win. So stop playing around and fight me!!" he shouted. She could tell he was dead serious and obviously knew Gannondorf was her teacher. She didn't mind the insult as she hated Gannondorf herself.  
  
Nabooru stood up holding her side as she walked to her corner the crowd was all in a little shock they had never seen Nabooru or anybody of her warrior's class take so long to recover. She picked the up the Gerudo spear which was at least six feet in length, she pushed the scimitars aside as she didn't really like them, they bugged her. She brought the staff into typical stance one hand on the end at her side and the other forward. Garen pulled his hand behind his back and brought out the Sheikah Staff extending it to six feet.  
  
The sun was now at the top of the sky as they ran at one another, none of them noticed that a young girl had been approaching the arena but she had easily been captured by the guards on station. She looked toward the arena to see Garen standing there ready to fight with Nabooru and before she could yell anything to him she was grabbed and dragged away. Garen looked over and saw her but couldn't tell who it was "Silly girl." he murmured before suddenly rushing Nabooru.  
  
He ran up to her and slammed his rod into her spear causing her to lose some footing. She brought the flat end up slapping him across the face with it, she then swung it around hitting him hard in the face with the flat end. This sent him to the ground where she suddenly delivered a strong kick to his gut. He jumped up as he grunted swinging at her only to hit an after image. Thinking quickly he turned around and grabbing his sword placed it behind him, hoping that she wasn't coming from his side.  
  
He felt the impact on the saber and the gasp of "Huh? What the...?" reacting quickly he brought his staff around slamming it into her shoulder sending her back. Screaming in rage he smashed it into the metallic spear bending it slightly. She tried to strike him but he was lost in his anger, he hit the spear again, and again, and again. He then swung the rod at her head where she quickly blocked. Seeing this he haulted the attack flipping the rod and bringing it straight up, it seemed to burn in orange flame as it cut the air. He had reversed the blow bringing it back and struck her weapon as hard as he could under it. The spear broke in half and was sent flying in opposite directions. Nabooru stumbled back as this happened.  
  
Garen retracted the staff back to two feet and slipped it in it's holder before cracking his knuckles. Nabooru was officially scared now as one of the best made weapons her race had made had been snapped in half as if it was cheap wood. She narrowed her eyes as she reached behind her belt grasping a boomerang like weapon. "I won't lose!" she shouted as she hurled it at him. Garen went for his boomerang as well which sliced right through the Gerudo made throwing blade. Garen caught it and slipped it back in his belt.  
  
Nabooru jumped up and went into stance narrowing her beautiful golden eyes, Garen shook that off his mind as he rushed her throwing a kick. She side stepped quickly and throw a punch at him but he quickly moved and kicked her in the stomach. Shrife meanwhile was fascinated a twelve year old boy was fighting eye to eye with one of the Gerudo's best young warriors. Correction, their absolute best young warrior trained by Gannondorf himself.  
  
Nabooru quickly grabbed his leg and flipped him, Garen braced his fall with his hands rolling back. He looked up to see her running at him, her foot slashed into his chest and she then lifted both her fist and pounded his back. Garen snarled in pain before backflipping, he fell to his knees before he started to recover. He was a real mess now bruises all over him, cuts and scrapes, he would have to make up quite an excuse to fool Malon after this was all over. And as far as Zelda's rules about zero confrontation went, he had alot of explaining to do.  
  
He painfully looked up and suddenly noticed that Nabooru had picked up her sword and was coming at him. Garen closed his eyes as he took up his saber "Your pride is at stake. I understand." he blocked her sword and quickly reached up to his collar removing one of the small throwing needles that Malon had given him, each of them dipped in sedated potion. He closed his eyes as he placed it in his mouth and stabbed the small weapon half way into Nabooru's neck, it looked like a kiss from where most the Gerudo's were sitting "And I'm sorry." he said.  
  
Garen pulled it out before it did any serious damage and took a few steps back. Nabooru suddenly dropped her sword the hilt bouncing off Garen's shoulder and fought to stay awake. She looked to him speaking in a very tired voice "What?" Garen looked at her. "Sorry. But I want this quest to end. I'm sorry M'lady." he said as she fell asleep right on top of him. The crowd could be heard speaking among one another as he carefully laid Nabooru on her back allowing her to sleep soundly.  
  
Garen then stood up bringing out his sword, he looked to Strife who had a look of concern on her face. Asking him not to do so, he had no intention as he slammed it back into his scabard. He brought his fist around to his left cupping his other hand around it, then did a small bow in, the Sheikah sign of respect. The crowd suddenly stood up with applause all demanding that they set him free. Strife smiled at him in thanks before lifting up a paper that announced him as a prisoner and tossed them in a fire nearby.  
  
Garen stood up and raised his arm in victory laughing in pure pride. -  
Next Chapter: Escape From Gerudo Fortress  
  
Garen Sheikah is told of a membership card to the Gerudo Fortress unfortunately he can't recieve it as he is too young. He ends up getting his would be rescuer out of trouble as always but is forced to stay the night at the Fortress as he must meet Gannondorf before being turned loose. Nabooru however has plans of her own for her worthy opponent. 


	18. Escape From Gerudo Fortress

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: I really have nothing to say this time.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Escape From Gerudo Fortress  
  
It was now late in the day at the Gerudo Fortress and the entire race was still shocked by the defeat of their best young warrior. Still Garen had earned a great amount of respect from the Gerudos which was going to be shown by something he was about to receive. Garen stood before Strife in the apparent meeting room of the fortress, the Gerudos had been kind enough to patch him up before he had to meet with Strife who had been put in charge by the man he was trying to foil, Gannondorf.  
  
Garen had a few bandages over the bruises of his face and had one eye squinted in pain, his abdomen and lower body hurt from Nabooru's recovery blows but he would be fine, he had been through worse. But not much worse. Strife chuckled at the young man "I must admit that you impress me boy. Nabooru is after all our best at her age level. Yet you defeated her easily." Garen shook his head "Well I don't know how it looked to you but she was alot worse than any opponents I've fought before." he chuckled.  
  
Strife smiled at this as the slid a small piece of leather across the table, Garen looked at it "A Gerudo membership card. Outsiders who can impress us as you have receive one to come and go as they please around here." Garen reached for it but suddenly Strife hurled the very dagger he had used against Nabooru, he moved his hand just in time as it struck into the table "Not so fast. You however were captured and the battle was a request so technically you can't receive it." Garen rolled his eyes as he picked the knife back up and slipped it into his belt.  
  
Garen crossed his arms "Hilarious. My ribs are aching." he scoffed sarcastically. Shrife stood up handing him a small notice with the date on it that would give him access to the fortress for now "Not like it would do you much good. I doubt you are of legal age to enter a training center that one could possibly die in. That is the only real use of it." Garen gulped as he rolled his neck around popping it "Well after all I've been through I'm gonna be sleeping for the next week." he said as he started out. "I'm leaving" he announced.  
  
Suddenly Arena one of Nabooru's sisters that had already introduced herself stopped him "Hold on. Somebody came to the fortress apparently looking for you. She just made it up to the arena before she was caught." Garen sighed deeply as he placed one hand on his forehead "Damn it Malon. She can be even more foolish than me at times." he groans. Arena chuckled slightly motioning him to come "You'd better follow me if you know them then." she walked down the hall.  
  
Back at the prison where Garen had been held earlier a young girl sat with her back to the bars trying to find out how she ended up in this kind of mess. She was only twelve and today she had gone to a place where most men and women far above her age fear to even step foot in. But she had come here to get Garen out of trouble but was captured before she even had the chance to find him. She had already heard of it, Garen was to fight Nabooru of all people for his freedom. Garen was a gifted fighter but chances of winning didn't really seem good, against somebody of her skill.  
  
She listened as the sound of boots against stone came down the hall indicating every step of a small group of people. They got closer and Malon was just hoping they would pass her by and leave her be instead she heard them enter the chamber. Her back was to them and she somehow knew they were ready to dispose of her most likely by dropping her over the waterfall and letting her drift to Lake Hylia. She crossed her arms as she heard them all stop "I don't want to hear you say a thing. Just leave me alone!" she shouted.  
  
She heard a familiar chuckle from behind her "Heh. Then I guess you want me to just leave you to rot in this place. Just like the outsiders we both are. I don't think so." she gasped and quickly turned grabbing the bars as she saw Garen bruised and battered but otherwise okay. He smiled "Hey beautiful. What's somebody like you doing around a place like this." the Gerudos behind Garen looked at one another as if he had contradicted himself as it was obvious from their point of view that Malon was matched if not beaten in beauty by the Gerudos. In fact to them she seemed right at home in the area. Garen didn't know it, but Malon's mother was infact a Gerudo which gave Malon some of the Gerudo traits.  
  
Malon rushed to the bars looking at him "Garen your alright. What happened to you though. You look like you were trampled by cattle in mating season!" she gasped. Garen smiled as she looked over his wounds which didn't really stick out as he had done a slightly effective job of patching them all up. Malon asked how he was feeling and he just smiled "I'll be just fine but first lets get you out of there." he said as Arena brought out a ring full of keys.  
  
She took her time unlocking the cell with the correct key. As the door opened Malon rushed out of the cell and into Garen's arms where they embraced each other out of relief. Malon soon stepped back and looked up at Garen, shortly before slapping him hard across the face sending him to the side. Arena chuckled as this happened. Malon then glared at him "Garen Sheikan! I told you to be careful! How do you go about getting yourself into this kind of crap?!" she shouted at him.  
  
Garen straightened up rubbing the red imprint on his face "Heh. It is the constant battle between my good and bad luck." he said. Malon crossed her arms "Explain then." she demanded. Garen chuckled "Good luck got me this far, bad luck got be beaten and captured, good luck got me the creativity to escape, bad luck got me into a fight with Nabooru Kennishire and good luck got me victory and your freedom." he explained.  
  
Malon crossed her arms and smiled "Alright Garen I'm convinced. But I could care less about your unstable fortune. Lets just get the hell outta here!" she said walking toward the exit. Garen followed before being stopped by Arena who drew a sword from her back "I'm afraid not Garen. Bad luck now forces you to stay at the fortress for the next day." she announced.  
  
Garen and Malon both looked back at the younger sister of Nabooru shocked "What?" the asked Garen a little annoyed. Arena removed a scroll "I'm sorry, but Shrife had demanded that you stay the night so our king can congratulate you on your defeat of my sister in person. It is a new policy." Garen felt his blood run cold as he heard this. If Gannondorf returned tomorrow to find him on his home ground, somebody would be sending flowers to his parent's graves.  
  
As Arena told him that they would provide a better place to sleep for him and Malon he didn't hear at all as his mind continued to wander on what Gannondorf would do. He already knew that Link had saved Zelda twice and knew that Garen was notable in the battle of Dodongo's Cavern. Seeing Garen had come to the fortress in force would easily convince him that Garen was involved and would most likely order a very painful punishment for the young warrior.  
  
Garen only had a few thoughts left in his mind. He needed to somehow get past the gates with Malon and find Link and Zelda. The spiritual stone had been nowhere to be found and it was obvious that it wasn't on display around here. It wasn't important to him, Malon however, was. But how he would escape was his main question. They would close the gates before they could get anywhere close. There had to be a way though, there just had to be!  
  
Malon was just as scared as Garen but still her presence wouldn't really be considered a threat. She looked to Garen "You'd better find a way out of here." she ordered. Garen sharply nodded before she was escorted to the nearest guest room. Garen Sheikan lost and without answers gathered up his weapons from the armory and went to the roof where he sat with his legs brought to his chest trying to figure out someway to escape. But he was mentally screaming at himself half of that time.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft touch on his left shoulder, he looked up to see battle fresh Nabooru sitting down next to him. It was strange, all this time she had been so distant from Garen and everybody else, but now she didn't seem so intimidating. In fact she seemed as if she was very comfortable in Garen's presence. She sat down and looked at him as he held his arm which ached after all those throws she had given him. Nabooru smiled as he winced "Your still licking your wounds, eh?" she stated.  
  
Garen looked over to her seeing the bruises on her face, her forehead still bore some soot from the Deku Nut he had hit her point blank with. Garen scoffed "Well your not exactly a basket of fruit yourself." Nabooru smiled at this before leaning back slightly showing off "Oh yes I am." she said with a smile. Garen stood up wanting to be alone to think and started to walk toward the doorway.  
  
Nabooru suddenly stood up as Garen started to walk off and grabbed him by the shoulder. Garen looked back at her as she spoke to him "You don't have to walk off Garen. I have something to tell you." she said as he faced her. Garen decided that he would hear her out as she placed her hands on an object that hung from a golden chain around her neck. She took a light breath and spoke "When I was younger, my mother gave me a very special token that had been passed down in my family and was always sought after by others." Garen nodded his head.  
  
Nabooru slowly removed the necklace keeping her hand over the pendant on the chain "After a long while of others trying to gain favor and take it she came to a choice. She passed it on to me when she noticed my natural ability telling me that I can only surrender it to one who was able to defeat me and be professional about it." she looked up with her big yellow eyes which Garen finally recognized as nothing under the term of beautiful. Nabooru smiled "I heard your final words before I passed out. About you being sorry." Garen nodded.  
  
Nabooru placed the chain in her palm looking at the unseen treasure "My pledge says that if I'm beaten I am forced to give this up to the victor of the battle. But I don't feel I should." Garen was about to say that it really wasn't necessary when she placed her index finger on his lips silencing him. This sudden action brough a red glaze to his cheeks. She looked into his eyes and spoke "I feel that you should take it. You have proven yourself to me as nobody really ever has and proven that I am not invincible. It is true everybody has a superior. You've shown me that. Thank you Garen." taking his hand she placed the pendent into his hand.  
  
Garen opened his hand to see the pendent blaze into several rays of rich orange light which blinded him. As the light faded he looked at his hand to see that it was no mere trinket, it was what he came for in the first place. The Spiritual Stone of Spirit, the Gerudo Topez. Garen looked up at her for a second as he held this in his hand.  
  
Nabooru smiled lightly placing a soft hand on his shoulder "Your cute when your impressed you know that? Don't get too attached to it, because if we ever fight again and I win you will be giving it back to me. But in the mean time you'd better keep it safe, otherwise I'll show you a whole new kind of anger." Garen blushed slightly which couldn't be seen thanks to the light of the gem. Nabooru shrugged calming down "Personally I'm glad you beat me. The only other one who wants it is my teacher and ruler, Gannondorf Dragmire." she said it growling. It was a snarl of pure unedited hatred.  
  
Garen looked up as Nabooru obviously didn't care for her own king "He is planning something." she said under her breath "I don't know what, but it will not be good for you or your people. And from what I've seen, your not exactly on the best terms with him." Garen was shocked as Nabooru lifted a small poster that was supposed to have gone to Shrife. It was a poster bearing the faces of both Link and himself, clearly it was ment to be for an assassin to run off of.  
  
Nabooru looked at him as he took a slow breath clearly worried about what she would do. She smiled lightly at him "Don't worry I'm not going to turn you in. He deserves whatever he gets." she said. Garen suddenly looked up to the desert girl "Nabooru." she looked up. Garen looked at her with seriousness "You want me to prevent whatever Gannondorf is planning, I have a small favor to ask of you." she nodded saying that whatever it was would be her pleasure. Garen then pointed to the guard tower at the entrance of the fortress and explained that it was the only way that he and Malon were going to get out. Nabooru nodded her head and told him to leave it to her.  
-  
Later that night when the night shift began several of the guards noticed that Nabooru and Garen were missing from the fortress. Some of the Gerudos just assumed that the fight might have made them close, close enough to close themselves off somewhere.  
  
Malon meanwhile was in her room sleeping when suddenly the door opened. She looked up to see Garen standing there in his cloak looking very serious "Get up Malon. We're leaving." he announced. Malon looked up at him as if he was crazy "But their security, its not possible." she informed him. Garen looked at her "Trust me." he said clearly confident. That was enough and Malon jumped from her sheets and followed him.  
  
As Garen and Malon dashed from the second floor balcony onto the trail leading down into the courtyard. The guards quickly took notice "Halt! Your not permitted to leave! Halt!" they shouted as Garen ran for the gates. They quickly dropped the gates which slammed stabbing into the ground. Malon held Garen's hand as they ran "Garen! It's closed off!" Garen didn't listen as he ran for the gate.  
  
Garen released Malon and he reached down to his belt and grabbed out three bombs, twisting the rough ends of the bomb fuses they lit up and he hurled them at the thick wooden gate. One feel between two of the thick wooden pikes that stabbed into the ground and exploded sending wood everywhere, the two of them moved through and towards the valley. The Gerudo's stationed on the top of the tower raised their bows which held arrows and pulled back ready to take the down in their own tracks. But as each of them drew back their lines snapped rendering the bows useless. Nabooru, a good ways away would be smiling at the news of a horrible jinx upon the tribe.  
  
They soon found themselves at the Gerudo Valley the bridge that went over the canyon just ahead. Malon laughed with glee as she saw it "Come on were almost there!" she shouted. Just as she set foot on the bridge an arrow flew through the air just missing her foot but stopped her dead in her tracks. Garen turned to see several Gerudos standing there including the Captain "Sorry boy. But I can't let you leave so soon." Garen glared at them as Malon hid behind him.  
  
Garen narrowed his eyes as he passed her both the Gerudo Topez and the Deku Moonstone. She quickly hid the two stones in the pockets of her dress, then Garen was holding out his boomerang for her to take "Go home. I'll keep them busy." he demanded. Malon looked at him as the Gerudos armed themselves with their own swords and spears "Garen." she said nervously. Garen looked at her "I can handle this. Just go!" he ordered. He took his staff from his back extending it to six feet.  
  
Malon Moonstar looked at him for a final time as she prepared to run "You have to make it. Don't die on me!" she said full of emotion before running across the bridge where Shen waited for her. She quickly jumped on and with a swift kick they were off. Garen looked back and then at the Gerudos that were ready to go. Garen glared as he got ready. The Captain narrowed her eyes "Attack." she said simply and the others rushed Garen in ernest.  
  
Garen prepared his staff which he flipped in his fingers before concentrating "Lightning!" he shouted. The staff crackled to life, violent electricity circling the powerful weapon. The Gerudos attacked and in one swift movement Garen swung slapping several of them out of his way. Quickly he went for his sword and stood in defiance before the well trained squad. But this wouldn't get him out of it.  
  
Garen soon found that eight Gerudos surrounded him all of them full trained and armed with spears. Suddenly one came from his left with the spear, he quickly moved back and kicked her in the stomach sending her to the ground. The next came from the front jumping into the air, Garen prepared his sword and sliced the spear in half before delivering a powerful blow to the side of her head with the staff. As Garen brought back his staff he heard a battle cry from behind, he ducked as the spear was swung and rolled forward getting out of the way. He then jumped back kicking the Gerudo in the chest sending her back into the ground.  
  
Suddenly two of them attacked at once both swinging with their staffs. Garen gasped as he retracted his staff back to three feet and blocked both weapons with his sword and staff. He pushed both of the off before returning his sword to his sheath to. He then reached behind to his collar and hurled two of the needles which struck both Gerudo before they had a chance to attack, they fell to the ground in a heap. There were only three left now but they appeared ready to attack.  
  
They all rushed him as he drew his staff again, he was growing increasingly grateful to Impa and Zelda as he didn't want to use his blade against them. He extended it again and narrowed his eyes, planing on taking their feet out from under them. Garen jumped back preparing to use the staff's newest technique which he had acquired by complete chance. He concentrated on the staff's power, a charge going through it to the gem at the top of it "Earth Crusher!" he shouted before stabbing the spear head into the sand.  
  
The charged power of the staff sent a powerful shockwave through the ground knocking all of them to their feet, unfortunately he found that his own energy was being spent by the staff. He retracted it back and quickly dashed to the fallen Gerudo and with a few swift kicks sent them all into unconsciousness. Garen breathed heavily as he flipped his staff back into it's own sheath. He suddenly heard a slight applause coming from behind him. It was the captain of the Gerudo "Very nice work. If your still willing to fight, allow me." she said placing her hand on her sword.  
  
As Garen prepared to attack a deep and very dark voice came from behind "No. Allow me!" Garen gasping turned to see a lone figure rushing him. The armor was there, as was that fiery red hair and a large broad sword strapped to his back. He growled "Gannondorf!" he shouted in anger. But he had no time to react before the brutal King of the Gerudo rushed up with his oversized sword and swatted him with the flatside of all things. Garen flew back over forty feet slamming into the rock wall of the canyon. He quickly used his knife stabbing into the rock and glared at the Gerudo King who laughed.  
  
Gannondorf had arrived early. Far earlier than anybody has expected him too. Garen had been to reliant on his information "I knew that you were more than just a coincidence boy. What did you hope to accomplish by fetching a few stones." Garen narrowed his eyes from his place on the cliffs. Gannondorf chuckled "I'm feeling generous so I'll give you some mercy. You won't live to watch your precious kingdom of Hyrule fall!" he said raising his palm. Garen looked as dark energy began gathering and suddenly launched itself at Garen at amazing speed. "Oh crap." he groan dryly jumping with his knife. The explosion suddenly came sending him hard into the falls below.  
  
Garen's vision blared as he tried to swim but found it very difficult to break the water's surface as he slowly began to pass out. He fell several falls that was his only chance to get air, that was shortly before he found himself sliding with the current smoothly eventually running up on land. He breathed heavily but his entire body ached from the force of that explosion. Garen growled as he looked up seeing somebody looking down at him, a man in his late years.  
  
He looked down "So you were the one causing so much commotion." he said as he took the last bottle of red potion from Garen's backpack and handed it to him. Garen took it with trembling hands and drank it feeling his energy return. His vision returned and he saw it was Professor Gray from the Lake Hylia Laboratory. Turning his head to the left he noticed a horse galloping sound. He looked to see a young girl on a horse. Garen smiled to himself "Thank Din for you Malon." he said before passing out.  
  
Gannondorf lowered his palm and looked back at the Captain angrily looking at her "I hope the army is ready for we attack tomorrow night." the captain nodded at her leader's orders. Gannondorf looked over the falls "And as for that child. Find him and retrieve the spiritual stones. Then bring whatever is left of him to me!" he ordered before jumping back on Endbringer and heading for the fortress. Nabooru meanwhile growled as she watched all of this "I've done all I can Garen. There is no other way I can possibly help you." she breathed out before running back to the fortress not wanting to get caught. -  
Next Chapter: Zoras-The Aquatic People  
  
While Garen was going through his ordeals with the Gerudos. Link found himself going up river in the east to find himself in a place called Zora's Domain. Where he learns that yet another race is having some serious problems. 


	19. Kingdom on the River

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: I really have nothing to say but keep in mind that Link's adventure is taking place during the time that Garen was being held prisoner and fighting with Nabooru. All in the time of two days. And remember that Zora's Domain is immense like ten times is original size. Also some have been asking about the Staffs. No they will not take over the place of the swords. They are simply used for battling elemental foes. Thought I would add in a little Final Fantasy.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Kingdom on the River  
  
During the time that Garen Sheikan and Malon Moonstar were going through their ordeal with Nabooru, Arena and the rest of the Gerudos, another hero slowly approached the river that was to the east of Hyrule. The Eye of Din seemed to cast much stronger heat in this area which was noticed by the rider on horse back as he reached the river which separated in a fork, he looked seeing no possible was to get the horse across, it looked like he would be going through this on foot once again.  
  
The rider quickly dismounted and looked at his horse pointing her back to Lon Lon Ranch which was just over the fields "Epona get back to Malon. I'm not going to risk you getting injured. That is the last thing I need." the horse hesitated before turning around and galloping across the field in the same direction that it came. The rider wearing the black cloak watched before sighing clawing at the broach that kept it around his neck "I don't mind the look but it's to friggin hot around here!" he growled tossing it off. Link stood there in all his glory.   
  
He checked over his equipment quickly, he had his Sword, shield, boomerang, slingshot and staff ready at a moments notice. He had taken time to stab the staff into the grounds of Hyrule field and had learned the Earth Crusher ability. He had learned of lightning, fire and earth. This left him with only four more to find: Water, Ice, Holy and Darkness. He had also visited the hall of records and checked something on the staffs. It was what he had to do to obtain the next powers on the staffs. He unrolled the scroll reading it...  
  
Triforce Lighting- Allow the staff to be struck by a powerful lighting bolt and it will become charged with the power of the storms.  
Wind Blaster- Allows the staff to be caught in a great twister. This allows one to strike with great force to create a great gust of wind.  
Mountain Hellfire- Bath the staff in crimson lava from Hyrule's depths and it will acsess the ability to strike with the power of flame.  
Goddess Tsunami- Place the staff in the waters of Hyrule's river and the staff will gain the ability to move the waters if need be.  
Winter's Cruelty- Place the staff in extreme cold and it will gain the ability to freeze opponents with a single strike.  
Earth Crusher- Stab the staff into the soils of Hyrule and it will gain the ability to strike with the power of a Titan.  
Chimra's Spirit- Place the staff in a place of spiritual power. This is a powerful defense spell that will max out the users attributes.  
Goddess's Blessing- Place the staff in the Temple of Light and allow it's sage to bless it to strike down the undead and heal the living.  
Demon's Curse- Place the staff in a place where only the undead may walk. This will poison the very soul of a living opponent if it doesn't kill them at once.  
  
The thought of the final enhancement gave Link the creeps but he doubted that he would ever have to use it. He placed the scroll in his backpack and started to move toward the river walking through the opening in the side of the rock wall. He kept his sword out as he knew that using the staff's lightning ability around an area like this would be a big mistake as he was sure to get wet. Either way he was going to need to save his spiritual energy which was used on the staff and it's powers as he knew he'd need it later on.  
  
Link soon found himself walking along the river side and suddenly noticed a rather large brown feather resting on the ground, placing one hand on his hip he looked up to spot Kaepora Gaebora in the feathery flesh. The large owl spoke "Looks like you've been progressing well through this quest Link. You've done very well for yourself. Your already stronger and ready to get this over with." Link crossed his arms at this "Actually this is the end of my 'quest' as you call it. Once I get the Zora's stone. I get it to Zelda and go home. I'm tired of this." the owl sighed mentally having a feeling Link was dead wrong.  
  
The owl extended a wing pointing upstream "The sleeping waterfall is the entrance to the Zora's Domain. Only those with the song of the Royal Family may enter. Speak to King Zora once you get there. And personal advice to you, don't ask about the queen. She died a while back and the King and the Princess are emotional about it." Link nodded, he couldn't really relate. He never knew his parents and couldn't really say how he felt about them. Kaepora nodded back to Link "I'll go and watch over Garen. You just get the stone, but I must warn you the risks and sacrifices you'll have to make can be high." Link nodded not caring, he just wanted to get it all over with.  
  
The owl flew off and Link started down the river side. As he neared the middle of the pathway he found a man sitting there munching on a bag full of some strange beans. He looked at Link "Would you like to buy some magic beans?" he asked. Link was confused "Magic beans?" he asked. The man spoke "You plant them in the ground and they can at times produce vines, platforms or sometimes attract the lower class healing fairies." Link decided why not and bought ten of them costing him 100 rupees. The man guaranteed he wasn't going anywhere and he gave refunds. It wasn't like Link cared he got that money from fighting through a bunch of Stalchildren in the fields. Even the dead had riches.  
  
He moved on when suddenly there was a splash and something hard slammed into his back sending him to the ground. His shield had blocked most of the blow though. He looked to see an Octorok, one of the more plentiful fiends in Hyrule. It jumped up and fired something from his nose "A rock?" Link asked himself before just dodging it, it shattered against the nearby wall. Link jumped into the air and bringing back his boomerang hurled it at the small enemy, the blade of the boomerang struck the Octorok in it's jelly like head tearing it open like a grape.  
  
Link caught his weapon as the monster evaporated in to evil flames and slipped it into his belt. Suddenly several more appeared "Oh crap." Link said as he ran. Rocks exploded around him as he ran up the cliff. One struck his back again sending him to the ground, these rocks were decomposed by still painful. Suddenly he got an idea he stood and grabbed his staff extending it to it's six foot default. He dodged the next barrage of rocks and hurled it at the nearest one. It struck and glowed as it absorbed the water from the river, while in the process striking one of the Octoroks spraying the others with gore.   
  
Link quickly pulled out his slingshot and fired at the others the Deku Seeds split right through the flying rocks killing the Octoroks on impact. Link did a quick victory pose before running down to recover his rod. He picked it up and swung it once remembering the name of the attack "Tsunami!" he shouted. The rod was suddenly surrounded by a dark blue aura. He swung it once and he felt the power he had over the water. He swung once and a wave washed hard down the river smashing up on the wall. He smiled knowing this would come in handy.   
  
Smiling at his discovery he sheathed the rod then continued up the river. Along the way he ran into another one of the Gorons who had been trying to sell bombs and such there but the Zoras being related directly to most fish were very fearful of fire because of the effect it had on their bodies.  
  
Link soon found the sleeping waterfall at the end of the river where the rocks seemed to make an arch which led right up to the waterfall. Link climbed over the rocks ignoring the bruises on his knees and stood on the arch. He looked down seeing the seal of the royal family, he nodded to himself knowing exactly what to do. He removed his ocarina from the sacred realm and brought it to his lips. He played out Zelda's Lullaby and the waterfall started to react.   
  
There was a sudden rumble as the waterfall split right down the middle revealing an entrance to the large cave that was home to the aquatic people known as the Zoras. Link stepped back and jumped into the cave right as the waterfall closed. He smiled to himself as he looked back and brushed off his tunic. He then walked on into the cave where he eventually found light.  
  
Link found himself in a gigantic chamber that seemed to be larger than the Forest Temple. A waterfall came off the side and a large tower in the middle seemed to lead into the palace that was connected to the palace. It was alot like Goron City minus the large pool of water at the bottom. Suddenly something that resembled a human approached him but it wasn't exactly human. They in general were all blue and in some areas of their body white, on theirs arms, legs and back they had large fins and the back of their head melted into what seemed to be a very long fish tail. They were completely unclothed but strangely no personal areas could be spotted, which made Link much more comfortable.  
  
One of them spoke to him suddenly "Welcome to Zora's Domain. Seeing as how you got in you must be assistance from the Castle your King said he'd send." Link shook his head knowing he was no knight "No sorry. I'm just a friend of Zelda's." he said. The female Zora didn't show much surprise but noticed just how fit he was but noticed all the equipment he was hauling. She decided that she might as well "Excuse me lad but by chance have you seen a silver scale around here?" she asked.   
  
Link looked up "A silver scale?" he asked. She nodded "Yes it is a special scale of our race that can greatly improve a Hylian's swimming ability. They are usually laced into our Zora Tunics which also allow the wearer to breath underwater." she noticed the impressed look from Link "But your far too young to wear one." Link crossed his arms at her babble "Would you kindly get to the point. I'm in a hurry. I don't mean to be rude." he said. The female Zora nodded as she extended her hand which held an glowing scale shaped object obviously one of the scales only this was gold.   
  
She spoke "This is one of the, more powerful ones from our best swimmers. The silver ones are taken from average divers and the essence allows them to improve the aquatic ability of any race, even those Gorons. But recently we lost a number of the silver scales, thieves we believe. So if you see them could you please tell us. We're holding a reward." Link nodded saying it would be no problem. She nodded "Thank you. I'm Camile, I run the General Store here. If there is anything I can help you with just ask." she said walking away.   
  
Link spoke up suddenly "Yeah. I'd like to speak with the King. But I need to get into the tower. What should I do?" he asked. She laughed "Don't worry. You see Hylians are often welcome as they are only given that song if they are trustworthy. The Princess Zelda is the judge of this and is a great judge of it. You should be able to just walk in." Link thanked her and she pointed to different areas of Zora's domain "On the south end is the lagoon and the entrance you just entered. The West and East are the residential and business areas, my shop is in the east. The North where you see that tower is the palace. Better go present yourself." she said walking off.  
  
Link looked at the palace, a large staircase worked it's way up from the center of the lagoon about fifty feet below him, several Zora's were swimming around at this point. The palace was about a fifth the size of Hyrule Castle, but was very beautiful the way it was created with shimmering coral. He noticed the stairs down to the lagoon's side where he could reach the stairs to the palace without having to get wet. Link quickly did this nearly slipping several times on the wet stairs but eventually reached the stairs and ran up into the palace where the guards stopped him.  
  
One of them looked at Link holding up his spear "Hold on there kid. Your free to enter but please turn over all of your weaponry first otherwise we can't allow you in." Link took his time to turn over his boomerang, staff, slingshot, bombs, dagger and shield. They allowed him to keep his blade as it was customary for Hylian officials to hold their blade at all times. Link walked in before turning to them "Oh and for your own good. Leave the staff alone." the guard nodded placing his weapons in the locker to his side.  
  
Link was lead down the halls and into the throne room where he found something he really didn't expect. A Zora sat up on a large platform but he was easily ten times Link's size, which was mostly made up of his body which filled out. He wears a cape and a crown and seems to resemble a frog slightly, Link quickly pulled away careful not to stare. He didn't want to get thrown out just for being rude. He walked up the small stairs to stand before King Zora. He looked to see a number of other Zoras standing around all of them speaking in secret.   
  
The King spoke "Can I help you lad?" he asked looking down at him, his voice was deep but still commanding. Link looked up standing straight "Sir. This concerns the Spiritual Stone of Water." he said. The King sighed "Yes I know it is missing as well. Obviously if it's owner is missing it would be missing as well. What of it?" he said. Link was now confused, he thought that he would have to talk the owner out of the stone just for a few days. Link scratched the back of his head "The owner is missing? Who is missing? Who is the owner."  
  
Suddenly somebody spoke from the side not at all happy "Hurph. Your obviously weren't sent here to help with this problem." Link looked to his right to see a young Alpha Zora standing there wearing a cape and a look of seriousness on his face. The Zora approached Link grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off the platform where he crashed into the water soaked floor. Link went for his blade as a warning but the Zora's fin was suddenly against his neck, it had somehow hardened and become like a blade.   
  
Link breathed hard and gulped as this Zora that couldn't have been any older than fifteen had him dead to rights. The Zora suddenly stood to his feet offering his hand to the green clad Hylian. Link was soon on his feet and the Zora spoke "Sorry but it isn't kind to speak of something that everybody in the domain knows. That the stone and it's owner is missing." Link straightened his now wet cloths not really minding. He spoke back brushing his tunic trying to get some moisture off "Actually I just got here and must speak to the owner of the stone on some matters from the Princess." he said hoping they would buy that he was a messenger.  
  
The Zora nodded understanding and took his left hand away from his sword that rested at his side "Then I'm sorry again. My name is Ronto, Captain of the Zora Defense Force. I am also the Princesses guardian. She is the possessor of the Spiritual Stone of Water." Link nodded as he remembered Zelda telling him and Garen's crack about him knowing how to handle princesses. Link looked at him "I need to speak with her. It's urgent. Is there anywhere she would ever go?" Ronto shook his head with regret.  
  
Ronto spoke "I'm very sorry. This is nothing personal. But she would never grant an audience to one such as yourself. But the only place she would go is Jabu-Jabu's Fountain." Ronto pointed to the doorway behind King Zora's throne. Link walked forward "Well then lets double check." Ronto suddenly grasp him by the shoulder "That would be a mistake. Only Zoras and those who have been summoned by Lord Jabu-Jabu first may enter. The punishment isn't forgotten easily." Link nodded.  
  
He then asked who Jabu-Jabu was Ronto chuckled "You really don't know anything do you. Lord Jabu-Jabu is our guardian like your Deku Tree....oh sorry. I heard." Link raised a hand to him "It's alright. We'll find who did it." he said. Ronto nodded "He is basically our guardian and gives us advice. He is basically a gigantic whale that is the host to the mind of a God. Although still flesh and blood he does speak to us." Link nodded.  
  
Captain Ronto then pointed out "You'd do best to leave. We are organizing a search party to look for her. Also we know she was wearing her mother's jewels." he motioned to a painting on the wall of the princess with the jewelry. Link memorized it and turned to walk "Thanks anyway. I'll return later." he started down the stairs clinching his fist "Darn it all." he murmured continuing down the stairs.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Chapter: Search For A Princess  
  
Link learns more about the Princess and goes on to find more clues. This eventually leads to Lake Hylia where he finds even more trouble before discovering the location of the princess.....and it won't be pleasant. 


	20. Search For A Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Alright! LOL! I hate it when you beg. Just had a hard time thinking up a few more original characters. Namely the one that will play a major part in this story. Do tell me what you think. Read and Review.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty: Search For A Princess  
  
It was about mid-afternoon when Link left the palace under Ronto's request. He was of course given his equipment back as he left, the Zora's being very polite about it. As he left he found himself with nowhere else to go. He knew nothing about this princess, where the Zora's would go or what he could do to find her, he had hit one huge snag. Link walked down the stairs from the palace knowing that he would have to return to Hyrule Castle and inform Zelda of this, she would most likely have a much better idea.  
  
Link sighed as he took a seat on the stairs ignoring and being ignored by the passing Zoras, word was getting around quickly about the Princess and her disappearance. He somehow knew even without Navi to nag him about it that he would need to grab some equipment for the aquatic environment. He looked around his eyes eventually falling on the east section of the Domain. He then remembered that Camile, the female Zora he met earlier ran a General Store and Equipment Shop. Knowing that having an acquaintance may help he headed over.  
  
Link walked into the shop pushing the heavy fish scale curtains to the side walking into the small shop which was alot like a small cave, but he could tell it was a place of business. He soon noticed Camile standing behind the counter a depressed look on her face, he walked forward and she looked up "Oh it's you again." Link looked at her a little concerned, at this point in his life it wasn't everyday he got a warm welcome. She sighed pointing to the news letter on the counter which spoke of Princess Ruto, the heir to Zora's Domain. She spoke "I don't think it's possible that you haven't heard, our Princess has vanished."  
  
Link nodded as he took a seat in front of the counter where people would usually try to make out better deals with the clerk "Yeah I know. Zelda actually told me to come here and speak with her about a few things. I'm just the messenger." Camile nodded saying that the two Princess's got along pretty well, they weren't exactly close but they were friends to say the least. Camile shrugged "Strange. You don't know much on the Zora's and Hyrule's Princess sends you here. I don't mean to insult you." she said.  
  
Link shrugged "I seem to have luck with royalty. They actually seem to listen to me." Camile laughed suddenly, Link was confused. "What?" Link asked really wanting an answer "Our Princess really isn't very reliable if you wish idle chat. She won't look at somebody unless she feels it is necessary." Link crossed his arms at this "So your basically saying she is kind of a brat." he said. Camile gave him a small glare "Most children are. But she can have a serious streak if it is needed."  
  
Link shrugged again leaning forward "You speak as if you know her." Camile nodded at this placing a hand on the counter "I do. I used to be her attendant when she was a child, but since she can take care of herself she needs protection. I don't make much of a bodyguard, Ronto takes on that privilege." Link saw this, basically Camile and Ronto held the responsibilities toward Ruto that Impa did to Zelda.  
  
Camile eventually stood "Look everything will work out. It always does, now then can I interest you in anything that you see?" she said motioning to the shelves. Link looked, there was a trident which he had no interest in as long as he had his staff. A Zora sword and shield which he also had absolutely no need as long as he had the Kokiri Sword and Shield. He saw a Zora Tunic but besides being far too big for him it was way out of his price range at 500 rupees. Then he spied something very useful, a diver's survival kit, it contained waterproof matches, waterproof flares, a few bombs with special fuses and some Zorian medicine.  
  
Link however shook his head knowing he really had no need for something like that as this was surely the end of his quest and he wouldn't be needing such things if this went as planned but something told him to place money aside for it. He stood up asking her to forgive him as he left. Link spent the rest of the afternoon in the town, first of all eating and getting himself a room at the inn. He would have to wait it out for Ruto to show up. Link eventually found himself taking a swim, the water was warm and he didn't mind getting wet.  
  
As he floated on his back looking at the ceiling of Zora's Domain he couldn't stop thinking about Zelda. Somehow after only knowing her a few days she had virtually captured him, just thinking about her made him dizzy and sent chills down his spine. Normally if anything he would expect himself to be with Saria, but still she was Kokiri, although she would age now that she had left the forest. Link had never really considered her any more than a best friend.  
  
He soon found himself drifting under the waterfall just staying clear of the falling surf and the diving Zora's. Suddenly something was launched over the edge yet he didn't really see it, he saw a sparkle out the corner of his eye. It fell right above him as he squinted his eyes trying to see through the waterfall's mist "What the?" the next thing he knew he had been pegged right in the face by the object. He fell back and surfaced as he watched the shiny glass object get swept away by the current. Link watched the object float nearing the edge of the pool. It was a bottle but something was inside, it looked like "A note?!" Link gasped and swam after it.  
  
Too late. As he got near it it was pulled into one of the vortexes and pulled down into the tunnel near the bottom of the pool. Link had seen Zora's enter and not come out all day, it was getting on his nerves. He followed as he watched the bottle get swallowed up by it. Quickly making sure he was ready he went after it but as he entered the cave it was all dark, the current started speeding up. He tried to grab the sides of the caves but it was moving too fast, he didn't know where it would drag him and certainly didn't know if there was any air there.  
  
The current sped up until he was going unbelievably fast, faster than he ever imagined a mortal being could go. He kept his eyes open but squinted to keep the pace of the water from flooding his brain. He kept watching as he was about to lose his breath when suddenly there was light. Link was flung from the other end of the tunnel only to crash down into yet another body of water, crystal clear like in Zora's Domain but it lacked that fishy smell. He looked around and he recognized this place from pictures and books.  
  
He was at the vast body of water known as Lake Hylia, he looked around spying several things. To his right was the Lake Side Laboratory, he had heard of this place before. To his right was a small pond that appeared to be a fishing hole and directly in front of him was an island in the middle of the lake. Link scratched his head "Whoa what a rush." he groaned. Suddenly something picked him up by the shoulders "ACK!" Link shouted as this happened. He looked up to see Keabora again "I told you not to be reckless. I'm heading back to the Castle. Get back to work Masters." he said before dropping him on the shore. He then flew off.  
  
Link brushed himself off the water falling off of him. He then fell back against the shore line exhausted beyond belief, he looked up at the dusk sky and felt fatigue try to grab him. He got up his strength and headed toward the building, if he could get inside he would be able to at least rest without worry of monsters. He noticed an old man standing there looking up at the river that led to the lake, that led to Gerudo Valley where Garen had gone. Link couldn't move anymore and he fell just as the old professor turned to him. Link hit the ground completely unconscious fallen into sleep.  
  
Link had dreams that night, and the same as they had been as of late they were full of darkness and nightmares. This dream involved Hyrule being over taken by a darkness where neither Link or Garen was able to stop as they were not involved. He also saw his friends: Saria, Malon, Darunia, Impa and even Zelda succumb to this darkness. Then the shadow of Gannondorf turned to him, his eyes blazed yellow while standing somehow above him was a shadowy figure in the shape of a human, about a decade older but he bore a strange resemblance to Link. His eyes blazed and the dream ended.  
  
Link snapped into consciousness throwing off the sheets of the bed he had no knowledge of being in. He breathed hard as he went for his sword only to find he didn't have it he looked around to see an old man "So your finally awake. You've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. I run this little place you see, let me guess you underestimated the Zora's tunnel and got washed up on shore. Or did those Gerudo not take kindly to you?" he asked. Link placed a hand on his sweating head "Uh first one." he replied.  
  
Link spoke "Where is my gear?" he asked looking at the man directly. The man pointed to a table where everything was. Link jumped up and checked over his stuff, everything was there, including his two bottles of red potion. He quickly gathered his stuff up and asked how he could repay the man, the professor laughed a haggard laugh but Link knew he wasn't a bad guy "I only ask that you watch yourself again. Your a little morsal to the fiends around here. But judging by how you arm yourself you know how to survive." Link bowed in respect and left.  
  
Link breathed in the mid afternoon scent as he walked away from the lake side laboratory and onto the side of the lake. He looked at the lake very impressed with just how clean it was, he could easily see the stone on the lake bottom. There was also a strange structure built into the side of the island in the middle of the lake. Link walked around ignoring the spider like creatures that roamed the lake. Suddenly a glare caught his eye but it wasn't just the sun. The light that penetrated the pond was reflecting something back into his eye something was at the lake bottom.  
  
Link took a breath as he ran forward and dived into the pond, he opened his eyes and looked. It was the very bottle that had pegged him in the head, he dived forward and grabbed it in his hands, it was just like the ones he had received from Zelda and Malon made of very durable crystal. He quickly turned right-side up and kicked off the lake bottom jetting himself up. He broke water and allowed the life giving oxygen to fill his lungs, he then quickly got up on shore.  
  
He dropped against a large stone structure and looked at the bottle it was in perfect shape but Link noticed something, something was in it. Link pulled out the cork and looked it was a letter. Link sat back and read over it:  
  
To: Whom it may concern  
  
You've got to help me. I've been swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu and cannot find any way out. Monsters are all over the place and I don't think I'll last much longer. Please hurry, you'll be rewarded greatly.  
Princess Ruto of the Zoras ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link was shocked, their own guardian had gone and eaten their princess. Something else was in the bottle, it was a single gem cut sapphire earring. Link folded the note and pocketed the earring before slipping the empty bottle into the sacred realm. He nodded to himself "I've got to deliver this to King Zora as soon as possible." he declared to himself. Suddenly a chuckling came from behind and he turned to see somebody standing there, Link upon reaction drew his sword.  
  
He turned around swiftly jumping back to see a man standing there before him a dark energy around him. He wore all black not counting the long crimson cape around his shoulders, his eyes were crimson and filled with darkness. His onyx black hair flowed past his shoulders and stopped around his upper back and shoulders, ending in blondish tips. He wore fingerless gloves and also had a sheikah style katana at his left side. Along with this was a gautlet on his left arm which ended out in sharpened fingers, obviously a secondary weapon. Link narrowed his eyes at the man pointing his blade at him "Who are you? Answer me!" he demanded. The man chuckled.  
  
He spoke to him while it is not your business "My name is Vincent Dragmire. I've come to relieve you of the spiritual stones that you carry and take you back to the Gannondorf." Link threatened also brought out his shield and got ready. Vincent placed one leg behind him, this man couldn't be any older than eighteen and he was working for Gannondorf. The sword was very finely made and rivaled the blade of the Kokiri. Being a full length katana it was made for speed and swiftness, Link needed to be ready for this. Link gripped his hand around the sword and shield as this man awaited him to make a move. (For a visual think Star Ocean 3's Albel the Wicked)  
  
Suddenly it hit Link "What the? Dragmire?" he gasped. Vincent chuckled ammused obviously "Yes I am the great Gannondorf's son. His very flesh and blood." Link was confused on two points and growled at Vincent's obvious lies. He stepped forward "I'm not stupid. I know that Gerudo males can only be born every fifty years. And Gannondorf looks nothing at all like you anyway!" Vincent in response threw his head back and laughed, the darkness in this sent chills down Link's spine. The man's very existance now began to scare the present optimism from Link's heart.  
  
He composed himself and spoke brushing his right hand across his features "Well I suppose in this rare case I take after my lovely, the only think I inherited from my father was his body and ears." he said tugging at the rounded Gerudo ears. Link stepped forward "Your full of it. Gannondorf is far to young to have a son your age!" at this the essential prince of the Gerudos shook his head "Your obviously an uneducated fool, kid. Gerudos naturally appear younger than their normal years as opposed to your kind. While by your eyes, my father may look like he's in his late twenties, he is peaking at around forty right now. Do you honestly think he could have achieved such power and knowledge so quickly in life." Link breathed.  
  
"What about." the man cut him off "And as for the fifty year theory it is all just an assumption. True that females over populate the males of our race, but usually the Gerudo's with great magical skill have male children. That and it may have something with my mother being a very powerful Sheikah warrior!" Link growled knowing that if all of this was true he was in a real jam. Between the magic that probably came with Gannondorf as a father and the obvious training he had recieved, Link was up against a very powerful enemy.  
  
Link recovered himself and growled "Well I'm wrong. I don't want to hear your life story. Bring it on!" he demanded. Vincent scoffed "I'm not going to waste my time on you. I'm sure my partner will be more than happy to take what we need." Link looked over to a nearby fense see another of Gannondorf's people. But she was clearly different as opposed to the other female warriors. She was decked out in battle attire which also appeared to be of the Sheikah, her crimson hair fell lightly to her shoulders as she took stance. Two blades were on her back, obviously Gerudo baselards. Her dark red eyes locked with Link, she also appeared to be a half blood of the Sheikah. (For a visual think Nel Zelpher from Star Ocean 3)  
  
She smiled at the young boy lightly as she stretched her shoulders "This shouldn't be too difficult." Link narrowed his eyes at the woman "Don't push your luck!" he shouted in anger. The woman smirked "There was a fool your age who came around claiming similar nonsense. Coming onto our land. How stupid can you be." Link didn't really register that it was Garen and got ready. Vincent chuckled as he placed an arm at her torso "Don't underestimate him love." he said. She smiled before leaning up and kissing the prince softly on the lips, she winked and he turned walking off.  
  
Link growled "Don't walk from me coward!" he screamed hurling his boomerang, the weapon cut through his image but he had already vanished. The woman then attacked removing one of the swords and swinging it downward at Link, Link countered and swiftly struck her in the stomach. She leaned forward shocking Link as she fell over his shoulder. "Gullible light skin." she said before striking him hard in the back of the head sending him behind her. She then swung hard sending her armored leg into his side sending him tumbling. Link growled as he neared the pond.  
  
He looked up at his advisary and noticed more of the Gerudo coming over the hill "Damn it." he then smiled remembering the tunnel, he took a step back "Sorry but I don't have any more time to hang out with you girls. I have one waiting and I need that accursed stone. See ya." he backflipped into the lake and swiftly dived. The woman was about to follow when another of the Gerudo caught her by the arm "Adriene! Don't! You know the sentence for entering Zora's Fountain, leave him be." she said stopping the Gerudo assassin identified as Adriene.  
  
Link flew down the tunnel holding his breath, he soon reached the other side and was swiftly launched out. He found himself on the side of the pool back in Zora's Domain and quickly jumping to his feet started up the stairs just hoping that he wouldn't be too late.  
  
Next Chapter: Jabu-Jabu's Belly  
  
Link manages to get into Zora's Fountain and eventually meets Princess but it will take some doing to get her to go with him as she is looking for something and refuses to leave before she finds it.  
  
(CHARACTER NOTES) Link: . I hate this part of my story.  
Garen: Stop whining Link. Navi: Yeah he has the two girls and a guy thing going on.  
Garen: It's a no brainer.  
Link: But both can kick your ass and you know it.  
Garen: Grrrr..... 


	21. JabuJabu's Belly

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. I am going to do my best on keeping an anatomy on fish but I'm not very good on that. Also the way Link enters Jabu-Jabu may not be the same as the game but tell me what you think of it. And if you guys are Ruto haters, please keep it to yourself. I don't support her and Link but I think she is a decent character.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Jabu-Jabu's Belly  
  
After making a quick stop back by Camile's shop and buying that survival kit Link took off toward the palace. He soon arrived at the Zora Palace once again several watched as he shoved his way through the crowds that had not been permitted to see Lord Jabu-Jabu. Link soon reached the doors and the two guards requested once again he had over his weapons. Link wouldn't be able to survive without them so he did the only thing he could, he swiftly drew his sword and sliced both spears in half then pushed through. They gave chase on Link as he ran for the throne room. He reached it just as the two guards caught him by the shoulders.   
  
The room was full of Zoras who wore robes apparently they were from the Water Temple and the Zora priest he had heard babble about while hanging around Zora's Domain. Ronto looked at him and then to the guards "Whats going on?" he demanded to know, the young Zora truly was worthy of his position dispit his age. The guards looked up "This outsider rushed through the gate without handing over his weapons." Link growled getting one arm free and digging into the Sacred Realm. He tossed the bottle that contained Ruto's Note at Ronto who caught it with lightning speed "Real cute Hylian." he said. Link growled "Read it you bonehead!" he shouted.  
  
Ronto read over it and his eyes widened "Oh my Goddesses. Release him." he demanded. The guards without question released Link who retrieved his bottle, Ronto took the note to the King. The King as if by some miracle jumped up in surprise dispit his size "This is definitely my daughter's hand writing!" he shouted. He looked over it "Jabu-Jabu's Belly?! What the hell is this?!" he bellowed. Link crossed his arms "She was swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu your majesty." the King shook his head "He'd never do that!" he shouted. Suddenly a Zora who appeared to be a doctor spoke "Don't forget that he has been very sick as of late. Maybe he didn't mean to." he said.   
  
The King rolled up the letter and placed it in the folds of his cape "Well we'd better organize a search party. But we're going to have to wait." Link gasped at this and stepped forward "What is there to wait?! She needs our help!" he shouted. The King looked at him "Watch the volume of your voice boy. We cannot enter the fountain until it has been purified of the foreign aura from the outsider." Link was about to demand what that was supposed to mean and Ronto spoke. He cleared his throat "The Gerudo King was hear earlier to request a favor from Jabu-Jabu. He wasn't supposed to even enter the fountain. Outsiders are forbidden to enter the sacred ground."   
  
Link growled as this clinching his fist, Ronto looked at him "Ruto is tough, she will survive until we can get to her, but going into a guardian isn't an easy task." Link suddenly rushed up the ramp to the throne standing at the entrance where two soldiers held him back, he pulled out and tossed them to the ground with the power of the Goron Bracelet. Link glared at the room "You guys don't seem to understand! Gannondorf is responsible for all of this! He was involved in the death of the Deku Tree and will soon be after much more!" Link got even more serious "What if your princess dies?!" he growled.   
  
The King was about the speak when the priest spoke up, the old customs had a strong grip on the royal family "The commandments must be obeyed!" he shouted, the guards approached Link. Link swiftly grabbed his staff and swung hard knocking them both away, he then turned down the hall looking back "Hurph! Stop speaking as if I care!" he shouted before running down the hall. The guards didn't follow as the priest shook his head, Ronto narrowed his eyes "You guys are really stupid." he said simply as he walked up. Ronto ran into the hall just as the gates shut tight. The priest looked narrowing his eyes "Get a group of soldiers ready. I want that outsider arrested and I have serious concerns on Captain Ronto's actions." he said. The King was simply depressed.  
  
Link ran down the water filled passage way the water splashing up from each running step he made. He checked himself over as he ran, he now had three of those powerful bottles and two were filled with Red Potion. This placed him even with Garen at least as he had gotten one from his house when they were in Kakariko. Such well made bottles could probably even hold fire if it was needed. He tightened the straps on his backpack and made sure the compartment that held the spiritual stones was zipped up securely. If he died in here he would make sure they could be hard for Gannon to get to.   
  
Link soon came out of the cave into a large open area that appeared to be just a gigantic pond, but the creature that sat in the middle really caught Link's attention. It was some sort of a large fish, he believed that a book he read once that it was a whale, a fish that had to breath air. Link stepped forward "Woah." he said admiring the animal. Suddenly he heard the sound of metal against metal and looked back to see Ronto standing there "Please understand that I cannot allow you to continue. Ruto is my responsibility." he said. Link gripped his staff not wanting to kill anybody "Why don't we work together and get her out."  
  
Ronto shook his head "I cannot. Defend yourself." he said. He then came at Link swinging his sword upwards. Link quickly brought up his staff and it was sent from his hands, it flew through the air and landed in a cave that was in the cliff. He then noticed a strange glow Ronto stopped for a second "You should treat that weapon with more care. The Ice Cavern has a way of sweeping precious weapons away." Link looked back as the glow faded then he remembered the elements "Ice Cavern?" Link smiled before turning and running toward the cavern along the ridge.   
  
Ronto followed jumping past Lord Jabu-Jabu. Link jumped into the pond and started swimming soon reaching the caves edge, he managed to drive the Deku Knife into the soft rock wall and pull himself up. Ronto's superior agility and speed as a Zora made it easy for him to just jump out of the water and after Link. Link dashed down the cave and noticed why they called it the Ice Cavern, thick sheets of ice covered the wall. He then found the staff impaled halfway into a block of ice.   
  
Ronto came running as Link grabbed the staff, he swung swiftly parrying his sword, Link then swiftly kicked him back. Link then brought up the staff a light blue glow coming around it "Winter's Cruelty!" he shouted swinging it. Ronto quickly raised his sword to block it, the staff smashed into his sword. Ronto was shocked as he was flung back all the way into Jabu-Jabu's pool, with the discharge of freezing energy and the added power of the Goron Bracelet it was more than enough. Link smiled with this he only had four skills left to collect.   
  
Link ran back to Jabu-Jabu's altar, Ronto managed to follow and quickly busted off the large piece of ice on his chest. Link raised the staff "Ronto I don't want them to have to chip your corpse out of an ice block!" he shouted. Ronto growled "Bring it on!" he shouted. Link swung the staff again and a powerful gust of ice flew from the gem on the end. Ronto quickly moved out of the way and it struck Jabu-Jabu's nose. The mammoth whale shook it's head trying to brush off the sudden cold sensation, this involved opening it's mouth. Link saw his window and took it, he ran past Ronto knocking him over and dove inside just as the jaws slammed shut. Ronto growled as he knew that he had to do something.  
  
Link got up brushing the saliva off his cloths, the ground he stood on then started moving "Whoa?!" he gasped as he jumped farther back as Jabu-Jabu felt around his mouth with his tongue. Link brushed off the horrible smell as he reached into his side back and struck one of the flares he had gotten from Camile still it wasn't as convenient as it could be "Navi. Why is it your not around when I can actually use you." Link soon came upon a wall that looked like it would open. He looked around then spotted what looked like very soft flesh, like winced as he reached out, almost as if tickling it. Amazingly this caused the wall to open.   
  
Link walked through and found a large hole that obviously was part of his system, he made his way around the hole when suddenly he spotted something. Something that glowed blue suddenly flew at him, he ducked out of the way as a strange jellyfish struck the wall. He listened and heard Jabu-Jabu moan in pain. Link growled as he retracted his staff and ran the creature through with his sword, this turned out to be a very bad idea as the second he did this several volts of electricity were sent through his body.  
  
"ARRRGGGGHHHH!!" Link screamed before falling back. The jellyfish died but left him in alot of pain. Link looked at his sword, he had learned that his sword was sharp enough to slice through quite a number of things, he sheathed it knowing that he would have to stick to his staff for now. The downside was that the more he used it's powers the weaker he got. He stood to his feet picking the flare up and walked through the next artery door.  
  
Meanwhile outside Lord Jabu-Jabu...Ronto looked at Jabu-Jabu wondering how Link was doing in his search for Ruto. Now that the large deity was sleeping it would be impossible for them to enter. The doctor pulled away from Jabu-Jabu's gills he was worried "Jabu-Jabu is in alot of pain. He's been sick before. And I've treated all of the race's how should I put this....'active' guardians including the owl and before he passed the great dodongo." Ronto grabbed the Hylian doctor by the collar "Your lucky we're even letting you in here. Now out with it."   
  
The professor was the younger brother of the one at the Lakeside Laboratory but didn't have his experience in aquatic life however he could tell when it was coming. "There is some sort of parasite in your guardian's system. If it isn't digested or killed within the next day or so Jabu-Jabu will die for sure." everybody gasped. The priest crossed his arms "This is all that child's fault." Ronto looked at the priest with a glare "Well if Link isn't back by tomorrow morning, I'm going in." he said before walking back into the domain.  
  
Link quietly moved through the next passage of Jabu-Jabu's gigantic digestive system trying his best not to gag on the horrible smell invading his nostrils. He now found himself in another chamber only this one seemed alot more stable than the mouth or throat, he had just made his way down the esophagus nearly falling into Jabu-Jabu's lungs but he managed to get past. This chamber looked like one of the stomachs but it seemed that there were no acids of any kind around. Obviously sickness had dried it out, he then noticed a strange green tendril going down through one of the many holes in the fleshy floor.  
  
Before Link could question this he noticed something else, a figure standing in the darkness. Link struck another one of his flares and walked closer, it turned out to be a young zora girl no older than himself. As with all her race she was basically but not nothing, private was exposed. She was a shade of light blue with some areas of darker blue on her back. Like all zoras fins struck out from her arms, legs and back but unlike Ronto they were still growing and could not be used in combat. She looked at Link raised a single hand to shield off the glare from the light. Her eyes were a beautiful indigo blue and dispite the fact she wasn't human Link had to admit she was fairer than the other zoras. Even beautiful if he had to say.   
  
Link walked forward and spoke "The popular Princess Ruto I presume." he said and was about to introduce himself when she snapped "What are you doing here?! How did you get in to the fountain, outsider?!" Link stepped back from the feisty zora. He crossed his arms at her ill attitude "I found a message in a bottle requesting rescue." he announced. She stepped back "I have no idea what your talking about." she said turning her head away from him "Leave now before you get in trouble." she said.  
  
Link suddenly noticed a sparkle off her left, fin-like ear. She looked back at him "What are you starring at?!" she demanded to know. Link suddenly stepped up and held up the earring that was in the bottle "No bottle? Funny, this was in it and I have yet to see any other zoras with piercing." Ruto was caught in a corner. She growled as she snatched the small sapphire placing it back on her right ear "Okay so maybe I did send something, but it could have been from a while ago. Probably from the first time this happened." she said hoping that he would buy it.  
  
Link raised an eyebrow at the though that she had actually been here before and gotten used to this place. Ruto noticed the look he was giving her and quickly reacted "Stop stareing at me! I've been coming in here to find something important. But it doesn't concern you! Go away!" she shouted before turning and walking. Suddenly she slipped and fell, right through one of the many holes in the stomach. Link growled running to the edge, he looked to see her on the ground in the next artery.   
  
Link took a breath jumping, he landed with a wet plop as he bounced on the flabbish intestines below. Groaning he quickly got to his feet and looked around. The Princess was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw that the tendril had pierced through the stomach and into the intestines. Link was feeling sympathetic "Jabu-Jabu. No wonder your in such pain. I've gotta find a way to destroy these things before they do anymore damage." picking up his staff he moved through the next artery wall.  
  
Ruto sat in the next room on the floor holding her arm which was bleeding pretty badly. Another one of those Bari had attacked her and slashed her arm. It was now dead only because she managed to stab it with a small knife she had with her. She cried softly from the pain of the venom in her arm, it wasn't poison but burnt like acid. She hated this. Having to look for her mother's stone, she thought using it on Jabu-Jabu would help his condition but instead he ended up eating both of them.  
  
Suddenly the artery wall opened again and Link walked in seeing her there, he noticed the dead Bari and the girl holding her arm. Link knelt next to her "Your injured. Let me help." he said. As he was about to examine her arm she pulled away "I'm fine! I don't need your help!" she shouted in vain tears welling in her eyes as she grasped her burning wound. Link looked at her sternly, tired of her attitude "Listen Princess. I'm just as trapped as you are and in a way it's your fault. If we don't cooperate I don't think we'll have a chance of getting out alive." she looked back at him, knowing she continue this pathetic lie.  
Link looked at her his eyes soft and caring "Now let me see your arm." he said. Ruto sighed holding out her arm to him looking away from it. Link took her arm carefully, it was strange, her flesh wasn't cold, clammy or slimy like he expected. It was actually quite human, her skin was very smooth and soft, hairless like the rest of her body, she truly was a delicate creature. Link removed her first aid kit he had gotten from Lon Lon Ranch and the Survival kit from Camile's shop.  
  
He removed a cloth and carefully whipped much of the blood away cleaning off her wound. He then removed a small vial of germ and pain killer and administered it. Ruto spoke "Bet you find this really funny. Me getting swallowed by my own guardian." Link didn't speak as he rubbed the medicine into the wound, Ruto shook slightly from the chilly feeling. Link then spoke "Actually I find it tragic. The kokiri's guardian just recently passed away and it wasn't from natural cause." he said as he placed a blue cloth over the wound and tying a knot to keep it in place.  
  
Ruto looked at this, it was done quite well and with alot of care, Link stood and helped her u p. Ruto was a little embarrassed as she thanked him before looking around the chamber, she looked back to Link fully paying attention. "No problem. Listen we've gotta start working together. It is the only way we're gonna get out of here." Ruto looked at him "Fine. But you just remember your responcible for my well being. Just who the heck are you anyway?" she asked. Link placed the kits away and shrugged "Fine. You should know your way around pretty well. Also my name is Link." he said with a nod to her.  
  
Ruto nodded in response to this "Pleased to meet you sir Link. Now first we should head back to the first stomach, it seems that alot of digestive fluids have weakened and drained so it should be safe." she walked forward Link right behind her.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: The Beast in the Belly  
  
Link and Ruto start taking out the threats to Jabu-Jabu's health while Ronto continues to wait. Zelda meanwhile reflects on what is about to happen and he most recent dreams. And just who is the strange shadow with crimson eyes in Link's dreams? 


	22. The Beast in the Belly

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. I am going to do my best on keeping an anatomy on fish but I'm not very good on that. Just keep in mind that Jabu-Jabu is so infected that his body is drying up. So basically Ruto and Link can move around with less trouble. Also due to the several e-mails I've gotten requesting I tone down on the staffs I will be doing that now quit bugging me unless it is a normal review. But seriously do you think it is a bad thing to have some elemental magic in this?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: The Beast in the Belly  
  
Zora's Fountain by now was filled with several of the Zorian officials as Jabu-Jabu seemed to grow worse. The priest continued to preach on how the Hylians were behind this and that they must be stopped. Ronto sat in the corner his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed "Listening to this idiot makes that shrimp Mido seem intelligent." he said. He looked at the sky, when midnight came he was going in, whatever was threatening Jabu-Jabu had to be stopped and as a Zora and a guardian it was his duty to do so, even if life had to be lost over it. Jabu-Jabu had to survive.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Link and Ruto having agreed to work together passed into the next chamber, they found themselves in what appeared to be a smaller stomach or something. Several of the Bari were already in the room and there was what looked like blood and water mixed in a pool. Link asked where the acids were "This is the second stomach, where liquids and smaller food items travel. Something must be interfering with Jabu-Jabu's spinal column. You see his stomachs have stopped producing acid and he has been swallowing water to try and help himself. But he is too weak to continue." she looked right at him "We must stop the problem if he is going to live!" Link nodded.   
  
Link turned his attention to the approaching Bari, he unsheathed his staff extending it to it normal length of six feet and went into stance "Step back princess." he instructed as they flew at them. Link side stepped and ran one through with the spearhead of the staff killing it instantly. Before Link could celebrate another one knocked him down from behind, he quickly recovered and smashed another upside it's large head. Ruto dropped the flare as it burned out, Link didn't have many left "Man this really isn't going well." Ruto smiled.   
  
She placed a hand on the orb that decorated her necklace "Don't give up so quickly. Your lucky that I have a thing for bright and shiny things." she said this running her other hand over it and it burst into a glow filling the entire chamber with a brilliant blue. Link was amazed "Very cool." he said. She looked at his staff "Strange, that seems to be the same kind of stone in the head of your weapon. Guess it's more of a weapon than a tool." Link nodded. Suddenly there was a fleshy noise from the organ as they crossed to the other side.   
  
The organ began to move again and it seemed to be producing acid. "We have to get out." Ruto shouted grabbing Link by the wrist and pulling him through the next artery wall. They were now in a chamber that would lead back up to the first stomach, Ruto explained "This area has been badly eaten away at. We can make it back to the top if we can reach that." she pointed to what appeared to be a some sort of elevator platform. It was a dried up piece of mussel that must have been used for some sort of respiratory purpose.  
  
Link looked down from where they stood to see some very deep water, there was also a small ledge that would lead back to where they stood. He looked at Ruto as he formulated a plan "You'll forgive me if I do this wrong won't you." before Ruto could ask what Link ment, he had grabbed her at the waist and was thrown to the platform. With the added power of the Goron Bracelet it was pretty easy to do so. Ruto landed on the platform just fine but wasn't happy either way. She stood to her feet and glared at him "Are you insane?! I could have you executed for that, you know!" she screamed.  
  
Link looked back at her crossing his arms "Well I would have liked to see you jump that on your own princess." he said confident of himself looking at the large gap between them. Ruto growled and crossed her own finned arms "Point taken. But still I doubt I would have needed your help. Now how do you get across bright one?" she said. Link was honestly stumped as he saw this problem. Link looked at the distance then at the platform it moved constantly, so he couldn't try to pole-vault with the staff. He looked at the Goron Bracelet and concentrated as he stepped back all the way to the door.   
  
Ruto watched as the platform lowered again "What is he doing?" she asked herself. Suddenly Link took off in a sprint and jumped as hard as he could. Ruto gasped as Link sailed over the gap and grabbed the edge with his left hand. Ruto was fast to grab his other and help him to his feet onto the platform where he fell on his chest breathing heavily. She nodded to him "That was really stupid!" she breathed. Link sat up "Heh thanks." he said removing his backpack he did a quick check finding everything was still there. The platform started up.  
  
The platform soon reached the throat of Jabu-Jabu where Link had encountered the first Bari. Ruto held the flares now along with the Hero Slingshot, he necklace was more effective than the flare but one never knew. Link really didn't want her to get hurt and she insisted she could use it effectively. Masters held the Energy Staff of the Triad in his hands the spearhead ready at a moments notice, he also kept his boomerang at his side as well. The platform stopped and the two of them stepped off. Ruto however tripped on the way down and ended up pinning Link to the 'floor'.   
  
Link looked up at her indigo eyes as there was a single still moment. Ruto's heart raced as several thoughts went through her mind as she starred down at him. Ruto slowly placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself to her feet. She helped Link up trying to hide the dark red hue on her face "Lets keep going shall we?" Link nodded as they headed back to the first stomach where they met at the beginning. "This is really beginning to piss me off." Ruto said as she saw several of the Bari floating around in a small group.   
  
Link brought up the staff and smiled as he suddenly got an idea "Lets just see how cruel winter can be." he said as the gem at the head of the staff glowed white showing ice. He fed the staff his own energy and struck. A blast of freezing energy left the staff and struck the Bari freezing them solid. Before Link could even take a step into rushing in several of them exploded, he looked to see Ruto with the slingshot. She was easily better than he was with it "Maybe she isn't such a helpless girl after all." he thought to himself. Ruto walked over kicking lightly at a piece of the frozen monster as it slowly evaporated in to evil flames.   
  
Ruto jumped back as she saw this "Whoa! Holy shit! What was that?!" she gasped. Link looked to her "Flames of evil magic. These things are not here by mistake. This shows that they were summoned up from an outside source." Ruto nodded "Hey! Thats right. Bari are supposed to only be little bacteria organisms. Normally they don't get any larger than your head. These are huge." Ruto growled softly as she trembled with anger. "Gannondorf! He was here! Damn him!" she shouted. Link nodded to her "Calm down Princess. We should continue on." Ruto nodded but looked at Link "Mark my words Sir Link, he will pay." she threatened before moving on.   
  
Upon moving through the dried up stomach they found a fork in the road so to speak. Link counted as Ruto spoke up "There are three separations here. Two of these chambers should hold the acid glands. The central chamber heads back to the intestines." Link looked at the left and center as those red parasite tentacles were blocking the way "Only one way to go." he said taking Ruto by the hand, they moved into the rightmost chamber. Ruto gasped as the floor was lightly covered in blood, above them was a parasitic tentacle. It was completely idle, part of a source. It was helpless.   
  
Link looked at it and drew his boomerang and brought it back the magical blade appearing on the edges of it "This think has the go." he said hurling it at the tentacle. There was a flesh ripping sound as the tentacle fell to the ground and seemed to screech. Link moved swiftly as it pushed itself trying to attack. Link quickly moved drawing his sword and struck the tentacle down its side dropping it. Ruto then took out her knife and stabbed it several times until it died.   
  
It slowly dried up until it turned into nothing more than dust, looking up they noticed that whatever was left of it also shriveled up and also died. Ruto picked up Link's boomerang and handed it to him "Handy with this aren't you?" he nodded taking it. Ruto looked as he kept his sword out "Why don't you use that staff all the time." Link spoke "It only channels magical energy princess, and each time I use it's powers it chews away at my magic reserves so to speak." Ruto understood perfectly. She smiled "Oh so it is basically an extension to use magic, you can't use magic yourself." Link nodded to her.   
  
Ruto didn't think much of it as he sheathed his blade and they walked out of the chamber. Upon walking back into the 'hallway' they found that the tendril blocking the left passage was now gone. Ruto nodded as they entered only to find something more. The chamber was filled with water and several small monsters called stingers were in the way. Ruto thought for a second and suddenly took the staff from Link's back. "Hey!" Link half shouted, Ruto looked at him as she looked at the staff "This thing know water yet?" Link nodded a little taken by Ruto's sudden seriousness.  
  
She concentrated on the water in the chamber and the glow around the gem on the staff became a deep blue showing water element. Ruto concentrated and then swung the staff up, the water suddenly exploded up forcing all of the stingers up as well. Ruto concentrated more and the glow turned white, she swung it again and the water completely froze over all of the stingers were killed by this. Link gawked in amazement at Ruto's skill with the weapon "I'm a Zora Link. I studied water and ice elemental magic for a brief time but I can only manipulate it not create it." she handed the staff back.  
  
Link smiled as the gem turned clear green again showing that is was at it's idle status. "Impressive either way princess." he said as he hurled the boomerang cutting down the parasitic tentacle that rushed Link. He however was ready as the gem glowed again turning a silverish white color, lightning suddenly crackled around the staff. He held it out and the tendril was fried. Link then stepped to the side drawing his sword and swinging it, the parasite was decapitated at the end and it slowly died. Ruto huffed a puffed weak from using the staff "Maybe I'll teach you someday." Link smiled and they ventured out of the chamber.   
  
They both left and found the central chamber now open to them, Link looked at Ruto "We must hurry." they both then rushed in and found what appeared to be the master parasite. It was latched to the 'ceiling' of the chamber and had a pair of shriveled stubs on its sides. Another tendril hung from it not doing anything, Ruto shook her head "This can't be the main problem." Link drew his boomerang "It's got to go either way." he said getting ready. Suddenly the parasite drew back it's tendril and struck Link sending him to the opposite end of the room.  
  
Ruto raced over to him embracing him hard, he was shocked "Ruto. It's alright. I'm fine." she slowly let go placing a hand on her heart, what was wrong with her. Before Link could speak the tendril flew at them, Link quickly moved to the side and jumped spinning once. There was a suddenly sound of metal and a flash of reflection from the light of Ruto's pendent. The tendril was sliced and half fell to the floor, Link then jumped up high using the power granted by the Goron Bracelet and drove the sacred Kokiri blade hard into the monster's base.   
  
It roared savagely as it shriveled up and fell to the floor, Link jumped lightly for joy before sheathing the blade. The parasite slowly was sucked into the hole that would lead to the intestines "Jabu-Jabu is beginning to give up. He is loosening." Ruto shouted. Suddenly there was the sound of rushing water just as the massive fish shifted, he was swallowing again. Link froze up in fear "No. NO! Don't do this to us!!" the artery wall opened and a massive torrent of water rushed in. They were both taken off their feet in a whirlpool and swept down the hole. Darkness followed.....  
  
Meanwhile outside Jabu-Jabu the large deity fish was on it's side in pain, its heart beat was begining to fail him. The priest was outraged as he spoke out anti-Hylian to the crowds announcing that they were all terrorist and wanted to see them die. Ronto and his men looked at the water deity and sighed as his mouth was open and in pain "We're going in. Remember we are searching for the princess, kill anything that gets in your way. We are also looking for a parasite. It is causing Jabu-Jabu this pain." the Priest looked at him "What about that boy! He is the terrorist!"   
  
Ronto glared at him "Will you shut the hell up! If anybody is behind this it is than Gerudo wretch Gannondorf! He illegally entered the fountain first and Jabu-Jabu hasn't been the same since." the priest looked at Ronto "How dare you! He is trying to make peace with the lands and your entering our Guardian! How do we know that you aren't guilty as well." Ronto looked at him shouted "What?!" the soldiers began speaking among one another. One of them raised their sword at him "Sir. I have no choice but to relieve you of your command." Ronto growled.   
  
The Priest laughed at Ronto as he was shocked "What kind of shit are you pulling here?!" he snarled. The Priest spoke again "There will be no entering our guardian Captain. And if you disagree you must be punished. Take him away." Ronto narrowed his eyes "Mark my words you will all pay." he said. He then backflipped behind the guard taking his sword and dove through the mouth running down the throat. The Priest watched as Jabu-Jabu closed his mouth. Do not follow... a voice said. Jabu-Jabu was speaking in telepathy to all of them You will only doom yourselves... he then fainted.   
  
King Zora soon got this information and shouted in a rage "I want my daughter back now! And what about Jabu-Jabu why can't our troops enter?!" the doctor stepped back shocked at the normal gentle ruler's behavior. "Your majesty you must understand. If. No, when Jabu Jabu dies every artery will close and they will be trapped. We estimate he was be gone in a few hours. There is nothing we can do but hope either the princess, the boy or the captain can somehow end this threat. King Zora sighed as he went silent.   
  
Back in the now flooded intestines of Jabu-Jabu, Princess Ruto pulled Link up on to the platform as they passed through the intestines. He had fallen unconscious on the way down and had apparently swallowed alot of water. Ruto shook him hard shaking the water from his hair "Link? Link wake up." she pleaded. She placed a finned ear to his chest and gasped in horror. His heartbeat was slowing down and he wasn't breathing. Ruto looked at him as he slowly slipped away. "Link please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry I yelled at you! Please! I need you! I don't care about the stone, I just want to go home! Please Link. Wake up and take me home." she said tears rolling down her face.  
  
Link didn't respond. Ruto breathed as she gathered up what she knew about general life saving. She took his head softly getting on her knees and taking a breath swiftly pressed her lips to his. She breathed into him filling his lungs. She pulled back shoving her palms into his chest causing him to breath out. Water leak from the sides of his mouth as his lungs were pumped. She breathed into him again until Link was unconsciously breathing on his own.   
  
She noticed in mid breath and was in releaf. She looked at him not knowing why and pressed her lips to his again, this time in the form of a kiss. She held it for a few seconds before pulling back, she blushed furiously not knowing why she did that at all. She smiled "It's a crush, so what." she said to herself taking his head and cradling his head in her lap. She rocked his head softly as she ran her hand through his hair. She leaned up against the mussel wall and continued to tend to him.   
  
Ronto meanwhile ventured into the stomach area and found that now several passages were blocked "Hell." he walked to one of the holes. He held the same gem that was on Ruto's necklace in his hands and noticed the glow from one of the holes. "RUTO!!" he called. Ruto however couldn't hear him over the rushing water "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!" he shouted and moved.   
  
After an hour later Ruto had stopped watching Link and was now just thinking knowing he would awaken. His staff rested next to her as she continued to stroke his hair, she smiled wishing sometimes that Zora's had hair, but then it would only get ruined in the water constantly. Link slowly moved and opened his eyes to look at Ruto outlined in the blue light of her gem, he felt her hand move through her hair and tasted her lips on his. She had saved his life. "Ruto..." he spoke.  
  
She looked down suddenly and was overwhelmed with joy "Link!!" she shouted aloud embracing him. Link hugged back trying to comfort her "Thank you." he said softly. Ruto turned hiding her blush "It was nothing." she helped him up. He was tired suddenly he noticed another light from behind the nearest artery wall. Ruto looked at what he saw "That wasn't there before." Link did the math. The zora's racial color was blue, and there was a blue glow. "Thats the spiritual stone." Ruto moved. Link looked up "Ruto wait! Man I give up. That girl can be such a pain." he followed.  
  
Next Chapter: Heart of the Beast  
  
Link and Ruto finally get a hold of the Zora's Sapphire and find out what is causing the trouble. Ruto is taken captive as Ronto joined Link. Defeat another monster and save the water lord Jabu-Jabu. That is the goal. 


	23. Heart of a Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. In response to a few E-mails I have received consider this, Zoras do have lungs and can breath air. Though they can breath watch and siphon out the air while under water. So Ruto can perform CPR. And NO! This story is not going to become a Link/Ruto romance!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Heart of the Guardian  
  
Link ran into the next room where Ruto and gone, she stood there looking up at the source of the light which sat on a platform. Ruto looked back at him knowing she had screwed up "Ruto are you crazy? What part of this sticking together don't you get?" Link asked a little annoyed. Ruto sighed "I know. I'm sorry. But look there it is. My mother's stone." she said running up onto the platform once again not waiting for him. Link followed walking behind her. Ruto stepped forward picking up the stone, essentially it was a jewelry piece with a golden center and three beautiful sapphires.  
  
Link was happy that Ruto had gotten what she had lost but it also wasn't a good thing, how was he going to get out of this with the stone. He couldn't betray her. It wasn't in him, what the hell was he going to do now. Ruto lowered her hands which held the stone "What are you looking at Link?" she asked. Link shook it off, Ruto blushed slightly wondering what he thought of her but brushed it off. She shrugged "Well I've got the stone back so maybe now we can move on. I still don't understand, it should have healed Jabu Jabu of his sickness. It's presence is probably the only thing keeping him alive now."   
  
Ruto started to stepped off when suddenly there was a rumble and the platform started up, Link quickly jumped forward but something grabbed his foot pulling him back as the platform vanished along with Ruto. Link looked back and saw a small tendril there holding him back, he swiftly went for his knife in his boot and cut it away but Ruto was long gone. "Damn it." he growled. Suddenly he heard her "AUGH!! What the?! An Octopus?!" she shouted. The platform began to lower, Link drew his sword knowing that this thing probably wouldn't be conducting electricity. It lowered, Link looked "Thats just sick."   
  
Link had seen these things along the river, this thing was a large octorok only it was alot larger by at least ten times. It grunted as it looked at the Zora princess and swung a tendril, Ruto was swatted across the room along with the stone still in her grasp. She was alright but the breath was knocked out of her. Link looked back as the monster approached, but then he noticed there was alot of light in this room and it wasn't from Ruto's necklace or the stone. Link then heard a definite beating sound "Oh Goddesses. We're near the heart." he gasped.   
  
The Bigocto rushed him trying to suck him in with it's circular mouth, Link dodged to the side and noticed a large green whelp on it's back which glowed. It pulsed and Link smiled it was some sort of vital exterior organ. Link moved at it but was swatted back as he did so, he hurled his boomerang as this happened but it only bounced off the Bigocto's rock hard hide. Link growled as it approached "There is no way I'm going out like this." he said as he got ready. Suddenly her heard something that sounded like metal against metal.  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell from the hole in the ceiling wielding a sword above it's head, it raised it up as it fell behind Bigocto and struck hard. The green whelp burst and the Bigocto fell into a panic screeching in pain before falling to the ground dead, it shrunk into a normal bigocto then burst into evil flames. Link looked up "Your both brash and foolhardy you know." the figure spoke. Ruto got to her feet looking at the figure as the light from her pendant made the room even brighter "Ronto! Where the hell have you been?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ronto shrugged as he sheathed his sword and looked at the princess "I've been trying to get in here after you and this guy. However those priest are more corrupt than a Gerudo attorney. They wouldn't let me through." Ruto groaned "So you've just put yourself in alot of trouble for us." Ronto shook his head. "It is my obligation to protect you Ruto. Link can obviously take care of himself. Despite how stupid he can be at times." Link narrowed his eyes at Ronto "Don't make me question my respect for you Captain." he said scornfully.  
  
Ruto giggled at this before stepping on the platform "Let just go. We must be close by now." she said. Suddenly something happened, a large version of the Bari dropped down the hole grabbing Ruto. "AHH!!!" she screamed as she was pulled up high into the abyss. Ronto looked "Shit! Come on!" he shouted out to Link. Link jumped on the platform and both of them raced after the tendril as Ruto disappeared from view. Both of them drew their swords as they found themselves in another room. There was an artery wall there, they followed it to another large chamber where several, several veins and blood vessels came together going through the wall.  
  
Link ran through the bloody pool killing off the octoroks as he went eventually coming to another artery door, Ronto spoke as he heard the beating and did the math "Through here is the heart chamber of Lord Jabu Jabu. Besides the brain this is the only place this threat could be hiding. It's my duty to help her, you sure you want to go." Link nodded as he gave the Kokiri blade a practice swing "If I didn't plan on going through alot I wouldn't have gone this far. Let's move." with this said they both moved through.  
  
"Oh hell." Link said as he saw what awaited them, Ruto lay before the mammoth creature weak. She looked up and ran to them and looked back at the creature. It was tall and intimidating, it was no sort of shape but looked like a column of flesh, Bari seemed to latch themselves onto it acting as some sort of an armor. Link looked at there were several tendrils on it's head attached to...the heart itself. This think was sucking the very life force out of Jabu Jabu slowly but surely it was killing the water god. As they drew their swords the monster did something neither expected, it laughed a laugh of twisted evil.  
  
Ruto growled as she stood taking the staff off of Link's back "This thing has been killing Jabu Jabu and it dare tells us to leave in such a way. I'll pull you to pieces bastard!!" she screamed running at the monster. The monster suddenly twisted and one of the Bari swung out attached to the monster by a thread of pure electricity. Ruto was struck and flew back right into Ronto who caught her, Ruto was out of it for the moment. The monster roared and Link felt it in his head "Barinade huh?" he said looking up.  
  
Ruto coughed at this "Barin...bacteria organisms. They often multiply Jabu Jabu's fountain...Gannondorf must have done this...one could never get this big or this powerful." Link looked up as he drew his boomerang, the monster was taunting him in telepathy and it was getting under his skin. "Well news flash, your power source is about to expire!" he hurled the boomerang not at the monster's body but at the tendrils stuck to Jabu Jabu's heart. The boomerang glowed and sliced through one as if it was nothing. The monster roared as Link caught his weapon and smirked.   
  
Suddenly something happened, the monster unwrapped two blue tendrils from the outside of its head they seemed like the others only they didn't stretch and they had a bowl like structure on the end. Link watched as the tip coming from the bowl suddenly sparked up with bright yellow light it spread over the bowl. Ronto gasped in horror as it was suddenly sent forward in a powerful stream of lightning, Link tried to moved but was struck hard being sent back into the fleshy wall screaming in agony.   
  
Ronto growled as he looked at the monster and allowed the fins on his arms to grow out and to harden into their blade like structure. "You blood sucking freak!" he snarled before rushing forward, he then flipped up into the air off one hand and swung with both his fins slashing the tendrils breaking them. The monster roared in pain before blasting Ronto at point blank range sending him slamming into the ground, he slowly struggled to get up. The monster was loose and began spinning the Bari coming loose from their place attached by those threads of electricity.   
  
The Bari slammed into both Link and Ronto sending them off, Barinade moved toward Ruto but was fought off by a powerful light. Link looked up "Ruto! Run away!" he shouted. Too late, the monster smacked Ruto to the side flying into the wall where she fell unconscious, Ronto moved toward her still in great pain from the electrical attacks where he picked Ruto up. Link picked up the stone dropping it in his backpack which he dropped to the floor "Ronto." he said seriously "If I don't live through this take the contents of that bag to Princess Zelda. The fate of Hyrule may rest upon her getting what is inside." he then hoisted the staff loose from the fleshy ground.  
  
Ronto looked at him shocked "What the hell are you gonna do?" he demanded to know. Link didn't look back as he walked forward holding the staff "I'm going to pay this thing back." he said stepping forward. The monstrous parasite roared in a laughing tone before spinning again the Bari coming at him, Link went for his sword stabbing it right into the Bari a shock going through his system as it died. The blade was now coated in the blood of the Bari, Link breathed hoping that it would work and rushed forward at the monster. Ronto gasped "Masters what are you doing?!" he shouted.   
  
Link lunged stabbing one of them but the blood from the first had made his blade invulnerable to electricity, he grinned chuckles as he then swung slashing two more. The monster turned its now unshielded side to Link but he simply jumped back and slashed two more, the monster fired another stream but just missed as Link sprinted and did a sudden 360 spin slashing as he went killing the last of them off. The monstrous parasite roared in rage as Link jumped back, started spinning digging itself out of the chamber and then came at Link spinning like a top.   
  
Link growled as he sheathed his sword seeing the flash on the tendrils as they charged up, Ronto gasped if Link were to take a direct hit he would be more than finished, he'd go into complete molecular reversal. The monster lunged forward and fired sending a blazing blue beam of electricity at Link, Ronto turned away. Suddenly there was a sound but it wasn't screaming. Ronto looked to see the staff held in Link's hands glowing silver with the power of lightning. "Heh heh. You powerful but your own power is your fault." he said as he thrust the staff away which continued to pull the power from the monster who couldn't get himself free.   
  
Link drew his sword and rushed forward screaming, he jumped into the air coming close to the heart then came down hard slashing. Link's body suddenly seemed to flash as he came down with the blade which buried itself into the monster's body but also sent a blade of pure energy right through Barinade bisecting the monster, but not harming Jabu Jabu. Link screamed in agony as all of the electricity was dispelled into his body which sent him flying across the room. Barinade convulsed as it suddenly began to break out in horrible whelps, Ruto awoke and watched as Barinade's own electricity ate away at it eventually causing it to explode into a steaming mess of flesh which slowly vanished.   
  
Link struggled to stand up his sword still held in his hands, Ruto and Ronto walked to him. She was ecstatic "Link! You did it! Jabu Jabu is safe!" Link looked at them "Does that mean we can leave now?" he asked his skin charred from the electricity. Ronto nodded "Anything you wish Link you've saved not only us but our guardian." Link breathed heavily "Nice..." he then fainted, Ruto caught him in her arms. Ruto looked at Ronto as she picked up Link's fallen equipment and the backpack recovering the Zora Sapphire "Come on Ronto. Lets get outta here." she said and walked.   
  
By the time they reached the throat Link was awake but still in alot of pain. Ronto helped him walk, but had to admit he was very impressed. Link winced in pain "Crap." he said as his legs refused to allow him to walk. Ronto patted his back "Oh don't take it so hard. You've been beaten, shocked and battered but at least it can't get any worse." Ruto chuckled as she tugged at the inside of Jabu Jabu's mouth causing it to open revealing afternoon day light they had been in there all day and night. Suddenly almost the instant they stepped out several Zora soldiers stepped out with their swords.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Ronto demanded to know. The Priest spoke up "It doesn't concern you. The Hylian is to stand trial for his crimes." Link narrowed his eyes at the Priest. "You were wrong Ronto it got worse." several soldiers came up pulling Link from them and dragged him into Zora's Domain. The Priest looked at them crossing his arms "Guess we can finally carry out the punishment. Been to long." Ronto growled at him "Don't tell me your looking forward to this?!" he said placing his hand on his sword. The Priest chuckled "I'd much rather put you on trial captain. Now your presence is requested." he walked, they followed.   
  
Next Chapter: Masters on Trial  
  
Link Masters is brought before the Court of Zora's Domain in retaliation for his actions, the penalty if found guilty: Death. Though Ruto obviously doesn't want this she is going to have to choose between the respect for these laws or her friendship with Link. 


	24. Princess Ruto's Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. Also just to mention in cooperation with Garen at about this point Garen and Malon are running from the fortress and Garen is getting sent over the waterfall by Gannondorf.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Princess Ruto Proposal  
  
It didn't take any more than an hour before everything was set up in the north west pool of Zora's Domain. While King Zora sat on the large chair on the forward platform as the judge over the case, the Priest served as the prosecutor standing to the left of King Zora. The witness stand was the platform on the right of King Zora. Any Zora that were present pretty much made up the Jury standing on the pool's balcony behind Link. Link as the man in question stood on the central platform accompanied by two of the Zora soldiers, this couldn't get any worse.  
  
King Zora sighed as he spoke up "The Court of Zora's Domain is called to order. In the case of Link Masters versus Zorian Law. Link Masters you have been convicted of entering the holy fountain of Lord Jabu Jabu, though you are an outsider and were warned before hand. How do you plead?" he asked. Link looked at him "Huh? How do I plead?" King Zora judging by Link's cloths figured it out "Well. If you believe you are truly innocent of anything you plead not guilty. However if you believe you are wrong in your ways you plead guilty." Link had learned of this he didn't get it at first "They have me on trail. Crap!" he thought to himself.  
  
The Priest spoke up "How do you plead you heathen!!" he shouted. King Zora looked at him "Silence! Let him speak." Link grinded the handcuffs together. He looked up "Your majesty. It is true that I am at fault for entering Jabu Jabu's Fountain but I only did so for a much greater cause. I see no harm done." King Zora sat back, normally admitting to a crime was instant sentencing but he was interested. He leaned forward a little "For what reason did you enter the fountain and furthermore voluntarily get eaten by Lord Jabu Jabu?" Link took a breath, the crowd went silent.  
  
Link spoke "I'm not going to lie to you. I was sent here to speak with the Princess Ruto on a very important matter. However I did not anticipate that I would have to go through so much to meet with her. And as a messenger from the royal family of Hyrule it is my duty to complete my tasks." he half shouted. The Priest spoke up "But this area is of the Zora people. Our laws come before your own in that case." King Zora looked at Link and sat back in the chair "Yet we are in allegiance with Hyrule we cannot just cast the sacred vows of the messenger aside for our own. We must discuss this." Link tightened his fist.  
  
King Zora looked at the Priest "Now you have come up with your own philosophy of what he was sent here to do. Tell us if you will." the Priest got on the witness stand. "This child came here at once wishing to know where the keeper of the Zora Sapphire was. I believe he already knew where she was and wished an excuse to enter the fountain and slay Lord Jabu Jabu. What messenger comes armed with such weaponry?" Link growled the blades the Zorian guards looking very tempting to him right now as he was forced to listen to the Priest unfounded lies.  
  
The Priest walked to the table that held most of Link's equipment, he picked up the Kokiri Sword "Exhibit A and B. This is the blade and shield that he seemed to be carrying around upon entering Zora's Domain. Why would a messenger need weapons? I ask you Hylian." he said toward Link. Link stood a little taller "I had to travel from the castle to here and several other places, that is a one day trip. The fields are dangerous at night. And the claims that I intended to kill Lord Jabu Jabu are false." King Zora looked at him telling him that would be all for the time being.  
  
The prosecutor picked up the energy staff next "King Zora. Exhibit C is not only a magical weapon but it is a weapon that should be in the possession of the Sheikah woman Impa. He is not only a lier but a thief as well." Link growled at the Priest really getting angry "I'm not a thief! It was given to me by her own hand!" the Priest glared at Link "Silence you worthless piece of meat! Your nothing but a lower class, lying, thieving..." King Zora smashed the small hammer to his right into the gavel. He looked at the priest unpleased "Anymore personal comments out of you and I will have you ejected from the trial! Do this as a professional." he demanded.  
  
This kind of thing went on for about and hour, it was a real break that they dismissed the other Spiritual Stones saying that they were simple copies. King Zora spoke up "Okay it cannot be decided so we're going to have to do this another way. Masters were going to let the people decide. Is there anybody willing to step forward in defense of the young Hylian." Link growled doubting that somebody would speak up. Suddenly a female voice spoke up "I shall you honor." there was a shadow dive into the water then step out onto the witness stand. Link looked "Camile?" he said surprised she would help him.  
  
Camile took a breath and spoke up "When I first met Link I didn't know what to think of him. His primary interest seemed to be the holder of the spiritual stone. He was polite and seemed to follow the laws pretty well. He didn't even mention Jabu Jabu or the location, he only wished to speak with the princess on this important matter." King Zora seemed to think about this running a hand along the mustache like flippers on his face. Camile continued "Link came by my shop right before breaking in. The only thing he got was a first aid kit obviously concerned for the princess's well being. I don't know what happened in there but I do not believe he is guilty." she stepped off. Link shook his head, that really didn't help much.  
  
The king looked up awaiting anybody else, Link said a silent prayer wishing for somebody who had some guts. Suddenly somebody spoke up "Thats it I'm sick of this crap." somebody said before jumped down landing on the platform and jumping into the witness stand. It was none other than Ronto who slammed his palms down onto the desk before him "Listen. First I met Link he wanted to speak with Princess Ruto and nothing else more just like Camile said. I pointed him in the direction of Lord Jabu Jabu but only after I had mentioned his name. He was completely clueless!" he shouted.  
  
King Zora looked at him "Captain Ronto calm yourself." Ronto breathed "Sorry sir. I'm just irritated at all of this. To get to the point, yes he entered the fountain, but only after he brought evidence that Ruto was in fact in Jabu Jabu. And as it turned out there was something very wrong. I don't know what all it was as it seemed several threats had been wiped out by the time I got there but it wasn't normal. There was a gigantic octorok in the exterior heart chamber and something I've never seen before into Lord Jabu Jabu's interior heart chamber. If it wasn't for Link, Jabu Jabu would be dead!" he shouted. King Zora dismissed him as he was obviously getting out of order but he had an impact on the crowd.  
  
Silence. That was all Link heard as he stood there. Only two people were willing to put down their reputations for his sake. Link growled as he pulled tightly at his handcuffs, it was of no use they were solid. King Zora spoke "Is there nobody here that will stand up for this Hylian before I pass sentence? Nobody at all present?" he asked. Silence. Link sighed as he sat down knowing now that he was pretty much screwed over. Suddenly a younger female voice came from behind him and everybody else "I will. I owe him that much." everybody turned and gasped as they saw Princess Ruto slowly walk around the edge of the pool jumping on to the platform. Link didn't get it, wasn't she supposed to be all prideful of her title.  
  
King Zora was a little taken aback by this, he had never known her to feel indebted to another soul. Ruto took her spot and waited to be question, the King Zora though as a father wanted to know why she was out after such a series of events, but as King he had this duty to perform. He spoke up "Princess Ruto can you kindly tell us why you believe we shouldn't punish this young man for his apparent crimes." Ruto stood up straight, she was serious on every word she said. She spoke "Link Masters did indeed invade the fountain and enter the digestive system of Lord Jabu-Jabu but it was for a purpose that was requested by me, the crown Princess of the Zora." she said seriously with crossed arms.  
  
Link looked at her as she looked at him making a writing motion with her hand, Link got the idea "Your honor I'd like to call the distress letter to attention. It did request whoever it concerned to come to her aid. Far be it for me to turn down a plea for life." the priest spoke up "But just how foolish do you have to be to do such a thing, going against life and death." Link looked at the Priest in a glare. Ruto watched as Link spoke "I'd like this off the record but in the last week I've been through more than you can imagine so don't talk to me about taking great risk preacher." he said with contempt.  
  
Ruto spoke back up "And let me just mention the little fact that if it wasn't for Link's actions that Lord Jabu Jabu would be dead at this very moment. As Captain Ronto said earlier there was something in Jabu Jabu's heart chamber. It was feeding off the unique plasma in Jabu Jabu's blood that allows him us to filter out water with a single drop of it and allow him to live. Those small little organism called Barin that you often fish out of the pool had gotten into him. And it obviously wasn't by mistake." one of the Zora's in the crowd spoke up "How much of a threat could it be. They don't get any bigger than a person's hand." he said.  
  
Zora looked at him straight "Well this one was about fifteen feet tall, several feet wide and commanded an army of those oversized Bari that we often find in the river." Ruto slowly placed her hands on the railing "And he got both myself and Ronto out to boot. He is a hero! He was sent to help us and did so. Now you accuse him of this petty little trespassing incident and demand his death. I say to give such a punishment for a crime should be a sin itself. I rest my case father." she said stepping down and back into the city heading back to the palace. The Priest was about to speak up when Ronto decided to shut him up "You speak out of line again you'll be held for questionable judgment. Now Link I think you also had something to say on the Gerudo." everybody looked at him.  
  
Link looked up at them "Gannondorf, the leader of the Gerudo's to the west has been making several deals with the tribes of Hyrule over these strange disasters that have happened. He came to ask of the Kokiri Emerald at my home of the forest, after he refused. The Deku Tree died. He also made an insane price to eliminate the monsters from the Dodongo's Cavern and did he not come here and request your spiritual stone." King Zora thought for a second and a look of mistrust grew in his dark eyes. "You bring up a good point. Jabu Jabu wasn't like this ever before he appeared. But that is out of the question. That is political, this is law." King Zora looked to the crowd.  
  
"My brother and sisters. How do you find the Hylian known as Link Masters." the crowd discussed it among one another as they were pretty much the jury, soon one of them stepped forward holding a clip board having tallied up everybodies opinions. He looked at King Zora "Your majesty there is no choice to be made. Link Masters is wished freedom by the Zoras." they all started yelling shouting that he should be freed at once, that it was for a higher purpose and that they should bring up Gannondorf's obvious treachery in the next meeting with the Hylian officials. Link smiled as they removed the handcuffs from his wrist. The priest stomped off in anger.  
  
A shadow looked down at this from the entrance and narrowed his eyes "Damn it all." he said. Vincent stood there holding his sword, having come to make sure Link died in prison but apparently the Zora princess wasn't a stuck up little brat as he had come to believed. He looked back to Adriene and two of the Gerudo warriors that had come along "Get word to my father that he should just attack. There is nothing to wait for now, all the stones will soon be ours. Just tell him to wait at the temple." he said simply. Adriene wrapped her arms softly around his shoulders "What happens once Hyrule is ours love?" she asked with a seductive tone. Vincent smiled at her "Don't get so exited love. There will be plenty of time tomorrow night when the castle of Hyrule is ours." she smiled and they both left not wanting to be caught now.  
  
About an hour later after the doctors had taken the liberty of patching Link up and Camile had given him some fresh supplies he found a raft waiting for him as the lower part. Ronto stood there next to it. Link spoke up as he saw it "Whats this all about?" he asked simply. Ronto patted the raft "You need to get back to Hyrule Castle Town ASAP and report right. This goes right out the waterfall, follow the current which goes right through you'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." Link was about to say he couldn't leave yet when suddenly Ronto handed him something sealed with the cloth Link had used on Ruto's arm. It was another note. Ronto stepped off wishing him luck and Link opened it reading it to himself silently.  
-  
Dear Link:  
  
It didn't take me long to figure out the original reason you came here. I know you saved me obviously out of concern but I know what you came here in the first place for. I'll meet you at the edge of the Zora River. I just hope you will want what comes with it.  
  
Princess Ruto -  
Link folded the note and pushed off with the raft, he flowed down a steep slide before appearing from the waterfall, the current carried him down the river alot faster than he had gone walking toward the domain. Eventually he came to the end and forced the raft along side the bank where the figure that was Princess Ruto sat. Link came up beside her and sat on the edge of the river as well. She looked at him softly as she reached behind her, dipping into her own piece of the sacred realm and removed the Spiritual Stone of Water. It gleamed and glowed and Link knew she wouldn't part with it easily.  
  
Ruto spoke up as Link looked at it "It is very pretty isn't it. My mother left it with my when she died telling me to treasure it like nothing else. But eventually I made a choice, that I would only give this if a person I deemed worthy would do me one honor." she suddenly stood up and dropped the stone in his backpack, he followed as she stood before him. He looked at her "What is that Ruto?" he asked really not knowing what to do. Ruto suddenly embraced him tightly pulling his body into hers, Link was shocked at first until she spoke "I want you to come back and marry me Link."  
  
Link's entire grip of reality seemed to crack upon hearing this, he had never expected her to ask anything like this. He pretty much knew what this thing called marriage was, when two people loved one another joined together under the same roof and lived together. Sure Link liked Ruto alot as a friend, maybe they could be close. But marriage he just couldn't picture that at this point in his life. Ruto looked at him seeing this then giggled in that joyous way she did "You don't have to tell me now. I understand you need to stones for some purpose but at least consider it Link. And promise that you will always be my friend. Nobody has ever treated me like a person. Always royalty, you know?"  
  
Link nodded and looked at her honestly speaking "I really don't know how to answer Ruto but I'll be back. I promise, if anything you will always have a friend in me." Ruto smiled at him and leaned forward pecking him on the cheek softly. She stepped back "Good luck then. Little hero." she said before jumping into the river, Link hopped back in the raft and took off waving. Ronto meanwhile watched from the rocks above and narrowed his eyes suddenly not liking Link as much. After a year of watching after Ruto he felt alot for her, he sighed figuring that was life and walked off.  
  
Link rode the current through the night eventually coming to the edge of the Hylian/Zora boarder unaware of what was happening just a few miles away. Gannondorf and several of his troops appeared at the front gates of Hyrule Castle Town several of them on horse back. However only about a dozen of them were even Gerudo, several of them were all the monstrous beings from the outlands. Several Stalfos, Lizardmen and Moblins were all there ready for combat. The twelve Gerudos were of course himself, Vincent and Adriene. There were also a few mages who had plans for a few historical tyrants in the castle walls. The rest were just some of the better warriors from Gannondorf's forces.  
  
Gannondorf had taken parts of the monster armies while he left his own people in Gerudo Valley to defend against any kind of attack. Nabooru Kennishire, discovered of her treachery had been banished to the Desert Colossus to sharpen her mind and her spirit into that of a master warrior. Gannondorf had enough respect not to kill her off right and he could only figure that the Sheikan boy was dead. He looked toward the sky as Vincent spoke up "A fine evening to die isn't it father." he said. Gannondorf smirked at his son's words "Death only comes to those unworthy of conquest." he looked to the simple cloudy skys in disgust.  
  
Gannondorf stepped off Endbringer raising his hands to the sky, suddenly the clouds began to darken and radical thunder ripped through the sky in a torrential downpour. This would force the people of the town including the guards to retreat to their homes leaving the invaders plenty of room to take the castle by storm. The streets were silent and unmoving, Gannondorf then looked at the raised draw bridge raising his hands. Two blast of energy were fired striking the spots where the chains held it. The draw bridge fell flat giving them entrance "Tonight marks a new era in Hyrule's destiny. Remember, obedience in me brings you decipline, decipline toward me brings you unity, unity among yourselves will bring you power! ATTACK!!" he shouted.  
  
Next Chapter: Battle Of Castle Hyrule  
  
Link arrives to find Hyrule Castle under siege from Gannondorf's monstrous forces. He enters the battle but only finds that much of the castle has already fallen. He must find the King and Zelda and retrieve the final Spiritual Stone. Little does he know he is running in head first to a confrontation with the leader of the Gerudo thieves. 


	25. Battle of Castle Hyrule

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. -  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Battle Of Castle Hyrule  
  
Gannondorf's forces all moved swiftly through the town heading right for the entrance of Hyrule Castle. The hoards of horsemen, Moblins and Stalfos charged through the town breaking through everything in their path. The gifts of Gannondorf had already been given out to the guards, the contaminated fruits and meats he and the other Gerudos had given as a peace offering during their meeting with the king. Several of the soldiers seemed to be under the weather, others were asleep at their post. Only those that still harbored no trust toward the western tribe were left at their full potential but that wasn't much.  
  
Zelda was in her room preparing to go to sleep early, she had waited for Link to arrive after a Zora messenger shared the news of Jabu Jabu being okay. But Impa eventually reminded her of the Zora's hospitality and the fact that Ruto was nearly a victim of this entire mess. Impa stood in the corridor speaking with Darien Lightner, who had already been told of Link and Garen's missions. He shrugged "So Link had gotten the Zora's trust hopefully they'll allow him to take the gem for a while. Sheikan and the Gerudos however, I don't see how he'd manage that." he said.  
  
Impa chuckled "You need to be more optimistic about such things Captain. The power of youth is always unpredictable. I was around here when that young man came on and couldn't even handle a sword at first." Darien's face went a little red a little embarrassed. Suddenly they heard the sound that echoed like a stampede over the distance, Impa looked down the horses were all still in their stables "Odd." she said at first then she followed the echo to the front of the castle "Oh no." she said darting off. Darien gave chase on her wanting to know what is going on.  
  
They arrive right in time to see the hoards of Gannondorf's army smash through the first gate, Darien growled as he brought up his powerful six foot broad sword "That bastard. We should have known." he looked to the nearest guard just as it started to rain hard "Sound the alarm!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The large bell tower became to sound as Impa ran into Zelda's room to protect her. Darien headed for the throne room at once knowing that the King and Queen were still in there attending to the Zora messenger. They had to be protected as well.  
  
Vincent laughed evilly as he kicked his horse into trampling several of the soldiers in his way. Just as he reached the second gate he dismounted and ordered his horse off drawing his sword. He clashed with two of the guards easily running both of them through, their trap had worked. None of the guards could come close to matching the skill possessed by the Gerudos. The Moblins went to work taking as many people prisoner as possible, the Stalfos charged the gates killing anything that got in their way. The Lizardmen moved to secure the entrance to the castle while the Gerudos moved in. Gannondorf dismounted as he entered the castle. He laughed loud and hard as several of the guards ran "Your majesty. I'm hear to take your kingdom off your hands!" he laughed. He looked at his son and Adriene "Find the princess and bring her to me, alive." they both nodded and headed off. They didn't care about the girl. Conquest was their ultimate goal. When Gannondorf passed away Vincent would rule in his place with Adriene by his side.  
  
The wizards and Gannondorf moved through the castle eventually coming upon the armor of Titanos, the master of the Ironknuckle clan. Gannondorf chuckled at what remained of his one time mentor "Oh how they have misused you. As a decoration." he looked back as a shadow approached him. It was another of the Ironknuckle clan only clearly female, she may have appeared thin in her armor but was in fact one of the most skilled Gerudo warriors and Titanos mentor. Gannondorf smiled at her "Give your older brother a helping hand Titania." he requested.  
  
Titania cackled darkly as she pointed the wizards at Titanos. They concentrated and slowly a body reappeared in the armor, though when Titanos was defeated they were sure his head had been taken off. Titanos looked up his eyes glowing an undead crimson, Titania picked up his axe handing it to him "Casting your body into your armor. A very tasty trick my brother and teacher. We've been given another chance to take Hyrule. Let us go brother." Titanos looked at Gannondorf and scoffed "Heh heh heh. Grown a little I see. Where do you want us?" he asked in a deep voice.  
  
Gannondorf shrugged as he pointed down the hallway that would lead to the courtyard where several statues of Hyrule's former rulers were "Just go forth and do damage. And if any soldiers get in your way, kill them. But leave the royal family alone I need them." he said simply. Gannondorf then headed toward the throne room his large sword in hand. He arrived just in time to see the Queen being evacuated out the window by several of the royal guards however the King refused to go. Gannondorf stepped forward holding his blade knowing the Gerudos would catch the queen on her way out.  
  
Darien Lightner then stepped forward wielding his own enormous sword dubbed Requiem "Go back to your desert Dragmire! Your not taking us!" he growled. Gannondorf chuckled as he brought up his sword "Your the only one that ever dared to insist I wasn't serious. Such wisdom always comes from those who are ignored. I've been waiting for this." he brought up his own sword and they ran at one another. The reward to the victor: The Life of the King.  
  
Meanwhile...Link Masters pulled the raft out of the river just as he passed by Hyrule Castle Town. He looked up to see the smoke rising from the castle and gasped as his eyes met the horrible sight of the Castle under attack. Link's fist tightened "No. We were so close." he growled. Suddenly a female voice rang in his head Link! Link! Help us! it was Zelda. Telepathy, Link couldn't respond "Crap. I'm coming!" he shouted as he ran forward through the collapsed draw bridge.  
  
The falling rain pecked at Link's skin as he dashed through the streets the water being kicked up by his feet as he ran forward. He charged right through the first gates being met with a group of the Moblins that guarded. He swiftly brought up the staff with glowed green with the power of the earth, Link's body rippled with a sudden burst of power as he called the words "Earth Crusher!!" he slammed the staff into the first sending it over twenty feet away. Just like the scroll said he was given the strength of a Titan, however Link could feel his energy being drained as he used this.  
  
Soon Link was right at the second draw bridge where he charged in holding the Kokiri Sword and Shield. He growled as he saw the soldiers being massacred by the Lizolfs and Gerudos, blood was in the air he could tell. Link didn't have time to grieve as he dashed through the hallways "Where would Zelda be? The throne room." he dashed inside to find Darien on his back at the entrance. Darien grunted hold his side, his armor had been cut right through. Two soldiers came up "Get him out of here!" Link ordered then he caught sight of Gannondorf and the King. Gannondorf paced around the King.  
  
Gannondorf spoke to him as if trying to rub it in "Your forces have fallen. Your boundary of miles has failed you. Your castle has bowed before me and you shall do the same, or die." the King narrowed his eyes at Link Get out. You haven't a chance. Zelda is on the forth floor. Move! he ordered in telepathy. Link growled as he watched. Gannondorf annoyed at the silence knocked the King's crown from his head "Turn control of Hyrule over to me, only then will I spare you." Link growled gripping his sword tighter.  
  
The King spoke ready to accept his fate "No matter how the winds from the west howl, they cannot force the mountain to bow. Thus I will not bow as long as I've a choice." Gannondorf growled gripping his blade "Then you will kneel in pieces!" he brought the sword up. Link swiftly turned and started up the nearest set of stairs, his ears haunted by the sudden wet splitting sound of blade against bone. Darien meanwhile was loaded on the coaches that were being evacuated by the army, those who could fight would be needed for a resistance.  
  
Link Masters after dodging several Gerudos and even more dead bodies eventually reached the door that would take him to Zelda's room. He opened the door and swiftly slammed it. He looked up as he heard the sound of metal on metal, he looked to see Impa standing there slowly sheathing her blade. Zelda stood at her window looking out over the fields of Hyrule. Link stepped up and was about to speak when Zelda did "We've lost Link. Hyrule will fall, you know this. Don't try to lie to me." she said before turning to him. She held something in her hands.  
  
It was something in the shape of a triangle wrapped in a cloth, she slowly removed the cloth and a bright yellow light covered the room. Link looked to see a golden and silver triangle piece that was centered off with a large diamond, the Hylian Diamond. The final gem of the seven. The Spiritual Stone of Light. Zelda pushed it into his chest forcing Link to take it. Impa spoke "You must find Garen. Go into the Temple of Time and use the Triforce to reverse all of this before Gannondorf can find you." Impa stood next to a hidden passage way.  
  
Impa pointed down it "Come Princess. This will take us to the stables. We must escape with the Ocarina before Gannondorf comes." Link didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened to her father and Link had forced his eyes from a woman's body that wore a flowing dress that laid dead surrounded by guards in the front of the castle. Zelda started toward the passage, but then turned to Link. She then ran right to his wrapping her arms around his neck in a loving hug, she then cried softly into his shoulder.  
  
Link slowly brought his arms up around her back holding her softly, Zelda cried harder her tears soaking his tunic "Why us Link? Why do we have to fight this?" she cried. Link pulled her to look at him "I swear I will find a way to reverse all of this. Gannondorf will pay for what he has done. He will not get away with this." he vowed. Zelda turned from him and then started down the passage. Impa looked at him and nodded "Get to the entrance as fast as you can. Try to follow us." she said just as the passage slammed shut. Link was left alone in the room.  
  
Suddenly there was a pounding on the door, he turned drawing his sword just as the door feel from it's hinges. Vincent stepped in and looked around and spotted Link "The boy from the lake. Heh I expected you to be killed for going through what you did. However the Zora's are merciful. But thats besides the point, tell me where the girl is." Link looked out the window as he backed up seeing alot of hay below. He drew the staff swiftly looking back at them "See ya!" he said before hurling himself out the open window. Link fell four floors right onto a soft pile of straw.  
  
Link turned swiftly getting up tapping into what was left of his energy, the gem turned red blazing with fire just as he jumped up. He struck the hay and fire consumed it. Vincent chuckled as he watched Link make tracks out the back and head off "It doesn't matter. That girl cannot survive without her parents. She is just a peasant now." suddenly one of the Gerudos opened the door. It was one of the leaders "Prince Vincent. The castle has been taken. Hyrule is ours." Vincent nodded before ordering him to get out. He then closed the window and locked the door.  
  
He then looked to Adriene with a seductive smirk. She smiled lightly as Vincent walked to her taking her by the waist, she placed her hands against his chest "Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you darling." she said as he kissed her. Vincent smiled as he pulled her with him toward the wall "Hyrule Castle has been taken. The Gerudo are the dominate race of this country now. I don't care on my own title, your my princess and I live to be with you." he said. She smiled before pushing him back on the bed...  
  
Link dashed through the streets as fast as he could eventually making it out of the town and onto the draw bridge. He looked around "Damn it Zelda where are you?" he asked himself. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a horse behind him running, he saw a white horse buzz out of the town over the draw bridge. It was Zelda and Impa. Impa held Zelda tight to her as they rode away extremely fast. Zelda struggled out the gripped and hurled something from where she was.  
  
Link couldn't tell what is was through the rain as it flew through the air landing in the moat. Link's fist tightened, he didn't have a chance to yell out to her instead he just plain screamed. His dream. The one he had been having the last month. This was exactly as he had foreseen only one thing was missing...suddenly there was a snort from behind him. Just like the kind a horse would make. Link slowly turned to look over his shoulder. When he did this in his dream he would see his enemy and his dream would end. Was he to die here?  
  
Next Chapter: Of Ocarinas and Blades  
  
Link goes head to head with Gannondorf in a one sided battle. After recovering what Zelda left him they head to the Temple of Time. But a sour feeling in the young hero's gut tells him that this is far from over...  
  
NOTE: Don't point out that Vincent is not much like his father I know. MORE REVIEWS!! NOW!!! OR BIOHAZARD 101 SMASH!!! 


	26. Of Ocarinas and Blades

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Of Ocarinas and Blades  
  
The rain fell from the thundering clouds above, pelting Link's back and neck as he swiftly reviewed the situation. Hyrule Castle was as good as theirs. Zelda and Impa had taken off to the south. Something had been left behind for Link. He possessed most of the spiritual stones and now was living his dream. The dream that haunted him like a premonition. Link turned slowly his soaked bangs swinging with his head as he turned to look at the muscular black legs of a Gerudo stallion, slowly he looked up from the horses bloodied hooves. Thick leather Gerudo armor rested on the riders legs, a familiar broad sword was held in his left hand. Link's gaze soon met the man's face.  
  
Link Masters stood before the ominous and mighty Gannondorf Dragmire who looked past Link over the horizon. The leader of the Gerudo Thieves looked across the fields narrowing his eyes "Argh! I lost her. Accursed Sheikah whore." he snarled to himself. He then looked at Link as if he was just a by stander. The rain had darkened his tunic, he had gotten a darker shade of skin over the time he traveled to Zora's Domain. His tunic was soaked and his hair was wet making it darker, thus Gannondorf had a difficult time recognizing him. Instead he spoke plainly which made Link lock up.  
  
"Hey you there, kid! You must have just seen that horse that moved out of the town. Which way did they go?" Link took a step back narrowing his eyes. Gannondorf grew annoyed quickly "Answer me!" he demanded. Link tightened his fist and glared at Gannondorf. The Gerudo tyrant looked right back at him "So you think you can protect them do you? Don't be a fool boy." he said bringing up his sword. Link growled "Your blade is coated in the King's blood. And the Queen lays dead on the front courtyard. You will not get away with this." he said as he drew his own sword along with the shield.  
  
Gannondorf chuckled darkly raising his free hand to hold it back he then crossed his arms "What the hell is this? You want a piece of me?" Gannondorf chuckled deciding that he had lost Zelda but could find what he wanted on his own. Gannondorf chuckled as he jumped from his horse and onto the ground, he swung his sword once with such force most of the blood left the blade "If you honestly think you can pierce my armor with that toothpick come and take your cut of flesh." he mocked. Link growled before darting forward with his sword.  
  
Gannondorf raised his sword without effort the massive blade easily holding off the Kokiri sword. Gannondorf chuckled "You'll have to be faster than that." he said before he struck, not with his sword, but with his fist. Link was backhanded across the face and sent into the mud. Link growled as he jumped up and swung the Kokiri blade multiple times in a series of cuts, slashes and slices however every blow was easily countered by Gannondorf's enormous sword. It seemed impossible but it was true. He maneuvered the 80+ pound blade more effectively than the 15 pound Kokiri blade.  
  
Link was eventually barely able to hold his ground after a series of being slapped around and occasionally batted with the flatside of the sword. Link growled as he held his side in pain, Gannondorf eventually sheathed his sword "How sad. You can't even manage a single cut. Shame Zelda left you to stop me." Link growled as he suddenly bolted up and rushed stabbing, Gannondorf moved, but felt cold steel cut his side. Annoyed he pushed Link back with his left hand and then brought back his right. A black energy gathered which he swift struck Link with. He was sent flying back making a small trench in the ground. Link tried to stand but only fell back on the mound of dirt.   
  
Gannondorf walked over hoisting Link up by the collar "I'm not the one to play the fool with boy. Have you any idea who what I am, who I am you puny mortal." Link narrowed his eyes "Ugly all day." he snarled. Gannondorf reacted by tossing him back into the mud "I am Gannondorf! And soon I will rule the world! Nothing will halt me from the Golden Power. Not even your princess." he mounted up and rode off toward the south. Link crawled reaching out his hand to the retreating Gannondorf rasping softly "Get back here. We're not......through yet..." he hacked. He then fell unconscious "Zelda....I'm sorry." he murmured.  
  
Link awakened a number of hours later not on the grass of Hyrule Field. He could feel the soft touch of cotton sheets on his now bare back. Link slowly opened his eyes to see the wooden ceiling, the thick rafters looked familiar. He also noticed that somebody had bandaged up the numerous cuts and scraps received in the Battle of Castle Hyrule. Link grabbed his aching head as he noticed the pain "Oh I feel like I got my head trampled by a horse." a chuckle came from the corner "Is it really a surprise after going head to head with Dragmire?" Link looked over. Sitting on another cot was Garen who was also shirtless and all patched up.  
  
Suddenly Malon walked through the door and over to Link who looked concerned at him "Are you okay? Feeling any better?" she asked. He had been out cold several hours, Link looked at the floor still disappointed in himself "Yeah I'm okay." upon hearing this and casting any guilt aside Malon smashed her fist over Link's head. Link's hands flew to his head "ACK! Malon. Since when do you just clobber injured people." Malon narrowed her eyes she was obviously very upset. There was a bright dot on her shoulder, it was Navi who Link told to watch after Zelda. Navi crossed her arms "Your lucky I got Malon to help you Masters." Navi said.  
  
They both took a breath "Why do you two have to be so stupid?!" they shouted in unison. Link looked at Garen "Whats wrong with them?" he asked before getting slapped upside the head again Link shut up. Garen crossed his arms "Well lets see, I entered Gerudo Valley all by myself, got caught, got beaten up and jumped off a cliff. You apparently took on Gannondorf one on one. We found you on the ground, from the burns on your cloths it was obviously a magical attack. It couldn't have been anyone else." Malon stood in the corner her arms crossed "I really shouldn't allow you two to leave until you get mental help." she sighed knowing they weren't going to listen.  
  
Link slowly stood up "Sorry Malon, but we haven't got choice anymore. Garen please tell me you have the Gerudo's stone." Malon nodded at this as she pointed to a table that had all seven of them laid out "Good thing I look out for you two. Just get out before I change my mind." she left. The two took the time to equip themselves and get dressed before grabbing the Spiritual Stones. Garen looked at Link "Now what do we do?" he asked. Link suddenly seemed to daze out as everything collapsed around him. However Link didn't hear this as Garen seemed to freeze in place.  
  
Link looked around "What the hell?" he asked himself. Suddenly there were steps from behind, he turned grabbing the hilt of his blade. It was Zelda who stood there "Link we have precious little time. Go and collect what I left you. Please Link you must hurry." everything went back to normal just as Garen knocked on his head "Hey! You awake? What do we do now?" he repeated. Link looked up serious at him "We go and get what the princess left for me." Garen didn't know what Link ment but agreed and followed him out of the building, which happened to be the tower in the back of the ranch.  
  
They ran to the main gates of the ranch to find Malon waiting there holding something, she looked a little grim over everything. Link looked seeing that she wanted to speak with Garen "I'll wait outside. Navi come on." he said before walking away from them through the gates. Malon looked at him holding back the urge to cry "Your going back out again aren't you?" Garen sighed unable to stand the sight of her tears "Malon. I have no choice anymore. I am part of something more now." Malon suddenly embraced him "Please Garen, find somebody else to go with Link. You don't have to go! Please Garen!" she begged crying into his shoulder.   
  
Garen held her back running his hand over her soft fiery hair "Shhhh. It's okay Malon. I'm not going to die, I will return." he said. Malon looked up at him as tears streamed down her face her eyes clearing up "Do you promise? Promise that you will come back to me?" Garen held her closer "I give you my word." he promised before kissing her on her forehead "But you have to let me get this done with." Malon stepped back and nodded reaching into her satchel. "You always do that. Always make me see it your way. You better take this, hopefully it will come in use." she said.  
  
She handed him another bottle made of crystal, this would make his third. It was filled with a deep blue potion. A very special elixir that would cure just about any ailment he could think of. Malon hugged him once again "You'd better come back, or I'll hunt you down and hurt you." Malon winked with this. Garen smiled and walked past her "I will be back Malon. See you later." he said as he walked out to meet Link. They spent more than an hour moving from Lon Lon Ranch to Hyrule Castle Town on foot which was strangely easy as the Stalchildren were not out during the day.  
  
They eventually reached outside the castle where Link stood where he was when Zelda and Gannondorf both appeared, he went over the events in his mind. "What she left me?" he thought it over. Link concentrated on everything he could remember "Zelda came dashing out of the castle, Impa was with her, she threw something. It went over my head. Thats it!" he gasped. Navi meanwhile hovered over the moat "Guys! Look theres something here." she said. Link without a second thought brought up his staff and concentrated, the waters parted lightly and the object was revealed, whatever it was filled with air and floated to the top of the moat.   
  
Link reached over the edged and plucked it up, Garen meanwhile looked at Link "Nice." he said. Link meanwhile took Garen's staff and dropped it into the crystal clear water of the moat, it glowed blue and floated back to the top now empowered. Garen lacked the power over ice. Link made a mental note to take care of that later on. Link looked at the small object. It was an ocarina, much like his own only it was a beautiful dark blue and held the Triforce mark on the mouth peace. There was writing on the bottom of it 'The notes of an ocarina, a flute and a harp are the music of heroes and the melody that will follow with the Trinity.'  
  
Link looked at the ocarina in amazement, Garen looked at him as he swung his enhanced staff "Whats up with that?" he asked. Link looked back "Guys. This is the Ocarina of Time." he stated. The key to opening the door to the Sacred Realm, the resting place of the Triforce. Garen swiftly moved over the drawbridge still downed by Gannondorf's assault "Come on. We've gotta move." he shouted before moving into town. Link and Navi followed. Upon entering the town several people seemed to be loading their belongings up into carts and horses.   
  
Garen looked to a man he recognized as the Inn's owner who was looking at his neighbors with little care "Whats going on?" he asked. The man looked at Garen "Something big happened at the castle. Several people think it was attacked, we can't be sure nobody saw what happened. But several think it's best to get out as soon as possible. Me? I'm staying. I'm a forth generation Inn owner." Garen nodded and followed Link and Navi as they ran to the temple of time. They soon came upon the large, tall church like building. It acted as the holy place for Hyrule but it seemed it had no effect against human evil, Link looked at Garen "Looks like this is the final step. Lets go." he said. They then walked through the large double doors.  
  
The Temple of Time truly was an amazing sight. Tall pillars rose up from the ground to the ceiling holding the ceiling up. The floor was decorated in perfectly carved black and white marble, a large circular platform was at the entrance, it's function unclear at this point. From the platform was a red carpet that went right up to the altar which stood before the great stone Door of Time. Link and Garen looked at one another and then dashed toward the altar, as they came up upon it there was suddenly a flash of light.  
  
The light slowly cleared but everything they saw remained bright and glowing, then they saw standing right in front of the altar stood Princess Zelda. She turned to them bowing lightly "Link. Garen. Navi. I am so sorry of what has happened. I couldn't stay any longer to wait for you. I am only here through my powers, after I'm done I will no longer be able to speak with you in this way. At least I could leave you the ocarina and this melody, the song of time." Zelda brought a regular ocarina to her lips and played out a short, yet serious tune very deep. Link copied the pattern on the ocarina of time and played along with her. Both of them lowered their ocarinas "Your our only hope now. You must get to the sacred realm and get the Triforce." the image vanished.  
  
Garen and Link regaining their senses ran to the altar, there were several hollows in the onyx black altar. Garen found the writing on the altar "Place the seven lights of the seven peoples of Hyrule to unlock the gate to one light." Garen who carried all the gems quickly placed them into their matching hollows. Link then brought up his new ocarina and played off the still fresh in his head Song of Time. The gems reacted to this and started to levitate from where they were, they slowly turned in mid air where they were. The sound of stone scrapping stone was heard as the great stone Door of Time opened. Link looked at Garen as he put away the ocarina. Link and Garen both stepped forward into the darkness.   
  
Upon moving past the door a gateway of light went up preventing them from moving backward. They now found themselves in a tall chamber obviously the reinforced tower a single window giving light. There were three objects before them on three different platforms. Navi gasped "Hey those blades. Aren't those? The blades of the trinity?" she said. Link and Garen both looked at her "Huh?" Navi cleared her mind and spoke "The blades of the trinity are three swords that were crafted to repel evil several hundred years ago. The Master Sword, the Millennium Saber and the Excaliber." Link stepped up to the platform in the center which hold a sword. Garen moved to the one on the left.  
  
But when Garen tried to step up something held him off and a voice spoke, an almost omnipotent voice "The excaliber is tied to the one who seeks ultimate wisdom. One who is tied more to power and skill is not ment for this blade. Choose wisely." Garen looked to the last platform as it seemed Link was allowed to approach the sword. Garen moved up the far right platform and was allowed on, he stepped up and passed through the field of holy energy. Before him was a katana of sorts stabbed into the stab pedestal, the blade was thicker than an average katana and was finally accented in red, black and silver.  
  
The sword Link stood before was a very finely made double edged sword, the blade was broader about six inches from it's point of origin while the hilt was finally accented in sapphire blue and a golden gem. Link's hand seemed drawn to the blade, he didn't know why but something was drawing him toward the sword. Navi spoke "These are the keys to the sacred realm." she shared knowing that when the Master Sword was pulled it would open the gate. The other two had powers that were unknown.   
  
Link's hands took grip around the blade while Garen took grip on the katana with a single hand. They both pulled and both swords came up at the same time, the Excaliber glowed a cruel shade of blue, something wasn't right. Light erupted from all three platforms and a door of bright blue opened before them on the far wall, it was the gateway to the Golden Land. Link Masters shouted in victory but then noticed. He was unable to move! His body had become very stiff as the light seemed to close in. Garen shouted in rage as the light closed in "No way! Whats going on?!" he screamed.   
  
Suddenly a figure appeared through the Door of Time and chuckled laughing at their misfortune, Link growled as he heard the voice "You!" he grunted. Gannondorf crossed his arms his powers somehow growing higher now that he was closer to the sacred realm. He spoke in his gruff voice "The two errand runners of the princess. I suspected you held the seven keys to the sacred realm. Ironic how it all ends here. You've opened the doors yet closed off your own souls in the Sacred Realm. Now my plans are complete and I owe it all to you. Enjoy your eternity in the darkness." he laughed walking by.  
  
Slowly the light grew brighter continuing the grow closer to them neither of them able to move or do anything about it. Link saw Navi completely frozen by the light as it touched her. Link growled taking a breath of what little breath remained "This isn't over!!" he shouted just as the light became like thick glass encasing both of them in a solid matter. It then broke away and all three of them were gone along with the two swords they had grasped vanished into the sacred realm. Gannondorf scoffed as he walked through the light, an era of darkness would now fall upon Hyrule.  
  
Next Chapter: Seven Years-The Vow  
  
Back to Princess Zelda who is taken to a village outside of Hyrule's boarders. Gannondorf obtains the Triforce and Zelda sees as Gannondorf makes his wish upon the golden power. As Zelda has another dream her plan is set, to train into a warrior and wait out the Seven Years of the Gerudo Tyrant.  
  
MORE REVIEWS!! MORE OF YOUR THOUGHTS NOW!!! OR HULK...I mean.....OR BIOHAZARD 101 SMASH!!! 


	27. Seven Years: The Vow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. But I've said it before and I'll say it again. SOME OF YOU PEOPLE ARE PESTS!!! *breaths* *breaths* Enjoy the story. Also in this chapter I change the whole Triforce legacy in OOT. Also it reveals the conspiracy as to why Link runs into so much crap in Ocarina, MM, the Oracle Series and Awakening.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Seven Years-The Vow  
  
Princess Zelda watched as the ground zipped by as the white horse moved along, much faster than Shimmer had ever been. Zelda looked back as they rode out of Hyrule moving across Hyrule Field eventually reaching the edge of the woods which would lead to the international valley. This territory was not owned by any kingdom in particular, just about fifty miles south was the cliffs that looked out over the ocean. Essentially Hyrule was a large continent, but to the east was miles and miles of uncovered forest. Other kingdoms that were confirmed on the planet was a place called Altea, Catalina and several small islands out in the sea.  
  
Looking over it could be seen as several people were fleeing Hyrule at this point, many on foot, a few on horses and more on carriages. Zelda sighed as she looked back at the woods "We failed." she said simply. Impa sighed as she moved toward the cliffs on the coast where Ammon, another Sheikah village was located. Aiden rode up next to his sister "What happened?! Whats going on?!" he shouted over the wind. Impa looked at her brother "The Sacred Realm. Those two boys. Something has gone wrong, Gannondorf is in the Sacred Realm." Aiden growled in frustration and kicked his horse they eventually arrived at the village where several people had already arrived.   
  
Princess Zelda dismounted and looked back at Hyrule, the dark clouds from her dreams were actually building over the land as Gannondorf and his forces were probably at this very moment fighting their way into the temple at the center of the Sacred Realm. Zelda sank down holding her knees and looked on, knowing that when Gannondorf made his wish he would officially have his rise to power. They would not be able to stop him at that point with a revolt as he would officially become the ruler of the world. Impa kneeled helping Zelda to her feet and leading her into one of the houses to rest. Aiden looked at the sky trembling in anger "DAMN!!!" he screamed in rage.  
  
Meanwhile back in Hyrule. Past the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. Past the temple of times entrance. Past the vortex of spinning light... Was the Sacred Realm. Where there was once and endless light of blue there was now darkness as Gannondorf's minions fought through the ancient knights and mages of the early days toward the top of the Temple of Light. Although the knights within the Sacred Realm could not be killed they could still be defeated and pushed aside while the Gerudo King made his way forward up to the tower, the highest point in the Sacred Realm.   
  
Through the clash of steel and battle crys Gannondorf moved on, he couldn't help but chuckle. He would have liked his first born to see him in his moment of glory, but then again he was probably busy securing the castle. Gannondorf scoffed, Vincent was his only son for all he cared, the other one declared he would up and find his own life else where and took off into the fields of Hyrule about two years ago. Gannondorf shrugged "That was his choice." he says as he comes across the final doors. Each of them a pearly white and standing tall, through it was the chamber of the Triforce.   
  
Gannondorf and his forces had fought for over two hours to get to this point, foolish beasts actually believed he would cut his power equal with them. The Gerudos were the supreme race of Hyrule, they were just grunts to be manipulated to his will. Gannondorf grinned as he pushed open the doors and entered the final chamber. It was a large platform with a glass dome. In the center was a large monument of seven figures standing together, most of them females and only two male among them. All of their hands were joined in a circle and in the center was a pillar of light that shot up into the sky.  
  
Gannondorf stepped forward and raised his sword to the statues "The seven sages of Hyrule. The ones that protect the Triforce, a shame that all, but one have fallen to rest." he knew that they protected the Triforce however they fell weak over the centuries. He knew only one remained, but he didn't have time to worry. He spoke "I have passed through your trials! I have collected your keys! I have stormed your gates! Now show me the Triforce!" as he called this out the pillar of light seemed to shrink and three golden triangles floated in mid air.   
  
A strange collection of three voices spoke from the three Triforce pieces, all female obviously the voices of the goddesses that created each piece. "We are the essence of the Triforce. The golden power. Seeker what is it that you desire? What do you wish of the Triforce?" Gannondorf swung his sword once raising it "I want ultimate power. I want ultimate authority. I want all of this world to bow down to me!" there was a distinct silence as each piece seemed to observe him, the one highest up seemed to glow however the others didn't seem to do the same. "No." the voices said distinctly. Gannondorf's eyes went wide with shock, then sharp with anger "WHAT?! How dare you defy me!!" he shouted in pure rage. "Silence." the Triforce demanded "Do not be a fool. Your desire for power over shadows your own courage and wisdom. You are not worthy to wield the power we possess. You are not worthy to be a God. Set your standards lower Gannondorf Dragmire." it ordered. Gannondorf was angry, but spoke "Fine! I wish to be the ruler of this country! My military will be mighty! And my power will be unmatched!" the Triforce was silent once again "It is done."   
  
Gannondorf felt a piercing feeling as he felt his powers sky rocket, dark magic seemed to bow before him. The Triforce then surrendered downward, Gannondorf raised his hand "Now. Come to your master!" he called "We have no master. Farewell Gannondorf. Enjoy your dream." suddenly they broke apart and vanished into thin air. Gannondorf although pleased with his power and authority was still enraged "WHAT?!" he screamed in rage. Suddenly there came a chuckle from behind him "Very entertaining, your rage over such a thing." Gannondorf turned around to see another figure standing there.   
  
He stood at around five foot nine inches, his eyes glowed a crimson red and his body was completely overshadowed by the darkness he seemed to appear from. Gannondorf looked at him "Who are you? How dare you insult me?" he chuckled crossing his arms "I am the ultimate example of darkness. The opposite of the light. You gained great power, equal to exactly half of the Triforce. But you still want the rest of the Triforce, yes?" Gannondorf lowered his blade "What of it?" the figure sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead.   
  
"I am only here to try to give you a helping hand. You can still acquire the Triforce weather your worthy of it or not. They have gone to three people who best represent the attributes they stand for. Find them. Defeat them. Call the Triforce piece out of them and to yourself. I offer you a gift to assist you in this." the figure reached forward and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Gannondorf's right hand flashed of black light when he looked up he had his own Triforce on his hand, it was in the center of the Triforce silhouette where that empty slot was "What the hell?!"   
  
"Ever wonder why there was a missing piece in the center of the Triforce. It is a blank that will allow you to call forth the other pieces. It also regulates the power which you care for so much. You will be able to easily control your own power given to you and allow it to grow. Use your new power and command wisely and the Triforce will be yours. Also I will send you several of my best warriors to assist you." Gannondorf looked up at this being that was somehow even more powerful than himself "Why do you assist me so?" the figure chuckled "That is my role in this game Gannondorf. I'm just lending a much needed helping hand to you. Fare the well." suddenly the figure vanished.   
  
Gannondorf now pleased left the tower, as he left the portal opened again and the figure stood there now with others. With him stood others. One male the other female with long hair. The female spoke "Are you sure we should trust him with such power? That piece?" the male spoke as well holding a katana on his shoulder "Yes. I don't like it." the figure from before snapped his finger. Several portals opened showing silhouettes of five figures. One was Gannondorf. One was some sort of a mask. One was a figure in heavy armor. One was a sorceress of sorts. The last was a strange shapeshifting shadow.   
  
He spoke "Before we dare step in darling. The other forces that best represent the darkness must be tested against the trinity of light." the female nodded and her own glowing crimson eyes narrowed into a seductive glance "I like the way you say that." the said. The other male spoke "Lets leave before that old man shows up again." and the trinity of darkness left the sacred realm to watch and wait. Watch and wait for their chance to fight.   
  
(Just trying to shed a little light on how Gannondorf retains his power. And notice the final bosses from Link's Awakening, Majora's Mask and the Oracle series? A conspiricy against poor Link and Zelda all this time!!)  
  
-One Month Later...  
  
Truly everything that the Triforce had promised Gannondorf had come true. Gannondorf truly had taken over Hyrule, the castle was said to have become a dark palace which could scare a crying infant into silence. His military had grown said to now be made up of monsters that were thought gone for good. He had even been confirmed to have a glowing Triangle on his right hand. Along with a trio of phantom knights spoken of in the Sheikah legends. Impa had sighed as she heard this, remembering everything that Garen had told her so much earlier about his family and why he trained so hard. (reference: chapter 10)  
  
Ammon had already started becoming a large village as many from Hyrule that ran from Gannondorf's rule were taking refuge there, while others sucked it up and moved to Kakariko. This night Zelda slept peacefully in her bed, she hadn't accepted her parent's deaths but was able to push the hurt of it aside. She hadn't dreamed in a long time, probably because she didn't want to see the suffering that Gannondorf would bring. It was true that Darien and Aiden were trying to build up an army to rebel against Gannondorf but their chances were slim to non-existent.   
  
Zelda dreamed once again this night. Her dream showed the land of Hyrule, it showed the events of Gannondorf being brought to power, his castle being brought up and him holding the Triforce in his hand. Suddenly everything pulled out to show the planet as a whole. It revolved around the sun seven times exactly before it zoomed in on the planet once again and into the temple of time. A figure stood there before the two pillars that imprisoned Link and Garen. He was garbed in blue and white and had the Sheikah seal. However Zelda could tell, it wasn't a he it was a she. A she Zelda knew. Both of the pillars shattered and a pair of male silhouettes stood there. A golden light suddenly flashed and Zelda was starring at the ceiling.   
  
Zelda breathed heavily as it was definitely not just a dream, she did the math, seven revolutions around the sun ment seven years. She dashed out of her room "Impa!" she called. Impa looked up as she was on the first floor of the small house talking to Aiden "You should be sleeping Princess." he said in his deep voice. Zelda ignored Aiden "Impa I had a dream and I know for a fact that they will return in seven years. Six years eleven months to be precise." Aiden and Impa listened as she retold her dream.  
  
"It's an interesting story." Aiden said crossing his arms "But you say that Excalibur was missing from it's pedestal and there was a Sheikah figure standing there. Who was it?" Impa asked. Zelda breathed "I thought about that but in the dream right after I saw this person I was looking through their eyes. Impa, I must be ready I must fight." she said seriously, beyond any other level she had ever spoken before. Zelda looked at Aiden and Impa "You must train me in these next seven years to fight like a true warrior. I must become the Sheikah warrior from that vision."   
  
Aiden looked at Zelda right in the eyes, she didn't falter under his glare "The training of our people is no easy task princess. We cannot go easy on you because of your title. It means nothing at this point. Taking up the position of 'apprentice' will destroy your authority as a princess." Zelda stood up straight and looked right at them "I don't care. I am the heir to Hyrule's throne and it is my duty to do this. I will not allow Gannondorf's rule to last. It will end in seven years. I swear this." Aiden nodded, Impa nodded "Your training starts tomorrow."   
  
Next Chapter: Seven Years - Enter Sheik  
  
Fast forward three years into the future. After many months of hard training Zelda strengthened by her trials becomes the warrior from her dreams. Gannondorf continues to search for the pieces of the Triforce having absolutely no luck. But what exactly is he planning to do if things don't go his way?  
  
MORE REVIEWS!! MORE OF YOUR THOUGHTS NOW!!! OR HULK...I mean.....OR BIOHAZARD 101 SMASH!!!.....And honestly was the whole thing between Gannondorf and this other guy (obvious who he is) too much? 


	28. Seven Years Enter Sheik

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. Nothing much to know just keep in mind that Zelda/Sheik is about 15 in this chapter and Gannondorf's Tower has yet to be constructed in place of the original castle. -  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Seven Years - Enter Sheik  
  
Three years went by after Princess Zelda officially dropped the title given to her by her royal blood and began her training into a Sheikah warrior. Truly she had grown skill under the tutelage of Aiden and Impa, through the hardships of the intense training, often painful sparring sessions and the physically and mentally agonizing effort and determination that must be put forward to get through it alive. Her training and ability made her a very valuable member to the Southern Light, the rebels against Gannondorf's rule. Though they all came from Ammon Village they all made it appear to base themselves in the forest at the edge of Hyrule. Because of this the village's existence was kept secret.  
  
Gannondorf had made every determination to turn everything outside Hyrule into a war zone, the great valley and the swallow points of the coast had been set up with several look out towers often manned by the smaller Moblins. The Hylian Navy had also been taken over by the monsters that were under Gannondorf's command, while the races of Hyrule were often oppressed by Gannondorf they did not falter as the Gerudo Tyrant had yet to do anything to drastic. Darunia and the Gorons were isolated in Death Mountain and were able to commute and deal with Kakariko. The Zoras were the same, their teleportals to Lake Hylia and Kokiri Forest also helped. The Kokiri of course kept to themselves but since the Deku Tree died they had been forced to defend themselves from the wild fiends in the forest.  
  
It was late at night when the two horses came to the gates of Gannondorf's castle. It was a horrible disgrace to the once beautiful Hyrule Castle, it was now not a beautiful white palace that reflected Hyrule's beauty and splendor. But an ominous black and red fortress that reflected the racist and tyrannical rule of Gannondorf Dragmire. And what was worse, a giant hole was being bug in front of the castle where Gannondorf intended to erect his new fortress before destroying the castle. At least the gardens were still there considering that in the last three years the wife of Vincent Dragmire the new prince of Hyrule had given birth to a baby girl. It was sad to think that any child would grow up in a place like this. Though mostly Gerudos and Gannondorf's more distinguished soldiers took their quarters here it was guarded by the monsters.  
  
The two horses came up to the front gates the pair of Moblins stepped out in the way dropping their spears into ready stance "Halt!" one demanded "What business do you have with the great Gannondorf. Speak up!" there were two riders on the horses. Both of them wore dark brown cloaks and hoods, the taller one looked up. Clearly female, middle to late thirties possibly older it couldn't be told, gray silver hair clashed with piercing burgundy eyes as she looked at the Moblin. "We've come here to see Gannondorf. We have no need to speak to you." the Moblins spoke. One dropped into stance "Show us your pass wench!" one demanded.  
  
The woman smiled lightly under her hood looking to the other rider who's horse lightly stepped up, from the shape of the rider's body it couldn't be told if it was male or female. "But of course. Show them our right to pass Sheik." the rider suddenly moved dismounting and leaving the saddle dropping to the ground. The Moblins got ready but the attacker was too fast as suddenly the cloak came off being thrown hard at them getting in their way and abstracting their view. They then jumped high over them landing behind them going in to an ancient stance, one used by the Sheikah.  
  
The attacker wore a uniform that covered most of their body, like a thicker second skin. Colored mostly in blue and black not counting the white sleeveless shirt with the red eyes and tear Sheikah seal painted on it. The uniform cut off at the upper neck and the wrist, it seemed that pads on the feet of the uniform were included. The lower arms and hands were covered by bandages wrapped around as if to conceal any flesh. The ninja like figure also wore a mask, which seemed to also be made out of the same bandages wrapped around the neck and head so that only the ruby eyes and a few blond locks showed.  
  
The one called Sheik moved forward as both Moblins stabbed with their spears missing the attacker as they went into a jump. In mid air as Sheik dropped behind them he/she drew the thin fifteen inch blade and swiped down hard slashing through it's neck cutting the spinal cord. The other turned shocked and swiped hard with the spear, Sheik dove hard as the spear sailed over and looked up before back flipping springing off the Moblin's head. Sheik landed gracefully and slowly sheathed the blade before looking back as a large cut appeared in the Moblin's throat, it fell to the ground dead.  
  
Sheik raised a hand brushing the blond locks aside "Our pass? Is present as you cannot stop us." Sheik said in a muffled voice so it couldn't be distinguished as male or female however the bodily build was that of a young man. The other one dropped off her horse, both of them turned and started to gallop off away from the castle "Excellent work Z...Sheik." the woman said. Sheik turned to his partner and nodded "It was no problem. Whats the plan again Shiva?" he asked. Obviously they were speaking in code names and not their true names. The one called Shiva looked at the castle "Our spys tell that there will be some sort of a gathering tonight in the castle. I'll secure the perimeter you try to remain hidden and spy on them." Sheik nodded and they both crept over the draw bridge into the courtyard.  
  
Shiva carried a short blade much like Sheik. The sheaths of both were made of wood and thus made not a sound when they were drawn, Shiva looked around before pointing up to the walkway above "Move out." she ordered before moving forward. Sheik moved quickly up to the north wall jumping up and springing up the wall digging a pair of climbing claws into the wall. He climbed up careful to avoid the patrols of the guards on the walkway all of which were Gerudos, much more sensitive to sound and figures that looked out of place. Sheik moved up quickly and rushed the nearest Gerudo just as she turned, Sheik stepped hard moving around just as the Gerudo saw and went for the whistle at her neck.  
  
Sheik's arm went up the inner part of the elbow pressing against the Gerudo's wind pipe, Sheik stepped around her backside and grabbed his own wrist pulling hard placing the Gerudo in a chokehold. Sheik pulled back sharply stopping her before she could make a move, reaching around he snapped the whistle off and tossed it over the side of the wall allowing it to fall into the waterway. "Shut up!" Sheik's muffled voice said. The Gerudo had caught sight of the muscular chest before being grabbed and could only figure that the intruder was male. She swung her leg up between the intruders legs.  
  
Sheik reacted in pain but it wasn't exactly horrible but it did cause Sheik to move forward slightly, the young Gerudo gasped as she felt a pair of breast against her back where the boy's chest should have been. Sheik chuckled before beating her fist over the Gerudo's neck sending her to the ground unconscious "Heh heh. Looks are deceiving when mixed in magic aren't they?" Sheik said in a crisp female voice. The Sheikah warrior lightly looked at his or her hand and chuckled, one shill she had learned over the years was the ability to shape magic into a hologram of sorts to make it difficult to tell gender. Effective as well for remaining hidden.  
  
Sheik knelt down robbing the Gerudo guard of her keys before moving forward down the wall toward the first door, another level had been added to the castle. A tower that served as Gannondorf's throne room, he believed that nobody else should sit higher than the King quite literally. This ment she had to get through two floors without being detected, she cracked her knuckles before moving in through the door. Sheik moved down the narrow hall and quickly pressed her back against the wall before peaking around the corner, knowing the castle well this would make it easier.  
  
Sheik narrowed her eyes as she saw it a figure that slowly walked down the hall, he steps silent. He wore a black cloak over himself and carried a rather large scythe, one of Gannondorf's three undead warriors that used to plague the Sheikah. Though he appeared solid enough he possessed no life force, he was as dead as those stalchildren in the fields. As were his partners Vicious and Crimson. He soon vanished from view, Sheik moved down the hall after him careful to keep herself calm so he didn't catch wind of her own life force, he had basically become a death himself only it took more than a touch to kill.  
  
Sheik looked as she heard Gomess speak in his darkly eerie voice "What does he want of us now?" he asked while tapping his scythe on his shoulder. Another voice spoke up oddly familiar "How should I know? You call yourself death, shouldn't you know?" they voice said disrespectfully. Gomess growled "I'm an undead destroyer not a psychic. I don't know why he had me bring your worthless hide back? And with such power, its pathetic." Sheik looked and her eyes went wide in surprise as she saw who it was. Darago Daggenheart, the fallen Sheikah that had attempted to kill Princess Zelda three years ago.  
  
Not that Sheik trusted Gannondorf when he said he would see to the execution personally but seeing Darago Daggenheart on his own two legs and feeling the power flowing through him was not a good feeling. Eventually they both left and headed for the throne room, Sheik followed closely keeping one hand on her blade as she moved forward. After alot of sneaking around and dodging glances she found herself outside the stairway that lead up to the throne room. Two of the ax wielding monsters in armor called the Iron Knuckles stood at the door, these two were colored one black and one white. They were two of Gannondorf's best that stayed at the castle to fight off threats, Sheik wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Sheik scanned the walls her eyes eventually coming to see a series of windows to her left, suddenly there were more footsteps. She looked back down the hall to see a few Moblin guards coming her way, she moved quickly jumping out the window and grabbing onto the wall, Sheik looked as only one of the Gerudos walked up the stairs and into the throne room. Shrife the current leader of the Gerudos since Gannondorf and Vincent both left, there must have been a meeting going on strictly for Gannondorf's people as she saw no other race, obviously something was up.  
  
Sheik moved as fast as she could finding what foot holds she could in the stone that made up the tower and climbed upwards. Eventually she reached the roof and noticed the panels of the glass that made up the skylight, Sheik was careful in removing the pane of glass and setting it aside. She then dropped down landing on one of the rafters that was hidden in the shadows, she looked down as she saw it. Gannondorf stood out in front of his throne a long crimson cape behind him, his hair had grown out an it seemed he had lost the uncleanlyness that set him off as a desert thief. Before him stood a good number of his finer soldiers including Gomess and Darago.  
  
Darago joined two others that stood near the wall, one of them wore armor and robes of an ancient Sheikah warlord and carried a rather broad bladed katana which he kept over his shoulder. He appeared young, his black hair coming into bangs and going down in long side burns, but in reality he was, like Gomess resurrected and a member of the living dead. The other was female, she possessed short black hair and her cloths were extremely hugging, more so than the uniform Sheik wore. She carried a spear made of the finest metal and a smirk that sent fear in most people's souls. These two were Vicious and Crimson.  
  
Across the room were two others a man with his helmet removed that wore a suit of armor much like the Iron Knuckles outside only this one was gold colored. The man didn't appear to be anything special but possessed the red hair and facial hair of a gerudo, he was the resurrected Titanos and alongside him dressed in well shaped silver armor was his apprentice and rumored lover Titania. Both of them carried large axes and were the over all commanders of the desert territory including the colossus that stood several miles from Gerudo Fortress.  
  
There were others in the room that Sheik could not identify but her eyes did land on those that stood directly before Gannondorf at the bottom of the stairs. Prince Vincent and his wife, Adriene who held a baby girl asleep in her arms. Sheik shook off the pity she had and knew that both of them were of Gannondorf and couldn't have been much better. Vincent allowed his hand to rest loosely on his sword which was a weapon that he had come across on one of his conquest supposedly a weapon that could deflect all type of magic. Sheik listened as Gannondorf started to speak.  
  
Gannondorf looked at them as he crossed his arms "Let me just ask all of you one thing. How the hell hard is it to find three pieces of gold the size of a man? Its been three years and all of you have yet to find them. They are somewhere in Hyrule and we know it." Sheik raised an eyebrow at this, what was Gannondorf looking for? Gomess spoke up "My master tells me of a hidden legend of the Triforce. That it will split off and hunt down those with the light greatly in them. Perhaps they are actually hidden within somebody." Gannondorf looked at him "Thats the stupidest thing you've ever said!" he shouted.  
  
Gomess crossed his arms with a growl, his master who had supplied Gannondorf with that last piece had sent him and the other two to work for him. While they each had a personal interest in the eventually targets that would appear they were all growing tired of working for him. Vincent spoke up as he looked at his father "Perhaps the phantom has a point father. Maybe the peoples of this worthless country are hiding the golden power from us. It wouldn't be the first time they have kept secrets. Personally I say the rebels have it." Adriene softly rocked the child as she stirred, Sheik sighed and listened.  
  
Gannondorf brought a hand to his chin as he growled "I've tried to work with them all. Conquest was the only way things can be done. If they won't be ruled by authority we must do it through fear, what do you suggest?" he looked at Darago who stood near the back. He scoffed "I say that the Triforce is still in the sacred realm. But thats just me. Personally my only interest is getting back at that punk." Gannondorf groaned, his obsession to kill that boy from three years ago was wearing on his nerves "He matters not anymore, he has probably already died in the sacred realm. Wherever he ended up most of it is an uncharted void." Gannondorf said.  
  
Vicious suddenly spoke up as he looked at the King "There is a legend saying that light appears when darkness is at it's peak. Perhaps if you torture the peoples of this world enough the Triforce will appear." Adriene scoffed "I don't see why we need the Triforce anyway. We are more than capable of ruling this nation without it." Crimson suddenly moaned "You truly are blind! What good is power when there is one up for grabs that is greater. Perhaps your military appeal would come back if I desposed of that little brat." Adriene gritted her teeth about to speak when suddenly Vincent appeared his sword at Crimson's throat.  
  
Out of nowhere a blast of energy collided with her blasting her clearly across the room to painfully smash into the wall. The entire room shook nearly sending Sheik off balance, Gannondorf lowered his hand a look of anger on his face as he turned back to them "Look harder. Bride and threaten if you have to." he said. Vincent walked up grabbing Crimson by the throat and hoisting her up to slam her against the wall. As Gannondorf possessed the power to give power Vincent as his son was the first to receive it, thus blessing his with strength and swiftness. He spoke in an angry voice "If you dare to threaten my spouse or my child again I swear I will make your suffering worse than hell." he dropped her "Whore." he said before returning to his wife. Crimson growled.  
  
Sheik looked back knowing that she had heard enough "Now on the case of those two Sheikah assassins. How much longer is it going to take for your men to catch them?" Gannondorf asked Vincent. The prince nodded "They are both very skilled, though one of them is young. I don't think they are much of a threat to anybody in this room but we're keeping a lookout for them." Sheik knew that her time was up now. She jumped up and off the roof allowing herself to slide down. She landed on the hill just off to the side of the castle and ran down the hidden trench keeping herself out of sight.  
  
Not to long after she was joined by Shiva in the old tower that control the broken draw bridge. Shiva spoke after Sheik finished her story "So they are still seeking the Triforce and Gannondorf has some other power source. Interesting, there may be more hope for us that I suspected. Sheik nodded as she reached up removing the bandages revealing a rather familiar face of blond hair and blue eyes as the magic melted away revealing a shapely teenage frame. "Four years are left Impa. We'd best make haste in my training before Gannondorf grows ruthless. That has been depicted in my dreams, it will happen in the next four years." Shiva nodded at Sheik's words as they watched the castle. Sheik closed her eyes "When darkness grows great, light will appear. Please Link..." she said.  
  
Next Chapter: Seven Years - Wrath and Inheritance  
  
Another three years later Sheik uncovers another legend of the Triforce and begins to ask the more powerful peoples of Hyrule of it. This is right before Gannondorf grows hateful toward the races and begins to work to his own twisted ends. And on the day of awakening the Sheikah warrior receives her inheritance for her wisdom.  
  
I know! I know! Your thinking 'what is this crap?! Get on with Link and Garen dammit!' well review anyway. I need reviews for inspiration. I need inspiration to write. And if I don't write you don't get an update. I promise the next chapter is the last bit of the seven year thing. 


	29. Seven Years: Wrath and Inheritance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. Nothing much to know just keep in mind that Zelda/Sheik is about 18 in this chapter and Gannondorf's Tower has yet to be constructed in place of the original castle. And don't gripe about spoilers because I'm sure there isn't a person alive who has played Ocarina of Time and couldn't guess Sheik was Zelda.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Seven Years - Wrath and Inheritance  
  
Three more years went by rather slowly for the young woman known by now as the infamous Sheik who had earned an extended list of bounties for crimes committed against Gannondorf and his troops. However the people adored the mysterious bandit and warrior who seemed to always be causing the greatest of trouble to the evil king however this didn't hinder the progress of his empire much at all. He continued to terrorize the people in search of the Triforce. It was a shame that Impa felt she had to return to Kakariko Village to maintain order while the people of Hyrule wished to revolt. By doing this she saved a great number of lives.  
  
Gannondorf's empire had grown truly. His forces had grown greatly in ranks. And now there was an opening from Lake Hylia to the sea which was currently dammed up. His monsters had occupied the Kokiri Forest and many of the child imps stayed in their homes. And the eerie tower of Gannondorf had been completed and the old castle of Hyrule destroyed, Sheik had witnessed all of the explosions going off at once feeling it would bring out more determination to stop him. Truly it did. However one thing still continued to bother the young warrior...  
  
The fact that Gannondorf still had yet to find the Triforce puzzled her to no end and when she wasn't training or doing anything she could the hinder the empire's growth she was pouring over the ancient writings of the Triforce. Many of which had been kept in the town for safe keeping over the last several hundred years, perfectly preserved they were readable and able to be uncoded. Sheik spent several, several hours until she uncovered something about the connection between the three Triforce pieces which each possessed its own element: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only a person who was perfectly equal to this could ever contain the entire Triforce within themselves.  
  
Then Zelda came upon another writing of the forth piece of the Triforce. A piece that was the not really of the light, seemed that the Triforce was once called the Omniforce when it was one complete triangle. Apparently it's power represented no element of the human soul, but it had one attribute that the others did not. It possessed the ability to call the other pieces into the bearer's possession even if they were of a dark heart. Fearing this piece the ancient sages removed it and cast it away into the darkest, most dangerous areas of the sacred realm. Where beings of one's nightmares resided, though they lacked the intelligence or the soul to ever possess the Forth Piece.  
  
Truly Sheik had done alot of searching for this talking to every ruling body of Hyrule not counting the Gerudos who would have handed over any pieces they had by now. But truly everything did come up blank. Nobody who had the attributes to possess a piece did. It was all like a wild goose chase, but maybe if it was Gannondorf wouldn't be able to get to them. Little did Sheik understand the part of when the darkness grows to its greatest the light will appear, the Triforce would not reveal itself until another year had passed. Sheik would have to wait.  
  
Exactly one years later. Seven years since the Battle of Hyrule Castle. It was the day of the awakening and the day that the apparent prison of light would be broken from the two heroes who defended Princess Zelda years ago. However the last six months had been pure hell for the country of Hyrule. Gannondorf had lost all restraint and was taking matters to great force! Six months ago, Zora's Domain fell to the wrath of Gannondorf to the worse possible fate. Three months ago, Gannondorf allowed most of Lake Hylia to be drained. He had resurrected a fierce monster in Death Mountain recently and it had something to do with the Gorons. Terrible things were happening and Sheik knew that something had to be done.  
  
It wasn't long before she arrived at the Temple Of Time. She had made sure to go on foot from Kakariko Village where she had stayed the last week in preparation for this. Having to move through the streets that were infested with the members of the undead was not a good idea, and even more foolish with a horse. But she managed to arrive at the temple unharmed, but still completely in the dark as to what to expect. She kept her eyes away from all that was around her not wanting to have the face the grim reality of what Gannondorf had done to her homeland. She entered the temple, her blade sheathed and her will ready to do what was needed of her.  
  
She stepped forward past the Spiritual Stones, surprisingly still in place despite the fact the chapel area of the temple was a complete wreak thanks to thieves. She walked through the corridor and into the sword chamber where those two pillars were, nothing could be seen past them. Sheik sighed then suddenly a voice spoke up from all around her "Ah at last you have come." Sheik whirled around drawing her blade, but saw nobody "Who are you?" Sheik asked semi-insistently. The voice chuckled "It is I. The one who made this temple and the sage of light. And you are the one who seeks the divine wisdom. Thus the destined owner of the Excaliber." Zelda looked at the last of the three platforms.  
  
A blade rested there a legendary sword that was known for its presence use of one of Hyrule's most treasured legends. When somebody from another world apparently grew old and could no longer be master of the blade it was handed over to a water spirit that appeared in Lake Hylia. It was given to the royal family and sealed away in the temple of time with the Master Sword and Millennium Saber. It was a fine blade finely accented as a blade of light. The hilt was of blue and gold while the blade was the most grand make of silver. The blade had changed when brought to Hyrule apparently it was made to be wielded by a female warrior.  
  
Sheik didn't know about this as she looked over, those two had been sealed in by pulling the other two swords. Eventually Sheik decided that she had to, she had after all been ordered to by the sage of light. Reaching forward her fingers grasped the blade feeling the finely woven grip and pulled, the thin blade slid out of the stone and she held it up in her right hand. Nothing happened. The only light near her was the glow off of the holy blade. The voice spoke "As it was destined the day of awakening has come. For the trinity to rejoin one another in the world." there was a flash of golden light.  
  
Sheik looked back to see that a man had appeared garbed in brown robes, he possessed white hair and she could feel his power. He reached behind him speaking "Take this young maiden and learn how to use it. For before the damage of this world can be undone you must find the two sister treasures of the Ocarina of Time. Once they have been found and your destiny completed, this world can return to normal." he held out a harp of sorts, it was circular and made of brass. Sheik knew was he spoke of from legends, though the other two cousins of the Ocarina of Time were said to have been taken by the ancient sages so only one key to the sacred realm existed. These were the Harp of the Ages and the Flute of the Seasons. Sheik looked up taking a breath "Tell me what I need to know." she asked pleadingly.  
  
And so the sage did. He told her everything that she would need to share with the two once they emerged. He told her the full story behind the Triforce's split and how she would have to help them. Sheik looked to him "You've been taking care of them for me, eh?" he nodded chuckling. Sheik stepped back towards the main hall "Its getting late in the day I think it's time these boys woke up." she said. The sage vanished again. Now it was just a matter of waiting.  
  
Next Chapter: Destiny of the Awakened  
  
Link and Garen return to find that they have changed greatly in the last seven years of sleep. Sheik and the mysterious Sage of Light share with them what they are ment to do and how they are the last hope for this country.  
  
OOC: ACK! Shortness! 


	30. Return of the Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?

Author's Note: YES! 100 Reviews! Thanks people, keep them coming. Okay there really isn't much to keep in mind now accept that it is seven years later and Link and Garen are about eighteen or so. I'm going back to the game now and off of Sheik for now. Also just to remind you Link's title is the "Legendary Hero" and Garen is the "Hero of Time" though Link remains the main character. You'll see why later on. Be sure to review and answer the question at the end of the fiction. Also the medallions arn't around, seriously is anybody going to miss them?  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty: Return of the Heroes

"Link..."

"Wake up Link." an almost elderly voice called through the darkness, the sounds call breaking through the eternal silence that he had become accustomed to. "Awaken Link. The Legendary Hero." the voice said to him. Slowly the warrior known as Link opened his eyes slowly and carefully as if he had never used them before, not having any clue as to what he should expect. Was he being called by angels, the reaper of souls he didn't know. He only knew one thing for sure. That he was no longer in the Temple of Time or even in the country of Hyrule for that matter.

There was light. Bright blue light as his eyes opened to find himself standing on an odd sapphire platform floating in mid-air suspended by an unseen force. He looked down finding that the floor he stood on was covered by a thin layer of crystal allowing him to see through. Water seemed to flow under the floor, flowing just under his feet to fall off the edge, how it was recycling itself he couldn't see. He was in a chamber of some sort, he could tell from the smell but the odd thing was he could not see the ceiling or even the floor as he remained suspended where he was.

He looked around first at where he stood finding that the platform was made up of a Triforce marking in the center which he stood on and was surrounded by seven (yes seven) multicolored emblems. He then looked up straight ahead spying an old man wearing brown robes, a priest's sash over his shoulders. He had white facial hair and seemed to give out the look of being the friendly grandfatherly type of man. He stood on the golden yellow symbol, which matched a medallion worn around his neck. The symbols seemed to represent element or something, Link couldn't tell at this point but he really didn't care.

Link had seen pictures of this man in the oldest books of the Kokiri, but who was he? The man suddenly spoke "Greetings Legendary Hero. The one chosen by the Master Sword. It is good to see that you are finally awake." now Link's mind was full of questions: What was this place? Where was Gannondorf Dragmire? And who was this old man? Link didn't realize that his thoughts had been reflected through a voice that seemed to be deeper than his own. The old man spoke "I am called Rauru. Hylians know me as the Sage of Light." he pointed out.

Navi popped out of nowhere as she heard this and was suddenly very exited "Your the one who constructed the Temple of Time to protect the Sacred Realm! One of the Seven Ancient Sages!" Rauru nodded to the flying ball of light but announced he had unfortunate news. He looked at Link "Sadly I am the only sage that remains. The others all passed on decades ago to make preparation for this day. Their essence lies with in six souls in the country of Hyrule but it seem that they have all become trapped in the last seven years. Seven years since Gannondorf attacked the Sacred Realm."

Link's mind seemed to skip a beat as he heard this and gasped nearly losing his balance "SEVEN YEARS!" he shouted his deeper voice, clearly not just waking grogginess echoed through the chamber. Link raised his hands to cover his mouth cursing randomly as he heard this. Rauru nodded as he saw the look of complete shock on Link's face. "Yes. I'm afraid so. Do not be so alarmed Link, look at yourself. And if you must know, I took the liberty of outfitting you." Link looked at his hands they were larger and his arms were more built, slowly he looked back down toward the floor that would act as a half decent mirror.

Link starred in disbelief at his own reflection, he had grown up that was the only possible explanation. Doing the simple math he estimated that he would have had to been eighteen years of age. He wore a dark green tunic similar to his old one only it was big enough to fit his five foot nine inches frame. The mythril lace undergarments still remained, as Zelda had said they would expand to fit just about any human size. On his lower arms and wrist were a pair of brown leather bracers, the Goron Bracelet still rested on his wrist but all of its golden tint was gone. The power had been absorbed into his body obviously which would explain his build. The legendary sword now rested where the Kokiri blade had in a blue metal and leather sheath with golden trimming.

He looked at Rauru his eyes demanding an explanation for what had happened to him. Rauru spoke up "Although you opened the great door of time in the name of peace, yourself and your partner could not have predicted Gannondorf. The two blades of the trinity froze both of you in place where you were and your spirits were sent here where you have rested the last seven years." Navi spoke up "Where exactly is here?"

Rauru looked around the great chamber "This is the Chamber of Sages in the very heart of the Temple of Light. This is the very center of the Sacred Realm. The Triforce once rested in this place before Gannondorf claimed it." Link lowered his head trembling in anger. Rauru spoke "He used it to become the Great King of Evil and bring all of Hyrule to its knees. But there is still a chance to win this war. Awaken all the other six sages and we can take the fight right to him." Link looked up at him "You plan to combat the power of the Triforce?" he asked as if it was suicide. Rauru looked into the darkness "Gannon's power has grown yes but he only got his wish off. He could not claim the Triforce for its own. But the point is there is still a chance." Link's confidence seemed renewed. He brought his fist up to close at his chest "I swear that Hyrule will not suffer under him any longer. He will die. Triforce or not." he vowed as he drew the Master Sword which pulsed with light.

Rauru looked down on the floor where the childish weapons lay: The Kokiri Sword and Shield, Deku nuts and sticks, and his slingshot. Link removed the useless Goron Bracelet and dropped it and placed the Fairy Ocarina down with his old sword, he'd be sure to get it for Saria later. Rauru nodded and pointed back to the staff which no longer held an aura to it "The staffs of the trinity will still be a great asset to you, but I'm afraid that the balance between them has been broken during these seven years. With you imprisoned within the Sacred Realm they couldn't gain power and released their power to the only one that remains. While it may not possess magic anymore, you should take it anyway." Link nodded picking it up.

Link nodded as he looked at his staff which now felt a little lighter than before considering he was older and the magic had been torn from it, but it was a clear sign of one thing. Zelda was alive. Rauru spoke up quickly getting Link's attention "I know your probably not in the mood for it, but I have some more unfortunate news that I must share with you. The Sacred Realm has been weakened by the evil that now emenates from Hyrule and we can no longer allow you or anybody else to retain their own piece of the Sacred Realm. You will have to carry everything yourself, I will in turn keep your possessions here for safe keeping." he said. Waving his hand everything moved off to the side on its own platform.

Link breathed as he approached everything that he had placed in the Sacred realm and retrieved the backpack he had placed a few changes of cloths in. He opened it and dumped them onto the floor knowing that he needed all the room that was available to him. He turned and looked at Rauru claiming he was ready. The old sage spoke "Remember, the Master Sword is a great and powerful weapon Link, the skills of several swordsman rest within that blade, wield it with care and it will reveal its power to you. Link are you ready?" he questioned. Link nodded his head wordlessly and felt his mind go numb as he slowly vanished from the chamber in a field of infinite brightness.

"Find the sages and return peace to this land of Hyrule..."

The Legendary Hero looked up finding himself standing in a pillar of light, the pillar was solid although it was of light it was where he drew the Master Sword from seven years ago. Link narrowed his eyes as he reached back gripping his new sword and sliding it out of its sheath, he held it to the side and drew it back as he concentrated. He suddenly moved spinning once before bringing it down in a vertical swing shattering the cage as if it was glass, it flew into the air evaporating as it did. The prison that had held him for so long was finally broken and he was free at last.

Link looked up at Navi nodding before he moved forward walking out of the sword chambers after noticing that the right platform was empty as well as the left but he paid it no mind. Link walked into the main chapel where the seven spiritual stones were still floating on the altar. Suddenly there was a voice from the shadows "Its truly amazing how you manage to look so much like your old self." Link looked to the shadows seeing the outline of somebody very familiar. Link was pretty amused by this "Garen!" he called to him "Rauru kept you waiting huh?" the figure said as he stepped into the dim light.

It was Garen Sheikan, it had to have been him. His cloths were pretty much the same only a larger version, he wore the brown mythril under shirt and crimson tunic although his leggings were covered by a pair of black pants. He also had his own pair of bracers which he had received from Rauru. He also wore new boots which lacked the markings and burns from Dodongo's cavern, Link had just noticed this. His darkened hair had grown out some and lastly he had a crystal earring piercing his left ear. Link had taken notice of this as well, obviously Rauru was trying to not make them look out of touch with their ages. The katana known as the Millennium Saber was attached to Garen's belt and he lacked a shield as did Link as they couldn't use the Kokiri wares any longer.

Garen stepped into the middle of the chamber and sighed as he crossed his arms "I suppose the old man told you about what has befallen the country of Hyrule. Turned into a world of monsters, a land of flesh, bone and blood." he growled brushing a bang from his vision. His other hand moved to idly rest on the handle of the katana strapped to the reverse of his belt, the two sies were also on his belt and the staff was on his back. Navi suddenly spoke up lifting the darkness in the room "Hey guys we haven't lost yet. Even if he does have power from the Triforce he is only mortal! Lets get out of here and find these sages." she chirped.

Link looked up boldly, even while in the sacred realm they had grown in mind as well and their natural maturity would most likely help them greatly. "Right." Garen said as they both started walking. However Link halted in mid-step as he suddenly felt another presence in the temple. He could feel they had a pretty strong soul, Garen felt it to and reaching down with his left hand pushed the hilt from the sheath with his thumb getting his right hand on the handle. Link could feel the essence of one who had seen quite a bit of battle and it was coming...from behind!

Link heard a sudden stray foot step and turned quickly back toward the altar grabbing the Master Sword as he spun bringing it back into ready stance. Garen hearing metal against metal also spun, the katana flashed out of its sheath as he went into offensive stance. However it wasn't exactly what they expected, it wasn't any kind of monster and it didn't seem to be a threat to them. A young warrior stood before them no older than themselves. Whoever this was he or she wore a dark blue and purple Sheikah body suit. They also wore a sleeveless white shirt over their chest and body the Sheikah eyes painted very well. The rest of it including the mask was made up of bandages.

The stranger spoke to them "Greetings Legendary Hero, Link Masters. Hero of Time Garen Sheikan. You have finally awoken after all this time." Garen held the katana up toward the stranger with one hand aiming the tip at their face "Identify yourself." he demanded. The stranger spoke their hand resting on a short blade of their own "I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikah. I am one of the remaining Sheikah that hunts fiends. Some of my fans call me the Shadow Huntress." the voice was muffled and it was hard to believe that she was female. Navi spoke up "She is either wearing armor or using a form of disguise magic. Trust me, she is as female as any girl you've ever met." Navi said.

Sheik's gaze went to Navi slightly in a glare but then softened out, Navi wondered if she had said something out of place. Sheik spoke up to the Hylian from the forest "Surprised Link?" she asked him breaking the confused look on his face "If you wish I could speak like this." she said her voice blending to sound genuinely male. She looked back at Navi "Truly the Deku Tree taught all of his fairy's correctly. Shame there are fewer fairies now. Guardian or rouge another crime Gannondorf must pay for." Link crossed his arms after he sheathed the Master Sword "Enough chit chat. Why are you here?" he asked rather rudely but Sheik ignored this.

Sheik nodded to him "I am an agent of the Sacred Realm. I am here to help you during your quest. Rauru feel that it is needed as I have been watching everything since the fall of Castle Hyrule. The sages as you know are around but unable to awaken." the two of them nodded, Navi sat on Link's shoulder. "...And Gannondorf will soon be moving swiftly to illiminate them. But I doubt he will be able to find them without a holy and just spirit." though it was a noble cause Link was more worried about those close to him.

He walked to Sheik standing only an inch of so taller than her and looking into her dark red eyes, clearly she was what she claimed he could see it in her eyes. Sheik hid her worry as Link starred her down wondering if he suspected anything at all of her. Link shook his head and suddenly spoke "Sheik. Were you sent here by Princess Zelda or Impa?" he asked with concern. Sheik breathed almost wanting to let them know where she was but knew that she could not, it was not in the plan. Sheik nodded to this anyway "Yes. Impa was my teacher and instructor. She was one of those that sent me." Link breathed relieved "Where is Zelda?" he asked full of concern.

Sheik reached up placing a hand on his shoulder "I wouldn't know. She hasn't been seen in Hyrule for the past seven years. Though being a convincing body you should ask some of the races that oppose Gannondorf. Otherwise she is nobody I've ever laid eyes on." Garen decided to get on with it and ask a much more important question "Where are these sages?" he asked her. Sheik raised a hand placing it under the mask to rest on her forehead "The visions have odd ways of explaining themselves. One on a great mesa, one in a deep forest, one on a tall mountain, one in a deep lake, one in the house of the dead, one in the goddess of the sands." Link and Garen mentally took this down.

Sheik looked toward them directly "The one in the forest is a young girl I'm sure the Legendary Hero knows." Link's mouth went dry "Saria..." he growled as he thought of how to make Gannondorf pay, he didn't like her in danger. Sheik sighed "I'm sorry. She and the others of her kind are in quite a bit of danger, and the source comes from the temple. But prepared as you currently are neither of you can enter." Sheik looked at them straight "I suggest you head to Kakariko Village. There you should seek out the old gravedigger. He should have a device to help you further. I suggest you be on your way." Garen started walking out when suddenly there was a clatter of metal on the floor. Garen turned to look down.

It appeared to be a bracer lined with black metal plating. Sheik shrugged her shoulders before speaking "I know of the style in which you have practiced Link. With the world as it is you will need a shield, I'm sorry that I can't provide you with something stronger but with the way things are effective shields are dreadfully expensive." Link nodded before picking up the bracer and replacing the one on his right arm with it. Garen spoke as Sheik looked at him "Don't bother with one for me. While using that shield I always felt akward. I've always trained with the katana and tanto, being your a Sheikah I'm sure you can help me on this." Sheik nodded her head promising to see what she could do about that. They then headed for the exit. Link looked back at Sheik as she stood there at the altar with her arms crossed "If you hear of Zelda, do somehow try to reach us." he said.

The Huntress nodded then motioned outward "I will. After you free the sage of the forest temple return here and I will assist you further. Remember to listen to the calls given out by the Master Sword Link. It will be traveling with you for a long time." Link nodded bringing his hand to his side and bowing to the fellow warrior. Garen waited at the exit as Link turned and walked. Sheik sighed to herself as she placed her hand on her forehead "And so it begins..." she stated under her breath.

Next Chapter: Return to Kakariko

Link and Garen fight their way through Hyrule Castle Town and hike over the haunted fields toward Kakariko eventually getting there to discover that their contact is already dead. However a presence that once caused Link trouble will now offer assistance in obtaining the item Sheik spoke of. 


	31. Return to Kakariko

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised?

Author's Note: Okay after getting my hands on a copy of Soul Calibur II for Gamecube I have inspiration to both this fiction and my Soul Calibur fan fiction(featuring a naturally aged 22 year old Link). Also people have asked in E-mails. Sheik is not a 'gender-swapper' okay. To avoid detection and suspicion she uses a blanket of magic that hides the parts of her that would make her appear female. As there are no male Sheikah matching the description of Sheik. Also please forgive the lateness of this update. -  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-One: Return to Kakariko

The large, ancient doors of the Temple of Time were slowly pushed open from the inside the light from inside showing the shadows of the two young heroes as they walked from the chapel. Link's foot came down onto the street to kick up dust into a small cloud, he then turned to look at the walls of the temple, it appeared that Gannondorf had tried to burn it to ashes from the looks of the dark stains. Link looked up toward the direction of Death Mountain and gasped as he saw it, the skys were dark and gray with storm clouds that seemed to thunder but yield no rain. The home of his sworn brother was also encircled in an eerie crimson ring of fire.

Link shook his head as he could feel the thickness of the air and the smoke made his nostrils flare in discomfort, Gannondorf had been at war obviously "Garen. We should move out at once." there was no words from his partner. He turned walking up to him as he starred out over the town "Garen are you...oh Gods." he said looked over it. The entire town that rested outside the gates of Hyrule Castle had been burned and decimated, Link heard the footsteps from behind and looked back at Sheik "What happened to this place?" he asked horrified by the sight.

Sheik looked. She had seen it before, several times. She spoke up in her muffled maleish voice crossing her arms over her chest which was masked by the magic "Gannondorf. After he took over the people of Hyrule Castle Town either retreated or stayed. Two years ago they started to rebel against him, but they failed. In retribution he had the entire town burned. People were left with nothing as they fled." Garen looked back at her feeling solace for his Hylian kin "Where did they go?" he asked the huntress. Sheik looked toward Death Mountain "Many of them probably fled to Kakariko Village. Others headed to Altea. There is also a hidden village somewhere past the bordering forest." she stated.

Link kneeled grabbing up a handful of dust which he clinched in his hand which shook furiously, Sheik walked to him placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry. I can understand your pain." she said. Link could feel the softness of a female hand despite how the holographic magic made it appear and breathed angrily, he had grown up too fast in his childhood so it only seemed natural he would now be walking around at his current age. It was almost as if he had grown up in the Sacred Realm mentally as well, perhaps the Medallion of Light Rauru gave them had to do with it.

Garen took a deep breath as he saw Link drop the ashes to the ground sifting through his fingers "We should move on Link. I think we endanger ourselves as long as we stand in this forsaken place." Sheik nodded standing up and looking at them. Link was scared obviously for his friend, if she was a prisoner he doubted she was still alive. Sheik could hear his expressed thoughts and shook her head "If it eases your mind Masters, the sages that have been taken into the temples are locked away but being taken care of. They cannot be killed unless Gannondorf wants to throw all of Hyrule's natural balance off and essentially bring about a great deal of problems. You are not on a clock to get them out, but I suggest you hurry. Gannondorf is a formidable opponent." she said turning to walk back into the temple.

Garen looked as she walked back through the doors "I'm glad we have at least one ally that has been through Sheikah training. Otherwise I wouldn't see how Sheik could possibly be female." Link shook his head looking back at Garen "She knows too much for us not to trust her. And is it just me or does she remind you of Impa." Garen nodded. He chuckled as he remembered Impa showing him the magic once though he wouldn't be caught dead sneaking around in the image of a female unless he really had to. Shaking off the thought he started walking through the destroyed town.

Link stepped down the stairs and into the square where he had first met Zelda on that full moon night. The next day he would meet Garen and they would begin their journey for the spiritual stones, even though it was roughly a few weeks in their minds it felt like such a long time for the Hylian. They came close to the fountain then heard a sudden moan from near the houses, Garen turned drawing out the Millennium Saber the katana coming up in a brilliant glow "Survivors?" he asked himself. The question as to who would be stupid enough to remain here chewed on the back of his mind.

Suddenly a creature stepped out of the shadows followed by others, its skin looked like brown leather and it wore a poorly made mask that looked very much like a piece of wood with eye holes poked into it. Garen narrowed his eyes as he looked at the approaching creatures narrowing his eyes "Redeads." he said with a hateful sneer. "What?" Link inquired as he drew the Master Sword holding it with both hands as he still lacked a shield of any kind. "The walking dead. Brought to life from the sheer malice and hatred of mortals and the presence of death. We can expect to see alot of these things with Gannondorf's rule." Link narrowed his eyes as he turned to move toward the gate.

Link turned to see one starring right at him, Link's eyes met the Redead's and suddenly an ear splitting shriek went off from the monsters that slowly approached him. Link's entire body froze up in shock and fear as he heard this the monster's eyes glowed white with no pupils this was bad. Garen looked back "Hell." he snarled as he moved forward and sliced hard with the Millennium Saber. The beyond razor edge sliced right through the monster as if it was paper dropping its remains on the ground but Garen knew that it would be a short time before it started to pull itself back together quite literally. Garen slapped Link upside the face getting him back to reality "Snap out of it! We need to move!" he shouted.

Link shook his head and looked back as they continued to approach "Don't look into their eyes!" Garen shouted as he started to move pulling like by his arm "Run!" he shouted. Link followed running toward the gates where they saw the draw bridge there still down after Gannondorf's assault, they ran across and looked back as the monsters headed back into town. Garen narrowed his eyes as he looked at Link "We need to get you outfitted with a shield. If Kakariko ever finished their construction work they should have an item shop." he pointed out. Garen knew that it wouldn't hurt for him to have a second sword as he knew very well how to use one katana and a tanto in unison. He'd just have to find one.

It was a harsh on foot journey across the grounds of Hyrule Field, while the Redeads were not present as there were no Hylian bodies to place the evil in they came in the form of Poes. The ghost generated by the vengeful and hateful nature of dead souls, though they could easily be ran from the haunted Hyrule Field was no place to travel at night. Though Link and Garen were easily able to keep their strength up and fell not to fatigue or need of sleep, seven years would probably have that effect. It wasn't long before they reached the stairway that was carved in the side of the rock wall and stood under the darkly over cast sky. Garen looked toward the village "This place has been cursed to misery. Lets continue." he said moving forward.

Garen looked around as the two of them walked through the main gates, Navi perched on Link's cap. Truly the place had changed just as the carpenters had promised it would. There were a number of buildings that had been built around the place, there was a huge amount of relief as they caught sight of a number of signs that came from Hyrule Castle Town Market's shops. Navi chirped as she pointed out several people that she recognized from Hyrule Castle Town, seemed that they had all simply just moved off to escape Gannondorf massacring squads. Impa's house also stood to the right of the gates up on the hill whilst Garen's was also intact near the windmill. But something wasn't right...

Link turned his eyes upward to the dwelling of his sworn brother Darunia as he noticed that the crimson tint of everything was coming from Death Mountain. "What in the name of Din?" Garen questioned as he saw it. A billowing ring of fiery clouds rested like a demonic hallow over the crater of the volcano as if a marking that it was Gannondorf's territory. It was much more fearsome at this distance obviously something had happened and the Goron's were in trouble. Link growled as he clinched his fist trembling in anger "I swear he will not walk from his deeds alive." Garen nodded.

Navi sighed feeling for Darunia and his kin but they were strong, they would survive until they could help "Come on boys. Lets us seek out this gravedigger." she said. Garen looked toward Link "Yeah. His name is Damp'e he may be a little, well creepy looking but he is a real good guy. Like a humorous grandfather, though in his health I'm surprised he is still alive." suddenly there was a voice from behind them "Then you should drop your shock. Damp'e is long dead." Garen swiftly turned placing his right hand on his blade ready to strike though what he saw wasn't exactly expected.

A younger man stood before them wearing a black cloak over black pants and boots, he also wore a white collared shirt covered by a short sleeved vest. He possessed dark golden hair running half way down his back, he was aged around sixteen or so and they could just make out a short bladed katana placed on the reverse of his belt. His eyes were a brownish red much like Garen's he was without a doubt half Sheikah. Garen narrowed his eyes toward this younger man his abnormal seriousness taking him over "Identify yourself immediately, are you one of Gannondorf's men?" he demanded to know.

The new figure responded by crossing his arms before speaking "One of Gannon's? Don't insult me Sheikan." he followed up. Garen narrowed his eyes "How do you know my name?" he said unsheathing the origin of the blade ready to strike him down. The light glowed on the Millennium Saber as it was just barely moved from its sheath "Impa told me." he said simply. Garen and Link were both shocked by this "The half Sheikah that carries the Millennium Saber is Garen Sheikan. The Hylian in Kokiri clothing and carries the Master Sword is Link Masters." Navi flew up to the boy's face standing on his nose, the boy didn't flinch "Explain yourself." she stated.

The boy stepped back causing Navi to step off his nose and return to Link's shoulder "Impa taught both myself and Sheik everything we know. We are two members of the resistance, my sworn sister told me that you two would awaken soon. You sure take your sweet time." Link looked at him as he slowly crossed his arms still feeling a little akward in his new body of his "Do you have a name?" he requested to know. The boy looked at Link "If you've met Sheik you very well know I cannot reveal that information. I go by the call name Seth." Garen closed his eyes and then replaced his sword in his sheath.

The boy groaned lightly "Look I didn't come here to share Dampe's where abouts with you. His body is dead but his soul still lingers. Find his soul and he will lead you to what you seek." Link nodded at this but was a little unprepared to go grave robbing. Seth spoke up again "One more thing. I figured as long as you two were easy to find I'd give what little help I could to my aggressive Sheikah cousin here." he said as he removed the sheath of his tanto from his belt. "Impa reviewed with me your ability to use both a full bladed Katana and a shorter version at once. I wouldn't want one of the two we place our hopes on to be unprepared." he said holding out the sword.

The sheath itself was red and black almost as if to match that of the Millennium Saber, the handle was also wrapped in the same style. The blade was sharpened to perfection and obviously would serve him well, Seth noticed Garen comparing the similarities between the two blades "Heh. Sheik had a picture so I decided to accessorize it for you. It's called Goshinki and it should serve you well. Made by the best sword smiths we have it is designed to be used as both a shield and a blade, made from the fangs of King Dodongo it will not break. But I'll want that back later on." he said as he walked off through the main gates. Garen looked at Link who suddenly spoke "I know what your thinking Garen and that isn't Sheik. He was shorter and the hair and skin tone is different." Garen nodded in defeat. He just couldn't believe that such a person was female.

Suddenly they both heard a shouting from behind. Link turned around to see a pair of older men standing next to a tree, one seemed to be trying to get his story across the other seemed to be laughing his ass off. Link looked closer unable to recognize where he had seen them before Link stepped up to the man in the red shirt "What a crazy guy! Ever since he took off from Hyrule Castle Town he's become even more timid. HA HA HA HA!!" the other spoke "Dammit! Why don't you ever take me seriously! I know what I saw!" he countered shouting loudly.

Link stepped back not wanting to get involved "I'm telling you! I went to the graveyard to visit my grandfather and I see a ghost that resembled the gravedigger hanging right over the grave!" the other just continued his laughter. Link looked back at Garen and Navi who both simply nodded before turning around and heading down the street, Link gave chase "Where are you guys going?" he half shouted. Garen looked back at him "I wanna inspect that grave for myself. Normally poes all look alike especially in such a place as a graveyard." Link nodded slowly placing his hand on the Master Sword. Garen had rearranged his blades so the Millennium Saber was on his back while the Goshinki was on the reverse of his belt.

The graveyard truly wasn't a very comfortable place even in the day though it wouldn't have been easy to tell as Death Mountain's fiery hallow shined down on the area greatly. Garen stepped forward looking at a sign explaining how Dampe's little game had been canceled due to the lack of a gravedigger, Garen loosely wondered if one of the Village's children had been trying for the job. Navi flew up taking in the air before she flashed green in warning looking back at them "Treed softly. The spirits of the dead yet restless are at home here." she said. Link and Garen taking her advice continue walking softly along the path until they came to a commemorative gravestone.

Garen lightly leaned down brushing off the dust from the slanted gravestone "50 years of caring for and looking after the memorials of our elders. Here lies Damp'e, Kakariko's friend and neighbor." Garen lightly huffed at this knowing it to be true. Link meanwhile inspected the back of the grave finding what appeared to be a pair of handles made for pulling. Link looked up "Hey Garen. If this makes me a disrespectful prick to your elders I'm sorry." he said before pulling back with all the strength he could muster. Garen stepped around "Link! What-- the hell is this?" he asked as there was a hole there instead of dirt. Link looked at it and without hesitation dropped down grabbing onto the ladder. Garen and Navi followed before the grave as if by magic covered them.  
The two of them aided by Navi's light continued down the tunnel by the ladder able to see torch light only about fifty feet down. They eventually came to what appeared to be a hole in the ceiling of a room, Link came to a halt to brace himself however Garen did not notice and both of them ended up falling landing on the stone floor. Garen got up quickly "Oh crap. Are you alright?" Link slowly stood up feeling his back pop as he did "Yeah I enjoy having my partner dropped on me from fifteen feet up." he said. Obviously he wasn't hurt considering his humor was still intact.

Garen looked up as they noticed another light other than Navi or the torches in the chamber, floating before them was a transparent apparition of an old man. As Garen had stated before he wasn't the most pleasant person to look at but still just by looking at him one could tell he was a good guy. It spoke suddenly "I'll take it you had a nice trip. Now we can finally start with the tests." Garen looked at Dampe's ghost as he said this "Test? What test?" he complained. Dampe groaned lightly "I know why you have came and I cannot trust you enter the temple of the forest without first knowing you have a chance of survival. Your trial is to simply catch me." with that the ghost turned and started to fly off.

Link quickly jumped to his feet getting the feeling back in his legs "Garen come on!" he shouted as he rushed forward slapping his partner on the shoulder. Garen at once snapped out of it and they began to follow, being lead by the violet light of the specter's spiritual lantern. Dampe floated backwards the entire time as if the air was at his mercy, as he moved the gravedigger allowed several burst of fire to escape his lantern and go up right before the two. Garen not expecting this ran right into it and it blew him back, this was the nature of spiritual fire. Link moved up next to him "Are you alright?" Garen pushed him on as he got up "Keep moving!" he shouted.

Link did so and caught sight of Dampe just as he moved under a passage way, slowly there was a clicking noise as the chains that held the door in place loosened. Link ran under as Garen and Navi followed, Garen took a dive as Navi moved through and came right up under the door as it came down just barely missing his feet. Link removed his staff striking the tip softly on the ground resulting in the head of the staff to go up in a light, he then moved forward running as fast as he could as they entered a room that consisted of several trails and platforms.

Garen pointed as he caught a flash of the lantern "There he goes!" he shouted as Dampe levitated over a large platform and down the trail. Garen ran and jumped up on the platform quickly crawling to his feet just as Link suddenly pole volted over him and gave chase. Eventually they came to a large cave with a trail leading up to a door just as Dampe passed through and activated it. The chains started giving way, sounding in that tick tock manner, Link moved hard running forward just in time to stab his staff into the ground. The door struck it and it held steady. Link looked back "Hurry!" he shouted trying to steady his weapon.

Garen and Navi both moved under the door and Link moved inside kicking his staff, the momentum sent it across the room to stab into the wall as the door came crashing down. Dampe breathed as he floated above a rather large treasure chest "Well it seems that you are indeed worthy to have this little toy of mine. This is the main piece but let me just tell you that it can be upgraded to a longer version, if only these could have been mass produced...oh well. Thats basically it, the exit is through there." the gravedigger looked at Garen "Who would have thought it. I'll check in on you guys." he said before suddenly vanishing the lantern shattering upon the floor.

Link slowly stepped up to the treasure chest as Garen huffed. It was a simple task of just lifting it. Link looked inside spying the objects all of them seemed to be some sort of device, a sort of handle with crossbow style trigger connected to a hook, each of them were blue in color. There was also a note that explain that is was called the hook shot and was a sort of spring loaded thirty foot grappling hook and also showed how to operate it. Following through the doorway they walked down a tunnel until they found themselves in the windmill up on the hill.

Garen looked around making sure nobody could see them before jumping down landing on the wooden surface Link followed this time they didn't land on one another. Garen looked up at the windmill "Odd. The windmill is running but nobody is operating it." suddenly a voice spoke up "All because of some punk who came and played this song that screwed it up and drained the well. I'll never forget that song!" he shouted. Obviously this man was infuriated by this and they both quickly moved out not wanting to upset him further as he began to play a different tune on his box.

Link and Garen stepped toward the entrance of the town where they noticed Seth still wearing his cape waiting for him "What do you want now?" Garen asked. Seth held out his hand to Link "You possess another of the device you were tested for. You have no need of it as of now and I request that you turn it over to me for the moment." Link reached behind his belt retrieving the extra 'hookshot' and placed it in the younger boy's hand. Seth nodded his head before bowing to them "I'll keep it safe and out of Gannondorf's hands. Farewell." he stated before walking off.

Link suddenly chuckled. Garen looked at him "Whats funny?" he asked Link looked at him "Those two grown men fighting like kids a while ago, I remember the same scene from seven years back only about fifteen minutes before I met you. Arguing about how one wanted to get into the castle to see Zelda and go caught resulting in raised security." Navi giggled "Yes. If it hadn't been for Malon we would have never gotten in...Garen?" Navi chirped looking at the half Sheikah as he starred out over the fields from the gates. Link looked at Navi then back to Garen "I understand that your worried." Link said scared for Saria's safty.

As he thought about Saria the thought occured to him that due to the fact that she had left the forest for an extended amount of time she would be aging now, and Malon was still apparently mortal. Before Link could continue to analyze this scenario Garen was already half way down the stairs, leaving both Navi and Link behind him. It wasn't that he didn't care for Link's friend it was just the fact that he had his own that he cared for.

Next Chapter: Return To Lon Lon Ranch

Garen Sheikan makes his way through the night to Lon Lon Ranch to find that it has changed from the happy place they once knew. Garen meets Malon but doesn't tell her who he is out of fear she won't forgive him for being so late. He also finds a pair of old friends who aided him and Link. Oh? Where is Link? He has gone off with Navi to rescue Saria before it is too late. However where ever either of them goes trouble seems to rear it's ugly head. 


	32. Return to Lon Lon Ranch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised? The name Goshinki(Seth's Tanto) comes from Inu-Yasha. Seth however does belong to me.

Author's Note: After reading over the last three chapters of the Return to Lon Lon Ranch I have come to the conclusion that the chapters were rushed and quickly thrown together. Link's behavior of being so patient was another factor in this, I have decided to revise the last few chapters to make a lot more sense as both of them have people they feel they must see.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-Two: Return To Lon Lon Ranch

Garen Sheikan dashed out of Kakariko as fast as his feet could carry him, his grip held the Goshinki that rested on the reverse of his belt. He stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs and gazed out over the plains knowing that Lon Lon Ranch was roughly ten miles across the field. It would be dark soon and the monsters would come out, Garen looked back at Link as he arrived crossing his arms "Garen what are you doing?" Garen looked back at Link and gritted his teeth "I'm going to see her Link. If I don't I'll be of no use to you or the sages." Link looked at Garen not really understanding his meaning until Navi spoke up "What is going on? Normally you're the calm one." she pointed out.

Garen breathed before looking up toward the slowly darkening sky as a wind blew over the plains "Shortly before we left the ranch for the Temple of Time and you picked up that accursed ocarina, I promised that I would be back as soon as I could. That was seven years ago Link! I don't care if she is still waiting or not I made a promise, I plan to fulfill it." he said. He then slowly looked back at Link with a light smile "Besides, the Lost Woods is a dangerous place unless you've lived there. You'll probably be fine by yourself this time." he then started to walk into the field ready to travel.

Navi flew from the ridge of Link's cap and into the air covering the distance between the two boys turned young men "Garen! Wait!" Garen looked back "You may be his guardian Navi, you have no authority over me anywhere in Hyrule." he said coldly. Navi flashed orange with annoyance "I was just going to ask you to be careful but then again knock yourself out! We'll be just fine!" she shouted at him in her high voice. Garen smiled "Good to hear it. Once I've spoken with Malon I'll head to the forest and do whatever I can to help. Save a little action for me." Link nodded before he started walking south keeping along the river as the Stalchildren hated water. All the while Garen headed to the large structure in the middle of the field which could just be seen over the horizon.

Garen moved through the field taking only a few moments at a time to rest not wanting to be attacked by the monsters that now ran wild through the field. Eventually the night came as he found himself only miles from his destination when the ground was torn open by the Stalchildren. Garen's eyes went wide as he saw the difference, they possessed sharp teeth and their eyes blazed with anger and they now possessed claws on their hands. One roared in a high pitch before running at Garen who gasped before ducking, the demon child's claws slashed right over his head sending a few strands of his dark hair flying.

Garen growled as he looked back as the Stalchild passed. He moved his hand to his newest blade as he jumped to his few spinning, the Goshinki was drawn swiftly from its sheath before slicing into the neck of the Stalchild. It screeched as Garen spun completely, its body evaporated into evil flames before it had a chance to hit the ground. The others all prepared to attack as Garen unsheathed the Millennium Saber and went into stance with it and Goshinki the Stalchildren screeched before rushing them. Link stepped forward "Come on!" he shouted. 

The battle between the two of them and the angry skeletons of the field lasted nearly a quarter of an hour as he continued his hike toward the silhouetted ranch. By the time he at the ranch arrived the blade of the Millennium Saber was covered in the rotting bone marrow of the wandering cadavers. The Goshinki had been used several times as a shield, but Garen for some odd reason didn't want to trust his life to another man's weapon. Fatigued and tired Garen cursed "So this is it? I'm to be killed by the brats of the undead?!" however the Stalchildren seemed to retreat at the smell of an area where Hylians lived.

As the creatures retreated Garen moved toward the gates finding that they had been closed for the night, there wasn't going to be any entering until the next morning. Garen braced himself up against the wall unable to go any further, his breathing was heavy and rasping. He leaned up against the wall sheathing the tanto, in this position he'd be ready to fight if he was awoken by the creatures. Closing his eyes falling fast asleep, as he slept the rain came over and woke him and he was forced to wrap himself in the thick cloak that amazingly still fit him, he sat there all night.

Garen was suddenly awoken was a swift kick to his side "What the hell are you doing?! Don't sleep at my gates!" a high, angry voice shouted. Garen's eyes shot open as he felt this. Was he being attacked? What was the attacker saying? It didn't matter. He swiftly jumped up and backed away grabbing the hilt of the Millennium Saber and glaring at his target. The target backed up swiftly tripping over his own feet to fall back on his ass. Garen moved up slightly holding his sword still, the man looked up at him seeing he was human "Are you crazy?!" he shouted loudly.

Garen narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man before he sheathed his blade, the constantly narrowed eyes and mustache could not be mistaken. It was Ingo, the ranch hand of Lon Lon. But why he was now wearing such fine cloths was a mystery to him. Garen looked at him "I could ask you the same thing old man. Or do you regularly kick travelers during their slumber?" Ingo got to his feet brushing himself off "Damn kid." he grumbled. He then started back into the ranch "You better watch who's property you 'slumber' on or the Great Gannondorf will hear about it." he threatened.

Garen Sheikan gulped as he heard this, he had only met Ingo briefly the first time but how could he ever show such respect for that man "Great Gannondorf?! Are you out of your mind?" he asked trying to keep from shouting. Ingo ignored him before he vanished with the sound of a slamming metal gate, Garen looked at the ground as he heard this thinking 'At least he hasn't changed all that much. The hard ass. But what the hell is he blabbering about? Talon would oppose Gannondorf and didn't really give much care to anything outside the ranch.' Garen looked up before looking to the ranch. This deserved checking out he didn't like the smell of this scenario, he casually stepped inside wrapping his cloak under his arm.

The ranch truly had changed since they had been there, for one the shops along side the house had actually been accepted by people trying to set up businesses. It seemed the Bazaar also had set up shop hear as well as a supply store, if Link were there they might have been able to pull their rupees into getting a Hylian Shield. The fields were still well kept but there was one thing that shocked Garen, the large painted letters over the first to words of the sign that were made to read out 'Ingo Ranch'. Garen glared at this it was obvious that Ingo had had some unfair dealings to have the ranch placed under his care.

Not wanting to make any sort of a scene he walked out toward the field only to spy Ingo again standing outside the horse corral. Ingo spotted him as they walked closer and groaned "Oh Goddesses. Its you again?! What do you want?" he demanded to know crossing his arms over his chest as if being professional. Garen stepped forward "Save it. Where is Talon?" he demanded to know in return. It wasn't the fact that he knew he looked a lot more threatening with this older and stronger body, he had never accepted being ignored easily and wasn't about to start with a fool like Ingo Long.

Ingo huffed obviously annoyed at his question "Oh I see. You haven't been around the last couple of years and just got back. Another one of those pioneers that goes through the desert? Or one of the explorers that went into the Lost Woods?" he said, Garen wondered if he would buy the true story. Ingo continued his ranting "Well if you listened to those slobs in Kakariko saying that I cheated Talon out of this ranch you wasted your time!" he shouted. Garen crossed his arms and listened unaware of a meek pair of eyes watching them from the stables.

Ingo paced around lightly speaking with unneeded amounts of pride "That Talon was weak! I the one time ranch hand Ingo poured so much effort into this place while he just lazed about having either me or his daughter run his errands. The Great Gannondorf recognized this and gave me control of this ranch. I don't need outsiders like you spreading bad rumors about MY ranch." Garen at this point felt like rushing him in an attempt of beating some sense into this head. Ingo waved his head annoyed "Look I have work to do getting these horses ready. Emissaries are coming some time this weak to pick out one for the Great Gannondorf. Stick around if you wish kid, its rare to see them out this far. Just stay out of the way!"

The half Sheikah scratched his head as Ingo walked back into the corral "Okay Ingo has obviously gone out of his mind." he thought to aloud. Yet he wondered where Talon had gone if he had been kicked out of his own home. His attention was then grabbed by the sound of a cow from the stables. He turned around wondering if they were the same however he turned just in time to see a shadow duck out of view from the window. Garen shrugged lightly at this 'Eavesdroppers.' his mind sighed. He began walking toward the slightly larger stables his hand ready on the tanto just in case.

Garen stepped inside his boot causing a light creek to come from the floor, it was lit up with the morning sun and there were several animals inside. Garen had to admit that the place was a lot cleaner, his mind lightly wondered where Ingo got the time to do all the scrubbing and scrapping. They then noticed as silhouette standing near one of the horse's troth whispering a few words as she placed a few wrapped bundles of hay and grass inside. Garen stepped up still in the dark as to who it was, he stepped up wanting a few answers as to Talon's whereabouts mainly because Malon was sure to be with him "Excuse me. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

The young woman finished what she had been doing and turned around to greet them, before her voice could speak Garen had already found himself met with those beautiful blue eyes. His heart sank as he saw her face. Those eyes along with fiery hair that even the Gerudo would envy. This beautiful young woman that stood just below his forehead couldn't have been anybody but Malon Moonstar. He had always admired those bright blue eyes that held that pure innocence though now it had matured into something else. He had forgotten that seven years had gone by and Malon had grown just as himself and Link. And now here he was, standing before her seven years later without an excuse that she would accept. What would she say? Would she hate him?

She began to speak without hesitation. Had she known who he was, she would have probably been ready to tell him to go straight to hell. Garen braced himself as she spoke "Oh hello. Can I help you?" Garen was shocked as she said this. Had she completely forgotten about him? Garen looked at her a few pieces of straw was in her hair, she was dressed much like she used to only it included a leather apron for working. Why was she still here?

"Uh. Excuse me? Are you alright?" she asked snapping her fingers before his face forcing Garen out of his trance. Garen stepped back lightly apologizing quickly understanding that she probably didn't recognize him in the least. His hair was longer than it used to be, his flesh had darkened and there was a matter of his over mature nature not being present as he had missed out on seven years of his life. He shook his head lightly "Sorry. It's early." he said. Malon smiled at this "I understand. Nobody looks forward to the next day anymore." she said sounding a little depressed.

Malon took at deep breath placing her arms at her hips obviously not in the mood to be taken off her chores by somebody she didn't even realize she knew. "So what do you want? I'm a little busy." she pointed out. Garen looked around slightly, he had so many questions he didn't know where to start, he couldn't just point out who he was. He decided on something else "What happened to this place? When did it grow so much and where is the old manager?" he asked trying not to sound as if he could guess each and every one.

The fiery red head breathed again as she crossed her arms over her abdomen, obviously this was not a favorite subject of hers, Garen noticed "I'm sorry. Never mind." she shook her head "No. Its okay." she said. She began to speak "It's just ever since Ingo gained respect with Gannondorf, everything changed. One day soldiers just marched in and literally dragged my father out and placed Ingo in charge. Since then so many of our horses have gone to serve the higher members of his army." she said folding her arms tighter. Garen swallowed lightly knowing that she was becoming more and more depressed with every passing second.

She continued her stories "If you don't know I'm Malon. Ingo allowed me to stay here because of my ability to tame our horses. He also keeps me here under threats that the horses will be mistreated if I don't." Garen didn't speak in response, he didn't know what to say. There were only two things he felt like doing in response, continue playing dumb or step outside and back fist Ingo across the face. Malon noticed the hesitant expression on his face "It may seem ridiculous to you but I've spent my life bringing almost every one of these animals up and I am not going to just let them be hurt if I can help it!" she half shouted at Garen.

He held up his hands in defense "I understand perfectly. They are like your family. I...knew Talon a few years ago. I know how few are in your family." he wondered how she would react. Malon turned walking to a nearby barrel placing her gloves on it rubbing her sore hands, it was obvious that Ingo had been forcing her to do ALL the work while he lounged around all day. It was a serious piece of irony. Malon spoke again "There are only a few I consider family anymore. I thought of Ingo like an uncle once. There is of course my father and then there was somebody else..." he noticed her fist began to clinch.

Garen walked up to her "What about them?" he asked softly showing that he wasn't trying to rub her life in her face. Malon breathed "Rumors say he was murdered by Gannondorf's troops in Hyrule Castle Town, before it burned." Garen felt his heart sink again. Garen breathed trying to get up his nerve to speak, he placed his hand on hers and she looked up lightly at him forcing the tears in her eyes to retreat. Garen spoke "Rumors are only rumors. Often they are not true." he said trying to give her at least a little hope. He knew that chances were he would die before they could confront Gannondorf.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Ingo's voice sounded loudly "MALON!" she quickly pulled back her hand back and turned to look at her employer. "What the hell are you doing?!" he then turned his glare to Garen "And what are you still doing here?!" he shouted. Malon stepped forward holding up her hands "He was only asking about the horses. He visited before and was just wondering about the changes." Ingo rolled his eyes before looking back at the young man "Its business! Build! Enhance! And Add on! For Din's sake! Malon just get back to work, your not hear to chat with non-paying customers!" he shouted before demanding Garen out.

Garen clinched his fist before he huffed and stepped forward out the door "And stay out." Ingo said before slamming the door hard. Garen looked back "Hard ass." he murmured before he stepped back toward the gates knowing he'd have to blow off some steam.

Ingo breathed as he turned to leer at Malon "And as for you! You are not to speak to him again! The Great Gannondorf wants a new horse soon! I don't need your mind on flirting!" Malon hardly showed any signs of shock or anger "I wasn't flirting. I was..." "I don't wanna hear it! Back to work now!" he shouted before he stormed out of the stables. Malon breathed before she reached up holding her hand to her chest tears coming up in her eyes. She hated herself for what she had become. Garen would never tolerate her as she was now. Weak. Scared. Afraid. Her fire was all but gone, she couldn't defend herself any longer. She slowly moved into a corner and sobbed.

Ingo breathed as he moved away from the table and into the house closing the door and immediately kicking over a table. He wasn't angry. The expression on his face showed that he was worried. Scared even! He remembered his agreement with Gannondorf: Supply horses to him when it is requested, 10 of all profit goes to the Royal Family for five years, and he was to make sure than Malon would not rebel. In Gannondorf's own words she was to remain depressed and only have her mind on bringing up the animals. She was once innocent yet rebellious, now she was weak.

He didn't understand why Gannondorf wanted it this way but he had been told that he was to meet these requirements of ownership of the ranch would be returned to Talon. However while Malon's depression kept her from seeing it, Ingo easily recognized that boy in the red and black outfit as the half-Sheikah that often came around. He knew just how well he and Malon got along and how close they were. If she was to realize who he was and they were allowed to rekindle this flame in her and she were to rebel he would be ruined. He couldn't allow it.

As Ingo went over this in his mind Garen had walked around to the rear stable that was at the base of the tower. He was just checking everything out wondering if he could find anybody else living at the ranch. He found a sign on the door that read 'Reserved Orders' obviously this was where the horses sent to Gannondorf were kept. Perhaps he could at least get an idea of what the higher ups would be riding on, possibly even attacking them from. He walked in not knowing what to expect, he was however more than ready.

He was greeted with the sight of two horses, one reddish brown one and one silvery gray one both of them apparently full grown. Garen looked down at the floor chains went from their ankles to the wall holding them in place, obviously Ingo could not keep them under control. The silvery gray one looked up at him, the eyes putting it over as a male he could tell. It moved closer getting a sniff of Garen's scent it took a second before it reared slightly. Garen then got a look of the horse "Shen?" he whispered surprised. He thought and then reached down grabbing his flute that was still the same as ever.

He played out a few notes all of them familiar, the same notes that Malon had taught them years ago still lingering in his mind. The horse suddenly reared up high, Garen laughed "It is you! Ha ha!" Garen shouted thrilled (as far as he goes) to be reunited with the companion that had taken him around Hyrule seven years ago. He then looked over seeing Epona, the gentle yet rebellious horse that for some reason only listened to Link and Malon. Epona tugged hard with her rear left leg hard at the chain obviously knowing that she was about to be shipped out. Shen huffed lightly where he stood.

Garen brought up his hand placing it on the space between Epona's eyes "Stop! You'll hurt yourself." he said sternly yet softly to the horse. It stared at him for a second before it did so placing the hoof down the sound of metal against stone sounding. Garen looked at Epona and Shen growling, Ingo was probably shipping off Malon's two favorite horses right under her nose "Don't worry you two. We'll get you out of here. Just hang tight." Shen huffed again as if he understood. Garen looked at him "Why you little...?" he chuckled. Shen straightened up standing about the same height as Epona. Garen looked at the two horses as he turned to step out "I'll see you soon." he said stepping out.

Next Chapter: NAME UNDECIDED

Garen goes to speak with Malon once again at least to get Ingo's plot into the air. With so much going through Malon's mind and her depression hindering her focus will she realize who he is? And even if she does what will happen when a group of Gannondorf's troop come for their cut of the profits as well as the horses. 


	33. Fulfillment of the Oath

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised? The name Goshinki(Seth's Tanto) comes from Inu-Yasha. Seth however does belong to me.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of this update. It was difficult to work around Link to revise this chapter. -  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-Three: Fulfillment of the Oath

It was nearly three in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to hang off to the west, though to Garen Sheikan it really didn't matter if it went down. He leaned against the outside gates after he had taken the time to eat at the small diner that was located at the ranch, another one of Talon's add ons that was run now by a guy named Gen. But still Garen felt as if his stomach had caved in, he had not been able to return to Malon until now and in being so long she had not even recognized him. He leaned against the gates sitting down with his hands on the sides of his head, he wondered if Link was doing any better with his friend Saria.

Garen's display of self pity was a view that was rarely seen by anybody, it just wasn't like the Sheikah to break down like this. A voice sighed "And contacts stated that Link was the emotional one." somebody said under their breath so as not to cause him any greater grief not to mention remain stealth. Garen just sat there reflecting voiding any words from anybody until he got his mind straightened out, this went on for a few hours until around five o'clock when the eye of din started to fade behind the western horizon. Garen's ears lightly perked up as he heard Ingo shouting at the shopkeepers as they closed down for the night, most of them lived on the ranch anyway.

Garen soon brought his hands up to rest under his chin shaking his head as he knew Malon would likely be working for a good while. Seth finally, after two hours of watching the apparent Hero of Time sulk stepped away from the wall where he had kept himself hidden "Your really being pathetic, you know? Look at yourself Sheikan. Your beating the crap out of yourself because after seven years she doesn't recognize you right off. You've changed alot man and she has been through alot." Garen looked at him as he stood up "How the hell would you know?" he shouted.

Seth crossed his arms "Sheik thought it would be better if we split up and I kept one eye on you. As for how I know you've been thinking aloud the last hour." he said as he slowly looked back at the ranch and breathed "Malon is a remarkable soul Garen, most of Hyrule knows this. I can tell such things about people, and I can tell you right now that if she is able to look you in the eye and honestly believe that you are a liar and truly she doesn't remember you...well then your having a nightmare and you haven't woken up yet." Garen breathed at this looking at the ground before he slowly looked back at his only other ally "...then what am I supposed to say to myself? I promised myself I would return as soon as I could. That I would be back before she knew it. I made an oath." he said, sorrow filled his being.

Seth groaned looking at his fellow Sheikan, at his age and with his life fellings of fondness didn't fall into a high priority with him, Garen fell back against the wall "...and I've broken it." he growled. Seth spoke up "An oath is a promise Garen. You promised that you would return to her. A promise fulfilled is just that. It doesn't matter when it happens. Better late than never you know. Its however your responsibility to fulfill that oath. Could you have truly made any difference to Gannondorf's trap?" Garen looked at him.

Seth breathed "If you are as close as records show and your disappearance was enough to send her into such melancholy nature your story will not be thrown back at you." Garen looked at him feeling it all made sense to him "I expected you were coming here to demand I get back to finding the sages." Seth chuckled "Sheik may be in alliance with Rauru, I however represent the resistance. You have made an oath to save the sages, however it is your priority as yourself to fulfill this one first." Garen looked at Seth before he nodded "Alright then. I'll do it early tomorrow morning, before Ingo is awake." he said this before he drew out the item they had retrieved in Kakariko. He took aim on the barn the red beam appearing on it "I'm beginning to hate you."

Seth raised an eyebrow "Why is that?" he asked semi-insulted "You make too much friggin sense." Seth smirked. Garen pulled the trigger on the device's handle, there was a strong locking sound right before the point on the end and a chain launched out over twenty feet going straight the entire way before just barely catching the edge of the barn. Garen slowly released the trigger and there was another sound before it suddenly reversed recollecting the chain and hoisted him up to the roof. Seth stayed outside obviously it wasn't his place to watch such a reunion.

He watched as Malon and Ingo pulled many of the horses into the barn closing it up for the night, both of them were very quiet not wanting to bring attention to himself at this point. Malon walked out of the barn and straight into the house probably thankful that another day of hard work was done, she looked like all she wanted was sleep. Ingo shrugged before he walked to follow but he was stopped as he heard the sudden huff of a horse behind him. He turned to come face to face with a rather impressive looking black horse, not as muscular or frightful as Gannondorf's but still pretty close.

Garen crawled to the edge of the roof looking at the horse and then to its rider wondering how it was possible that either could have gotten in making so little noise. The rider dismounted suddenly and moved towards Ingo, whom at this point seemed to be a little worried. This man possessed straight jet black hair that went down to his upper back, his eyes were a piercing emerald and he was wearing a black and silver uniform that beard an odd symbol of two swords crossed over a Triforce mark. It didn't take Garen long to figure it out, this man was obviously one of Gannondorf's.

Ingo gulped as he looked at this young man who he had a right to be afraid of, he was the guy who made sure that Ingo did not go screwing up on his end of the bargain. He was also one of Gannondorf's best swordsmen who set the last records at the Gerudo's archery test, and he still couldn't imagine how skilled he had to be to earn their respect. He spoke up his voice casual yet creepy "Sources inform me that your progress is dwindling. Your quota is barely being met and from what I hear you still haven't managed to tame those two horses I hear so much about." he said.

Ingo gulped as he nervously stroked his mustache "I can explain everything." the young man no more than three years Garen's senior chuckled as he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear "There is no need. Gannondorf is prepared to make you an offer. To hell with the original contract we just want your horse trainer in our personal service." Ingo was shocked as he spoke "Sir Blackwood, I cannot just force Malon to work for you. She believes her place is here." this man revealed as Blackwood stepped forward "We're willing to offer you a generous amount to fire Ms. Malon and make her leave the ranch. Don't worry we'll take care of her." he smirked "I'll see to that personally."

Ingo then did something that shocked both himself and Gannondorf's emissary not to mention Garen. "I don't want your money! Malon works here and while I made sure that lazy bum father of hers... talent of her caliber is impossible to find anymore. And as for you taking care of her, I highly doubt you could make her fall for you." the man known as Reeve Blackwood narrowed his eyes at Ingo "You'll be sorry. Your dead line for your payment is growing close and unless you manage to reach your quota you will be put out of business. Unless you agree to us." he then remounted and rode off. Garen had his eyes narrowed at that swordsman he hardly had time to applaud Ingo's boldness.

Ingo huffed before going back inside "Who was that?" they could hear Malon ask from the upstairs. Ingo closed the door "Nobody. Get to sleep we have work to do tomorrow." he said before going into his own room. Garen sat there and watched, his hand on the Millennium as he watched Reeve ride off, still finding some difficulty in controlling his body. Garen growled lowly as he watched the man move off finally recognizing his style "Reeve. I should have known it was that conniving bastard." he cursed.

Garen looked toward the direction he rode off on, Reeve had always been somebody who always did have a desire for Malon, although she never seemed interested. Now it seems he plans to force her to him. "Reeve has obviously made his way so high in life by blackmailing others and has also become quite the swordsman. Not to mention one of Gannondorf's overlords, he is charged with watching the field region." he turned swiftly to see Seth standing there his left hand on his new tanto. Garen looked at him "Now what?" he asked. Sheik didn't look to Garen as she looked at Malon's window and spoke "Destiny calls her to awaken as a sage but a thick layer of depression and hopelessness have been draped over her soul. Until those are lifted she cannot awaken and if she cannot awaken you'll never awaken the others. That is what Sheik just told me via telepathy" he said seriously.

Seth spoke before Garen could ask "Tenacious forces do not wish Malon to be awakened. She is receiving the strongest cry and until she is awakened the others will not be aware enough to assist you." Garen growled as he looked toward the house, this would mean trouble for Link too if Malon was the first key "What must I do?" he asked. Seth chuckled then stood up and stepped away, Seth rolled his eyes "In Sheik's words, the light of a strong friendship if not love is a much greater siren than destiny Garen. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Garen sat down on the roof a breathed to himself looking at his hands "I'm not even sure if I know myself anymore in this body. How can I expect her to see me through it." Garen looked back as there was no answer given. Seth was nowhere to be seen, Garen breathed as he looked toward the house just waiting for something to come to him. Suddenly there was a distinctive creek from below, Garen looked over and breathed sharply as Malon stepped out of the house wearing some normal cloths and started walking out to the corral. Garen breathed before he jumped down from the building and followed after her, he looked back to see Seth standing at the gate with his back turned, it was obvious he would not interfere.

Malon stepped out into the corral ignoring the dust and grass under her bare feet as she walked eventually arriving at the very center of the corral. She looked up at the full moon that gave the ranch light at this point in time, her radiant red hair was only more accented by the moonlight. Malon breathed as she ran her hands down the side of her dress which was essentially a white and blue piece that was also layered with her vest. Malon breathed as she looked at the ground, it could be seen just in her expression that she was depressed. She shook her head as she tossed off thoughts of him once again knowing that remembering would only bring her more sadness.

She then looked at the moon and brought her hands to her chest as if preparing herself, this had once been seen many times but now she only took this position when she was alone. Malon then began to sing. Her mother's song that she had kept in her heart from childhood, the one that she taught only to those she felt deserved it and a song most loved by their family and friends. Though since Ingo managed to take control of the ranch it was rare to ever hear Malon's voice over the fields.

Garen watched Malon sing out the notes to her song which he had often played with her, he gripped his flute in his right hand as he figured that would be the only way to truly prove to her who he was. He stepped forward raising the flute to his lips as Malon ended the constant verse of the song, he then began to play himself the higher notes from the flute rising to mix with those from Malon's throat. Garen's eyes half shut but remained open to look at her wondering how she would react.

Malon lightly looked back to the new source of music as she found herself caught in mid note, it was that kind visitor from earlier. Malon innerly smiled before she continued to sing still looking up at the moon, both of them continued to play into the night neither one of them missing a note.

Malon stopped singing as the stranger lowered the flute which looked very familiar to her for some reason "Nice to see you again." he said to her with a smile. She looked at him where did she know him from, one hand dropped to the kodachi on her belt, it was of Sheikah make and a much finer piece than the on he possessed "How?" she questioned him "How did you know my mother's song?" he breathed as he looked at her "You taught me Malon, if you recollect. I won't blame you if you don't." Malon brought one hand to her chin as she looked at him scanning over him everything about him was familiar to her.

Malon's bright blue eyes moved over him until her eyes met his own, she gasped as she saw that intense shade of brownish-red that held both a serious resolve yet an honorable soul. Malon looked at him feeling her knees start to buckle, he lowered his eyes from her before speaking through clinched teeth "I'm sorry I took so long Malon. Life has been a real pain as of late." he said as he gazed at the ground. Malon instead of outright slapping him or telling him off breathed slowly before she stepped forward wrapping her arms around him trying to contain herself "Garen...I thought you had died. How did you survive that battle?" she sniffed.

Garen moved his arms around her as well rather nervously, he could feel her heart beating through her chest against his own, he whispered into her ear softly trying to calm her "Its alright Malon. I did exactly what you told me to do, I ran and got away though much complications took place after that. I'm sorry I made you wait so long." he breathed. Malon didn't speak, she only gripped him tighter as a few tears fell down her cheeks her face almost glowing with joy of this. She spoke slowly a light smile coming across her tear streamed face "Better late than never..." she then gripped his shoulders as if she wanted to make sure he was no illusion. She then looked right at him her eyes shimmering from her tears "Please tell me this is real...I've had so many dreams just like this...its torture." she whimpered out.

Garen instinctively moved one hand to run through her hair the silky strands sliding between his fingers "This is real Malon. I promise that there is no waking up at this point, I will never make you wait for me again. I give you my word on this." he promised. Malon gripped him tighter "Oh Garen..." she breathed out. They were then silent for several moments just holding one another in the middle of the coral the moon shining it light down upon them. Their blissful silence however was broken by a large amount of commotion at the gate, Malon turned to looked at this and breathed to herself "Reeve? What is he coming so late at night for?" she asked.

Garen looked at Malon directly before he placed a hand on his katana, she gasped at this before he spoke "Those are military units he has following him. I will explain everything to you later Malon." Malon looked at him before nodding. She then started back toward the house with Garen following not far behind in the shadows, he was not going to let Lon Lon Ranch, his secondary home that belonged to these people he had grown up around fall into ruin. Even if it ment his pain, his blood and his anger.

Next Chapter: Showdown At Lon Lon Ranch

Garen Sheikan confronts an ambitious Reeve Blackwood and the fiends he commands. This isn't long before another of Gannondorf's warriors appears to challenge them. Garen and Seth must team up to protect both Malon and the ranch. 


	34. Showdown At Lon Lon Ranch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised? The name Goshinki(Seth's Tanto) comes from Inu-Yasha. Seth however does belong to me.

Author's Note: It may not be long before this story is placed under the R rating for language, excessive violence and some adult situations. Though I will not take it beyond mention of things. I'm not making this a lemon.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-Four: Showdown At Lon Lon Ranch

Seth looked down from the building as several horses and foot soldiers came through the gate which had just been forced open by a large man in armor wielding an ax. They all appeared to be men but he knew they were rather the evidence of those Gannondorf had killed brought to serve him and his men. He had only heard of this kind of sorcery but it was not of Gannondorf's nature nor was it of the Triforce, then again it had been seven years. He growled lightly "I hate this." he said holding his sword behind his back.

Seth looked back swiftly as he felt another on the area, Sheik looked back at him and he huffed lightly "They are also called the shells of men are also called the undead. While they are not truly possessed their soul it long gone but their bodies still linger. Brought to serve Gannondorf and his armies." Seth narrowed his eyes "I know, its amazing that he doesn't trust his own?" Sheik spoke again silently to Seth, her muffled voice not catching any attention from the intruders "Gannondorf doesn't chance mutiny, while he only has so many people he can trust, the only ones he can trust in great numbers are those that he can control or destroy." Seth nodded as he watched.

Seth spoke up toward his sworn sister as he watched Reeve's movements "So how did your meeting with Link go?" he asked knowing that she followed him to the forest to give him what advice she could. Sheik spoke "He feels that it is his problem. Saria is his concern, we're just going to have to leave this in his hands. He entered the temple just under four hours ago." she told him. "What was Gannondorf doing in the forest?" Seth asked.

Sheik breathed "He was apparently hoping to test the Stalfos theory with those from outside the forest. Tying them to poles and watching to see if they die and reawaken as a Stalfos. He believes the key to immortality is within this curse." Seth growled at this as he looked toward Gannondorf's troops with even more hatred "Thats the sickest thing I've ever heard." he shared gripping his new blade with anger, hopefully it would fare well in Goshinki's place.

The one called Reeve Blackwood rode up to the house as Ingo stepped outside in his long shirt and night cap "What the hell is your problem!" he shouted at them. Reeve hardly heard him as he stepped off his horse "Do you have any clue what time it is!" Ingo shouted before Reeve swung his arm delivering a strong backhand across the stubborn man's face. Reeve watched as Ingo fell to the ground the grass staining the shirt "Silence peasant!" he said harshly before glaring down at him.

He spoke as several of his troops stepped past him and toward the corral and inner grounds "You may forget about what you owe us I'm not here for that but I'm afraid that I am not to leave this place without Malon. Where is she?" he demanded to know. Ingo shrugged as he stood up "How in the hell should I know, and even if I did why would I tell you?" he shouted at Reeve as he dusted himself off. Reeve was silent before he drew his sword, unlike the Master Sword it wasn't a broad blade and could be worn on one's belt "You are her guardian and if you don't tell me right now I will kill you and every other living thing on this ranch." he threatened.

Seth clinched his fist as he heard this and slowly stood to his feet taking grip on the master sword ready to use it if he had to. Sheik reached up pulling him back "Wait, we need to wait for the right moment." she said placing a hand on the straight blade that was on her back, it was a sword made for swift movement and assassination a standard reinforced Sheikah blade labeled Force Edge on the side. Seth breathed as he wasn't one to wait but fighting people was different from fighting beast and monsters. He felt it was better that he was instead in Link's place.

Reeve called out to his people "I want Moonstar found. Burn this ranch to the ground if you have to, she is here somewhere!" he called out before a voice of protest called out "For Din's sake Blackwood I'm right here!" he looked up to see Malon approaching looking pretty irritated. Malon looked as the men seemed to stand there still holding torches they're eyes were solid white and dead they were clearly not Gannondorf's regular army of Hylians that went along side him although he had also recruited pirates into his numbers. What were these men that followed orders so blindly? She felt better knowing that Garen was keeping an eye on her from the shadows.

She turned to glare right at Reeve who approached her sheathing his sword giving much relief to Ingo "You've got a lot of nerve giving out such orders, and as low as you are on the totem pole in the King's group it wouldn't be too hard to have you dropped even further." Malon said holding out one index finger. Malon's eyes went wide as Reeve's hand shot up clutching her wrist rather harshly "Actually I haven't any fear of that whatsoever miss Moonstar." he said pulling her close to him. Malon was shocked at this change in Reeve's behavior, sure ever since he was younger he had taken things a little far but this was beyond what she imagined.

Ingo Long found himself back up against the several crates that were on the side of the house, he couldn't believe that Blackwood was threatening to do such a thing and he found him shaking in both anger at Gannondorf and fear of death. Suddenly a hand came around Ingo's mouth pulling him back over the top of the crates, one of the soldiers looked as he heard a noise and then turned to face his leader and the young lass. Ingo looked to see the boy from before with his index finger upon his lips signaling him to be silent "Keep absolutely still and don't make a sound." he ordered. He released Ingo who shot him a glare before watching the development through a gap between the crates.

Malon looked up at Reeve as he spoke to her in a tone that was slow and steady, almost seductive it chilled her to her bones "You see Malon I've no intention of leaving without what I want." he said with a smirk. Malon looked at him "What are you talking about? Let go of me!" she shouted. Reeve chuckled before one hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her chest against his own, his eyes looking right down at her own. Malon was scared now as he spoke "There is no choice to be made here Malon. Ingo is out of business and you are mine." he said. Malon narrowed her eyes as he leered at her.

Garen narrowed his own eyes into a piercing glare as he saw this look in Reeve's eyes while it was likely Link wouldn't have been clear on it due to his innocent upbringing he had seen it before. It was the look of want, lust, desire and anything else that could pertain to it. He watched in anger as Reeve grabbed a handful of her hair keeping both of her hands together "You've teased too long with your tomboy nature Malon. I'm going to see first hand how much pleasure you can give." he chuckled.

Ingo looked over as he heard Garen's knuckles cracking as he gripped the grass at his sides breathing heavily as he watched this. It wouldn't be long before Garen's patience snapped. Reeve's next words did just that "You will cooperate or I will do just that. Everything on this plateau will be destroyed including your precious horses." Malon protested that Gannondorf would never forgive such senseless destruction. Reeve chuckled before looking at her "You really are a nieve bitch." he said reaching low. Suddenly there was the sound of a blade being drawn from the right, he snapped his head to look over.

Garen Sheikan stood there his eyes narrowed and burning with anger "Reeve take your damn hands off her!" he demanded. Malon finally got one hand loose and back slapped Reeve across the face, the bracelet she wore left a few deep cuts across his cheek the pain forcing him to release her. She rushed to Garen's side breathing as she felt violated by him, Garen looked at his old senior rival "You've got a lot of nerve." he growled. Reeve looked at Garen and it didn't take long to recognize him "You can be a real cockroach Sheikan." he said placing a hand on his own sword.

Garen's grip tightened around the handle of the mythical blade as he glared at the man standing before him, he never did like his lack of respect for others but when he dared to touch Malon in such a way that crossed a line. Reeve continued his talking "I thought you were dead. Didn't you make an attempt on Gannondorf's life seven years ago?" Garen huffed as he kept one hand on his blade the other was held out to separate Malon from him "Didn't expect you to be one to believe gossip Reeve." he said with hatred in his voice.

Reeve's sword was slowly drawn from its sheath and raised to be pointed toward Garen who brought the Millennium Saber up from its housing ever so slightly. Reeve spoke in a dark seriousness "I haven't time to dispense with you Sheikan. This girl I have been ordered to bring to the king is of more importance than you could imagine. Step aside." Garen narrowed his eyes before drawing his own single edged blade. It glowed slightly as his anger fueled its power "Not a chance in hell." he said as he also placed his free hand on Goshinki ready to make his move. Reeve looked back to those that followed him who gathered "I think you will find that the numbers as always are not on your side." he said.

Garen looked back at Malon motioning her to get away from the scene where they stood, she nodded her head before she turned and moved away keeping a gaze at Garen. Reeve narrowed his eyes "Fine then. I came for Malon but killing you will more than make my day." he said, Garen glanced up at the barn seeing a certain shadow take a stance "Well then I invite you to go ahead and try." he challenged. Suddenly several Deku Nuts rained down from the barn into the crowd blinding several of the troops as they exploded in their powdery flashes. Reeve looked back "Ambush." he growled.

Seth looked at Sheik who nodded before ordering him to move, he jumped off the roof to slam into the soldiers before him sending them scattering. Sheik followed smashing the sole of her foot into the head of another, Seth looked up at those that looked at them "Okay this was your idea, how far does it go?" Sheik shot a glare at Seth with her dark red eyes before drawing out her own sword and preparing herself "How well can you fare with a normal blade?" she asked. Seth reached back pulling the average sheikah tanto free before going into a well developed stance "Well enough." he said as the legion neared them.

Garen brought up his sword and rushed Reeve with a cry of anger, Reeve brought up his own blade to block the blow and stepped back to glare at Garen. Reeve could tell that Garen's blade wasn't the average kind of Sheikan sword used for multiple strikes and hacking, the broader blade made it useful for both that and dueling. Reeve had seen this sword before but he couldn't put his finger on just where, he decided not to both with wondering and rushed Garen again. Garen brought up Goshinki crossing it over the mythical sword catching Reeve's sword, he then brought up Goshinki and swung the Millennium Saber at Reeve's head.

Reeve grunted in pain as the razor edge of the blade slashed open his cheek bone, he reached up looking at his own blood before glaring at Garen who slowly sheathed Goshinki. Reeve silently vowed to not fall for that again, he then prepared himself again speaking "Your making a mistake that will cost you dearly boy. Back off." Garen ignored him as he looked toward Malon "Get out of here!" he shouted. Malon looked back as one of the soldiers broke off from the legion and rushed Malon, both Reeve and Garen gasped as it raised its blade "NO!" both shouted in unison for their own reasons.

Malon Moonstar however was more than prepared as her eyes took an angered and serious leer as her hand dropped to her hip to be placed on the handle of her own tanto. She slowly drew it from its sheath the blade seemed to beat with an odd aura as this was done, the blade was white like ivory and the rest of it shared other tones of gold and white. It was one sided as Seth's was but clearly of a finer make, she drew it up and it seemed to flash upon impact with the Lizalfos's neck. The blade cut straight through all but decapitating it as it sizzled with energy.

Reeve growled before looking at Garen "So thats why you're here!" he growled at him "You know she will awaken soon and realize her purpose. And its all because of your worthless existence!" he shouted before rushing. Garen looked over as two others rushed at Malon a shadow also jumped down from the house landing on one breaking its back, Malon cut the other one down before it could attack her. Seth stood to his feet looking at Malon wondering how she had acquired such a weapon "Get behind me." he demanded willing to protect her while Sheik held back the decreasing number of troops.

Garen looked at Goshinki as he slapped one of Reeve's blows away "Hey Seth heads up!" he shouted before tossing it back to its owner. Seth caught his familiar blade and held it with the other prepared to fight, Malon looked at Garen and nodded. Garen smiled before putting his full attention toward Reeve. Garen brought up the Millennium Saber just in time to block the exclusively made doubled edged blade Reeve possessed and pushed it to lock hilts with him "You'll pay for what you have done Blackwood!" he shouted before pushing hard back trying to get him out in the open as much as possible.

Seth swung hard at one of the lizard beings cutting right through the simple made sword before bringing it up to slash through its chest. He brought up his right arm to catch another by the neck of his armor before stabbing Goshinki threw its face, Sheik looked back "They're just the low level grunts of Gannondorf's forces. They don't have any training or true skill!" she shouted as she impaled one through the neck. Seth looked toward Garen as he prepared to fight Reeve "What about that guy? How much skill does he possess?" Sheik breathed before dodging another blow "Quite a bit! Can't make a judgement but let Garen deal with him!" she said before swinging a kick into one's head.

Garen and Reeve clashed again as both swung their swords into one another the clash of metal echoing over the ranch. Garen pulled back and swung again but Reeve managed to dodge and swung toward Garen's leg but luckily Garen was able to catch this one as well "Too slow Reeve." he shouted. There was suddenly a bright light as one of Reeve's hands left the sword, Garen looked up as Reeve brought back his hand with now held an orb of fire "Oh yeah?" he said before smashing it into Garen's chest sending him over the grass.

Garen coughed as his back made impact with the wall of the ranch "Damn it. Reeve can use magic." he breathed. While he could as well he needed to do it through his staff and he was still drained from his seven years of sleep to tap into any of his energy. Garen quickly jumped up as Reeve ran up swinging for his side, Garen hacked as he felt the mythril lace give way to be cut cleanly through. Garen held up the Millennium Saber as he jumped back avoiding another one of Reeve's fire balls which seemed to be his only magical attack. Garen however remembered what Rauru had told him specifically.

He remembered back before he gave Link his Medallion what he told of the Master Sword and Millennium Saber "While the Master Sword is indeed a powerful weapon intoned with the courage and skill of many warriors the Millennium Saber also possesses powerful properties. Other than being easily one of the sharpest swords in existence it also has the ability to channel one's energy through the blade which works off the potential for power of the user. This is why some call it the Phantom Blade." he had told him.

Garen had asked why he already felt the power of the Millennium Saber flowing through him "The Millennium Saber will never dull and it will never break. As you grow in power its sharpness and innate power will begin to reflect that, not only that but both swords also double as a shield against black magic. While it is true the Master Sword will deflect dark magic, yours is a sword of power that will cut through even the most powerful of magic, just be wary of its power." he said before he left to speak with Link. Garen also had learned something else, whoever possessed the third blade Excalibur would possess the knowledge and wisdom of the original sages.

Garen growled as he came back to reality to dodge another one of Reeve attacks, he came down allowing one of his hands to dig into the dirt "Alright bastard, round two." he said as he brought up his blade ready. Reeve brought back his hand creating an even larger sphere of flame "You're an even bigger fool than I thought. Enjoy your last moments of life." he said. Garen then rushed at Reeve from the large distance "Even more so." he said before hurling it, as it came at him Garen jumped up and swung the blade. It flashed as it cleaved right through the fire splitting it in half and deflecting it away, he then proceeded toward a shocked Reeve.

"What kind of sorcery...!" Reeve growled as he pulled up his sword to guard at the last moment as Garen swung down the determination to keep Malon safe and rid the country of Gannondorf filling his mind. The blade glowed with Garen's own energy as it cut downward, there were sparked as it passed right through Reeve's blade before cutting down right through his armor. The two pieces of the blade fell to the ground as Reeve stumbled back holding his chest "You...how did you cut through?" he gasped as he looked at the glowing sword "The Millennium Saber! You're the one Gannon fears, it cannot be!" he shouted.

Garen swiped the mythical katana through the air before stabbing it back into his sheath "I'm afraid it is Reeve and its only the beginning or your King's fall. Take whats left of your troops and leave this place. And if I ever see you near her again you will die." Reeve stumbled back to the four or five remaining troops who were just regaining consciousness and weakly climbed onto his horse "You'll rue and lament this day Sheikan. Nobody does this to me, or Gannondorf." he then moved away from the ranch with his troops.

Sheik stepped toward her partner as he was sheathing Goshinki behind his back "Are you sure it's a good idea to allow him escape? It would be a lot less trouble to end his life and keep their existence secret." she said holding up one of her throwing needles which had been dipped in a very powerful poison. Seth shook his head at this "I won't take another human life. He has done me no wrong and it is Garen's score to settle, not my own." he says.

Sheik nodded her head as Malon ran up to Garen. Sheik tugged on Seth's arm "We should leave them be." she said. Seth showed some hesitation, that is until his sworn sister took him by the ear dragging him toward the house "Come on! It isn't your business!" she said as they entered the house to check on Ingo.

Malon kneeled next to Garen who held his bleeding side, obviously he overestimated the strength of the mythril. Malon looked at him concerned beyond the ability to hide it "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she said one after another. Garen reached up to take her hands in his looking into her eyes "I'll be alright. Malon, I'm sorry I waited so long to return to you its hard to explain but I'm hoping that you'll believe me." he said not noticing just how close the two of them were moving. Malon smiled at his words "You know that I would believe you on anything you could tell me Garen. You are after all a Sheikah and I believe your honor." she said.

Garen brought one hand around her shoulder to hold her while the other rested on her side "Malon...I will never leave you in the dark again. You have my word, and my heart." he said. Malon's hands gripped his tunic even more as she heard these words she had so longed to hear over the years of her life, coming from him it couldn't be any better. Tears streamed down Malon's face as her soft lips touched his ever so gently "Oh Garen..." she whined before she made the press into a kiss which lasted several moments. Everything seemed to melt away and she finally found a lost happiness in her heart.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Oathkeeper

Lon Lon Ranch returns to normal and is prepared to stand up and not just bow down as more of Gannondorf's pawns. Malon also gives something very precious to Garen knowing that it will aid him in his journey. All of this before they are given a deep discount on everything in the Ranch's stores.

QUESTION: How did I do on the whole Garen/Malon romance in this chapter? 


	35. The Oathkeeper

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised? The name Goshinki(Seth's Tanto) comes from Inu-Yasha. Seth however does belong to me.

Author's Note: This chapter has been revised for the sake of added action much later in the story. Trust me, it will turn out much better in the end. -  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Oathkeeper

With the battle won everybody found themselves standing in the fields of Lon Lon Ranch near the storage tower where Epona and Shen were being kept earlier, the two Sheikah seemed to find it correct that the blades of the defeated decorate the small lot near the back of the ranch. Malon was still clutching to Garen's side with everything that had happened, things were not exactly going normal for her. Seth stepped away from the group and looked toward the East narrowing his eyes "So the old man thinks the first sage is within the forest. This guy's partner is going there too. When you last saw him how did he fare?" Seth asked his sworn sister.

Sheik crossed her arms as this was asked of her "I already told you. He has already reached the temple and simply needed to enter, I gave him all that he would need for the moment, but the rest he will have to do on his own. We should head out at once." Seth nodded "Agreed. Being seen here wouldn't be good for the rebellion." Garen nodded his head "Whatever happens. I'm with you too." Garen said before he noticed there wasn't a noise from behind and he turned swiftly to see only ranch, not a soul but he and Malon was there.

"Damn it where did Sheik get to?" he cursed silently to himself. Garen looked around as well "I have too many questions that seriously need to be answered and those two won't stand still long enough." he said as he noticed Seth's disappearance as well. Malon pulled on Garen's arm and then looked at his wounds "I'm fine Malon." he said feeling he had to get on to the forest.

She smiled before lightly hitting him upside the head "Seven years change nothing when it comes to you and your injuries. We still have a room for you Garen, you should probably stay the night before you die of exhaustion." she said. It became as clear as glass that he wasn't going to just be able to walk away, he trusted Link's abilities but he didn't trust that he would be able to get across the field bleeding out his side.

Garen looked back at Malon "I remember you being a cute little girl. Though I do like the trade in for beauty that rivals Din herself." he added quickly with a smirk. Malon giggled "Well arn't you a little tall for a twelve year old Garen?" Garen chuckled lightly at this "I suppose so." they both laughed and eventually retired after Malon insisted to check his injuries. 

The sun rose high over the ranch that next day as it seems the clouds that had been looming over the field had finally fallen back. Garen was the first to awaken on the second floor of the house having actually rested in one of the two beds there. He stepped lightly careful not to disturb Malon who rested in the other bed her closed eyes turned toward him. He stepped outside lacking his sword, shield and Malon's company to spy Ingo standing at the entrance dressed back in his working cloths for a change. Link looked at him as he noticed that all the horses were running freely around the corral and seemed to be very happy, this included Epona and Shen who were the center of the coral.

Garen then noticed a messenger dressed in a white tunic and a red hat move away from the ranch and toward Hyrule Castle Town rather swiftly as if he had been threatened. Garen then heard the yelling "And if that bastard asks if its right tell him that I'm as clear as the nose on his face!" Ingo shouted at the messenger. Garen spoke up "What was that all about?" he asked, Ingo turned to see him and gave a bow of respect almost at once "Oh your Malon's friend, look sorry about the other days its just...Ah for Nayru's sake, those tyrants have been keeping me so deeply under their thumb, but last night tears it! We don't need his contract and Talon can come back if he wants, this place got so much business because he knew the business." Garen nodded his head commenting that it was very bold of him. Ingo waved his hand as if it was nothing before moving off to tend to some of the animals.

Garen looked up at the window knowing that Malon had spent an hour or two in the upper room patching him up. He knelt slightly picking up a rock off the ground tossing it up in the air once, Ingo stretched as he spoke up "So things have become peaceful around here again, I wonder how the shop owners will deal with this change. I hope they'll forgive me." he thought out loud. Garen shrugged lightly "Meh. Everybody has their bad days, they'll get over it." he explained as he caught the rock and tossed it at the wooden shutter outside Malon's room knowing that would get her attention.

Malon winced his eyes as he heard the sound of something solid against the window, she rolled over lightly on the single person bed having slept that night without bothering to sleep under the sheets she was just too exhausted. She sat up noticing that there was a sun glazed smell of grass in the air. She looked toward where Garen had been sleeping and noticed he was missing, she gave only a sigh along with a smile. It was just like old times. He gets hurt, she patches him up and tells him to be more careful and then he runs off. If only he listened to her every time he'd probably be impossible to get the drop on.

She turned her head as she heard movement from across the room but didn't look up as she heard a door open and a few foot steps approached her. She lightly closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps getting closer a few moments later she felt one hand run along her cheek causing her to open her eyes to look up at her teaser. She looked up at Garen with those big blue eyes of hers and gave a smile "Good morning." she said through her smile "Good morning yourself." Garen said back with one of his own rare smiles.

Malon smiled as she sat up and looked at him "Can't you knock on the door like a normal person?" she asked as she gave a giggle. Garen chuckled as he looked toward the field "I think we may have done more good than we thought." he said. He began outlining what the outside looked like. The buildings had been washed by hand, the animals were grazing, the gates were open and the bodies had all been cleaned out.

"And unless I missed my guess he just had a message sent to Gannondorf telling him in his own special way 'piss off, we're doing this our way.' Oh and he says your father is welcome to come back." Malon clapped her hands together "Everything is finally coming back to normal." she then took a breath and started to walk toward the coral "Garen. Come with me." she said as she walked, as always Garen gave no hesitation in following her.

They walked into the coral ignoring the several horses that were running around before approaching the small structure near the back of the coral. As Malon stopped there both Shen and Epona came up to their former masters somehow recognizing them as if by some miracle. Garen chuckled "Kind of forgot to mention that I found both of them earlier." Malon sat down on a small bend running her hand over Epona's side before speaking "You have quite a bit of explaining to do." she said rather suddenly taking a very serious tone.

Garen looked at her lightly scratching the back of his head. His own common sense had to come out and just tell him that she was asking what happened to him and Link. "You want to know exactly what is going on." Malon nodded as she stood up "Bingo.Garen Sheikan, where in the hell have you been the last seven years?!" she shouted out. Several of the horses looked up, took a look at her and then proceeded to move away from the scene.

Garen breathed before motioning her to sit "It's a long story Malon." Malon shrugged her shoulders before speaking "I was raised in the countries of Hyrule and associate with all the races of Hyrule Garen, I'm used to long stories." Garen breathed before he started "It pretty much picks up right after I left this ranch after the Battle of Hyrule Castle..."

Garen went long into the morning and afternoon explaining exactly what had happened to him and Link right up to the point where they split up and he came back to the ranch to find her. Malon breathed as she absorbed all of this and hung off of every word, she had been among the few who had read some of the ancient scrolls in the castle thanks to Zelda so she had recognized the Millennium Saber and knew a lot about the sacred realm. But she couldn't believe what Garen and Link were trying to do. Defeat a man who had actually claimed the Triforce for his own.

Garen breathed as he finished up "I know it all sounds crazy but it's the truth. There is very little I can do at this point but continue fighting, otherwise Gannondorf's own ambition will destroy him and the rest of Hyrule. I cannot allow that to happen, as the Hero of Time it is my duty to stop him...as much as I'd rather not be so deeply involved." he breathed clearly still not enjoying his given role. Malon breathed as Garen spoke, though he had slept all those years he had somehow grown and become mature and serious to the scenario, she could only connect it to the Millennium Saber or his own determination.

Malon breathed as she shook her head "I will not stand in your way Garen and neither will anybody at this ranch. Gannondorf has caused nothing but misery for those outside his own race and even the Gerudo are in discomfort these days. If there is anything we can do just let us know." Garen crossed his arms as he closed his eyes mentally putting together a list "Aside from your prayers Malon I need a few things. I need one high quality shield to go with Link's style, I need a horse if I am to be any help to him at all and I need a new blade if I am to fight effectively." he explained. The fact that Seth had to take back his blade wasn't helping him and he couldn't bear using a shield with his blade any longer. It was too much of a strain on his body and the Sheikah style.

Malon took a deep breath as she reached behind her back "I'll be happy to continue lending you guys Shen and Epona, I'm sure that Jock can spare at least one shield from his already over stocked store and as for your tanto you can have mine." she said before she removed that same shimmering silver tanto and sheath from behind her waist. She gripped it tight in her hands as she spoke to him "It belonged to my mother apparently, Dad gave it to me when he thought I might be in danger going outside the ranch. After all those monsters began to appear even in the day." she explained grasping the beautiful blade she had clearly grown accustomed to.

She continued speaking "I read up on its history once and I still have a hard time believing it. The Sheikah that used this tanto was the lover and partner of the Millennium Saber's original master. This blade is the Oathkeeper. It and the Millennium Saber work hand in hand together and I feel it will be of more help to you than me." she said holding it out. Garen looked at it before speaking "Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded almost at once before she looked into his eyes "Please Garen, don't be afraid to use it. It has survived the generations and my treatment and I feel so much more of myself is in this blade." she explained grabbing his hands "When you strike out with it, do it for me." she begged him.

Garen reached out and hugged her "I will Malon. You have my promise." she hugged him back. It wasn't much later that Garen found himself at the entrance to the ranch standing next to a saddled up Shen and Epona. Malon was inside making the deals and she wanted to hand deliver Epona to Link so she could give him her threatening speech of the responcibility he had. Garen had a new set of mythril lace on which replaced the out dated ones that Blackwood had slashed up, his side was tender but feeling better after Malon's treatment. He grabbed another set for Link as well knowing that he would need them later on, with the reckless nature of his style.

Malon soon stepped back out wearing some pants and a backpack which seemed to have supplies, a normal tanto also replaced the Oathkeeper on the reverse of her belt. Ingo came out holding a finely crafted Hylian Shield from the ranch's Bazaar "Well this is the best I was able to get you, it's a little heavy but I don't think it will be a problem to another guy like you. Made of steel from the deeper parts of Dodongo's Cavern I think it will serve you well." he said strapping it to Shen's saddle.

Ingo stepped off to the side as the two prepared to move on ahead "Garen, please bring Malon back in one piece. Talon may be a mellow guy and all but there have been a few rare occasions where he has wanted to get up and hurt me. I think such an incident would push it." they all laughed and Garen looked at the man he had once called Hyrule's biggest headache "You have my word." he promised before they both rode off toward the forest in hopes of finding Link "And if you see any of that bastard's men, give them a blow on my behalf, eh!" he shouted as they rode out of sight.

Next Chapter: Return To Kokiri Forest

Link and Navi finally return to the place where both of them grew up finding that it has become infested with monsters and all the Kokiri blame one person, and it sure isn't the current ruler of Hyrule. So Link moves forward to find Saria and clear his name not that any of them would believe that he truly was himself. 


	36. Return to Kokiri Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Your surprised? The name Goshinki(Seth's Tanto) comes from Inu-Yasha. Seth however does belong to me.   
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I just had to get my hands on some inspiration. Its difficult coming up with original stuff to add to this great story which is a masterpiece in its own right. Anyway on with that chapter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Return To Kokiri Forest  
  
Link and Navi had both been traveling for nearly half a day looking for the only known way in and out of the Kokiri Forest, the trail that would lead straight through the Lost Woods to the Kokiri Village. Along the way they had to go through several aggressive monsters that now littered the field and the patrols that were on horseback didn't really help their progress either. Luckily sticking near the river had worked toward their good forturne and it wasn't much longer after the sun began to fall in the west when they finally caught sight of the Kokiri Forest over the rolling plains.  
  
Link Masters breathed as he felt a heavy guilt wash over him. Seven years ago they had judged him as the one responcible for the death of their guardian, the Deku Tree. It would be no easy task to walk into the forest without being either attacked or slandered for what they believed was true. Although the know-it-all brothers promised they would check the inside of the tree for the remains of a battle it was unlikely they would find anything, if he remembered correctly the monster called Gohma had burst into flames and was probably no more than just cinder by now.  
  
Link looked at the large hallow log that had been placed up decades ago to keep the entrance from getting over grown by the forest, he took a breath before he walked into the darkened forest the light from Navi leading the way. Link felt a little unsure of himself. Sure this new body of his was naturally stronger with both growth, the Master Sword and Rauru's power but it was not very broken in. His muscles were constantly clinching and he would be unable to react as fast as he did before, and the fact that he lacked a shield that he could use didn't really help either.   
  
The village looked the same as it always had as he walked into the entrance reaching up a half gloved hand to brush some of the loose branches aside. The sky seemed to be dark as if it could storm at any time, Link stepped from the entrance walking up the beaten dirt street that ran through the village. Nobody was outside from what he could see, last he checked the Kokiri enjoyed the rain and weren't really afraid of a little storm. Navi suddenly spoke up "Link. Be on your guard this area is infested by fiends." she breathed out into his ear. Link nodded placing his left hand on the Master Sword's hilt.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of leaves brushing the ground and then the distinctive sound of something being forced out at high speeds by a lot of pressure. Link turned around and swung the Master Sword with a grunt, it left the sheath and struck the incoming Deku Nut that had been fired off by a lone Deku Scrub. Link growled as he reached back and hurled his boomerang at the monster striking it hard upside the head, it fell back and let out a small, shrill howl. Then everything began to fall apart. The large purple pods that were nearby sprouted up into very over grown Deku Babas and he also noticed a number of Skultulas moving across the ground toward him.   
  
Navi screamed for Link to move just as one of the giant Deku Babas snapped at him with its small toothed maw, there was a distinct chomping sound as Link forward just under its snapping jaws. He grunted as he swiped the Master Sword hard drawing the thin trunk of the plant like fiend in half sending the head to the side. The Skultulas screeched as they jumped toward Link who held up his right arm forgetting he had no shield, he quickly swung swatting one aside. His wrist impacted the side of the skull the spider wore painfully as he backed up toward the center of the village.  
  
Surrounded by three Deku Babas and a few more Deku Scrubs it would not be easy, Navi started up again "Link! Get out of here!" she shouted. Suddenly several objects moved through the air like shooting stars and struck all of the fiends stunning them for the moment, he looked up toward the Deku Tree's meadow to see five sillouettes standing there no bigger than children "Hurry! You don't have long!" one of them shouted before moving toward the meadow. Link ran to follow cutting down one of the babas as he moved.   
  
The five Kokiri children moved down the short trail toward the long dead Deku Tree which seemed to have under went a few changes. A large gate had been made where the face's mouth had been left open upon its death, there was also a pair of balconies that had been built where the 'eyes' were. Link didn't know weather to commend their resourcefulness or succumb to the acidic feeling in the pit of his stomach. One of them looked back to Link "What are you waiting for? Come on!" he shouted as the gate raised and they entered. Link ran after them getting inside just as the gates closed.  
  
Link didn't exactly like what he saw. The main chamber of the Deku Tree had been modified into a fortress, the large hole in the center that would lead into the underground had been sealed by a large platform that rested in the center of the room. The walkways that he had climbed up while fighting that large golden spider years ago was now lined with Kokiri's that had taken residence in the other chambers. A few that were armed with slingshot and rare red deku seeds that were known to only grow during the hottest days of summer were there as well, with plant type fiends it was an effective weapon.   
  
The gates closed shut and the area was left with only torchlight, Link looked up as one of the Kokiri that he had followed him approached him. She wore armor made out of strips of bark and carried a small sword with him, she didn't exactly seem happy "What is wrong with you? Don't you know that Hylians are supposed to stay outside the forest. Or did you actually think your clothing would be enough to fool us?" Link now recognized this Kokiri as Shera. One of the Kokiri who was at one point never serious about anything, yet somehow this brunette Kokiri had become an effective warrior.   
  
Looking around he did notice that a few of the Kokiri seemed to have gained a few years obviously from traveling outside the forest, depending on how long they were outside the forest the more they would grow. Considering how long Saria had been outside the forest even before he fell asleep she was probably growing at the regular rate of a Hylian by now. Shera suddenly snapped her fingers "Hey! Your in it deep enough already. Why did you come here?" she demanded to know. Link breathed before he looked down at her "I'm looking for somebody. Do you know where a Kokiri named Saria is?"  
  
Shera lightly shrugged before speaking "Don't know if you could call her a Kokiri anymore, since she went outside the forest she had been growing up. She should look around your age right now Hylian. Anyway about six months ago when all of this started to happen, when the ruler of Hyrule got all aggressive more and more monsters began pouring out of the Forest Temple. Saria decided that as the eldest Kokiri she had to do something, Mido went with her and neither of them have been heard from since." Link breathed out concerned.   
  
Suddenly Navi flew from under his hat and spoke up much to Link's dismay "And you didn't send anybody out after them?" Link breathed as he knew that Navi's presence wouldn't exactly be easy to explain.   
  
Shera sighed before speaking "We have to protect this stronghold and the Lost Woods has become a very dangerous place for the Kokiri and...Hey! Navi what are you doing following a Hylian around?! What happened to Link?" she half shouted.   
  
Half of the fortress looked right at Link as Navi was about to speak but Link raised a hand to grab Navi by the bottom of her tiny ankles "This fairy came to me not to long ago after the one she was guarding was killed in a battle at Hyrule Castle, the one that placed the current ruler in power. I'm against Gannondorf in any way you can slice it, we teamed up as she has knowledge of this land. To continue I must speak with Saria." he explained. Shera sighed lightly looking to the ground "So Link is dead?" she asked him.   
  
Navi looked straight at the adult Link who narrowed his vision at her before she spoke up "He...I haven't seen him since that battle...I can only suspect that he is dead or the Gerudos from the western deserts have taken him as a labor prisoner or...er never mind." Navi said as she noticed the puzzeled looks from both the Kokiri warrior and the forest raised Hylian.   
  
Shera breathed lightly shaking her head "That adds just another sin to us then. Years ago when the Deku Tree died shortly after calling a boy named Link to speak with him, we had no clue of how to react. We pinned the blame on Link without thinking." Shera took a breath as she looked away "Link. Though none of us ever understood him, we cannot be sure if he was the cause or not but looking back I cannot think of once that Link ever showed any signs that he would ever hurt us. He was always the loner but then again he was always friendly." she breathed. Link breathed wanting desperately to tell her to not beat herself up but knew she would never believe that he was Link even if he admitted it.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Link looked up to see Lori one of the Mido supporters from back in the day "What we found doesn't prove a thing. Link was the last to go to the Deku Tree before he withered and all he could do was point the finger at somebody else. You're one of the only Kokiri that supports the tired old theory that Link is a would-be hero." Navi buzzed right up to Lori giving a swift kick to the center of his forehead demanding that he shut his mouth. Shera then delivered a swift blow to the center of Lori's face sending him back to the ground, Lori was wearing armor as well and it was obvious that Shera was the superior here.   
  
Shera spoke up in response "I gave the simple facts. We do not know for sure about anything and the way you and the others dwell on your theories don't really help anything. Now get back to your duties." she said. Link looked up see that several weapons had been layed off to one side of the chambers, he inquired as to what was going on and Shera spoke "Were getting together every able bodies Kokiri and we are planning to take back the village from the monsters, but...the evil wind blowing from the temple gives them strength. I plan on leading my squad up there to destroy what is inside." she said.   
  
Link now knew that he could not allow this to happened and looked down at Shera before he spoke "Listen to me Shera. Navi has told me about the Lost Woods and she knows her way around it, I've been through more than you have I'm sure. You should concentrate on the village. I will go to the Forest Temple and locate Saria, hopefully then she will be able to stop the darkness from flowing out of the temple." Shera looked up at the adult Link unable to understand why he wanted to do such a dangerous deed for a people he couldn't possibly relate with.   
  
Shera then realized the obvious "How...how do you know my name?" she asked unsure of herself at this point. Link stood to his feet realizing he had slipped up and began to walk back toward the gates of the Deku Tree "You and your people just get yourselves together and make sure they are all as determined as you are before you start toward the village. Also be sure to watch yourself. I'll bring Saria and Mido back even if it kills me, I owe Saria and the rest of you that much." he said before he vanished through the closing gates. Shera was then left with the question: Where have I seen him before?  
  
Link ran away as fast as his legs could carry him cutting through the underbrush that constantly obstructed his path heading back to the village. He came down the hill not heeding Navi's screams of warnings as a large Wolfos jumped out at him swinging at his head, without a shield to aid him Link could only attack. He shouted as he struck in mid travel drawing open the monsters chest and leaving it to die where it fell. He moved to Mido's house and ran to the elevated rocks behind it where he jumped up climbing until he came upon the entrance to the Lost Woods.   
  
Link breathed as he checked his equipment. The Master Sword rested over his back as it was to, the Deku Knife was at his side along with his boomerang and the hookshot he prayed that he was prepared before he entered allowing Navi's soft glow to light the way.   
  
The Lost Woods had changed since he had last visited them, there were very few flowers along the trail and a lot of it had been torn up by the fiends that now ran rampant in the village. The sky was dark with an unyielding blanket of storm clouds that gave no rain, truly Gannondorf and his magic had turned this place into a land of misery and he ment to keep it that way. Link looked at Navi before he stepped forward moving along the path of the Lost Woods that would take him to the Sacred Forest Meadow where the ancient Forest Temple was.  
  
As Link walked he remembered a few things such as the first time he questioned Saria on what it was, she replied that she had no idea but felt it would play an important role in their lives someday. "Why did she always have to be right?" he murmured under his breath as he came into a small clearing with a small pond across from it. He stepped over to it drowning one of the empty bottles in it, they had originally been filled with the castle's potions but they had either been used or gone out of use. But they were still good for carrying water.   
  
Suddenly Navi's aura flashed a bright red showing shock and essentially demand that Link move out of the way. Link jumped and rolled to the side as somebody landed where he had been trying to stab him in the back quite literally with a crudely made knife, but he couldn't believe who was holding it. He knew that Saria would have probably grown older due to the fact she left the woods more than once and he had been trying to make up a mental picture but he would have never been able to imagine what he was seeing now.   
  
The growing Kokiri looked to be around fifteen in Hyrulian years proof that he probably first left the boundaries some four or five years prior. He wore the traditional Kokiri tunic and boots and had some armor made from bark along with a standard Kokiri Shield. His hair was a dark orange and he had a number of fadding freckles on his face, the eyes were green like most Kokiri's but they were slowly growing darker showing the aging. It would have taken Link only a passing glance to know who his attacker was, he hardly needed a long gaze to see the young man that had spawned from Mido.  
  
Mido pulled his knife up and looked at Link's cloths "Aside from Saria and Davin we don't have any Kokiri in our village that have grown like you. I don't know who your trying to fool but it wouldn't matter." he said before he moved back to the pathway which would lead to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link decided to just leave Mido be and tried to pass by but jumped back as the once cowardly Kokiri took a swipe at his abdomen with the knife.  
  
Link angrily drew his blade on reflex and Mido picked up his shield going into a basic stance "Your not getting past here. Saria told me to let her do it on her own. Its futile for anybody else anyway, every time I let and outsider pass they're either with your king or they get killed before even reaching the temple." at this Link slammed the Master Sword back into its scabbard and then glared at Mido "Gannondorf is NOT my king!" he shouted clearly insulted.   
  
Mido took a step back but regained his composure before speaking "Well either way I made a promise I would not let anybody past here unless she sent for them prior to their arrival." he explained crossing his arms.   
  
"Wait, Saria did send for us. We've felt her calling out for his help." Navi said before diving back under Link's cap almost forgetting that Link's identity should remain a secret among the Kokiri. Mido raised an eyebrow before figuring that he was probably just a Kokiri from south of the village "I'm going to have to see proof of this, how do you know Saria?" he asked.   
  
Link began thinking of a way to tell Mido and crossed his arms over his abdomen where he felt a lump in the inner pocket of his tunic, he checked it and came out with the Ocarina of Time which he had not touched since leaving the Sacred Realm. It didn't take him long to come up with the idea and brought the instrument to his lips playing out the song that Saria had taught him just over seven years ago. The tune echoed through the forest and everything seemed to become a little more positive.   
  
Mido stepped back and looked at Link "That...that song...Saria only taught it to her best friends." he then stepped aside holding an arm out toward the path "Forgive a doubting fool. Saria must need you so you'd better go to her before its too late. I'll head back to the village." he said before the nameless warrior moved down the path.   
  
"Thanks Mido!" Navi called out from under Link's cap. Mido brought a hand to his chin as he tried to think of who that fairy was and where he had heard that voice before. "Ah, Navi. I always wondered what happened to..." Mido then found himself trying to contemplate how he wasn't on the ground covered in bruises as it hit him. If that was Mido, then the person with her could only be Link!  
  
Link moved through the Sacred Forest Meadow as best he could, taking cover from the large piggish-doggish beasts that were known only as Moblins. They were one of the unit troops of Gannondorf's military usually used in patrolling and scouting, they weren't much for swift combat and weren't very smart. But what they lost in intelligence, they made up for in raw physical strength. However due to their weak sense of hearing, Link managed to navigate the meadow without any difficulty...that is until he got to the threshold of the temple's courtyard.   
  
A large Moblin stood there wielding a large club that looked like a large rod of metal impaled into a large rock, its body was wide and it perfectly blocked his way up the carved stairway which lead to the temple. The Moblin spoke out in a brutish voice "Another one of those rebels, heh heh alright. Lets go. I'm going to break your body and make you cry out for your mother." needless to say Link wasn't threatened as he drew his sword and took a step back into stance.   
  
"Yeah? I'm gonna take and wild guess and say that your strong but stupid." he said before darting toward the large monster which swiftly swung his club down. Dirt seemed to be kicked up as this happened as a wave of sheer forced moved toward Link, Navi demanded that he get off the ground and Link found himself jumping to kick up the wall over the moving ground. He touched down and drew something from the front pouch of his belt and hurled it hard at the creature's face.   
  
Two Deku Nuts hit perfectly between the monster's eyes causing him to fall back dropping his club as he tried to scrap the burning dust away. He looked up ready to attack but was too late as the only thing he got to see was Link jumping into the air and driving the Master Sword into the Moblin's forehead killing him instantly.   
  
Link withdrew his sword not taking the time to clean it and ran up the stairs into the Temple's Courtyard which was also Saria's favorite playing spot. He looked all around seeing nothing of Saria but the empty stump, Link in response struck the ground with his foot. Then he heard another sound from behind like the sound of somebody dropping to the ground, he turned going for his boomerang but lowered his hand as he was greeted by the site of the one who told him Saria's location.   
  
Sheik looked up as she hit the ground having been watching Link's actions from the trees wanting to make sure he could handle what he would face in the temple. She stood to her feet and stepped forward looking at Link and then the stump he had been starring at which seemed to have a worn spot in it, probably from somebody's sitting "The flow of time is always cruel, isn't it?" she questioned him.   
  
Link crossed his arms looking at the group as this woman approached him "Tell me about it. Its speed seems different for each person, she probably waited seven years to see me again it was less than a few moments to me." he murmured clearly having regrets.   
  
Sheik nodded her head at this before speaking "But one thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. Link if you were need to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." she said before she removed her harp which prompted Link to get out his ocarina. Sheik played a song that seemed to go with the forest and its way of existence, Link easily memorized this tune. Suddenly a green light picked up around him and he vanished into thin air with a shout of surprise.  
  
When the emerald light fadded he found himself standing on a large marble disk that was in the courtyard and was somewhat closer to Sheik who seemed entertained by his shock. She spoke "There are seven songs that were written up so Sages could move between Temples. Some of them were just convenient while others gave access to places that could not be reached by any other means. She is inside Link and she is waiting for you. Don't let her down." Sheik stepped away and reached behind her back bringing out a Deku Nut.   
  
One blinding flash later...she was gone...  
  
Next Chapter: The Forest Temple  
  
Link attacks the ancient Forest Temple and begins ridding it of the evil that has infected it but before he can effectively save Saria he must destroy four ghost sisters that hold the curse that haunts the forest in place. And even after this kind of a challenge it is far from over...  
  
NOTE: Okay just to let you guys know. This next chapter is not going to be a walk through of the forest temple. I plan to redesign it and make a map up of it so it will be more like a Temple that was actually used by people instead of a place that is conveniently placed to piss Link/the Player off. 


	37. The Forest Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Original characters belong to me.

Author's Note: I've managed to grab a little inspiration from a sources and will try to continue writing while giving it more of a logical stand point, such as temples being converted into forts instead of them just being filled with deadly traps.

WEBSITE: Be sure to check out the dedicated website for lots of nifty information on the story. -  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Forest Temple

Sheik had appeared for as long was needed before vanishing just as fast leaving him with only a song fresh in his mind and a friend trapped within the crumbling walls of the Forest Temple. Link breathed as he looked up at the stairway that lead up from where he was had been destroyed at some point during his slumber, obviously to keep the childish Kokiri from entering. One had the bravery to confront the evil that had poisoned this once holy place and she was now somewhere inside probably hurt and scared. The thought alone made Link's blood boil as he retrieved the hook shot from his belt and aimed up at the branch of an old tree.

The an unexplainable light flowed through the small gem just above the grappling spike and a fiery red dot poised itself on the ground as he squeezed the trigger on the weapon firing off the spring loaded contraption. The hook dug into the branch and the chain retracted yanking him up sharply, releasing the trigger caused the hook to disengage and fall from the branch. He landed on what was left of the stairway as the chain snapped back into its housing. Navi followed up to Link taking refuge under his cloak which he still had with him, held at his neck by a small broach. He breathed as he checked the Master Sword and then moved forward into the temple.

The place was ancient. More than likely it was some sort of a cathedral and home to the original sage of the forest, one of seven that so long ago sealed the triforce away so that no man might ever lay hands upon it. Saria and Link used to play in the temple in better times, so he knew the place pretty well up until one reached the main hall and the gardens. Every other door was closed off by lock and chain and it was not their place to bring damage to a place so many generations older than themselves. Obviously the evil king's minions had no such respect.

The entry way had a pair of large trees growing up the ceiling which Link remembered quite well, he took notice of a number of items that had been set up such as torches and lanterns and now there was a thick scent of Moblin stink. Link knew the basic inhabitants of Gannondorf's forces as he had learned from his studies of the war which had happened nearly two decades ago. From what he had learned from his studies and from what he had witnessed at the battle of Castle Hyrule he could almost guarantee that the evil king had amassed an army from other areas.

Link crept forward into the temple knowing that this place was probably overrun, he would have to use his knowledge of the place and his stealth to get around. Navi lowered her glow as well until her feminine form could be seen perched on Link's shoulder, which was a rare occasion as normally the light was blinding. Link breathed as he slowly walked down the first hall that would lead to the wide open main hall where he and Saria had often played in his youth. He ducked down and softly closed the doors as he noticed two guards patroling, they were just about the ugliest things he had ever seen.

These disgusting little creatures at first glance were short and stubby and he could pick up their stink from where he was. Their skin was leathery and appeared to have been coated in the dirt of the earth and their own natural oils, both of which pointed out their lack of hygiene. Their eyes were beedy and seemed to sink back into their skulls just as menacing as their uneven and jagged teeth which poked along the sides of their mouths. Their faces were unique, some twisted and malformed. It was as if some amateur sculptor had molded them in the dark with quick drying clay. These smelly and filth ridden creatures were obviously of the bad lands. 

"Orcs! I hate Orcs!" Navi half shouted into Link's ear at the sight of them much hated monstrosities. Link had pretty much made that guess upon first glance as they looked like they could qualify for the most filthy race of savages ever to walk Hyrule. Considering Gannondorf's taste for strength as well as numbers, it was likely the more powerful Uruk-hai were also in his employment within the forest temple. Link breathed as they walked around the round hall and eventually they moved to speak to one another "Nuts and berries again. Why can't we have some meat?" one asked the other.

The other one brutishly reached up the strike the other one upside the head "Because Lord Mirkwood told us to stay away from that village. When the Dark Sage gives an order we damn well better follow it." he said clearly having fear of this Mirkwood. Link raised an eyebrow at what they addressed him as and his mind wandered. He cast any hesitation aside knowing that he didn't have time to wonder about every little thing these inferior creatures said, because it didn't take long for them to bring up what he wanted. The hungry orc growled "Like I care? What about that prisoner they are keeping in the back of the armory. She doesn't need her legs does she?" he asked. Without warning a fist struck him from behind.

Link quickly ducked out of site as another one showed up, this one resembled the orcs, but was clearly superior to them. This creature stood taller and probably had one head up on Link, his skin was jet black and relatively cleaner. The creature's face seemed relatively better structured than his two counter parts and his body was in a great deal better shape. A large broad sword and fresh armor was present in place of the Orcs battle worn blades and leather armor. He took notice of the distinctive eyes and fangs on the monster and growled "Uruk-Hai." he breathed to Navi who nodded towards him.

The monster spoke in a gruff and clearly superior voice "I don't care what you think of him, whatever Mirkwood says is absolute. Lord Gannondorf brought him here himself so obviously he is somebody who has earned the king's respect. You anger him and it will be on your own heads." the monster demanded before dropping them both on their posteriors, on which they moved back. The Uruk-hai then pointed to the west room that had once been locked "When you two morons are done with your patrol go and clean up the armory. If you want meat so bad go hunt down a few of those wolves that are roaming around this place." he said before stepping back through the west door.

Link breathed as he looked to Navi and motioned towards the small shrine structure in the middle of the room where four different torches were, none of them were lit however. Navi nodded and took off flaring up her light, she buzzed past on just as it passed by Link's hiding place and it looked following Navi's light as she headed to his partner. Link took his chance removing his cloak and drapped it quickly over the first villians head pulling him down. The orc flailed with its arms unable to get screams through the thick cloak, Link reacted by pounding his cranium into the wall sending him into a forced sleep.

The other followed Navi's light mesmerized until he heard a pounding sound from behind and looked back to see his partner slumped over with a cloak covering him. He rushed up to him shaking him "What happened?! Get up!" he shoute. Link looked from his place against one of the torches which had effectively hid him. He breathed as he drew the spike shaped deku knife from his belt the old runes shining lightly as he moved forward and reached out. The orc was forcefully grabbed around the neck and tried to move when he noticed a knife was brought to his throat, he froze raising his hands.

Link pressed the razor knife to the monster's windpipe as a warning before speaking keeping his voice low "Where is Saria? The girl who you mentioned earlier." the monster swallowed raising one hand to point to the west door. He gasped out in his haggard voice the holding cell was through a door in the armory and that it over looked the garden. Link looked up at the door and spoke a thanks before taking the knife away, but before the monster could call out or go for his blade Link attacked. His right hand shot up grabbing him around the jaw before hurling him back towards the ground where his head cracked hard against the stone floor. It they weren't dead they were unconscious.

The young warrior feeling the burn from adrenalin took the time to drag them back to the corner of one of the short stairways and put out a few of the torches casting the area in shadow. Taking a small ring of keys from one of them he moved up into the armory. He entered the door slowly keeping the knife in his right hand and his left ready to go for his sword, he didn't want extra weight as he tried to move around. He looked around holding up the straight bladed deku knife which the Kokiri called a sacred artifact, it had been battered by his travels already and he needed a new one. Sadly, most the weapons in the armory were used and worn and the only weapons in good shape were sized up for the moblins.

Link stepped over looking through the random weapons that were placed on tables and along the wall, just there to be grabbed whenever they were needed. There was a staircase that lead to the second floor, but Link wasn't about to proceed so soon. While he wanted to get in and get out as quickly as possible he knew that he couldn't afford to move ahead without knowing of Saria's safty. Knowing she had to come first he moved towards the only other door in the armory, the one that would apparently lead to the small dungeon of the old palace. He tread softly taking the Deku Knife from its leather sheath once again, he didn't want to use the Master Sword. They might end up sensing its light.

Link opened the door and moved through it quickly his feet gliding over the floor before he forced himself back into a small alcove where a cell was located. He looked inside and didn't see anything. Suddenly voices spoke up "How much longer do we have to keep feeding her?" the voice of an Uruk-Hai could be heard just down the hall obviously he spoke of Saria. Not wanting to be caught he pulled the loose cell door open and moved inside slowly finding that there was no lock on it, he watched the hall through the small line of bars in the heavy oak door. A gruff voice spoke obviously coming from a much larger creature "Until Mirkwood has broken the seal of this place and taken the girl's place she cannot die, luckily the Phantom guards the seal so we have no need to watch her closely."

Link could see the shadow of the angered Uruk-hai from the torch light "Screw that! We've been going on stale bread, nuts and barries for the last six weeks. I want meat! I want kokiri meat!" he said before giving a battle cry. Link's eyes went wide as there was a sound of metal striking flesh and then the crack of bone, followed by the gargling of blood. Link then instinctively stepped back as the frame of the Uruk-hai was hurled down the hall smashing against the wall before falling against the wall near the door, barely alive. Link breathed as he watched something step forward which made him back up a step.

This moblin was clearly a step up from the dull witted creatures he had encountered in the meadow, this thing stood just as tall and wielded a large club of solid metal and stone. The Uruk-hai screamed as the monster raised his club and then brought it down crushing the creature who had gone foolish with hunger. The monster hefted up his club and then began to move back to the end of the hallway, Link knew that he had to make his move before it was too late and jumped from the cell brandishing the ancient dagger.

The monster turned around as he heard Link's feet and swung his sword down at the floor, Link jumped up kicking off the wall as it passed and tackled the monster's head sending him slamming back into the ground. The monster groaned as Link jumped up and it attempted to stand and shout out something, Link moved hard turning and plunging down his knife at the monster's windpipe. The blade just barely managed to pierce through the leathery flesh of the moblin's neck cutting of his shouts. A hand flew up to remove the knife, but Link held it in as long as he could before he was roughly pushed away.

The blade dragged in the monster's throat before getting snarred between a pair of bones which resulted in the blade snapping off. Link breathed as he jumped up and slammed his palm into the knife's broken blade forcing it in more. Blood sprayed across Link's tunic as he forced it in, the moblin's arm reached towards the ceiling as he choked and then went limp his hand falling to the ground. Link breathed as he stood up and reached down yanking the blade of the broken deku knife from the monster's wind pipe. "Mido isn't gonna like this." he breathed knowing he had just damaged one of the Kokiri's treasures.

"Who? Who's there?" a voice asked from the back of the room. Link looked up as he heard the voice, it was almost exactly as he remembered it though there wasn't a time he could remember that fear had actually effected it as such. He looked up to the only door in the back room which the armored moblin had obviously been guarding, there was no light from the inside which worried him knowing that the Kokiri lost their strength when disconnected from nature. He rushed up throwing his body hard against the door of the cell "Saria! Are you alright?" Link breathed moving one hand through the barred window of the door. "L-Link?!" the voice responded and Link felt a small hand reach to rest against his fingers which gripped one of the bars "Link? It can't be you...You were supposed to have been killed at the battle of Castle Hyrule. For the sake of the Deku Tree, where have you been all these years?" she questioned her soft hand gripping his tightly. Link tried to see through the bars but found that there was not nearly enough light to see inside.

Link spoke with his head against the door, his voice torn with sorrow "Saria, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. So much has happened and I have no clue what has been happening these last seven years. I wanted to save this world from that Gerudo bastard, I almost did but then...its too much to explain right now Saria. Get away from the door." her hands left his and she got back and Link slammed his shoulder hard into the heavy oak door.

Link came back holding his shoulder in pain as the door refused to give way, he stepped back and gave the door a sharp kick in the center but it refused to move. He breathed before placing his body against the door admitting that he wouldn't be able to break down the door through force alone. Saria's voice came from the cell "Your going to have to get the keys from one of the monster's in this place. He is called Merik and should be guarding the treasure shrine at the back of the main hall. Be careful he is a very crafted swordsman and a Stalfos." Link cursed his luck lightly.

He had encountered the small skeletons that littered the fields, had fought past two of them to win the Kokiri Sword and had defeated Shackle with Darien's assistance, but he wasn't sure how he was going to fight another one of them. It was likely that one in this area would be a former knight in his past life and probably a lot more skilled. The fact that it was under the possession of Gannondorf's dark magic didn't help either. Saria spoke to him, trying her best to help "If you can take off the head you should be able to finish it off without much trouble. Listen, they disarmed me when they caught me, I need you to get my stuff back from the treasure shrine so I can help you." she said. He nodded and moved off.

Link crept back into the main hall to find that the same Uruk-Hai who had threatened the two orcan guards had returned and was shouting for them to report, he slowly drew his sword and stepped closer. He just managed to get through the center precipace with the four unlit torches when he was spotted by the wary monster "Hey! Who in the blazes are you?!" it shouted before Link drew out his sword and rushed at the monster. The quickly raised the much broader sword in its possession and swung at Link who sliced up in turn as hard as he could, without a shield it was all he could do that didn't involve taking the blow or retreating.

The Master Sword moved through the air as light and swift as a reed, a pale blue aura following his blade before it seemed to empower the holy blade as it connected with the sound of clashing metal. Link looked up and his eyes were wide as blood was on his blade and the floor. The monster's rusty blade dropped from the hilt and the monster fell over, bisected at its chest by the almighty Master Sword. Blood sprayed from the large cut out section and cooled upon the floor at Link's feet. The Hylian's eyes fell to his new blade as it glowed and the blood was slowly evaporated from it, it was as if the very blood of the evil creature was unable to bear the Master Sword's light. He breathed as he looked north and charged towards the door knowing that stealth wasn't going to last with blood all over the place.

Link stopped himself right as he made his way through the door that would lead him to the Treasure Shrine where this jail keeper should have been on guard duty. He moved down the short hall pushing open another door before holding up the Master Sword which had called back the aura along its blade. There was no sign of any kind of a guard present, but when Saria had called this place a treasure shrine she had no been exaggerating about it. The walls were lined with several ancient tapestries all made with cut and sewn rupees, there was also a few chests filled with delicacies of the forest. There was a large chest in the back left corner filled with raw gold and rupees and another in the corner filled with flora and fauna of the Deku Tree.

Link breathed as he noticed a pair of chests in the back corner of the room which appeared to be locked, he guessed that one was probably Saria's equipment she had brought with her. He checked the lock and saw that it also needed a key and couldn't just be broken. Navi watched as Link attempted to slip the blade of the broken knife inside when something caught her attention from the corner. She made quick her actions to fly up flashing a bloody red. Before she could sound the warning Link had jumped up rolling to the side as a blade cut down into the chest's surface. Link stood to his feet grabbing his sword and raising his right arm which still had the cheap metal bracer attached to it.

Splintering the center of the chest's lid was a large broad sword and attached to it was a rather sizeable Stalfos knight. Clearly once a Hyrulian royal knight from examination of the armor, he had probably wandered into the forest years ago and become lost. His corpse reanimated by the pyreflies it was likely that he had possessed a furious rage upon the time of his death, likely for the Hyrulian King for sending him to such a forsaken place. The aura of the spirits that preserved his life could be seen hovering behind his still present eyes which clashed with the ivory white of the skull. Link narrowed his eyes "What are those things?" he breathed seeing the strange lights flying around the monster. Navi spoke "The negative pyreflies that haunt Hyrule. Vengeful spirits is what remains of a person's inner darkness upon their death, when one cannot release the tension of their lives upon such a time their anger will forbid them from reaching paradise. They become envious to the living, sometimes even hateful. They are the very reason Hyrule has such a monster problem."

Link always knew that wild monsters and fiends roamed the country sides and wildlands of Hyrule, and he had seen those strange lights flying around the forest but they were white and yellow light while these things were clearly black and purple, like a slice of darkness. The living created their own misery with their pointless conflict, it explained why several monsters could never be whipped out. The Stalfos looked at both of them and did the most surprising thing, he gave a sigh. The monster spoke clearly "Hylian! Leave this place at once! I have no wish to fight one of my own, and the great Gannondorf's wrath isn't something to take lightly!" Link narrowed his eyes before going on the attack slamming the metal plated bracer into the monster's sword and then following up with his blade "Then get out of my way!" he shouted.

The skeletal monster having given his warning, roared as he lashed out with his shield getting Link to back off as the Master Sword nicked one of his shoulders trying to get to the neck. Link grunted as he ducked and the sword flew over his head and he then attempted to get his blade to the undefended spinal column. The shield came down right in time to stop the sword, he heard a haggard laugh before he was smashed across the face by the shield and then the Stalfos moved to him. Link tried to move from the wall and was to his feet when suddenly the rusty blade pierced into his shoulder. The mythril mail caught the blade but did little to shield the blow, after seven years it was probably beginning to experience wear and tear.

The Stalfos laughed again as it raised its blade with both arms "Link! Move!" Navi screamed as the monster brought the blade down. Link saw his opening and sprung to this feet holding his right arm to shield himself, he slammed himself into the monsters meatless abdomen bowing him over which sent his sword to shatter on the stone ground. Link then pulled up his own blade from his position which straddled the monsters missing stomach and slammed the Master Sword's point into the monster's skull. It roared and convulsed before shattering, the bones fell away from one another, completely lifeless.

Navi flew around Link's head as he slowly sheathed his sword and looked down at the metal plated gauntlet Sheik had given him, it was beaten up and was hardly useful anymore which prompted him to toss it away allowing it to clatter against the floor. He reached down to the bones taking a small ring of six small silver keys and looked back towards the chest trying two before getting the right one. He forced open the chest and was a little surprised by what he found inside, it was beginning to come clear that she was still around and had made sure that at least one of his friends would be able to defend herself.

From the chest he pulled out the Kokiri Calibur and the blue Kokiri Shield both of which had been left with Zelda seven years ago, obviously she had at some point returned them to the forest. Reaching deeper he retrieved something that he never expected to see in the hands of a Kokiri, he thought that the Deku Tree had banned the creation of such weaponry. In his hands he held a short range, compact version of the Fairy Bow. He knew that after the war ended most of them were burned to prevent stupid actions, still it appeared that Saria had kept hold of at least one of these well crafted weapons.

Link also removed a well decorated quiver of around thirty arrows, another Deku dagger which was clearly the one Zelda had been using, and the familiar wind piece that was Saria's ocarina. Finding nothing more that looked useful in the chest, Link closed it and stepped over the other one which also bore a lock which used to same key. Opening the small oak chest Link looked inside finding something that looked like a rope and grappling hook set, while the hook shot was one thing he figured this might come in handy later on. Feeling better prepared he moved back to free Saria and get to the bottom of what was happening.

Next Chapter: Restless Spirits

Upon freeing his long time friend, Link is told exactly what has been going on within the Forest Temple sense Gannondorf reinforced his search for the Triforce. Four restless spirits hold the key to the inner sanctum where the chosen must go. In this case it would be her, but the Evil King has sent an interloper to take her place as a Sage, a fallen Kokiri known as Mirkwood. 


	38. Restless Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Original characters belong to me.

Author's Note: I've managed to grab a little inspiration from a sources and will try to continue writing while giving it more of a logical stand point, such as temples being converted into forts instead of them just being filled with deadly traps.

WEBSITE: Profiles for Link Masters, Princess Zelda, Gannondorf Dragmire, Vincent Dragmire, Mido Underhill, Saria Greenhill, Genis Mirkwood will be added within the week.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Restless Spirits

Getting back Saria's stuff was one thing. Getting back to her would be another. Link kept this in mind as he slowly moved back into the armory closing the door behind him, keeping his knees bent and keeping his body out of view he moved forward. Link could see the door that would lead to the hall where Saria was being kept and was about to move forward when he heard a voice "Please forgive me. I'll sort this out!" a cowardly voice said. Link looked up and dropped down bringing his back against a small wall keeping himself out of view. The conversation was coming from the stairs.

He breathed as he reached to his side taking out the flat blade that was left from the broken Deku dagger holding up the mirror polished blade to see what was going on. The image wasn't perfect but it was good enough as Link could see an orc standing there near the bottom of the stairs "I don't need your excuses, somebody is in here and it is likely one of those rebels. We cannot afford any more delays. Whoever it is, find them and destroy them." he ordered. The reflection was that of a green clad blurb that he couldn't make out. The echoing of footsteps revealed the fact that he had retreated to the next level. Link prepared himself.

The orc stepped around the corner and Link shot out a foot just as the monster looked up and took his feet out from under him. He sent his left arm up which held the metal shard and cut into the creature's throat, he convulsed and then died. Link removed the blade and winced as the blade was threatening to cut through his leather gauntlet, the knife could not be salvaged. He breathed as he pocketed the knife and reached down taking the orc's short sword, it wasn't as good as the knife, but the Master Sword was too large to swing in closed quarters. Taking a breath he moved towards Saria's cell.

Link stepped through the door and right up to Saria's cell where he saw a pair of small hands against the small window of bars "Link! Are you alright?" she asked clearly still concerned over the Stalfos. Link breathed as he searched the keys "Yeah. Seems he had qualms about slaying a member of his former race. Give me a second and I'll get you out of there." he said as he inserted the third key and the door's lock could be heard snapping out of place. Link reached out a hand and pulled back the door and looked down lightly expecting to still be looking model Kokiri girl. He was in for a surprise.

His sapphire eyes moved up from the well developed body that they had landed upon towards the face, the green cloths remained constant on the girl but there was also leather armor in place that didn't allow him to fully see just how much she had changed. As his eyes moved up towards her head he took notice that she had clearly gotten taller and was likely to have been a lot less childish. His eyes landed on those familiar emerald eyes which were just brushed by matching hair which seemed to be unique to her alone. Other than these similarities the young girl was gone, replaced by this rebellious looking young woman.

The Deku Tree's explanation on what happens to the Kokiri when they leave the forest rang in his mind, how they would begin to age when they spent an extended amount of time away from the forest. Thus Saria possessed a much more grown up appearance since leaving the forest, despite her truly older age she was still younger physically. At this point her appearance somewhere around the age of fifteen which made him suspect that her and Mido, who had appeared the same age had obviously tried to do something when Gannondorf took over. Still he had to admit that both of them had turned out rather well, especially Mido.

Link swallowed lightly having forgotten that she had left the forest to follow him to the castle, at this point it seemed to be a very distant memory. She didn't speak as he looked into her eyes and he forced himself to break the silence "Saria...is that you?" he questioned, clearly in shock. Navi then giggled and pointed out to Link that she was just as surprised. Link stepped up and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her, he had never really told her of his heritage and it was likely that she was in a little bit of shock. Saria shook her head and regained herself looking at him "Link?" she questioned, before throwing herself into his arms "What took you so long?!" she shouted as she gripped him tightly.

The ill-fated Link breathed in the familiar forest scent as he embraced his frightened and relieved friend who had clearly been in here a while. She coughed lightly as she gripped his neck trembling lightly, Navi looked down at the two of them and couldn't help but shed a tear, she hardly wanted to question what kind of torture they had put the poor girl through. Saria whimpered out that she had been there three months and was constantly being tormented for information on her inherited role as a sage, which she was unable to achieve. Link allowed her to regain her composure before stepping back.

She breathed and looked up at him, the different between their eyes was at least twelve inches. Link spoke as he proceeded to pulled her equipment from where he had strapped it on his back "Exactly what are they trying to do anyway? Why do they need you?" handing it to her in pieces, leaving her to expertly equip one after another. Link breathed as Saria held up the bow in her left hand the drew back the string with her right, she released it probably looking for any flaws that had developed during her imprisonment "What in the world has been happening Saria?" Saria looked up at the new and improved Link as he seemed on the verge of screaming "What happened to the forest and to the rest of the country?" he questioned her.

The mentally older girl gave a light sigh before touching Link on the shoulder gripping lightly as if taking in assurance that he wasn't an illusion "Seven years ago there was some sort of an uprising outside of the forest and a man called Gannondorf took a tyrannical rule of this country. He has been trying to extend his rule to the point he can completely govern every area of Hyrule, he intends to do this by taking control of the seven seals." Link crossed his arms requesting she tell him more. "The seven seals are what maintains the balance of the world, each of them are now calling out for a new sage to take control of their power. Gannondorf has sent his own to usurp the power of the seals, in this he will be able to control the way the balance flows." she explained.

Link shrugged his shoulders "It doesn't explain what you are doing here, Saria. Its dangerous here." Saria breathed before she crossed her arms "Certain rules apply to taking control of a seal. One must truly understand the kind of power the seal regulates and they must also be of the area's dominant race which rely on the seal for their way of life." Link narrowed his eyes at this revelation "So this Mirkwood is a Kokiri. Wonderful." he growled not liking the thought of a Kokiri turning on his own like this.

Saria looked up as she finished strapping the sword, shield, knife and quiver to her body and continued to explain "The seal of the forest is located in the Inner Sanctum of the temple, but the way is blocked by the four guardians of this temple. They must be defeated before one can unlock the way to the Inner Sanctum. Mirkwood has had no luck and neither have I, the best course of action right now is to kill him before he can usurp the seal." she said outlining a rather simple plan of finding him and taking him out of the picture "You have no reluctance in destroying one of your own?" he questioned.

Saria looked back at him with an angry glare "Mirkwood plans to give control of the forest to Gannondorf, the very man responcible for the death of the Great Deku Tree. You told me incase you don't remember." she said. Link nodded his head and gave a sigh. The years had changed Saria into a warrior as she was forced to stand up to the forceful rule that Gannondorf had invoked upon the land. Rauru suspected that she was the one being called to be a sage, but with such a vengeful darkness shrouding her, would the seal accept her as its sage. Link breathed before he looked to her "Lead the way Saria." she moved away from the prison.

Saria moved out of the prison and into the armory and looked towards the stairwell that was at the other side where Mirkwood had been before Link got her out "Mirkwood is probably in the south east corner of the second floor, he has been reading over the history of the sages. It was when I first confronted him." she explained running a hand up her arm where her sleeve was slashed. Link looked at her as she spoke "He is much more powerful than you would expect and uses a powerful powder on his blade that invokes sleep. Follow my lead." she said before moving up the stairs.

They moved up to the second level of the armory where they found five Uruk-hai arguing about something that involved Mirkwood and his refusal to let them invade the village just to the south. Saria narrowed her eyes as they slobbered over the thought of Kokiri meat and raised her bow releasing a bolt from the compact weapon, it flew through the air and struck one in the back of its head tearing right through. They turned around just as Link drew his sword and brought it back challenging them, the remaining four rushed Link with their blades. One jumped up and was quickly taken down another arrow, Link took advantage of another surprise and ran him through.

Link drew his blade back and swung up to take off the head of another sending it rolling across the chamber, his sword then came back to stab behind him into the abdomen of another Uruk-hai. It grunted convulsing before another arrow was sent through its skull, Link twisted and struck it to the ground no sooner than its life faded. Link breathed as the Master Sword burned the blood from its blade and was returned to its sheath, Saria approached slipping another arrow onto the bow string "Your pretty handy with that thing." Link commented.

Saria nodded to him with a smile as she stepped forward and looked towards a door that was right before her she spoke "The winding hall is one of the temple trickier defenses, the weak minded quickly succumb to the illusions their eyes are forced to see. It doesn't work on Kokiri, but your kind are another story." she said as she pushed open the door. Saria then reached out and grabbed Link's hand holding it firmly in her own "I don't know what would be seen by your eyes, so just follow me and whatever you do, don't open them." she said. Link didn't know what was going on, but squeezed his eyes shut "Alright. Lead the way." he requested. Saria walked on and Link followed.

Link didn't know what could possibly be so scary about a hallway, but he knew that the temple was built as a haven to a Kokiri Sage. He trusted Saria and wasn't going to question what she felt was the best course of action as she had already been in the temple and knew her way through the temple. His feet moved on solid wooden floors from what he could tell and the urge to take a peek was heavy on his shoulders, he didn't though heeding Saria's warning. Her grasp was tight and demanding and he could feel the roughened surface of her palm, she had obviously been through a lot since Gannondorf's forces began occupying the forest.

The sound of an opening door broke his thoughts and Saria told him it was okay as the door was closed slowly. Link opened his eyes and found himself in another chamber that didn't appear to be occupied, it was completely barren aside from a table that was in the center which appeared to have a strange pentagram carved into it. Link brushed a hand over it and looked at the dust that was left behind "Does this mean anything to you Saria?" he questioned. Saria looked at it and narrowed her eyes "It is a summoning circle. Mirkwood was probably trying to find a way to call out the spirits that guard the inner sanctum." Link breathed as he sat back on the stone slab.

Link took a breath "Guardians?" he questioned her "A group of four restless spirits that attempted to divide the power of the seal, the power destroyed them and they are condemned to haunt the temple as the guardians of the seal." Link nodded his head as he decided to remember this fact, but then suddenly the torches that lit up the room went out and both of them stood to attention. A voice chuckled from an unseen direction "Always with the answers arn't you Saria. But do you honestly believe that the sisters are pleased with being the eternal guardians of this place?" Saria drew her bow and turned to the back corner of the room.

Link narrowed his eyes at the teenage Kokiri that was obviously now infamous Mirkwood, otherwise called the Dark Sage. He appeared to be around the physical age of thirteen and stood around the same height as Saria and Mido. He possessed dark green hair that was cropped off near his forehead and left in a spiky pattern, his eyes were also green and his cloths were darker than the standard Kokiri garb. His flesh was slightly pale, probably caused by all the time he had been spent attempting to find the seal. He had a rather elaborate looking knife on the left side of his belt which was sheathed and ready to be put to use and he didn't seem the least bit threatened by Saria's tense aim.

Saria narrowed her eyes "Genis Mirkwood. What have you been doing here?" she demanded to know her aim trembling lightly. The devious Kokiri chuckled as he stepped up to the pentagram "Sorry Saria, but you are mistaken. This little circle only allow me to communicate with the spirits that haunt the hallowed walls, with the Triforce in his possession there is little that Gannondorf cannot give. Freedom is to the utmost importance to these four. Either you defeat them for me or they agree to lead me to the seal. I win either way." he said. Saria growled as she released and arrow and it flew through the air.

Mirkwood's hand shot up and snatched the arrow out of the air and his thumb moved to snap off the tip of it as the room grew dark and there was a haggard cackled behind the next door "Happy hunting." he said before he raised a deku nut. Link shielded his eyes as it went off and he heard the door slam shut just as Saria embedded another arrow into it on reflex "You won't get away from me!" Saria screamed before she ran through the door. Link followed kicking it open on his way.

The next room was just as dark and a few stairs were inside leading down slightly to the next level, but Saria had stopped and had her bow primed. She breathed as she stood there and Link felt that they were not alone "Be careful Link. We are not alone." Navi announced as he dim light kept the darkness away. Link scanned the area as Saria looked towards the stairwell where she felt the presence. Link looked up as he saw a shadow move and a sillouette appear as if from the wall, he didn't ask questions however "Saria! Your left!" he shouted. The Kokiri twisted hard to her left and fired off the arrow which was prepared in her bow.

The arrow struck the shadow and the shadow screeched as it moved away from the two of them heading downstairs a strange torch holding a colored flame going with it, Saria recovered herself and chased after it. Link gave chase drawing out his sword. He moved down one set of stairs and then jumped the next coming up behind Saria as whatever they were fighting lashed out at her. Link moved to the side avoiding the attack as well and looked at the creature they were up against, it appeared to be a Poe which was a standard fiend in the world but it was different. It held a torch instead of a lantern and it appeared to be green in color.

It cackled as it swung its flaming weapon at Saria "Die! Die! Die!!!" she screamed as if the years had truly destroyed her mind. Saria however didn't hesitate to pull back another arrow and fire, the monster however spun and the arrow was slapped away. She then spun around and smashed her torch into Saria's shoulder knocking her to the ground "Now die!" the creature shouted. Link however jumped into action and swung the Master Sword which made a clean cut in the monster's back. It screeched before backing away, smoking rising from what appeared to be a wound in its back.

Saria grunted as he hand shot out to take the bow and prepare another arrow, she fired as the ghostly sister turned to face them and received the arrow right in its pitch face. As it made contact the ghost screamed loudly as light tore from the wound and the creature suddenly exploded into a fadding flash of light. The torch fell to the ground and Saria breathed in a few breaths confident that the foul creature was dead. The flames rose from the torch and hovered over to a standing torch where they rested. Link looked at the torch "Where have I seen that before?" he questioned lightly. He helped Saria to her feet, she was sucking in breaths at a rapid pace.

Link looked at her "She was one of the guardians wasn't she?" he questioned. She nodded "The restless spirits of the Forest Temple. So Mirkwood wasn't lying when he said that he had brought them over to his side. This isn't good." she breathed as she recovered herself. Link watched as she moved towards the next room, pushing on despite her obvious pain. He didn't say anything however knowing that her determination was burning more furiously than the flames of Death Mountain. He was just going to have to face the facts that there was no stopping her, and that he would just have to stay out of her way.

Link rushed into the next room to find Saria down on her knees grasping a cut in her wrist, her strength quickly leaving her. Mirkwood stood in front of her holding his dagger upside down, the blade pointing to the floor. A yellowish liquid could be seen on the blade and it was clearly the cause of Saria's sudden weakness "You should have left while you had the chance little girl." Mirkwood said to the physically older Kokiri. Saria growled as she attempted to draw back the arrow on her bow, but lacked the strength to do even that "How many more times must I defeat you before you will stop trying?" he questioned.

Link drew the Master Sword and held the point out towards Mirkwood "Silence yourself and step away from her." he demanded. Mirkwood looked up and chuckled before looking back at Saria "Who is he? Have our kind lost so much pride they would request help from an outsider? I expected better Saria." Saria growled at him announcing that Link wasn't the one that attempted to defy the Deku Tree, this earned her a swift kick to the ribs which sent her to the ground "You stuck up little bitch." he snapped. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Get away from her!" he screamed before he jumped into action bringing up and holy blade and then rushing towards the traitorous Kokiri. Mirkwood didn't move as the physically superior Hylian brought his sword down ready to draw him in half, he had something in his reserve the angered warrior would have never counted on. Without warning another weapon which possessed multiple bladed spiked on one end was brought down to slap the Master Sword out of the way, then the was a flash of light as a blast of solid energy was slammed right into the center of Link's chest. He dropped the Master Sword as he flew back and slammed against the far wall.

Link felt his ribs move as he fell to the floor on his chest and then struggled to get up, coughing up a drop of blood as he forced himself up on his knees. He reached back to his hookshot expecting that he was being confronted with another Uruk-hai or Moblin, but a horribly familiar laugh tore any such possibility away. His eyes went wide as he looked up to see a sight that rivaled even the worse of nightmares, standing above his best friend was the arch rival he was seeking to destroy. The great evil king, Gannondorf Dragmire standing there with a dark smirk across his face.

He expected that the Gerudo Tyrant would call him out and end his life right then and there, instead he looked at Mirkwood who questioned him "I'll take it from your presence that the sisters are prepared to open the inner sanctum for us?" the giant man simply nodded to his childish looking general. He then looked back to the man he had just slapped away his eyes were vacant of pupils and showed no amount of human emotion, not even the darker ones. Something was very wrong with this picture and Link was dead to rights either way.

Mirkwood paced lightly around the quickly fading Saria "I fear that we might need a bargaining chip in the event that any more of her kind or outsiders attempt to crash the party. Take her to the inner sanctum and await me there. I should have all that is needed within the hour." Gannondorf nodded and stood over Saria raising his monstrous spear to touch her shoulder. Shadow then moved to wash over them and they began to vanish into the floor "Saria! No!" Link shouted as Saria attempted to get away but Gannondorf's boot came down on her back keeping her from moving. He locked eyes with Link as they both vanished, all before anything could be done to prevent it.

Link growled as Mirkwood stepped towards the door on the other end of the room, Link moved over to grab the Master Sword "Don't you run away from me, coward!" he snarled with acid in his voice. Mirkwood looked back towards Link and shook his head "You really shouldn't be messing in affairs that do not concern you, Hylian. Your kind can live anywhere on this forsaken world. What is this one little forest to you?" Mirkwood questioned, as if taking pleasure in belittling his own home. He opened the door "Leave this place. You will not get another chance." he said before slamming the door behind him.

Link growled as he got to his feet and leaned back feeling his back pop in a few places and stumbled over to where Saria's bow and quiver rested. He breathed as he picked them up and pulled the strap of the quiver over his shoulder and then checked the bow. He knew how one was used but had never used a real one, and the size of the weapon left something to be desired. With his size it felt as if he might accidently break it. He drew out and arrow and pulled it back into the string and then fired across the room hitting the door, it wasn't that complicated. He stood to his feet and placed the bow on the hook that was on the quiver "Hold on Saria, I'm coming for you." he breathed.

Next Chapter: Traitors and Spirits 

Link continues to seek out the Dark Sage and in the process continues to slay the ghostly guardians of the inner sanctum. Upon confronting Mirkwood more and more is brought to his attention such as the empty promises the Gannondorf has been making before his rule went sour. Saria being used as a bargaining chip pushes Link over his edge of mercy and he takes up his childhood friend's objective of defeating Mirkwood. 


	39. Of Spirits and Traitors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Original characters belong to me.

Author's Note: Please forgive the massive delay as I have been trying to make out a plan that will keep the classic story of Ocarina of Time, yet keep with those little changes. I'm going to move on now and hopefully people will be pleased with the results. I also plan to point out Link's obvious inexperience with new weapons such as the bow and a full length sword.

WEBSITE: Profiles and Equipment have been updated.  
-  
Ocarina of Time: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Of Spirits and Traitors

Having armed himself with the bow and arrows that Saria had been carrying around Link stood to his feet clinching his fist feeling an unspeakable anger rise up within him, while he would have even expected himself to run he was more than willing to press on. Gannondorf was there along with that traitor Genis Mirkwood. He was not going to pass up a chance to take both of them down and the fact that they were holding Saria prisoner only served to enforce his inspiration to defeat them.

Navi flew up around his head as he forced himself up against the will of his body and he glared at her "Navi! You move on ahead and find that bastard Mirkwood. I'll take care of things along the way." he said. Navi wasn't about to argue and moved forward slipping through the small unused keyhole in the door knowing that she would be able to weave around the creatures that Gannondorf and Mirkwood had sent here. He breathed as he stepped towards the door reaching back for his sword when something else caught his attention.

There was a strange female cackled from beyond the door he narrowed his eyes as he knew that Mirkwood had decided to summon another one of those four ghouls to do his bidding, he narrowed his eyes before kicking the door open. He swept the room with his new weapon, but saw no sign of any activity within the small chamber which bore some stairs. He breathed as he stepped forward and started up the stairs. Suddenly that cackle sounded behind him and he turned to see nothing, nothing but a black canvass hanging on the wall. He narrowed his eyes and continued moving.

He then spied another one at the top of the stairs which showed the image of what appeared to be a poe, he narrowed his eyes having heard enough stories about what they could manipulate. An arrow left the bow with an unpolished aim and struck the painting on the edge of the image, and he was rewarded with a screech as the image faded. He felt a presence brush by him and narrowed his eyes before stepping up the stairs and taking aim on the other one that was on the far side, he took careful aim and fired. Hitting this one dead center, the image fadded again as the magic canvass was damaged.

Link then turned to moved down the stairs and drew out the Master Sword, as he expected the image appeared on the third canvass he had passed and he intended to nip this problem in the bud. The image's glowing eyes grew large before the sword pierced the painting which faded back to black, Link then looked to witness a silhouette and a colored flame appear in the bottom room. Readying another arrow he moved down the stairs and turned to fire it off sending it to pass through the torch due to his inexperienced aim. He breath as he drew his sword back out placing his bow on the hooks of the quiver. He had to defeat all four of them before they could open the inner sanctum for Gannondorf and Mirkwood.

The creature rushed towards him and swung the torch she carried which brushed the side of Link's head as he ducked, this drew a tiny trickle of blood across his hair. Link breathed wishing that he had a shield that he could use, but instead of drawing on his wishes he took action and swiped the holy sword up towards the creature's body. It cut through the Poe's body and it screeched before it backed off, a small plumb of smoke following it as it attempted to vanish into the nearest wall.

Link growled as he swiftly took out the bow and fired off after taking a general aim, his efforts were rewarded as the arrow made contact with the mid-section of the creature and its movements were halted. Link dropped the bow and rushed forward jumping up with his sword, the Poe's eyes became wide as Link brought down his blade cleaving the monster from shoulder to side. The Poe Sister then screeched before her body separated and vanished in embers of evil flame which fadded onto the floor.

The same colored flame that had been present on the torch then migrated to the golden torch near the door of the room, Link was beginning to understand the connection between these torches and those in the main hall. Sheathing his sword and picking up his bow and turned and moved back up the stairs knowing that Mirkwood would be somewhere on ahead attempting to break the seal. Bringing up the keys he had taken from the Stalfos he opened the next door and passed into the corner chamber which appeared to be just like the one they had passed through before encountering the first of the sisters.

He entered the room and breathed as he heard footsteps going down the nearby hall and raised his bow prepared to put a arrow in Mirkwood's back, but he was halted as he felt that same cold presence just behind him as he remained still. He knew that it would come just as it had before after Saria and he was prepared this time, he knew that it would have to make itself appear. A light suddenly came from behind him in a yellow hue and he narrowed his eyes as the light was then raised to a higher level. He then twisted and brought down his sword as hard as he could.

The Master Sword's tip touched the stone floor as it passed through a yellow clad member of the four sisters who gasped and then evaporated into those dark blue flames of darkness, and as predicted the yellow colored flame appeared on an adjacent torch. He breathed as he sheathed his sword and then moved to open the next door where he encountered what appeared to be a hallway that twisted. But that wasn't the only thing...oh that wasn't the only thing...

The door was brought to a swift close as Link turned his back to his squeezing his eyes closed as just about every possible fear or failing outcome had just been sent directly into his mind by the winding hallway. Everything that could have happened to everybody he had ever known if he were to fail. If he were to continue to press on against such adversity. If he were to not turn back and go home at once. He remember Saria's warning and now he had nobody to take him by the hand and lead him through the little slice of torment. She was being held prisoner and was counting on him to do something about it, wether or not she would ever admit it.

Suddenly a thought came to Link's mind as he contemplated closing his eyes and stepping down the hall attempting to drown out the illusions, but there was no telling what might be waiting for him. He decided to suck it up and take whatever this horrible hallway had to throw at him, he narrowed his eyes as he yanked the door open and then stepped forward. Illusions formed before him of familiar places burning. Familiar people around him suffering. Several of them blaming him for what happened.

Specific people he knew and cared for being tortured at the hands of Gannondorf and his minions. Some of it was not about bringing pain to the body, but bringing pain to the soul which could be seen as several illusions involved sickening scenes of forcing a poor souls to watch loved ones be tortured or ravaged. People being systematically lined up and then killed one by the officers of Gannondorf's dreaded army. The illusions went deep as it all concentrated on him, but he pressed forward down the hall unflinching and screamed out in his pent up rage as he kicked out his leg at the door...

Mirkwood had been looking over the last of the scrolls for the process it would take to remove Saria from her place as the one being called to the Forest Seal, and place himself within the reach of that power. He had felt that things were going according to plan and now all he needed was for the Four Sisters to unlock the lift that would take him to the Inner Sanctum, as well as unlock the power of the seal. What he thought would be a complicated process turned out to be a simple one, so simple even Gannondorf would have been able to figure it out. All that was needed was for the life force of the called sage to vanished and for their apprentice to deliver their remains to the seal. Essentially the seal would then transfer the power to him. It was all going to perfect.

However there was suddenly an enraged scream as the heavy wooden door on the side of the room was suddenly kicked from its hinges and sent about six feet into the room before that Hylian from before stepped inside breathing heavily. Genis Mirkwood couldn't believe his eyes as the man looked back at the winding hallway which was known to drive mortals insane, it was the only reason that Gannondorf had entrusted him with this task. He had watched the moblins who attempted to take a peek at his work be driven to suicide within ten seconds of entering the chamber and yet this scum was looking back at the hallway with contempt.

Mirkwood glared at the one who had been following Saria "What the hell are you still doing here? And how could you pass through the winding hallway without ending your own miserable life!" he shouted out at him drawing out the knife that hung at his belt. The Hylian looked back at the hallway and narrowed his eyes as he could now see the sources of the illusions, the flaming skull spirits that plagued the darkest corner of Hyrule. He didn't respond, but rather just watched the confused spirits that the Kokiri could always see "Answer me slime!" he shouted.

Link looked glanced at him and took in a breath as he looked back at the pathetic spirits that floated there, apparently they themselves were suffering off the simple fact that he was not afraid and that he did not care. The approached him slowly "It is simple. All they can do is show you your greatest fears and terrors, show the worst possible scenario to how your life could effect others in the worse. They try to make your existence seem like a threat to other people, and in my case they showed me the suffering of Hyrule. However they couldn't have known a single, but very important detail..." he said.

"All they could do is show me what will happen if I fail, show me how Gannondorf will punish the world and those in it. Show me how those connected to me might be punished if the Tyrant was to bring this world into his image, but then I realized that it really wouldn't matter in the end. It is better to try for the better and fail, that to allow things to run their course and become worse, and thus I am not afraid." with this said the spirits groaned out and then vanished, ceasing to exist and the hall became just another corridor in the Forest Temple.

Mirkwood growled before he glared at Link "Why are you still here? What in the hell could this one little forest possibly mean to a member of the resistence? How does anything here involve you?" he questioned angrily.

Link closed his eyes reflected back on so much of his younger years before he grabbed hold of the Master Sword, he then looked up at Mirkwood "Because this is my home too." he said before he drew out and arrow and aimed it at Mirkwood not giving the Dark Sage any real time to react to this announcement "Now surrender yourself and return Saria to me, or there will be some serious problems between the two of us." he threatened with a glare. Mirkwood slowly closed his eyes before he shook his head, he decided to give his plea.

"The people of this forest have always been hidden and never wanted anything to do with the outside world. They remain here and remain weak, I simply wish to make my home stronger and raise it back from the brink of helplessness. As an ally of Gannondorf and with my place as the Sage of the Forest I will have the same control over the forest as the Great Deku Tree..." he suddenly moved his hand to his belt and drew out his knife which was lined with a good few runes "Who I will now avenge, Link Masters." he said with acid in his voice before he rushed at his opponent.

Link growled as he took aim and fired, but once again his inexperiance with the weapon took away from any lethal force as it passed over Mirkwood's shoulder. He came up and flipped the knife in his hand before swinging it in a slashing motion which Link was barely able to back away from, sure he might have been smaller but he was a great deal faster that Link was. Link breathed as he stepped back and examined a thin cut in his tunic over his chest and sucked in a breath as Mirkwood took stance with his knife which appeared to be a special weapon.

Mirkwood paced lightly flipping the knife up and caught it by the handle before repeating the process all while starring down Link "In killing the Deku Tree you have done more damage than you can possibly imagine. It is because of you that so much has happened in the forest and it will be upon your death that it is fixed." he said before rushing forward. Link drew his sword and waited before swiping up his blade in the attempt to cleave off Mirkwood's hand, however there was one problem. The knife could be shifted much more easily.

There was a movement before Link felt a cold blade sweep across his abdomen, breaking through the time worn mythril lace that he wore under his tunic. The weight of the Master Sword a different kind from what he had experianced with the Kokiri Sword, there was nothing he could do to stop the Dark Sage from acting. Mirkwood however straightened up and allowed Link to stumble back. Mirkwood then smirked and brought up a foot to kick him in the cut which had broken the skin, the mythril had at least weakened the blade's ability. Link was very lucky.

Link growled before looking at Mirkwood, though it was more towards himself. Going into battle without first familiarizing himself with the new full length weapon that he was wielding, it was a stupid mistake that could have costed him his life several times by now. He didn't need Garen's fancy training to know what he had done wrong and that it was not a mistake he could afford to make again. What was worse was that he decided to use it against somebody using a much more variable weapon. Mirkwood however showed no reason for backing off.

Mirkwood chuckled at Link as he looked at the Master Sword before he put it away, slamming it hard into the sheath strapped on his back. He then released the heavy sword and placed it on the ground before kicking it over to the wall, next came the utility belt he had been using since just after all of this started. He then reached to the reverse of his waist and brought out the two foot stick and applied pressure which resulted in it expanding to six feet revealing itself as one of the Staves of the Trinity. Mirkwood raised an eyebrow at this having been told about this weapon as one of those having been used by those three pests seven years ago.

"And who did you have to con to get your hands on that thing, Link?" he questioned as he held up his knife figuring that he was still at the advantage, however the forest raised Hylian wanted to buy as much time as he could and looked towards the Master Sword "Gannondorf tells you about the staff of the trinity, and gives you all of this other information, but he never told you what that sword is? I suppose he never told you that he is responcible for the Great Deku Tree!" he shouted calling Mirkwood out.

"Liar!" Mirkwood shouted before rushing at Link who held up the staff shrinking it back to its two foot form. Mirkwood brought the knife upright and it was clear that he was going in for the kill this time, and there would be no more second chances. Link took stance as the staff retracted in his hands and swung it down as Mirkwood swung his small blade up. "Ack!" Mirkwood growled as the solid body of the staff made contact with his wrist and sent the blade off to the side. Mirkwood then growled and swipped back up again with a shrill cry.

Mirkwood growled again as his wrist made contact with the repositioned staff which was turning out to be more of a shield than an offensive weapon. Mirkwood shouted as he moved forward raising his knife as if to make a cut at Link's head, he jumped into the air and Link lashed out with a scream. The staff snapped back into its six foot form and he swung it upwards in a fashion that buried the edge of the spearhead into his abdomen. Mirkwood growled as he was cut deep and then send crashing to the floor by Link who back off holding the staff up erect in an intimidating and bold stance.

"He came here Genis. He came to the Kokiri Forest just the morning before I left and he cursed the Great Deku Tree who did not cave in to his threats. It was the Deku Tree's intention for me to destroy the parasite that had manifested within the roots, in doing this I gave him a peaceful death..." Mirkwood narrowed his eyes as he grasped his knife "Otherwise he would have suffered until he caved into your master's commands." Link then noticed something as Mirkwood trembled. A glowing rune of sorts had appeared on his forehead and it appeared he was in some sort of a mental battle. He then screamed and rushed at Link.

Link didn't know what was going on now and he really didn't care, it was going to end now. His staff came back up and Link watched as Mirkwood held his knife up in his right hand, it would be his opening to take him down. Mirkwood rushed up towards Link with every intention of carving out his windpipe when suddenly Link moved to his left where he couldn't reach out to. The staff moved in a swift motion and connected with his stomach like a battering ram and then flipped up and smashed into the backs of his ankles sending him to crash into his back.

The rune began rapidly flashing as Mirkwood attempted to retaliate, however when a booted foot came down onto his arm which sounded off in a painful snap, he knew it was all over. Mirkwood wreathed in pain as he held his broken right arm completely oblivious to the spearhead being held at his throat. Mirkwood was hyperventalating as the rune flashed and Link risked getting closer and then Mirkwood screamed "No! I am not your puppet, tyrant!" he shouted before he fell back and continue to scream.

Link suddenly heard a pinging noise from the side and looked up to see that it was the missing Navi who appeared to have been placed in a bottle by the now suffering Mirkwood. He opened the top and allowed her to fly out which earned him a flash of red and several shouted words "What the hell took you so long!" she shouted. Link didn't really feel like explaining that he had been dodging the edge of a knife while she was screaming for him and decided to just get to the point and get her attention on the rune. Navi flew up to Mirkwood who was now sweating heavily and begging for help from them.

Navi flew back to Link "It is a binding rune of a spell. Essentially it is used to prevent thoughts of disloyalty or betrayal, to a point where one cannot even have a second thought. Gannondorf probably placed it on him when he wasn't aware and your explanations triggered it." Mirkwood continued to roll on the floor, holding his head as it was obvious he would not be returning to the fight at this point. Navi spoke up "It isn't going to release him unless he continues fighting. Link, you have been blessed with the essence of the light sage You should be able to remove the spell by touching the Master Sword to his head and willing it." Link retrieved his sword and did as he was told.

"Mirkwood. I free you from the curse of the Evil King." he said attempting to sound like a voice calling him towards salvation. The lines of the rune thinned out and vanished as if being over taken by the flesh of Mirkwood's brow, the fallen Kokiri sucked in breath after breath before looking up at Link and trembling as if he was ready to break into tears. He then looked at Link and leaned forward facing the floor before he spoke up sobbing heavily "Please don't kill me! I don't know what I have been doing this whole time!" he said. He was sobbing and he was miserable, it was a pathetic sight.

Link knelt lightly able to see that the dark side that had been brought up by Gannondorf's black magic had completely subsided and he was back to normal. However because Genis Mirkwood had been chased out of the village when Link was the age of eight, he never really came to know the older Kokiri who had apparently been living in the Lost Woods. He spoke up "We arn't going to hurt you anymore. I understand that you were being manipulated, but what exactly happened in the first place?" he questioned the Kokiri lightly.

"I think the rebellion would be interested to know that as well." Link looked up bringing up his blade only to see Sheik standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and appearing ominous as usual. She stepped forward and knelt down to pick up the knife that Mirkwood had been using and kept hold of it for the sense of security. Sheik looked down at the pained Mirkwood and spoke "I represent the rebellion, I want you to answer his questions and then be prepared for a couple more." she said.

Mirkwood nodded before speaking "It was about a year or so back. I live on the edge of the lost woods overlooking Zora's River, pretty far north from here and all. On a spring morning I noticed a group of Gannondorf's lackies heading for the forests with torches ready so I head them off. They attempt to strong arm me, but I managed to defend myself pretty well. I mean I did take down a dozen of them. However, I'm not going to deny that I wanted to do what I had done at one point." Link urged him to just continue with his story.

"I had defended their home from what was obviously going to be a large scale burning and they called me a blood caked maniac. I wasn't proud of taking lives, but as you might know Gannondorf uses the shells of those his army kills to do such grunt works, so they would probably want it. They forced me from the forest itself and I was turned over to Gannondorf, when I was offered a chance to get back I couldn't resist. Those feelings got me that marking and the inability to refuse him." he said, ending out his story.

Link breathed as he stood to his feet and strapped his sword back onto its place followed by the utility belt which held his equipment "I don't care what happened. It isn't all your fault. Just tell me where Saria and that bastard Gerudo are and we can call it even." he said. Mirkwood took a breath before reaching down to his pocket removing a rather large golden key which was decorated with a large ruby. It didn't look like a key to anywhere that was particularly safe or comfortable. He had a bad feeling about this item.

Mirkwood breathed "That creature has taken Saria to the seal and has probably commissioned the last of the sisters to look after the elevator in the main hall. Defeat her and you will be taken to a basement, use this on the large door there. It will lead you to the inner sanctum where they are. That creature gives me an ominous feeling, but not nearly as poisonous as what you feel in the presence of the Evil King. You must defeat him to purify this temple and the forest itself." he said before removing the sheath from his left shoulder he then retrieved the knife from Sheik and held it out to Link.

Link looked at him as he smiled lightly "Take it with my blessings and use it to bring that dog to his knees. It is the best kind of knife that can be found. It was on the Hyrulian Captain that was lost here several years ago. Reinforced in both its steel and those runes on the blade, it will cut through anything of the flesh. Besides, with a broken arm I'm not exactly much good, so it is probably for the very best." he said as he leaned his head back. Navi hovered lightly over Mirkwood as he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, it was clear that he had been defeated and was no longer combat worthy.

Navi dared to look up at the mysterious Sheikah and question what was going to happen to the fallen Kokiri, he was part of Gannondorf's military one way or the other. Was he going to be punished? Sheik however looked up and spoke "My horse is waiting outside the temple, from here I will take him with my back to the village. If nothing else he will be safe from the wrath of both Gannondorf and the Kokiri. He can also give us any information he has on Dragmire's operations." it all seemed to make sense. Sheik was all professional and was all about the job to a tactical standpoint, something Link had little ability at.

Link took in a breath as he tightened the straps to the sheath around his tunic so it would be at the ready on his left shoulder "Fine. You should go ahead and take him out of here, it would also be nice if you would be so kind as to set off some sort of disturbance and get the moblins away from the main hall." he said. Sheik nodded saying that she already had things set up and then headed out after throwing Genis Mirkwood over her shoulder, Link took in a breath as he looked at the key he had been given and squeezed it "Saria. I'm coming for you." he murmured before continuing on. 

Next Chapter: The Phantom's Edge

Link confronts the eldest sister of the Forest Temple Spirits and unlocks the final part of the seal opening the gate to the inner sanctum. There the reunited Link and Saria come face to face with the likes of Gannondorf and Endbringer(the horse) who challenge them into a fight which revolves on teamwork. However Gannondorf Dragmire isn't all that he seems. 


	40. The Phantom's Edge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Original characters belong to me. 

Author's Note: I've decided to move ahead with stuff while continuing my revisions of the chapters. Aside from things being a little more descriptive and more action packed. I have also made small changes. Also predictably the story will begin to take on a darker atmosphere as the story continues. I will try to add in a lot more tragity that will push Link to become stronger and work harder towards defeating Gannondorf. Obviously his adult missions were alot harder. Also the reason that I used Uruk-Hai and Orcs is because there are not many who do not know of these fantasy genre monsters, it isn't like I'm claiming ownership.

WEBSITE: I have decided to combine profiles of characters with the weapons they used and split up the ages of the minor characters. Some profiles have been added and some have been updated.

NOTE TO REVIEWERS: To Flamethrower-flamecatcher as well as others who complain about the slight problems in updating I have decided to contentrate on only this and my FF story as people will be unable to fully understand the SCII story until this gets about twelve more chapters. Also assuming that several of you are not going to college, working a job, attempting to get an english major established while attempted to write a true fantasy novel, please STFU about the update delays!

Ocarina of Time: Rebirth 

Chapter Forty: The Phantom's Edge

Link breathed as he walked through the now average winding hall on his way back to the main hall where he would be able to enter the underground of the temple and make his way to the Inner Sanctum. Having heard a few explosions followed by screams and several running feet leaving the temple it was obvious that whatever Sheik had done it had driven the Orcs and Uruk-hai from the temple at least for the moment. Adding in a thousand year old temple plus an explosive on any key structural point didn't sit well no matter how low your intelligence was. Now with the small army no longer a threat, he moved on ready to finish this.

Having recovered his equipment he walked down the hall the Master Sword clicking lightly in its sheath with every step. The downsized bow that threatened to snap in his grip hung on the hook of the equally small quiver which held bolts that should have been used with a crossbow. The staff of the trinity was stuffed longways on the reverse of his belt between the loops that the spear end would slip into while it was reduced. The magically downsized miniature bombs and deku seeds rested in his utility belt as well, but he never really got much of a chance to use them. The Hyrulian Rune Blade now rested in a sheath which was strapped to his left shoulder for quick access. Lastly he felt the Ocarina of Time and two bottles press into his back from their places in the small backpack which was normally hidden under a shield.

He stepped into the main hall and took a breath as he drew out his sword getting ready as he could already feel that presence being emitted from within the room. The last of those four sisters was somewhere within the room and he somehow knew that she would not be anywhere near as easy to defeat as the previous three. He would not have a partner, it would not be careless and he certainly wouldn't catch another off guard with his sword. The forth would be waiting and he would have to take her down with what he had learned so far, he would have to hone his skills and not rely on a breach to open before him. He would have to create one.

Link was greeted by the sight of three brightened torches around the center area of the main hall as well as something else he had not expected to see. A short creature of sorts was hunched over on its knees snickering about something quite psychotically, it just rubbed him wrong how this creature chuckled about nothing in particular. Link narrowed his eyes as he stepped down the stairs towards the figure "Stop your snickering spirit! Your insanity will not draw fear from me!" he then drew his sword and pointed it towards the creature. There was suddenly a high cackle as the creature rose up revealing the final Poe sister.

She was donned in what appeared to be a purple headress and cape and held a torch with a purple flame burning on the edge, her eyes were glowing slits and a great deal more frightening upon the shadowed body that those of the other sisters. The undead spirit cackled again before she levetated and flew towards Link who rushed her just the same lunging forward with his blade. Link swiped the blade out at his opponent his feet sliding lighting on the ground as the creature suddenly vanished in what appeared to be a blink in the air.

Link narrowed his eyes as he reinforced his grip on the Master Sword and took a few steps back from where he stood ending up in the center of the room. He was angry. The final spirit was mocking him and drawing him out. It knew that his mind was focused on the well-being of Saria and that desert scum Dragmire, his patience had become razor thin. He growled before he swipped his sword "Come out and fight spirit!" he shouted out, his voice echoing throughout the temple. There was silence and it was broken by another cackle.

The creature reappeared to Link's left and he dropped his stance and darted swifted dragging the sword up and then down to bisect the ghost in twine, as a holy blade the ghost would not be able to withstand the Master Sword. Link's eyes went wide as there was no impact, no opposing force and no impact. The blade had passed through and Link was left with a heavy blast of smoke from what was supposed to be the final guardian of the Forest Temple. Link's right hand shot up to swipe the smoke away from his face when there was another cackle and then a sharp impact against the back of his skull.

Link fell forward landing on the floor arms first and his vision blurred lightly as he reached a hand back to feel the back of his head. Bringing his hand back he saw that blood had stained his fingers, but the impact had not been enough to do any real damage. He crawled to his feet and looked up to see the specter floating there with her torch cackling at his pain, he growled before he gripped his sword and jumped back up. He swung his blade and once again it passed through followed by a plum of blinding smoke, Link breathed as he looked back behind him just in time to catch his eye on the torch.

The solid flame holder struck his side and he shouted as he swiped his sword back and just missed as his blade bounced off the specter's light. He breathed as he felt a good amount of pain from the impact to his rib cage and was beginning to feel that this would be a great deal harder than he had originally planned. "Din help me." Link exhaled as he stumbled back into the very center of the room awaiting the smoke to clear. He grunted as another solid blow connected with his back, the sheath of the sword absorbing around half of the impact, another cackle sounded as the shadow appeared before him and pounded the torch into his chest. While the spirit might have considered it winning. This was all just showing Link the harsh reality of his situation.

After the Master Sword had held him in sleep grow for seven long years he still had not realized why it had allowed him to grow into the powerful young man that he was now. It had not been a curse upon him, it had been protecting him all this time from the obvious truth that he would have not survived as a child. He was no longer up against a variety of mindless beasts that held a horrible curse or a torturous problem in place. He would be up against those that Gannondorf had personally picked to help him dominate and reinforce his rule upon the country of Hyrule. He would have to stop counting on the saving graces of the Goddesses and be prepared to put all he had into his journey. With a renewed determination he spoke.

"...I will fear no man. I will fear nothing in which life still beats. I will not fail what I have been assigned to do. Now get out of my way." Link growled as he straightened up and looked around him to spy that now four images of that specter were moving around him just waiting for him to make a choice. Link narrowed his eyes as he heard the hissed breathing from behind him and took realization that not a single one of these images had been the proper one, he had been tricked by illusions. It would hide in the shadows and then emerge to lash out at him, Link took a breath as he watched the illusions and decided to test the reaction time of his new body.

Bringing up the Master Sword Link rushed towards the one directly in front of him cutting through it and kicking up the smoke, however this time he dashed through as he cut and looked back as the attacker smashed through the field waving the torch. Link sucked in a breath as he tossed himself up into the air throwing his leg back just as the torch came through the air in the attempt to crush his skull. He turned a flip and landed off to the side after moving about five feet from the creature and struck the ground as the ghost realized it had missed. However, Link was ready.

The resized leather boots struck the tile floor and with speed and accuracy that his younger form could never realized, Link jumped up with his sword and slammed it through the center of the spirit's shadowed body. It screeched as it flailed upon his blade screaming out as if for its master, Link growled as he drew out the blade and brought it down "Shut up!" he silently grunted as the blade bisected the ghost and silenced her. The shadow body vanished and like all the others the flame levitated to the final unlit torch, a violet flame taking a housing upon it.

Link breathed as he swiped his sword down shaking the shadow matter from the blade and then flipping it before slamming it back into its sheath. He looked down at his hands slightly as the flames began reacting to one another and the floor began to shift slighting, he was however to amazed by his own actions. Without even knowing it he had become stronger, faster and a great deal more agile. Only now after having to put them to a test did he realize just how much the Sacred Realm had allowed him to change. While he would have to work the normal way, his body had been formed into a warrior's perfection during his sleep. It left him almost breathless.

He regained himself deciding that the only proper test for his new found abilities would be confronting the tyrant in the lower levels, he would not be able to ride away from him this time. He stepped to a platform that had appeared out of the ground and the elevator lowered into the basement, not driven by any sort of cables or device. Rather it was powered by the very energy of the forest which could be felt as Link moved from the platform and stepped towards a large door that was before him. This ancient armored door would lead him into the inner sanctum and there he would be able to awaken Saria as the Sage of the Forest. It was her destiny after all.

Drawing out the key that Mirkwood had passed on to him before Sheik had decided to haul him off to where ever the resistance was based, obviously this early in the game she was not about to tell him such vital details. He turned the key as the heavy lock gave a click as it was released, the unit detatched from the curved mechanism that locked and fell to the floor. The chains that bound the door were now freed up and were left to swing slightly through the air, hanging idle as Link moved up to push one door open and enter the large room.

The room was dark and dimly lit by the greenish energy that could be seen flowing up and down the walls of the room, clearly this was the inner sanctum of the forest seal and with the guardians of the temple defeated, it was now active. Link didn't waste any time in dashing up the stairs and onto the central platform which was decorated with a large design, and in the center laid out on the floor was Saria. Link dashed to her side and knelt down as he noticed that she was still breathing, clearly whatever they had wanted to do with her had failed.

Saria looked up at Link with those soft green eyes as he look her outstretched hand in his "He wanted to bend me to his will like he did Mirkwood, I didn't let him." she said with a smile before her head fell back against the floor. Her body was exhausted from attempting to fight off the influence of Gannondorf's magics and it was obvious he had tried to mark her with that same rune. Navi hovered over Link lightly as he helped Saria to her feet and moved her to lean against one of the rope railings that surrounded the central platform. Suddenly however the tiny sprite shouted out for Link and he looked back to see the very definition of his fears.

It was Gannondorf Dragmire. Not only that but he was clothed completely in Gerudian leather armor and was saddled up on that damned stallion of his that had attempted to run him over seven years ago. Still there was something different about him, now that he was finally able to stand before him and have time enough to judge. He carried a very powerful looking spear with him and it was clear that it had seen a good deal of bloodshed, his eyes were dead and focused, and this was the longest time that he had encountered Gannondorf being completely silent. Suddenly Gannondorf smirked and Link stepped back into stance.

"Link..." Saria exhaled softly "That isn't him. It is nothing more than a shadow of that tyrant." she said as she fell back against the railings. Link looked back as this false Gannondorf smirked down as him and then moved a hand up as if to brush his hair back, instead he grabbed the side of his face. Then in one swift movement tore the flesh that was held around his skull, this revealed a large fang-toothed skull from which two long horn protruded. The head burned with a spiritual flame similar to those that the sisters had been carrying around, though it would clearly take a lot more to bring this pseudo-gannon to his knees.

With a wave of the large spear the horse jumped from where it stood and vanished through a vortex that appeared out of nowhere, the bellowing laugh of Gannondorf could be heard echoing throughout the chamber. Link growled as Saria managed to pull herself to her feet leaning against the railing, he breathed as he brought out the bow and waited for the phantom to reappear. The chamber grew silent as there was the sound of hooves moving around the chamber and armor clinking together. Suddenly there was a whirling sound as the vortex reappeared and the shadow lept out into the air.

Link attempted to take aim and fire only to completely miss and receive a mental kick from himself, it was becoming obvious that he had no skill in using the weapon. Bright energy suddenly crackled through the phantom's spear before he hurled a large orb of energy at the floor where it shattered out into several bolts of lightning. The streaks sprayed out in a six lined shape and luckily neither he or Saria were caught in the crossfire as the phantom vanished once again. Link breathed as he attempted to prepare another arrow before a hand came against his shoulder he looked back to see Saria as she pulled the quiver from his back.

A weak hand also took the bow as she clearly wanted to help. Saria was older than she used to be, but she was still a great deal smaller than he was and too weakened to possibly put any sort of real force behind the bolts. Suddenly however Link remembered something and reached back to his waist pack moving his hand past the Ocarina of Time to pull out the small bottle of Red Potion. Link and Garen bothed carried three of these small durable bottles for emergency purposes, and Malon had only used one of his potions had been used to wake him up after Gannondorf beat the hell out of him seven years ago.

He moved to Saria handing it to her ordering her to drink it knowing that it had been approved for use on all living beings, she took about half of it probably not wanting to drink all of it and then took a swift breath. All of her fatigue was melted away and she felt some of the internal bruising she had received when she had been dropped heal up. She was about to question, but didn't as she noticed the portal and prepared and arrow. Link stabbed what remained of the potion back into his pack and drew his sword.

The portal reappeared and the phantom raised his spear again as he came riding out and an arrow was sent through the air to catch the ghostly being on its arm. The creature groaned in Gannondorf's voice as his arm went wide on the reigns and the phantom horse crashed to the floor. Link rushed up to attack when the might stallion managed to get back up and the phantom swung the large spear at Link who ducked and then lashed forward. The ghost shot his spear forward to parry the blade, but Link caught himself on the rebound and raised it towards the neck of the large, vicious animal.

His blade dug into the horse's windpipe, but drew no blood. Instead there was a flash of light as the holy sword passed through the manifestation of dark magic, but without a doubt he had done some serious damage. The horse's head flailed before it lost its balance and struck the floor as whatever you would call the existence of a non-living being fadded. Evaporating into those same evil flames the horse vanished and all that was left behind was the phantom shadow of Gannondorf holding his spear at the ready.

The ghost gave a skeletal smirk at the events and Link gave a growl before dashing forward lunging, the ghost however kicked up off the floor and into the air, where he remained. The toes of his boots were pointed down to the floor as he floated through the air holding his spear in one hand while his other moved to be rested on his hip at what appeared to be a dagger. He floated there as Link held his sword his other hand ready at a moments notice to counter anything that the phantom was ready to throw at him. Saria however wasn't going to wait for an opening and raised up her bow and two arrows.

The fired them one after the other at the phantom who drew out the dagger and cleaved both arrows out of the air before bringing up the spear which crackled with energy. Saria was frozen as the blast was hurled right at her, Link however had noticed this and threw himself at Saria knocking her to the ground as the blast struck the railing straining it a heavy black. It wouldn't do physical damage, but it would bring great harm to beings of flesh and bone. Link pulled Saria to her feet and ordered her to stay away when suddenly there was another flash of light.

Link screamed out as the electrical attack slammed into his back sending a burning pain throughout his entire body, the sheer force of the blast also sent him slamming into the railings which held in place. Link trembled as he forced himself up onto his hands and knees and the creature prepared another blast for the weakened young man. Saria however quickly brought up her bow and fire three arrows at the phantom which it was forced to maneuver his spear to knock out of the way.

Link crawled to his feet as Saria fired arrow after arrow at the phantom which was barely managing to keep on the guard. Link brought up his sword as he contemplated what he would do when suddenly a pain groan came out from the creature as one of the arrows finally got through its defense and struck its chest. The creature lost its concentration and dropped to the floor on its knees yanking the diamond shaped arrow from the chest plate which had clearly failed its purpose. Saria screamed as she pelted the phantom's back with arrows which failed to penetrate the skull or reverse of the armor. She however halted her assault as Link moved forward.

Link swung his sword down as the dagger was brought up and attempted to push the phantom back, he then snapped up his foot knocking the dagger loose from its grip. It landed on the floor and evaporated into evil flames as it was freed from the possession of the false Gannondorf, who had clearly been crafted from dark magic. Link noticed this and then glanced at the Master Sword which had been glowing ever since he had drawn it from its sheath. Unconsiously the many names of the Master Sword began to flow through his mind. The Sword of Evil's Bane. The Holy Blade of Legend. The Sword of the Hero. The Reflecting Sword. The Blade of Retribution.

Everything seemed to revolve around what had Rauru had told him of the Master Sword, that it was a blade that held the experience of all those that had wielded it before and that it was a blade that would repel the very essence of evil within all things. While it was also a sword of great power this holy property was probably why he was able to so easily defeat these creatures that had been crafted out of the darkness, he glared at the phantom before he raised his sword and swipped it through the air cleaving through the chest plate. It roared in agony before it lashed out its spear to strike Link back, it then quickly got to its feet and began to levitate again.

Link backflipped back onto his feet and held out a hand towards Saria motioning her to stay back as he got another idea "Come and get me you son of a bitch." he snarled calling the phantom out knowing that it had some sort of an ego. The phantom growled before it raised its spear and then fired another sharp blast of energy towards Link, who instead of moving moved his blade to point towards the ground. As the blast closed in Saria winced her eyes and Navi screamed something at him before he snapped up his sword which connected with the blast.

The impact was swift and strong and sent the blast barreling back towards the phantom who was clearly shocked by this as his own attack struck him in the face dropping him to the ground in a smoking heap. Saria readied her bow and took aim firing off three before she discovered that she only had two left in her quiver. Link lunged into a stab impaling the creature's chest and then whirled around to slice across its arm before it managed to get its spear of to block him from the head shot.

Link snapped out his free hand and snatched the pole of the spear while he attempted to get his sword to pierce the head, knowing that taking it off would end it all. The phantom however made his move to release the spear and then jump back up into the air where he once against took flight, Link jumped back to the center of the platform and dropped the spear. The phantom held out its right hand clearly now without any kind of defensive capabilities and began to build yet another blast of energy, which took longer without the catalyst that was the spear.

Navi suddenly realized the kind of density that the leather armor would have had and ordered Link to use his hook shot on him. Not understanding Link drew out the spring loaded grappling hook and fired at the creature's chest, just barely managing the cover the thirty foot chain limit. The hook dug in and the blade of it snapped out into the hook shape. Releasing the trigger Link was dragged up into the air where he tackled the creature to the ground getting the hook shot back from its chest plate.

Link slammed his foot into the creatures chest and swung the sword downwards at its head in the attempt to shatter the skull. The creature's hands shot up to snatch around the sword, smoke rising as the aura of the Master Sword burned away at the false flesh on the phantom's hands. Link growled as he attempted to force his blade down "If you and your master were half as strong as you were ugly, you might be a problem!" he shouted. The phantom roared before kicking him off which sent him flying through the air and onto his back. The phantom then leapt forward and snatched up his spear before glaring back at Saria who stood near the stairs.

Link got to his feet swiftly as he had discovered the phantom's attack pattern, had it not been for the Master Sword's innate power it would have been a whole different game bringing this creature down. It however had one more surprise for Link as he concentrated a great deal more energy into its staff and then brought it up above its head. It gave a monstrous roar before sending a much large blast right at Link who raised his sword and struck it down hard sending the blast back at the creature.

The phantom however had different plans as he slammed another blast into the larger one reversing it on Link, the young warrior paniced before hitting it back against. The stopping power of the energy was becoming greater as the ghost slammed another blast into it redirecting it. Link hit is back against and the phantom continued to repeat the process as Link continued slamming it back slowly beginning to weaken until it was well over three times the size of either of the two warriors. Saria took aim on the creature as Link fell to one knee breathing heavily and decided he would have to counteract this and began concentrating on the Master Sword.

The phantom groaned out something before it prepared to hurl the blast which he had managed to catch on the tip of his spear back at Link. Saria saw her moment and fired just as he hurled it forcing him off guard, but the blast still headed for the weakened Link who got to his feet. The Master Sword's aura became a deeper blue as it began to swirl around the sword becoming much more than a simple holy aura. Link shot his sword back and then spun in a circle sending out a ring of sheer holy energy around him which send the blast back with a great deal more velocity.

The phantom looked up and then paniced as it raised its spear, but was struck with one more arrow which through him off. The blast made contact and there was a loud sound like thunder splitting the sky as the phantom received all that energy head on. The electricity could be seen migrating around the outside of its body as it fell to its knees and dropped the spear which was now blackened by the impact. Link narrowed his eyes before he rushed at the creature bringing up his sword prepared to finish this, he rushed at it with a battle cry.

The phantom shot up and jumped back as the Master Sword came down cutting a gash in the boney face, the flames around its skull glowed red as it grasped the wound inflicted upon the skull that held its spirit. It looked at Link and breathed before he roared out in raw rage and then jumped off the platform and flew through the doors, Link could feel the evil presence and knew that without a doubt it had left the temple. Left the temple to return to its master. With this victory the Forest Temple was theirs and Saria's destiny could be fulfilled, although he had no clue as to what would happen next.

The walls of the chamber began to glow in the energy as vines began to emerge throughout the chamber, the energy that had been suppressed for so long was returning to the temple and Saria looked up as she felt it flowing out into the forest as well. Saria then noticed that she was covered in a brilliant emerald glow and it was like long suppressed knowledge was unlocked within her mind as she began to realize her destiny. She stepped to Link as he picked up the spear that the creature had left behind and took him by the hand. There was then a brilliant flash of light as they were both pulled into the Sacred Realm.

Next Chapter: The Sage of the Forest

Saria Greenhill awakens as the Forest Sage and Link has the full story of what has happened revealed to him. Link points the Kokiri down a road to repair their culture and Mirkwood gives his knowledge of Gannondorf's plans. Garen and Malon arrive to a celebration amongst the Kokiri before heading back to the ranch, and within the dark walls of Gannondorf's Tower, Vincent passes judgment upon the pitiful creature called Phantom Gannon.


	41. Author's Note

Dearest Reviewers,

It is with a heavy heart that I officially end production of this story which was my very first attempt at writing and without a doubt one of the smartest challenges that I ever took up after being disappointed by the official Ocarina of Time book. My writing has evolved to a great extent in the passing years and it has become apparent that I will never be able to finish this and actually enjoy myself at the same time. There is so much in the story that needs to be fixed and the original elements I have added don't do much to push me forward.

There are a great many other novelizations of Ocarina of Time out there and I feel that the story itself has been done to death, even with my added elements it still feels dated and overdone. Arxane's version for one is truly wonderful and something that I do not want to try to compete with, but that is not my reason for halting. I stop because there is so much of this story that does not inspire me and I feel it appropriate that I officially stop this and continue with my other projects.

For the sake of the fact that this was my first true devoted writing I will not remove it from the site and will leave it up. My other current projects with remain active and hopefully inspiration and time will allow me to work them to completion. Zelda is a truly wonderful series but I have complicated my own version to the point that I cannot easily continue it. For those that wish to know how things turn out I will be including a prologue in my next project which will essentially explain the final results. Essentially it will serve as the backstory.

My next project is of course something I have been wanting to do for the longest time, but was restricted due to the information that had to have been given in my version of Ocarina of Time. Within the next week I will be starting production on my own version of Majora's Mask which I am currently planning out. It will be a much darker and violent counterpart to Ocarina of Time and it will involve a collection of my own personal touches.

Again I am truly sorry that I have to indefinitely suspend this story but I really want to move on to the sequel while inspiration is still grabbing at my soul. Link will be around the age of fifteen in this next story and has basically ventured out to see the outside world, having grown bored of Hyrule. He will also run across a collection of original characters in Termina, a few of which serve as allies and a great many serve as enemies. There is no doubt in my mind that this is the best way to move on.

I look forward to your support and if you must express it, your spite.

Biohazard 101 


End file.
